


The Key

by Stawberryfield



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Birth, Captivity, Childbirth, Escape, F/M, Forced Marriage, Heirs, Key to the north, Kings Landing, Kings Road, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Peace, Political Alliances, Pregnancy, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riverlands (ASoIaF), Sept, Septon - Freeform, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Stony Sept, The Eyrie (ASoIaF), The Red Keep (ASoIaF), The Twins - Freeform, The Vale of Arryn, Weddings, age gap, septa, the forest - Freeform, wandering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 139,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stawberryfield/pseuds/Stawberryfield
Summary: Elyana Stark is the second child of Ned Stark, and his first daugther. At the Red Wedding she is spared at the request of Lord Tywin, while the rest of her family is slaughtered in front of her, and she is now the rightful heir to Winterfell and the North. And thereby Tywins key to peace and power.





	1. The key to power

Tywin Lannister sighed, as he starred at the huge amount of paperwork in front of him. Two months in Kings Landing as the hand, and it didn’t seem to get any smaller. He was fairly sure it had been less when he was hand for the mad king, but then he recalled Tyrion had been The Hand in his absence, and decided that would explain the amount of uncompleted tasks. 

Tywin being the supreme and powerful person he was, had ignored his daughter for several minutes now, most of all because he enjoyed how impatient she got. It showed just how weak a character she was, and Tywin didn’t doubt Joffrey had picked that trait from her. 

And so he signed another letter, sealed it with wax, and placed his mark upon it, before he took a sip of his water. 

“What do you want?” he finally asked, as he neither invited Cersei to sit down, or looked upon her as he spoke. He intended to make this meeting short, as he had better things to do. 

“It’s about Sansa Stark,” his daughter told, and Tywin looked at her with an raised eyebrow. 

“What about her?” he asked in a calm tone, and gave his daughter a hard glare. 

Sansa Stark had escaped under the Battle at Blackwater Bay, and the circumstances were hard to tell, but from what Tywin had gathered, Sansa Stark had gotten help from The hound, also known as Sandor Clegane, who had fled from the battle. Why Tywin had no idea, nor did he care… but it seemed like his daughter had some kind of obsession with this girl. 

“Well I was told by… a trustworthy friend, that the Tyrells have decided to use even more resources to find her, and are now searching outside Westeros too,” Cersei told, and Tywin could see how her eyes were burning with anger. “They no doubt want to marry her off to their precious Loras Tyrell, and rumors say Martells are searching for her too… not to mention some of the small houses in the north,” Cersei rambled on, while Tywin just sat still and listened. 

“And why are you telling me this?” he finally asked her, and saw this conversation as waste of breath so far. 

“Father, she is the key to the North. Robb Stark, his sister and mother were slaughtered by Walder Frey’s command… and Ned Starks two youngest sons have been killed by the Greyjoys. That little rat Arya might still be alive, but Sansa is the rightful heir…” she rambled on once more, and Tywin was starting to get impatient. 

“And why are you telling me this?” he once more asked, and leaned slightly forward in his chair, in an almost threatening way. 

“Well unless you want to let the Tyrells rule the north too, I suggest we sent more men too!” she told sharply, thought her eyes looked down as she stared into her fathers. 

“Since when did my daughter start to tell me what to do?” Tywin asked slowly, as he stood up from his chair, as it seemed like his daughter had forgotten her place. 

“I am merely giving you a friendly advice,” Cersei sneered, but lowered her eyes fast. It embarrassed her like nothing else when Tywin treated her like a child, but in Tywin's eyes, that was what she was. 

“And do you honestly believe I don’t already know the facts?” Tywin asked, as he got closer and closer to her. 

“But why aren’t we using more resources then?” Cersei repeated once more, and even though Tywin had to admit she was brave, he couldn’t say she was that cleaver. He had to admit his dwarf of a son was smarter. Not that he would say it out loud. 

“Because she has no value to us,” Tywin simply said, as he gave up on his daughter. “My men have been ordered to kill Sansa Stark, should they find her,” he then said, and saw the disbelief in his daughter's eyes. 

But Tywin had the upper hand in this. 

“But… the North would never accept someone without Starks blood… we could end a war that would have continued for years… decades!” Cersei protested, and looked at her father, as if he finally had taken the step into insanity. 

“Stupid girl,” Tywin muttered under his breath, though he was positive Cersei heard him. “We are not searching for Sansa, because someone else have a stronger claim to the north,” he sighed, but his daughter looked even more confused. “Not to mention I believe Joffrey has tormented Sansa for far too long… she is… broken,” Tywin said, and made Sansa sound like an object that couldn’t be repaired. 

“And who would have a stronger claim?” Cersei asked, though not in a mocking tone, as she was starting to realize her father had to be ahead of everyone else in some way. Or he wouldn’t keep her in the dark like this. 

“Well, you see… Lord Frey couldn’t exactly pay for his grand feast, and so many men… a fool like him couldn’t plan the red wedding alone,” Tywin began, and found it amusing to keep his daughter in the dark. He even turned his back to her, and stared out of the window. “And so I might have financially helped him, and he spared a person at the slaughter,” he continued, and Cersei gasped, as the only person Tywin could have any interest in was… 

“Elyana Stark,” she muttered, and realized exactly why her father didn’t care where Sansa Stark was.   
Elyana Stark was the second child of Ned Stark, and his first daughter. And with all Ned Stark sons dead, Elyana was the rightful heir to Winterfield. Or she alone wasn’t, but her future husband would be entitled to all of it. Cersei was positive it had to be her Tywin had asked to be speared. Robb Stark have to die, or the war would never end. And Catelyn Stark wouldn’t have any claim to the north without her husband, as Tully blood ran through her veins.. 

Of course there was the young bride of Robb Stark, who was said to be pregnant, but her father wouldn’t take such a chance… not when Elyana Stark could be spared and was such an easy target. 

“So you aren’t completely stupid,” Tywin muttered, and turned around to look at her. 

“Where is she now?” Cersei asked, both curious and a bit worried. She had only met Elyana once, and barely knew her, while she had a stronger power over Sansa, who was frightened of her. In Cersei’s eyes, Sansa would have been easier. 

“Currently with Walder Frey, he has promised to… protect her, until I personally can come and collect her,” Tywin answered shortly, as he sat down behind his desk again. 

“Can’t you just send someone to get her?” Cersei asked, and couldn’t see why her father would bother with the long journey to collect a girl. 

“I want to make sure Frey isn’t trying to cheat me, so I am going myself with my men… I believe it will be in a few days. But before I am back you mustn't tell anyone why I have left, or others would try to get to her,” Tywin warned her, and wouldn’t see his plans ruined because his daughter couldn’t keep her mouth shut. “Kevin will act in my stead as hand while I am gone,” he added, and was trying to make it clear this conversation was over. 

“And what will you do with her when you get her?” Cersei asked, and Tywin was starting to wonder when she would leave. 

“Take her to Kings Landing of course,” he answered, as he began to read another letter on his desk. He had better things to do. 

“I mean who are you going to marry her of too?” Cersei sighed. “I know it will be someone from our family, unless you plan to marry her off to the Bolton’s?” she thought out loud, but then shook her head. “But that would be giving too much power to another family… is it Lancel? Though I can hardly see him rule anything, and Jamie is sworn to the kingsguard… are you planning to marry her to Tyrion?” She then asked, a bit shocked, as she couldn’t see her father give something so precious to a person he hated. Then there was of course her sweet Tommen, but she wouldn’t even suggest that. 

“Of course not,” Sighed Tywin, and gave her a stare that told her exactly how tired he was of her company. “Always keep your enemy close,” he then said as the last thing, but he didn’t have to say anymore, as Cersei stared at him with disbelief, and knew exactly whom he would marry her too. 

Or rather who he would marry.


	2. The North Remembers

It could have been a day, a week, months or years. Elyana had lost all sense of time, not that she cared anymore. She didn’t even try to count the days, or watch the sun rise, as it didn’t matter anymore. Her life was in a way over. Her body was still alive, but her soul had been butchered with her family, or at least it felt like that.

But Elyana still knew where she was… how could she forget. How could she not know, that right above this cell, her family had been killed in cold blood, by Lord Frey himself. Her dear sweet Robb, his wife, and her loving mother had all been killed in front of her eyes, and there was nothing she could do that would get them back.

She didn’t try to pray to the gods, neither the old ones or the new, she wasn’t even sure they existed, not after what happened.

No Elyana just sat there in her cell, and had done nothing for a very long time.

Sometimes her legs forced her to stand up, as it simply hurt too much to be remain seated, but it was becoming a rare thing, as she was starting to get weak. She wasn’t sure if she was sick, or it was something else, not that she cared… sickness could lead to a faster death.

And she was a coward who couldn’t just take her own life.

She had of course tried. But there was no rope she could hang herself with, or a dagger she could slit her threat with… but she had tried to starve herself. Walder Frey didn’t exactly fed her the best food anyway, if it even could be called food, so at first she had thought of it as easy. The guards didn’t even seem to notice she didn’t eat, but Elyana quickly realized she couldn’t make herself do it, and so she ended in some sort of state between life and death.

Elyana wasn’t entirely sure why she still was alive. Almost everyone had been killed that night, and there was no reason for Lord Frey to keep her alive either. At first she had suspected he wanted to perhaps rape her, or use her in some way, but he hadn’t done anything yet.

So now she just suspected he was waiting for her to rot in this cell, though it made no sense why. Death was probably preferable to this short and miserable life, in a dark cell, underneath the floors were her family had been killed. She was sure she was treated better than a commoner, considered she had been given some hay to sleep on, and a blanket… but that was also all she had to protect herself against the cold walls and stone floors. No candles for the dark hours, or anything to keep her mind occupied with, and time slowly became her worst enemy.

Elyana almost found it hilarious how a person could fall so deep, on such a short notice. One moment she had been an honored guest, dressed in a fine dress, with a brother who was the king. And the next moment chaos broke loose, and her family was slaughtered like pigs, all while she was held back by a Frey guard, and passed out seconds after her mother was killed.

And then she woke in a cell, like a nobody.

She just wanted to go back to Winterfell. She wanted everyone to be alive, and be one big happy family. But then her father left with both Sansa and Arya to go to King's Landing. Her sweet Jon went to the wall to take the black, her brother became a cripple, her mother left too, and soon her father died, and her brother was named King in the North.

At last it had just been her, Bran and Rickon, but then her brother had summoned her. Robb her very own fool, had fallen in love, and broken his promise to Lord Walder Frey, and she would have to marry one of his sons instead, as Arya and Sansa where nowhere to be seen. Just like her uncle had to mary one of the girls too.

But The slaughter happened before a match even had been made, and that was probably the only thing Elyana was thankful about.

But even though Elyana lived in a haze, even she couldn’t stay there forever. And one day, it was obvious to even her that something was happening. Horses and armors could be heard riding through the gates, and Elyana wondered if someone was attacking the castle, but it was too peaceful for that… which meant these people were friends or allies, and therefore not Elyana’s friends. She even tried to get some sort of glimpse of something through her small window at the top, but it was impossible to see much. Just some horses, and some boots. But it definitely created a lot of noises, and minutes later, she could hear boots on the hallway outside her cell.

And just minutes later her door was opened by one of Lord Frey’s ugly guards, who was followed by three girls, who looked like Frey’s own daughters.

“Get her cleaned up,” ordered one of the guards, before her locked the cell behind the girls, and Elyana began to wonder what was going on.   

 

……oOo…….

 

Tywin couldn’t exactly say he viewed Walder Frey as a great man. Disgusting was probably a more fitting word, but he had to admit Walder had done the dirty work regarding the Starks, and he had to be somewhere kind to him.

He had of course met Walder Frey before, most people had, or at least heard about him, due to his many children and wives. And as Tywin studied all of his dull looking children, he could only agree, they looked like their father. Each and everyone.

But the glance of them was short, as he was led through the grand hall by Walter Frey himself, and into a smaller room behind the lords chair. This exchange had to be private, at least for now, and therefore Tywin's men was ordered to wait outside, along with Walters sons. Tywin only brought one of his trusted soldiers, Sir Morgan with him, as Walter and his oldest son led them into a small spacious room, with a round table and four chairs.

“Would the Lord Of Casterly Rock like anything to drink?” asked Walder Frey with his old and rather disgusting voice, which in no way impressed Tywin.

“No, I would just like to settle our deal, and travel back. I am the Hand of the King, I have work that needs my attention,” Tywin more ordered than told, and had to admit he was disappointed he hadn’t seen Lady Stark yet. He had no plans to stay here for longer than necessary.  

“I believe the Stark girl is cleaning up as we speak… if it had been for your _sudden_ arrival, we would have made her ready,” Walder Frey explained, and a clear criticism of Tywin's arrival was heard in his words.  

But Tywin didn’t care. He hadn’t been able to come before or later, and he didn’t have time to exchange longs letters with Frey of his departure and arrival. And he didn’t exactly ask for a grand party when he arrived, he just wanted to retrieve what was his, and return back to King's Landing.

“Well how long before she is ready?” Tywin asked, and didn’t comment Frey’s critic. It wasn’t worth it. “I would like to ride before noon,” he commented, and watch with dismay as Frey simply sat down. The polite thing would be to offer a higher lord like him a seat first, before he sat down himself. But he wasn’t going to say anything.

“I am sure she will be here in a moment,” Frey’s son tried to assure him, but went silent as his father gave him a hard glare.

“Just out of curiosity,” began lord Frey instead, as he son stepped into the shadows, as he clearly wasn’t welcome to speak. “What do you even need her for? I mean, the north has been defeated, she has no value,”

For a moment lord Tywin just stared at Walder Frey, wondering if one man truly could be so stupid, and know so little. He clearly knew nothing about the north, nor about peace, and he could only conduct that this man wasn’t worth his time.

“I believe that is a private matter,” Tywin simply told him, and was starting to get rather impatient. He just needed the girl, and then he would leave this shit hole.

“Oh… I didn’t know you liked younger woman,” Lord Frey had the nerve to say, and then smiled like it was funny. “But don’t worry, I know what you mean,” he told with a wink, and Tywin was moment from snapping at him. How dare he.

“I don’t have any interest in her age, only her bloodline,” Tywin snapped at him, and gave him a hard glare. “Now what’s taking so long?” he demanded, and Frey’s son almost seemed to jump out of his skin by Tywin's anger.

“I will go check on her…” his son muttered, and quickly disappeared out of a side door, that led to god knows where.

And while they waited Tywin spend the time staring at Lord Frey, who seemed to be calm as ever, as he merely stared back at Tywin. This man had to be the rudest lord Tywin ever had met, and as the side door opened, he realized he was the stupidest man.

At first he thought his eyes was trying to trick him, as first Lord Walter Frey’s son stepped in once more, followed by two guards, who dragged a girl in between them.  

And Tywin’s first thought was, that this couldn’t be Elyana Stark, because this girl looked like… well Tywin barely had words for what she looked like. But she was shaking like a scared animal, someone had obviously tried to bath her, but her skin was still wet, so the dress she had been given was soaked as well… and she was obviously freezing.

And she was thin, way too thin, her cheek swallow, and her body boney and outworn. Even though someone obviously had tried, she still didn’t look clean, and her legs seemed rather weak, like they could carry her.

“Is _that_ Elyana Stark?” Tywin asked, as no one had dared to say anything, but Tywin noticed the girl looked up briefly, and her grey eyes met his, but only for a moment before she looked down once more. Grey eyes like Eddard Stark.

“In flesh and blood,” Frey told, and could obviously not see the problem.

Tywin wanted to say an awful lot of things to Frey, and among those ask what the hell he had done to her… but it was clear to him what had happened. His instructions had clearly not been explained well enough, as Lord Walder Frey must have seen it fitting to send her to the dungeons, and let her rot. To Tywin she seemed rather sick, if not close to death… but if she was Elyana Stark, he would just have to take it from there.

But that was a big if.

“Sir Morgan, please go get the witness,” Tywin ordered, and his most trusted soldier left the room immediately.

“Witness?” Frey asked confused, and stared at Tywin with a skeptic glare.

“Yes, I need to make sure it’s truly her, so I brought someone along who will without doubt be able to recognize whenever this is Elyana Stark or not. Therefore I must ask all of you to be silent, until he either has recognized her or not,” Tywin ordered. It was supposed to look like he was asking, but everyone could sense the command in his words.

And just a few seconds later, Sir Morgan returned with two soldiers, who dragged a poor boy into the room. Tywin had to guess he was around sixteen, but a few years underneath the Red Keep had done an awful lot of things to him, but it had been the best witness he could find. From what he could gather, this boy had been a part of Ned Starks stable, a stable boy probably, that had traveled with him from the North. Therefore he had to know what Lady Elyana looked like, even if it were a few years ago… And his soldiers had made sure this young man… Keat, knew not to lie.

And as soon as Keat saw the girl, he recognized her immediately, which pleased Tywin, but he had to hear it from the boy verbally.

“Tell me boy, who is this girl?” Tywin asked, and pointed toward the girl, which was held between the two Frey guards, though it most of all seemed like the only protection between her and the floor.

But the boy didn’t answer immediately, and it was clear to Tywin he was considering his choices carefully. He knew who she was, but was not willing to let Tywin know the truth… because Tywin was the enemy. Though the truth was Tywin would threat her far better than the Frey’s had done.

“Speak!” He ordered, and the Lannister guard gave him smack on his back head with his armored glove.

“It’s… it’s Elyana Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark,” Keat finally admitted, and looked at Elyana. “I am sorry my lady,” which earned him another blow from the guard.

“Good,” Tywin muttered, but needed one last prof before he was convinced. “And you Elyana,” he addressed her, and her grey eyes met his once more. “Who is this boy?” he asked, and although he wasn’t sure she knew his name, he had to try. She was after all a Stark, and he had a feeling they had a closer relationship to their servants than most people.  

But at first the girl didn’t answer him, she just stared at the poor boy, obviously considering her choices too. Tywin was actually a bit impressed that she had the strength to consider this at all, given her state, and how weak she looked.

“Well speak up, what’s his name!” demanded Lord Frey, obviously impatient to get this over with this, and perhaps a bit nervous too. It would after all fall back on him, should it turn out this wasn’t who he had promised.

“His… his name is Keat,” she finally whispered, defeated. Tywin had never heard her voice before, but it was warm and soft, even though he barely could hear it. “He… he was one of the stable boy’s at Winterfell,” she continued, this time her voice clearer.

“Good,” Tywin nodded, and had the final proof… this was indeed Elyana Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark, and rightful heir to Winterfell. “I thank you Lord Frey, for keeping her safe for me,” he then said to Lord Frey, even though he didn’t mean it in any way. There was no safekeeping about her treatment, but he didn’t have the time to deal with this issue. Perhaps he would at some point, when Lord Frey wasn’t of any use anymore… a Lannister always pay’s his debt after all.

“My pleasure… though I still don’t see what you want to do with her,” Lord Frey added, clearly trying to get a clue to the girls purpose, but Tywin didn’t have more to say to this ugly scum.

Instead he turned toward Lady Elyana. She looked rather confused at this state, and Tywin couldn’t blame her, but he didn’t have time to explain. Instead he took a few steps toward her, and offered his hand politely.

“Lady Elyana, if you would please follow me?” he offered, and the Frey guards immediately let go of her, as it became apparent she wasn’t their prisoner anymore.

She only took one last glance at Walter Frey and his men, before she willingly took Tywin Lannister’s hand, as it was obvious to even her that Tywin was the better choice of those two. Of course she wouldn’t have a choice, Tywin would make his men drag her out if needed be, but it didn’t seem to be necessary.

“Thank you,” she muttered, and Tywin quickly noticed how weak and cold her hands were. To be honest Tywin had no expected to find her in this state of health, and it wouldn’t be good if any northerners heard about it. Her was after all trying to make peace… not start a new war.

But it seemed like Sir Morgan understood the situation too, as he quickly took his own Lannister cloak off, and offered it to Lady Elyana.

“Against the cold Mylady,” he told her kindly, as she accepted it, and Sir Morgan placed it on her shoulders. Tywin didn’t say anything, but gave him a grateful look, as he had no cloak to offer her himself.

“Well we better be leaving,” Tywin then announced, and gave Frey a last goodbye, before he and his men walked outside, and into the courtyard were the horses were waiting.

Tywin hadn’t been completely sure how to transport Elyana, as a carriage would slow them down, but he couldn’t be sure she wouldn’t try to escape. His original plan had therefore been that she would be given a horse, but he had made sure it was a calm mare, who would be tied to his own horse. If she still tried to fight against them, he would have to get a carriage somehow…

But as he looked at her tired body and eyes, he realized she would be able to sit on a horse on her own, or he feared she would fall off. So as soon as they reached the horses, his men following behind, he simply lifted her up on his own horse. His white stallion could with ease carry both of them, as Elyana barely weighted anything at all.

Elyana seemed a bit surprised as he elegantly got up on the horse behind her, and wrapped his own hand around her waist to make sure she didn’t fall of. Immediately she turned around to look at him, almost questioningly, as to why he would ride with her.

“You can, of course, ride with one of my men instead?” he offered, almost as if he wanted to challenge her, as she quickly looked at his men, who had gotten up on their horses too, and waited for Tywin's command.

“No thank you my lord,” she muttered, and turned her head around again.  

Behind her back, Tywin was slightly pleased with her answer, and grabbed the reins for his horse with one hand, as arm around her waist tightened a bit. He was about to give the command to take of, when he suddenly eyed the boy Keat, tied to one of his guards horses. He was obviously going to walk, but truth to be told Tywin had no need for him any longer.

With swift movements, he rode his horse down the ranks, till he was in front of the boy. He was in every way above the boy, and it was obvious to everyone Keat was frightened by Tywin, as he offered the boy a single glare, before he looked at his guard.

“Lester, this boy has done what he was asked to do,” Tywin began, and looked at the soldier, with a sharp glare that said more than his words. “I have no use for him anymore, please show him the direction _home_ when we leave,” he ordered, and it seemed like only he and his men knew what that order really meant, as Keat immediately bowed to his knees.

“Thank you milord… thank you… thank you,” he cried, all while the guard tried to make sure he didn’t touch Lord Lannister. Most men would feel horrible if they had given such an order, but Tywin seemed just fine, as he stared coldly at the boy. Then Keat turned his head toward Elyana too, who had been silent so far, but seemed to doubt Tywin's words, though she remained silent.

“The north remembers my lady,” he then said, and Tywin almost wanted to laugh at the stupid phrase, which sounded like a childish promise.

“The north remembers,” Elyana seriously said back, though Tywin almost felt like there was a threat behind her words, but he wasn’t completely sure who it was meant for.

But before this could evolve any further, Tywin turned his horse around, and rode up to the front, his grip on Elyana slightly tighter than before. But without any command, or any further words, Tywin departed from Lord Frey’s castle, determined not to set a foot here anytime soon. They had a camp, a half day away from here, and he wanted to reach it before nightfall. Elyana was obviously in need of a good night's sleep, a bath, and food… all which he could provide at the camp. Therefore he quickened his horse paces slightly, all his men following his lead.

He noticed Elyana turned her head around, not to look at him, but at the castle behind them which slowly faded. At first he thought she was thinking of the place were her brother and mother was killed, but then he realized she was watching his soldier and Keat, who was traveling the opposite direction.

Tywin wondered for a bit, whenever she knew or not, but decided it wasn’t worth asking. He could of course not let Keat live… no, the boy would go straight back to the north, and tell just how horribly Elyana Stark had been treated by Frey, and probably would be treated by Tywin… and Tywin needed peace, not another war.

Almost unconsciously Tywin pulled Elyana closer, as he felt her shivering against the cold. He wondered if he should say anything, or do anything, but decided silence would suit them both for now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	3. Marriage without love

As they arrived at the camp, it was close to dusk. They had been riding on the Kings Road all day, and had finally reached the camp Tywin's men had set up yesterday, and a few guards had stayed behind to watch. The camp had been made close to the Trident, on a small field a bit away from the road. Not that Tywin was afraid anyone would try to attack them, no he had far too many men for that, but he sort of liked the privacy. 

A few soldiers and servants had been sent out a few days before he rode out from King's Landing, so he didn’t have to live in a pigsty. Instead red and golden tents had been set out, fitted for a king, with real beds, and servants to attend his needs. 

So as soon as they reach the camp, a stable boy ran over to hold his horse still, as he jumped off in a swift move, and then helped Elyana down from the horse, by lifting her feather like body to the ground. 

“Make sure the horse is treated well, it’s a long ride tomorrow,” he ordered to the stable body, who quickly bowed, before he left with the horse. His men would take care of their own animals, and he didn’t offer any of them a second glance, before his eyes searched for a servant, and he snapped his finger at the first one he saw. A boy, in his mid teens, who quickly ran over to offer his assistance. 

“Please prepare a warm bath for her lady,” he ordered, and then boy nodded, as he and another boy ran of to the lake to get water and boil it. 

He then turned his attention toward his most trusted soldier, Sir Morgan, who walked toward him as soon as their eyes met. Sir Morgan had been a trusted soldier and knight for many years, and Tywin trusted him more than he trusted most people. 

“My lord, how can I assist you?” he kindly asked as he got closer. 

“Please take Lady Elyana to her tent, so she can bath, and change into something more fitting than this dress,” he ordered, and had barely given Elyana a glance, as he gave out commands. “And bring her to me when she is done, so we can dine,” he then said, and only stayed long enough to watch Sir Morgan offer his hand to Lady Elyana, before he walked of to his own tent. 

Lord Tywin wasn’t afraid she would try to run away, or at least he knew she couldn’t, as four guards was posted outside her tent, all some of his most trusted men. Not to mention his tent was beside hers, it wasn’t possible for her to run. 

But he was still unsure whenever she was stupid enough to try? 

 

….oOo…. 

 

Elyana had willingly followed the rather nice Sir Morgan to a nearby tent, located in the middle of the camp. Elyana had to admit it was a rather big tent, and as she stepped inside she realized it was rather well furnished too. The tent was of course colored in red and gold, with a roaring lion, but at this point Elyana didn’t about such trivial things. 

To be honest, Elyana was most all confused, and scared. 

She had obviously been given from one enemy to another, though she couldn’t understand why, and nor could she understand this improvement on her treatment. Why she still was alive was a mystery as well, and she was rather sure she would prefer to be death. 

But on the positive side this confusion had for a small moment allowed her to forget her sadness, as her mind was demanding some sort of attention, and action regarding her new surroundings. 

“This will be where you sleep my lady,” sir Morgan told, as she studied the new surroundings, that appeared to be hers. Elyana almost wanted to cry in relief as she saw there was a real bed, and a table to sit at. 

“Thank you sir Morgan, you are most kind,” Elyana muttered, and looked upon the man. She knew he was her enemy, everyone in this camp was against her. But Sir Morgan seemed rather nice. He had appealing brown eyes, which reminded her of melting chocolate, and although he didn’t show many emotions, he had a nice smile. For some reason his brown hair with grey strays seemed to have a calming effect on her, as it reminded her about her father's hair. 

“You are most welcome my lady, although I believe it’s Lord Tywin you should thank, I had no say in your living quarters,” he told politely, and quickly changed the subject as he was a man of few words, and only spoke of important matters. “I believe a few servants should be here in a moment with warm water. Please take a bath, and I will send someone with some cloth. I am afraid we have no maidens who can help you, but I hope you will manage?” He asked, and Elyana immediately nodded. 

“Of course,” she told, and bowed her head slightly in gratitude. She had noticed the camp only seemed to be filled with men, and most of them were soldiers, and she didn’t exactly want any help from them to dress.  

“Good,” nodded Sir Morgan, and bowed, obviously about to leave. “Oh and do not worry My Lady, guards have been posted outside your tent… no harm will come to you here,” he promised, but Elyana was not stupid. That was just as much a warning. 

“Thank you Sir Morgan,” she said, and forced a smile upon her lips… like she was happy about the arrangement. 

“Very well, I will come and take you to Lord Tywin when you are done,” he nodded, and left without another word. 

And for the first time since the Frey’s had handed her over, she had a moment for herself. 

And she had absolutely no idea as to what she should do with herself. The tent was open, she could run now, and see how far she could get away. She sort of wanted to run, the basic part of her begged her to do so, as this was the enemy, and a lonely wolf couldn’t fight against all those lions. 

But at the same time she felt dizzy and tired, and although she hated to be so pathetic, she had to admit they had treated her well so far. A part of her wondered if it was some sort of trick, to make everything seem even worse when they threw her into a new cell… but that was a thing Joffrey or Cersei would do, not Tywin Lannister. 

And so, no matter how much she hated it, she chose to stay, if not to enjoy the warm bath she had been promised. Sir Morgan had offered his cloak, which had protected her to a certain extent, but she was still shivering and freezing. In every way she just felt exhausted and tired, her body aching from all those nights in a dark cell, and blue marks were covering her body, and she couldn’t even tell where she had gotten those from. 

Not long after two servants came with hot water in kettles, that was poured into a cobber bathtub in the far end of the tent. Someone had been thoughtful enough to get a screen, so she didn’t have to bath so everyone could see it, of course painted in red and gold. 

While Elyana waited for the bath to cool down slightly, another servant came with some cloth for her to wear. At first she was a bit surprised, as she realized it wasn’t a dress… but breeches, a doublet and a white tunic. Both doublet and breeches were in black, red and gold, and as Elyana looked at the size, she began to wonder if they belonged to Tywin Lannister himself. A belt had been given too, as the cloth were too big for her, but she wasn’t sure how much the belt would do. 

But she decided to worry about that later, as the water had cooled down enough for her to bath in it, and she quickly took the hideous and horrible dress off, before she let out a small sight, as she sank into the warm clear water. 

She could probably have died there, or at least stayed there for a very long time. But a part of her brain reminded her that Lord Tywin wished to see her, and she would rather be dressed and ready, than let Sir Morgan find her in the bathtub. Therefore she quickly began to scrub her body clean with the soap she had been given, and wash her hair, that was filthier than she expected. The bathwater she left was a rather horrible sight, and she hoped no one was going to use it. 

A small rather expensive comb had been left for her too, and she began to comb her long curly dark hair, that never seemed to be tame. On top of that there was no mirror in the tent, so at last she just had to believe it looked somewhere decent, as she dressed into the cloth she had been given, as was surprised the high black leather boots almost fit her.  

Even though it was not very lady like, she had to admit she felt more comfortable in breeches than dresses, and found this to be a nice surprise. At Winterfell she had often worn breeches, at least when she was younger, until her mother began to separate her, Robb and Jon, and show her how to be a lady instead.

It was almost like Sir Morgan had been watching her, or at least Elyana felt so, as he stepped into her tent, just minutes after she had finished dressing. As every gentlemen and knight he bowed as he stepped inside, and gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile.  

“You look lovely my lady,” he complimented her, though it wasn’t a wholehearted compliment, it was just a part of formalities. 

“Thank you Sir Morgan,” Elyana smiled, and curtsied as a proper lady should do. “It’s nice to feel clean again,” she then added, although her voice was just as cold and distant as Sir Morgan’s. 

“Please allow me to escort you to Lord Tywin, I believe he is waiting,” Sir Morgan then said, and offered his arm to her. 

Elyana wasn’t surprised to see Tywin’s tent was just beside hers, and did wonder why she needed an escort for that. A simple instruction would have been much easier. But even on her small journey she felt how her heart began to beat slightly, knowing she was going to meet Tywin Lannister himself. She had not met him before today, but the Rains of Castamere hadn’t been written for fun, and she had heard plenty of stories and rumors about the great lion. She knew he was the Kings Hand now, but what did he want with Elyana Stark… a girl whose name meant nothing these days. 

“He is just in there,” Sir Morgan told, as he let go of her arm, when they stood in front of Tywins tent. “Just go in, he is expecting you?” he then urged, and Elyana almost felt lonely as she realized Sir Morgan wasn’t coming with her. Why she felt so secure around Tywin, she had no idea, but as she stepped into the tent her heart began to beat faster. 

But Morgan was gone before she could say anything, and alone, she turned her head to face her new soundings. 

Tywin’s tent looked a lot like her own, except that there only was a small field bed in the corner, and a rather grand table in the middle. Made with beautiful carvings of lions, and chairs to go along with it. Elyana had no idea why someone would bring such a table to a camp, but she decided it was not in her place to question. 

At last her eyes fell on the man himself. He had obviously been looking at her since she stepped inside, studying her, all while he stood leaning against one of the chairs, his arms crossed, and his eyebrow raised. As if to ask what she was thinking. 

“Elyana Stark,” he finally greeted, with his rather deep voice, that in it’s own way seemed rather distant. With determined steps he walked toward her, while he asked. “I trust you know who I am?” 

“Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King, Warden of the West, and lord of Casterly Rock,” Elyana answered, all while she looked down on her feet, as his intense stare became too much. His green eyes were almost piercing through her, an she felt exposed in front of him.  

“Good, then there is no reason for further introductions,” Tywin nodded, and didn’t attempt to bow his head in greeting, or kiss her hand. “Now, come and sit,” he more ordered than asked, as he went over to pull a chair out. Only one part of the table had been set for two people, and Elyana was obvious intended to sit on Tywin's right side, as he sat at the head of the table. 

“Thank you,” Elyana muttered, as she willingly followed him to the table, and sat down. 

“Water?” Tywin then asked, as he took the pitcher himself. Elyana was a bit surprised there wasn’t any servant to do such a mundane task, but as she looked over the table she realized everything had been set, which probably meant there would be no one else in the tent. 

Elyana had nothing against serving for herself, she was from the north, they didn’t have servant to serve every meal. But it did scare her to be alone with Tywin Lannister, but there was obviously no way around it. 

“Yes please,” she said, almost too low for anyone to hear. 

But it didn’t matter, as Tywin wouldn’t have taken a no, and poured water into her cup, and then his own, before he took seat. Elyana found it a bit odd there was no wine, not that she drank a lot herself, but she would expect wine, considered the rumors she had heard about Tywin's youngest son, the imp. Perhaps the father was different?  

Tywin didn’t even ask if she was hungry, as he began to fill her plate, with chicken, bread, cheese and fruit. Truth to be told Elyana wasn’t hungry, she had lost her appetite at the Red Wedding, and it hadn’t returned. She would actually rather starve to death, than ever put anything in her mouth. 

“Well eat,” Tywin told, in the same ordering tone as before, as he began to eat his own food. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and you need all the energy you can get,” 

But as Tywin picked up his fork and knife, Elyana didn’t move a muscle, at first Tywin didn’t seem to notice. But as he was about to eat the first forkful of chicken, his hand stopped mid air, and he gave Elyana a questioning look, all while his sharp eyes pierced into hers. 

He didn’t say anything, but he was clearly expecting her to say something, and Elyana was long beyond embarrassed, and had no quarrels asking her question. 

“What do you want with me?” she asked, and for the first time she felt brave, as she questioned the great Lion motives. 

“What do I want with you?” Tywin repeated with his dark voice, as he put his fork and knife down, his food untouched. 

“Why am I here? Why have you treated me so kindly this far? What do you want with me?” Elyana asked, and repeated her question. She couldn’t see any sense in Tywin's actions so far. “Our families are enemies, there was no reason for you to take me out of Frey’s dark cells,”

Tywin was silent for a moment, as he just studied her, clearly thinking about his answer, before he leaned back in his chair, and took a sip of water. 

“I would have thought a girl like you were smart enough to realize she was worth something?” he finally said, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“I am not worth anything… not after my family have been killed,” Elyana repeated immediately, but Tywin got an almost disapproving expression.  

“I thought you were supposed to be smart,” he muttered, and shook his head. “Frey was a fool to lock you in that cell, as you are worth far more now when your family is dead, than when they were alive,” he sighed, like it was logic. Of course Elyana immediately understood he meant that she was the heir, but quickly argued. 

“I may be the oldest Stark left, but I am still a girl. I can’t inherit Winterfell, and I am afraid the Stark name has lost its power. Winterfell is a ruin anyway from what I have heard… not much is left,” she sighed, as she recalled her lost home. 

“Winterfell may be a ruin, but the whole North isn’t a ruin,” Tywin argued. “And as it was nicely demonstrated today,  _ the north remembers _ ,” Tywin mimicked, almost like he was mocking it. “I will never say I understand you northerners completely, but you are a loyal people, I must give you that. The Starks have rules the North for eternity, and the North remember that. No other house can ever take their place, and even if they did, the North wouldn’t forget their true leaders. Winterfell isn’t your inheritance My Lady, the North and it’s people is,” Tywin told her, his words sharp like knives. 

“But I am a girl… I can never own any of it, or have any real power. I can't help my own people, so what does it matter what they remember? What do you want with me?” she asked, desperately. 

“Your are right, you alone can’t inherit anything,” Tywin sighed, as he realized she hadn’t figured out yet. “But you are a key, a very nice key, that secures the North loyalty. So what I want from you is simple… marriage,” he said, and didn’t even give her a small smile, as he stared into her grey eyes. 

For a moment Elyana just sat still and stared at him, as his words sank in. 

“Marriage… to whom?” she finally said, as she was trying to grasp what he was saying. Tywin almost wanted to laugh at her stupidity, but realized she probably was tired, and couldn’t think straight. 

“To me of course,” he sighed, and for a few more seconds Elyana just stared at him, as she realized what he was saying. 

“You?” she then repeated, almost like he was dumb, but before he could chide her for it, she continued. “A Lannister?... if I married you, the whole North would see me as a betrayer!” she exclaimed, and talked like Tywin was stupid.  

“It’s the only chance they will get of peace. All of your brothers are dead, and you sisters are nowhere to be found. If they want a Stark to rule the North, they will have to settle with this marriage,” Tywin told coldly, and gave her a daring glare. 

“But what if they see me as a betrayer?” Elyana questioned. “Then I would be useless to you,” 

“If they won’t accept my peace offering, then my men would simply crush them, until the North gives in,” was Tywin's simple reply, as he began to eat again. “And as for you, you would still be my wife, and give me children,” Tywin said, and didn’t even look at her, as if children was something usual to talk about. 

“But you already have three grown healthy children!” Elyana tried to protest, as the prospect of giving him children scared her. 

“Of which one is a girl and the queen mother, the other have sworn his life to the Kingsguard, and the third is a monster I never would leave something like Casterly Rock to,” Tywin explained her plainly, although Elyana could see a bit of anger in his eyes as he spoke of his children. “I am very much in need of a real heir, unless I wish to leave it to Lancel,” he almost spat out, as he thought of his week nephew. “You Elyana Stark comes from a very old and noble family, and so do I, and the sons you will give me would inherit both the West and the North,” Tywin told her, as he continued to eat, and looked as her as though she should be proud. 

But Elyana was just silent for a moment as she stared at her hand, obviously thinking, before she finally with a small voice said. 

“What if I don’t want to marry you?” 

This made Tywin stop eating, and stare at her with a daring look, almost like he challenged her to say it again. But he heard it clearly the first time, and give her a threatening stare.  

“I don’t believe you would be the first girl that was dragged down the aisle against her will,” he simply said, and with that statement he made it clear he didn’t care whenever she wanted to marry him or not. It was going to happen. 

“Your family murdered my father, tormented my sister, and started a war against my brother… how do you expect me to marry you?” Elyana finally said, her eyes filled with hatred, and the scared girl Tywin had seen so far was starting to disappear. “How do you expect me to marry someone I hate?” 

“Careful now,” Tywin warned, as she was starting to cross a line. “First of all, I did not approve of how King Joffrey killed your father, I had nothing against Ned Stark, and it would have been better if he was alive. Secondly, I had nothing to do with you sisters treatment, and had I been informed, I would have but a stop to it. And finally, as I recall it your brother was the one who started the war, not I…” 

“But you fought against him!” argued Elyana, and was giving a sharp glare for interrupting. 

“I fought for my family just like your brother did,” Tywin told her sharply. “Truth to be told this war has taken many lives, and you have lost you family, which is tragic, but there is nothing to be done about it. So you can either help me create peace, or I will simply force you into this marriage. Because marriage will happen, whenever you like it or not,” Tywin declared firmly, and Elyana’s eyes burned with hatred. 

“I will never love you, and I will never marry you,” she declared, but to her irritation it only caused a small laugh from Tywin. 

“My lady, I never asked for you to love me. You can hate me all you want, but you will marry me… I am afraid you don’t have a choice in this matter,” Tywin firmly told her, and obviously had enough of this conversation, as he then said. “Now eat, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and trust me… you won’t like to ride on an empty stomach,”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all who has been reading so far, and please leave a comment, it means the world to me!


	4. Nowhere to run

Tywin of course knew Elyana wouldn’t accept the marriage so fast. Why should she? But he had to admit he thought Eddard Stark's eldest daughter was a bit more careful and intelligent. She had been rather bold and straight forward last night, a thing he had found surprising, although he wasn’t sure whenever this was her real personality, or she was in a state of shock.  

He sort of hoped it was simply a state of shock, which was understandable. Her surroundings and status had changed quite a lot in a short amount of time, and with their marriage ahead, it was bound to change even more. 

Therefore Tywin woke up, knowing it was going to be a trying day. After their conversation last night, dinner had been eaten in silence, and although Elyana seemed more keen to refuse dinner, she ate as Tywin gave her a hard stare. The girl was obviously underfeed and it was clear to everyone, and Tywin needed her to regain her strength, or the North would think he had caused her bad health. 

Because of that, one of the servants had strict instructions to make sure she ate this morning, no matter how long they would have to wait. Tywin wanted to ride as soon as possible, but he also had to make sure Elyana knew who was in charge, and it was better to get that settled now, than when they were in King's Landing. 

But as Tywin got out of his tent, after dressing, and breaking his fast, he was surprised to see Elyana was ready as well. Dressed in the same cloth as the night before, and with Sir Morgan beside her, clearly watching her so she wouldn’t try to run away. 

“Lady Elyana, good morning,” Tywin greeted, as he got closer. He didn’t try to smile, and nor did she, but she did mutter something under her breath, that was supposed to sound like a reply. “Sir Morgan,” Tywin then greeted. 

“Lord Tywin,” Sir Morgan greeted, and bowed his head. “I believe the horses is ready, and the men are waiting on your command,” he informed, and Tywin nodded with approval. Morgan always made sure things were in order, and ready. 

“Thank you Sir Morgan,” Tywin nodded, and turned toward Lady Elyana. “My lady, do I have your word you won’t try to run of?” he then asked. To be honest he didn’t care much for her word, nor did she probably care for his. 

“I don’t see where I should run of too,” Elyana sighed defeated, and Tywin wondered where the bold girl from yesterday had run of to. But to be honest, this side of Elyana suited him better. 

“Good,” he said, as he offered his arm, so he could escort her. “Because you won’t get far,” he warned her in a low warning voice, so Sir Morgan couldn’t hear them. 

Elyana simply noted, and Tywin took her over to the horses. Both his and hers had been saddled, and was ready to ride. Since Elyana was wearing breeches she was able to ride on her own horse comfortably, though she seemed a bit surprised when she realized Tywin was trying to help her onto her white mare.  

“It has been trained to follow my horse, so you can’t really try to run off on her,” Tywin explained, as he saw her questioning look. To that she simply nodded, got into the saddle, and Tywin mounted his own stallion. 

He didn’t even look at Elyana as he rode of, but her horse followed beside his, as it had been trained too, and his men followed behind. Elyana must quickly have realized she barely had to direct this horse, or control it, as the mare simply did what Tywin's Stallion did. And she was forced to ride right beside him. 

Tywin was not surprised as she stayed silent for most of the day. Even as they stopped for a quick lunch, she still remained silent, and barely ate her food. At first he was pleased she wasn’t trying to annoy him, but then he realized this was sort of a silent rebellion, and as they rode on, he decided some conversation was needed… she was after all going to be his wife.  

“You do realize most girls your age would ask a thousand questions, considered I just told you yesterday we were going to marry,” Tywin finally said, as they rode side by side, his men far enough away so they couldn’t hear the conversation too well. 

“And you want me to ask questions?” Elyana asked, with bored and dead eyes, as she looked on him for the first time since that morning. 

“No I don’t want you too, but I am giving you the offer.” Tywin explained. “So many get married without knowing a thing about one another, and you actually have the chance right now, why not use it?” he suggested, although his voice remained cold as always. 

“But we are not some couple who is going to love one another. This is a strategic marriage, and purely business,” Elyana argued, and Tywin was starting to sense the more bold person still was in there. 

“That does not mean it wouldn’t be a good idea to know each other,” Tywin tried, rather patiently, or at least he would think so himself. 

“But you are not going to love me, we are only going to see each in public… there is no reason to talk,” Elyana stubbornly staid, and Tywin almost wanted to let his anger loos. 

“You are right, I will never love you… I have been married once, and Joanna was the love of my life. But I will care for you, I will respect you, and I will make sure you have everything a Lady Lannister should have,” Tywin admitted openly, without any hint of feelings in his voice. “But we are going to live together, we will have children together, and I am afraid you will be stuck with me for a few years,” Tywin plainly informed her, and noticed the small sighed Elyana expressed by the thought. 

“And what should we exactly talk about?” Elyana asked, in an almost challenge tone Tywin didn’t like. 

“Whatever you want to talk about,” he informed her, “The weather, or gossip if you like… you must at least have some questions you wished to be answered. We are about to get married,” he reminded her, and Elyana gave in. 

“When are we going to get married then?” she finally asked, as it seemed like Tywin was obsessed with the thought of getting to know her. 

“Ten days from when we get to King's Landing,” Tywin answered, in a matter of fact voice, while Elyana almost lost her breath for a moment. 

“Ten… day’s?” She repeated, rather surprised. “Why so soon?” 

Elyana saw no reason to get married so soon, as she was in no rush to be linked to Tywin for the rest of her life. A small part of her actually hoped she could be rescued somehow, but with ten day’s warning, well no nothern would be able to reach her with so little time. 

“You sister Lady Sansa is still out there and probably alive, if I don’t act fast, someone might marry her first, and claim the North. You of course have the strongest claim, but I see no reason to take a risk, and the sooner we bring peace, the better,” Tywin simply answered. 

“So Sansa is still alive?” Elyana asked curious, as she didn’t care about the weeding anymore. 

“Yes, although no one knows where she is. She was at the Red Keep, until the battle of Blackwater Bay, where the hound probably helped her escape. Of course she could be dead, as no one has seen her, but I doubt it,” Tywin informed her in a tone, that made it clear he didn’t care much. Not that it stopped Elyana from asking the next question. 

“What happens if she does show up?” she boldly asked, although she secretly feared the answer to the question. 

“That depends on the circumstances,” was Tywin's only reply, and changed the subject, as he clearly didn’t care much for this conversation. “Now Elyana, do you understand what your position and duties as my wife will be?” he asked, as it was rather important for him she understood exactly what her new life demanded of her. 

“To give you children… I suppose,” Elyana muttered, and shuttered by the thought of caring his child, a Lannister Child. 

“And?” Tywin pressed. 

“I don’t know… to act as your pretty little wife,” she said, although she tried to keep the sarcasm down, as she had no clue what else she could give him. 

“When you are married to me you will represent not just your own house, but mine as well, and you will be Lady Lannister first and foremost. A very powerful title I might add, which means you have to represent my house well, and never act against me in public, or try to humiliate my house…” Tywin explained seriously, but was interrupted. 

“And if I do?” Elyana asked, more challenging than curious. There was nothing she would rather do, than tear the Lannister’s down from the inside. 

“Then it could have fatal consequences for the North,” Tywin warned with a dangerous look. “Of course I, as your husband, demands your thrust in every aspect, and you will first and foremost answer to me, and no one else,” he added, and once more gave her a glare that gave Elyana chills down her spine. She was positively sure that if she didn’t obey, he would make her somehow. 

“Of course,” Elyana muttered, and suddenly found a great need to look at her hands, not that it stopped Tywin. 

“But apart from that you are right, your most important duty is to give me an heir, so the Lannister’s legacy can continue, and another heir for Winterfell so peace can be kept,” Tywin continued, and Elyana felt anxious as he spoke of children. 

“What if I give birth to a girl?” She suddenly asked, and knew that was what most ladies feared. 

“Then, we will try again. I need at the very least three boy’s, hopefully four,” Tywin answered, with an voice cold as ice. It didn’t even sound like he cared about these inborn children, it was just numbers. 

“F… Four?” repeated Elyana, shocked by the number… she found the thought of one child horrible. 

“Yes… the oldest will inherit Casterly Rock, and be warden of the West. The next will inherit Winterfell and be Warden of the North. And the two other will step in, should any of the first two mentioned die or be unfit to rule. If not, they will simply be helpful to their siblings,” Tywin explained, like it was logic. 

“But… four…” Elyana repeated once more, and she sudden became rather pale. “There will be girls too… I… what if I only give birth to girls?” She tried to ask, frightened by the thought. 

“Well that could become a problem,” Tywin admitted, but shook his head. “But you yourself comes from a family with three brothers and two sisters… so I believe it’s promising,” he assured her, but it didn’t seem to settle Elyana in any way, although she never said anything in reply, but her silence told Tywin everything he needed to know. 

And instead they just continued to ride for a few minutes, as Tywin gave Elyana time to think and process everything. She had fallen from grace, and probably prepared herself to die, and then she was suddenly about to rise from the ashes once more and become even more powerful. Truth to be told she had never wanted power, she had seen what had happen to her brother when he climbed that ladder, and she didn’t want to end like him. 

“It’s strange…” she said out loud, although she wasn’t entirely sure who she was speaking to, but knew Tywin was listening. “I have never wanted to marry anyone for power or titles, I have never asked for a big castle or money, or pretty things. Yet all of that is what I am offered, and the only thing I ever asked for, the only thing I dreamt of… I shall never have it,” she sighed, and Tywin raised his eyebrow. 

“And what is it that you desire so desperately, that I cannot buy to you?” He asked, although he already knew the answer, when Amy turned her head, and looked into his eyes. 

“Love… since I was a little girl all I ever dreamt of was a husband who loved me. Someone who would give his life for one hour in my presence, and someone I could love back with the same intensity,” she sighed, although she never would impress Tywin with such a speech. “I never asked for power, I only wanted a man who would love me, and we could live poor for all I care,” she finished, and Tywin snorted. 

“You have read too many fairy tales,” he told her, with his ice cold voice. “Love leads to foolish actions, and it never ends well. Your brother is a great example… he fell in love with a commoner, look how that went,” he reminded her, and clearly had no respect for Elyana’s feelings. 

And pain went through her heart as she clearly remembered it. She had never had much to do with Talisa, and although she was ashamed of it now, she had advised her brother against their marriage… and here she was talking about true love.  

“You see,” Tywin said, as he noted her expression. “Love leads to nothing but pain. You might think for a short while you are happy, but in the end it will leave more than damage than good. Leave all your love to our future children,” he advised, and Elyana just nodded.  

She had nothing to say in response, and continued to stare at the road ahead of them. The conversation was clearly over, as Elyana realized just what sort of marriage she was stepping into. It was clear that Tywin wouldn’t love her, and did all of this to secure the north, and in the end ruin the Starks name. It would over the years vanish if she married him, as their children would be named Lannister, but carried the Starks bloodline.  

She would perhaps be the last Stark. Rob was dead, so was her mother, father, Bran, Rickon, and Sansa and Arya were nowhere to be found. And Elyana feared they would be killed if Tywin got his claws on them first. 

Jon… Jon was still a Stark, but he was a bastard and didn’t matter. But Elyana knew that the wolves blood ran through his veins, and Elyana suddenly began to miss her brother dearly, bastard or not. She hadn’t thought about him for a long time, as she had been rather hurt when he chose the black. She of course understood, as her mother hadn’t treated him well, which wasn’t his fault, but she had missed him greatly since. 

She wondered what he was doing. If he was alright, and if he thought about her too? She wondered if he had heard what had happened to all of them, and if he was glad he left? He could have lost his head too… 

Suddenly she just wanted to run off to him, as she now realized she actually had a living relative, whom she knew where was. She wanted to run off from Tywin and all of his plans about marriage, but as she looked down at her stupid horse, she realized it wouldn’t be possible on this horse. It followed Tywin's white stallion as it had been trained too, and wouldn’t take well to her commands. 

Although she felt tired and weak, she suddenly felt a rush of energy run through her, as she began to wonder if there was a chance of escaping. Tywin had said they would reach Kings Landing today, and it would be hard to escape from within the Red Keep… so she had to do it before then. She knew it was stupid, but she had to try… for the sake of her name. 

She looked over at Tywin for a second. The tough brisk man didn’t seem to notice her, a he stared at the road straight ahead, his eyes looking into the distance. She wondered if she could somehow trick him? Perhaps she could act as though she felt bad, and perhaps run away on foot? 

But she knew they would catch her in no time. If they were on horses and she on foot that would be it. And she would need a horse to get north… 

But the horse she was riding on wouldn’t work, and Tywin's horse didn’t seem to respond to anyone but him. And so Elyana turned her head toward all of the soldiers riding behind them. If she should have any chance of getting away, it would have to be on one of their horses, and she would have to act fast. 

The problem was that right now she couldn’t just jump over to one of them, as they all were moving, riding down the road. But if they could take a break at some point… they had already taken two breaks today, in order for people to do their business, and stretch their legs.   

Elyana turned her head around again, to stare at the road ahead. She would have to act fast the next time they stopped, and be unnoticed. If she got up on the horse before they realized what she was doing, she would have a jump ahead of them, it was small but it was something. 

Grassfields were surrounding them, so she knew she would have to ride far before they lost track of her, but she had to try. In the far distant towards east she could see some threes, if only she could reach there, it would be easier to throw them off her trail. 

But they would hunt her after that though. She would have to go through most of the country before she could seek shelter at allied houses. She wondered if perhaps she should ride toward the Vale, her aunt was a strange person, and Elyana didn’t like her, but she would give her shelter and protection. From there she could ride north, up to Jon and the nightwatch, and then she would take things from there. 

For a person who had felt hopeless just minutes ago, she was starting to feel some sort of hope again. She still felt weak and tired, and a  part of her wondered if her body even would be capable of this journey, but she would have to push herself. When Bran and Rickon died she had wept for days, but tried to move on… but then her family was slaughtered, and she had been left in a numb state. For months she hadn’t cared about her future, no she had wanted to die… but just now she realized she did actually have family, and hope began to rise inside her. 

Most importantly she had to get away from Tywin. He had treated her with kindness so far, but he wanted to erase the Starks for future generations, and Elyana couldn’t allow that. A Stark was brave, and she had to do this for her family's name. 

And so she waited patiently. She knew they wouldn’t arrive at Kings Landing before nightfall, and therefore a break would happen at some point before that. And she didn’t have to wait long. Soon Tywin held his leather gloved hand up, which made all of the soldiers stop immediately, as everyone rode over to the nearest grassfield, so the horses could relax for a moment. 

And everyone seemed to understand the command. Tywin didn’t have to tell how long they were staying, or what people should do. Everything just happened on it’s own, and Tywin got down from his own horse, before he went over to Elyana, and offered his hand. 

“Let’s stretch our legs for a bit,” he said, as he helped her down from her horse, and Elyana allowed him to place his hand on her waist, as he lifted her down. As her feet reached the ground he held her there for a moment, as he stared at her face… his eyebrow rising slightly. 

“Feeling tired?” he asked, and did not sound worried, but curious. Even if Elyana was tired he wasn’t going to let it slow them down, as they would reach Kings Landing tonight, no matter what. She could ride with him if she was too tired to support herself. He was just interested in seeing how much energy she had. Which couldn’t be a lot. 

“No my lord,” Elyana lied, as she feared he would have her lie down, or something that would make her escape even more complicated. 

“Hmm… i don’t like when you lie to me Lady Elyana,” he told her, as his eyes pierced hers, hard enough for Elyana to look down. She didn’t like his intense stare… it was almost as though he could read her mind when he did that, and Elyana didn’t want him to read her at all. 

And having been caught in her lie, she didn’t know what to do, except staring at her feet, while Tywin stared at her for a moment. It seemed like he was thinking too, or waiting for an answer, but as it didn’t come, he offered his hand to her. 

“Let’s walk,” he said, and Elyana didn’t have many choices, but to take his hand, and walk along with him. She would rather not hold onto his arm, her fingers against his leather doublet, but she didn’t have a choice. It would be rude to say no, and therefore she walked along with him. 

Tywin didn’t seem to have anywhere in mind, he just walked a bit among his men, nodding to different soldiers, and giving a few orders. Not once did he look at Elyana, he just needed to make sure she was nearby, and as long as her hand stayed on his arm, he didn’t look in her direction. 

Elyana began to look around for an escape of sorts. She would have to be fast, if she had to mount a horse before Tywin got his claws on her, because the moment she let go of his arm, he would notice, and try to grab her. And as they walked down the row of men and their horses, Elyana realized exactly what she had to do. 

It seemed like sir Morgan had chosen to be at the end of the line with his horse, and was a bit separated from the rest. If only she could make sure she was closest to the horse, she would have a chance… if everything went accordingly to plan. 

And so Tywin gave a few more orders, before he walked toward Sir Morgan, Elyana still by his side. The man was leaning against a huge stone, drinking some water from his leather flask, and nodded as Elyana and Tywin got gloser to him. Thankfully for Elyana the horse was closest to her, as Tywin and Elyana stood between the horse and Sir Morgen. 

“Lord Tywin,” Sir morgan greeted, and bowed his head slightly to show his respect. Someone had given him his Lannister cloak back, as he kindly had lented it to Elyana yesterday. She felt slightly bad for what she was about to do, and that it was his horse she was going to take, but she didn’t have a choice. “Lady Elyana Stark,” he also greeted, and bowed his head just as deep toward her. Elyana shuttered slightly, as she realized her name soon would be Lannister if Tywin got his will. 

“Sir Morgan, I want you and two men to ride ahead of us, and tell my servants to prepare a bath for Lady Elyana and myself at our arrival at the Red Keep,” Tywin ordered, and Sir Morgan just nodded. “Also, tell my cook to prepare something simple and light for dinner,” he said, and Sir morgan just nodded once more. Used to getting these kinds of orders. 

“Yes My Lord… I will ride immediately,” Sir Morgan said, and bowed, before he turned around to call over two soldiers he could bring along. 

However, Elyana realized this was the best chance she got, and as Sir Morgan turned around to call for his men, Elyana did what she had to do. Tywin was looking the other way, and did not expect the blow he received to his cheek. Although Elyana was weak, she knew how to punch, and her fist connected with his cheek, and he stumbled slightly backward, away from Elyana. His hand immediately reached up to his cheek, and pain coursed through it, and he hissed and moaned for a moment. 

Although Elyana should have run, she seemed frozen for a moment, as she just realized she had hit the Warden of the West, and the Kings hand. She should have run to the horse immediately, and if she hadn’t looked back, she would have a great leap ahead. 

But instead she chose to froze, as Tywin held his hand to his cheek, and then just a second later Tywin's cold green eyes bore into her, and she sensed his anger immediately. Elyana had heard tales of what happened to people who defied him, and they were horrifying to put it mildly. And as Elyana looked into his eyes, she realized just who his anger was pointed at now. 

“That was a very unwise decision my lady,” he warned her, his voice dark and filled with anger. 

Elyana didn’t say anything in response. She was frozen to her spot, unable to do anything, but just stare into his eyes. Knowing she had messed things up quite badly. But then, like magic, he took a step toward her. His black boot got closer to her, and she unfroze in a second, and began to sprint toward the horse. She could still make it, she had to make it… 

“Oh no you don’t!” She heard Tywin hiss, as he forgot all about his own pain, and began to run after her. 

Elyana didn’t even have time to look behind her, and see if he was following. No her only goal was to reach that horse, but she did not manage to run more than three steps, before someone threw themself over her, and in a coalition they fell to the ground. 

In the far distance Elyana heard a horse whinny, as it stood up on it’s two legs, shocked as someone had tried to run toward it. At the same time Tywin wrapped his arms around her upper body, as the hit the ground. 

“No… get off!” Elyana screamed, as they landed, and she realized that she was close to losing. 

“Lie still!” Tywin hissed into her eat, as they rolled around on the grass, as Elyana tried to get on top of Tywin, but he was lying heavily on top of her. He was far stronger than he looked, as Elyana was rather weak, which made this easy for Tywin. 

“NO!” Elyana screamed, as her head became slightly red from screaming. In front of her she could see the horse that was slightly panicking, but was too far away for her to reach. 

But she was still going to try and fight Tywin. She had to try, she would hate herself if she didn’t, and she began to twist and turn, however she was quickly stopped, as she felt a cold metal blade against her throat. 

“Don’t. Move.” Tywin hissed to her in a low voice, as he held his dagger against her neck. He would never harm her with it, but the threat worked well, as Elyana froze on the spot, her body going limp. Flashes of a similar weapon being held against her mother throat was fresh in her mind, just second before it cut her throat, and blood ran free. Now she knew how it felt, as the blade was held tightly against her throat, as the sharp dagger cut slightly into her skin… making a small red line with blood run down her throat into the grass. 

“There, lie still and no one will get hurt,” Tywin said slowly to her, as he sat up on top of her slowly, making sure the dagger remained against her throat. He then nodded toward Sir Morgan, who quickly understood what he meant, as he went over to his panicked horse, which he calmed down, as he got something from the saddlebag. 

“I want to go home…” Elyana said softly, unsure what else she should say, as Tywin removed the dagger from her throat, and put it back in it’s sheat. Elyana allowed herself to be rolled over, so Tywin remained sitting on top of her, but now she was staring up at the blue sky and Tywin's angry eyes… which seemed more calm now. However he was clearly burning with anger… but it was a controlled anger, which Elyana knew could be far more dangerous. 

“Hush now,” Tywin told her in a rather soft voice, as he wasn’t in a mood for any kind of talking. Although his men knew better than to look, Tywin knew they were watching from the side, and he didn’t want Elyana to embarrass him more than necessary. Although this would be discussed. 

“I want to go home,” Elyana cried softly once more, as Tywin gathered her hands, just as Sir Morgan returned with some rope. 

“Get my horse over here,” Tywin ordered, as he took the rope with one hand, and held Elyana’s small hands in his other hand. A blue mark was starting to form on his cheek, while the blood on Elyana’s throat was starting to dry. However he couldn’t take care of any of it, as he began to tie Elana's hands together with the rope, while Sir Morgan fetched his horse. He wasn’t going to try and drag her back to it, and she clearly wasn’t going to ride her own. 

“No!” Elyana tried to protest, but too late, as the rope already had been wrapped two time around her hands, and she couldn’t move them. The rope was thin, and Tywin didn’t tie them too loosely, so Elyana began to feel how they digged into her flesh. 

“I am afraid you can’t be trusted,” Tywin told through gritted teeth, as he made sure her hands were wrapped tightly, before he stood up, and looked down at her lying form on the grass. He was in every way superior to her now, and Elyana knew she was at his mercy. “Stupid girl,” he sighed, as he then bent down and helped her stand, as he held onto her shoulders.  

“Please!” Elyana begged, as Tywin led her over to the stone Sir Morgan had been leaning against, so she was trapped between the stone and Tywin. 

“Winterfell is no longer your home Lady Elyana, there is no home to bring you too. Only the Red Keep and Casterly Rock,” Tywin told her harshly, as he took a handkerchief from his pocket, and poured some water onto it from the leather covered bottle on his belt. “The smartest thing you can do is to adapt to your new surroundings… and stop crying, you are not a child anymore,” he told her, as he began to dabb the handkerchief against her throat, to remove all trace of blood. It slowly turned red from the blood, while Elyanas throat got cleaned. 

“I will never marry you!” Elyana spat, and looked hatefully at him, as his word had brought a certain amount of hatred up toward the surface. 

“I am not asking for your permission,” Tywin told her calmly, as he threw the handkerchief on the ground, as he saw no further use for it. At the same moment Sir Morgan came with his horses, and Tywin turned toward him. “Please help me get her lady onto the horse,” Tywin told him, and Sir Morgan nooded, as he kept a strong hold on Elyana’s shoulder, while Tywin mounted the horse. 

Then together they were able to lift Elyana up on the horse, so she was sitting in front of Tywin, her hands still bound, and a leg on each side. The white Stallion didn’t seem to mind the extra weight, as Tywin sneaked an arm around her stomach, and rode toward the front of the soldiers, ready to move on. 

All the soldiers seemed to understand that they were riding now, and quickly got on the horses, as everyone began to ride on the road again. Going toward King's Landing. On of the soldiers had tied Elyana’s horse to his own, as she wasn’t going to use it in the nearest future, and Elyana felt both sad and frustrated once more.     

Yet there was nothing she could do now, as she had missed her chance. Her only chance. She had frozen on the spot, and that had been her biggest mistake. Tywin was surely not giving her a chance like this again, and Elyana doubted he would let go of her before they reached Kings Landing, and she was well guarded. 

And so she sat there, bound as they rode down the road, and for some time there was silence between them. The soldiers behind them were talking softly, but Tywin was silent as the grave. Elyana couldn’t see him, but she could feel his warm breath on her neck, and she shivered slightly. She felt a bit frightened by his presence, and he seemed to know it, as he allowed her to stay intimidated. Until he finally broke the silence, as he deemed she had calmed down enough, and could be argued to see reason.  

“You made a very stupid decision,” he commented in a clam voice, but Elyana could sense the storm of rage behind them. Tywin was good at controlling his temper, which made him far more dangerous, and Elyana knew that and feared it. 

“I couldn’t… i couldn’t just do nothing,” Elyana managed to mutter in a low voice, as she had lost most of her bravery, and knew she was in a bad situation. 

“And what exactly were you going to do?” Tywin asked in a harsh demanding tone. “Where were you going to run off too little wolf?” he asked, and tightened his grip around her, to tell her whom she belonged to. 

“I was going to run off to Aunt Lysa… or Jon…” Elyana admitted, and saw no reason to keep it a secret. It would be obvious anyway, as her places were limited. 

“Your Bastard brother?” Tywin questioned, a bit unsure of whom Jon was. He knew Eddard Stark had a bastard, but the question was what he was named. He knew of him, had heard the story of how he brought a bastard child to his wife after the war, something only a Stark would do. 

“Yes… Jon Snow, my bastard brother,” Elyana sighed, and couldn’t see the eyebrow Tywin raised behind her. 

“He wouldn’t be able to help you wolf. He is in the night watch. His family is behind him, and the watch does not allow ladies like you,” Tywin told her patiently, almost mockingly, as he felt as though he was explaining the obvious. 

“He could have smuggled me through the wall,” Elyana tried to argue, but even she knew that sounded ridigiously. 

“Through the wall?” Tywin asked, laughing as he hadn’t heard something that childish fo a long time. “And then what? Would you marry yourself to a wilding?” he asked, shaking his head. “Do you even know what they do with southern ladies like you?” he asked, as a whisper next to her ear. And Elyana shook her head… although she had a fairly good idea. “They rape them, and kill them,” he whispered to her, and a shiver ran down her spine. 

“I could have gone to my Aunt then… in the Vale,” she argued, but her voice was no more than a whisper, as Tywin ruined all of her plans. 

“And then what… you wouldn’t be able to stay there forever,” Tywin challenged her. He would send as many men after her as he needed too, and Elyana wouldn't be able to run forever. Even if his soldiers and himself had to chase her across the wall into the wild.  

“The Eyrie is impregnable,” Elyana argued, as that was what she had heard. In her childish fantasy she had never imagined anyone could get through the Eyrie as people always had told her how no one had been able to invade it yet. 

“Nothing is impregnable forever,” Was Tywin's only response, as he would break all of the walls down if necessary. 

“Then my Aunt would be able to get me on a boat to Pentos from there,” Elyana argued, but knew she was guessing. 

“And then my men would follow you to Pentos,” Tywin sighed, as he realized this child hadn’t thought anything through. “No matter where you went, my men and i would follow. My lady there is nowhere where you can hide from me,” Tywin tried to argue, and make her see the truth. 

“But what… should i just submit to your prison?” Elyana asked, her voice getting slightly higher. Because a prison was what it was in her eyes. Nothing more, nothing less. It might not have a cage, but the bonds of marriage themself would bind her to him, and guards would ensure it. 

“Well it’s not the worst prison i could think off,” Tywin said calmly, although he was a bit offended she saw this as a prison. “You are going to be the most powerfull lady of westeros as Lady Lannister. Most lords and ladies will bow to you, and look up to you, and i can protect you from everything and everyone. You will have everything you could possibly need, and you children will be powerful too,” Tywin argued his case, as his voice got more firm. No one should claim that he kept his wife as a captive. 

“But i am still a bird in a cage… it’s just not made out of steel,” Elyana said sadly. Looking down at her hands. She had come to realize she wouldn’t be able to escape, at least not anytime soon… but she wasn’t going to accept this marriage. 

“We are all bird in a cage my lady,” Tywin sighed, as he realized he wasn’t going to make her see it any differently. “And this is the best cage you are going to be offered, so i think you should start to accept it,” he advised, and ended the conversation. 

There was no need for further words. Elyana had said what she thought, and so had Tywin. Now he would just have to wait, until Elyana realized he was right. Until then he would try and be patient with her, until it wasn’t possible, and he would prove he could be a good husband. He could never love her, but he could show her some kindness if she danced to his tune.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kiddoes is really what makes my day!


	5. The colours of blood and gold

Slowly the day went, and the sun touched Elyana’s face for the last time, before it went down behind the sea. Ready to shine on someone else. The horses continued to travel down the path, while everyone else had went to bed long ago. Alle lights were out, except the lanterns the soldiers carried, now surrounding them, so there were lights from all sides. No one knew who lay in the bushes at night, ready to ambush them, and therefore it was important to protect the lord and what was to become his wife. 

Elyanas hands were still tied together in front of her, and Tywin hadn’t losensed his arm around her waist once. His horse didn’t seem to mind the weight though, as it continued as though no on was there to weight it down, and it’s feet could be heard against the ground. 

They hadn’t spoken since the argument. Tywin had nothing else to say, and Elyana didn’t want to speak with him. A part of her was still angry, but the closer they got to King's Landing, and as she began to see the Red Keep, with candles in the windows, she realized how helpless she was. Her chance of escaping became smaller and smaller, and there was really nothing she could do. 

At the moment she most of all wanted to sleep, as she stared up at the stars and the moon, and wondered if it was possible to count them all. She had to let a small yawn escape, and Tywin's thumb stroke her arms, as if to tell her she was safe and could go to sleep. 

Not that Elyana wanted to go to sleep. No that was far too dangerous, and Elyana knew she was on her way into dangerous territory. Even though she hated to think of it, she knew that soon Tywin would be her protector, and not her enemy, as far worse monsters were hiding in the Red Keep. She had heard of Joffrey’s treatment of Sansa, and the queen Mother as well, and Tywin would be her only shield against them. She couldn’t sleep now, as she was about to enter the lion's mouth. 

And soon they began to enter Kings Landing from Rosby Road, and rode through the Iron Gate. After that they rode through the city, to reach the Red Keep, and as the rode by, Elyana noticed several people lit their candles, and tried to look out through their windows. Elyana had never been in Kings Landing before, and couldn't navigate through the street, and the longer they rode, the more confused she got.  

But finally they reached a second gate, and then another, before all of Tywin's soldiers and himself stopped their horses. 

In the dark it was hard to see a lot of things, but Elyana could see that they were in a yard of sort, and close to them a tower rose above them, which Elyana assumed had to be the tower of the hand. The place where her father and sisters once lived. But now it belonged to the lions. But she was surrounded by walls and soldiers now, and she noticed how several stable boys appeared from the shadows, ready to take care of all the horses, as the soldiers went of to sleep.  

Tywin elegantly got down from the horse first, before he turned around, and carefully lifted Elyana down. He didn’t say anything to her, or even looked her in the eyes. Instead he just turned toward the nearest stable boy, and gave him his stallions reins. 

“Take extra good care of him,” he ordered, before he turned around, and grabbed Elana's upper arm, as he led them through a door, into the hands tower.

And it turned out to be a rather difficult task, as it was hard to walk up the stairs, with one's hand bound. Elyana was about to stumble several times, and would have fallen, if Tywin hadn’t supported her. However he didn’t seem to have any intention of letting her go, as he urged her to go forward. Clearly this was a part of her punishment, as if to make her realize how helpless she would be without him. 

But in the end they managed to climb all of the stairs, And Elyana realized that those stairs would be the only way for her to escape through the tower, and guards were posted along the staircase. 

But there was no doubt in her mind that this tower belonged to the Lannisters. Their golden lion could be seen everywhere, and as the finished the stairs, they stepped into a small waiting room, where red banners could be seen along the wall. Gold and red seemed to be the main colors of the room, and Elyana wondered who had time to decorate all of this… and if her fathers wolf used to decorate these walls once. Had Sansa and Arya played in these rooms? Had they argued and fought as they so often did? 

Elyana could almost see her little sister Arya run across the floor… perhaps down the stairs, to reach something she couldn’t tell what was. However it was nothing more than a ghost, and the lions had long ago erase every trace of her family’s presence.  

“Lady Elyana,” Tywin said a bit loud, and tried to bring Elyana out of her thoughts. 

Elyana looked at him for the first time, and realized a young girl stood beside him. She bowed as Elyana looked at her, and her eyes remained cast down. She couldn’t be more than fifteen, perhaps fourteen summers old, as she looked young. Elyana almost thought she looked like a child… but Elyana also suspected she was a Lannister. Of course she was, with her golden hair and green eyes. A few freckles danced across her nose, and made her seem even younger and innocent. Her dress was red and gold, making it clear she was a Lannister. However she seemed too kind to be of such heritage. 

“This is Joy Hill. She will be your handmaid's until further notice,” Tywin introduced, and Elyana realized this was a bastard. A Lannister bastard? Elyana hadn’t heard Tywin should have any bastard, but perhaps she was a distant bastard of another family member? 

“Greetings Lady Hill,” Elyana greeted, and bowed her own head slightly in greeting. It seemed as though Joy Hill was just as scared of Tywin as everyone else was, as her eyes rarely looked up from the ground. 

“My lady,” the girl said, and bowed deeply in respect, as she had been taught. However before any awkward silence could arise Tywin continued to speak… he had to things to attend to afterall. 

“Joy please show Lady Elyana to her room, and help her to a bath, and some dinner, before she is to sleep,” Tywin ordered, and Elyana realized that this wasn’t something she could protest against. “I expect her to break her fast with me tomorrow,” he then ended, as he gave Joy a sharp glare, who bowed once more in understanding. 

“Yes my lord,” she muttered, but her eyes never looked up at him, which seemed to please Tywin immensely. He then turned his attention toward Elyana. 

“There is guards posted in this tower, and down the staircase, and outside. Do not try to run, or I will have to restrict you even further,” he warned, as he got his dagger from it’s sheath. For a moment Elyana felt her heart beat, scared he would end her life just like that, but then he grabbed her arms, and raised them, so he could cut the rope off. Which fell down to the ground. 

“I won’t run my lord,” Elyana said, as she rubbed her sore hands, which had been bound for hours. She didn’t doubt him when he said there would be further restrictions, but at the same time she still felt as though she owed her dead family to try and escape. Or the Stark name would be lost. 

“Good… now you will excuse me,” Lord Tywin said, and bowed very slightly toward Elyana, before he turned around on his heel, and went into his solar. He had been gone for days, and there was much to do, and now there was a wedding to plan too. As he didn’t expect Elyana to get too involved. 

Elyana watched as he walked away, his boots clicking against the floor, as he almost marched toward his privacy. And it was only when he had closed the door behind him, that Joy looked up at Elyana, and tugged on her sleeve slightly. 

“Come along my lady, I have prepared your bath,” she told Elyana, and Elyana allowed herself to be led into another door. 

The room she entered where just as red and gold as the one she left. In the middle was a huge bed, draped in red and lions, and everything from the floors, to the dresser and the small dinner table seemed to be made out of dark wood. Behind a curtain was a bathtub, with steaming warm water, which smelled a bit like roses, and Joy pushed her behind a screen where she began to help her undress. 

Elyana had never had a handmaid before, and had always undressed herself. Therefore it was rather strange to be undressed, and have another female look at her body, but Joy was rather insistent as she helped her out of the male clothing, boots and everything, and put it aside. Elyana was almost going to miss the clothing, as she knew it would be a long time before she would be allowed to wear male clothing again. And although she wore dresses, she actually prefered breches. 

But Tywin would never allow her to wear male clothing in the royal court, and unless Elyana found a way to escape this place, she knew that Tywin's word would become her law. Not that she was ready to abide it yet. 

But right now she allowed herself to be guided to the bath by Joy, who seemed to know exactly what she was supposed to to. Elyana already found her a bit strange, as she seemed too scared and submissive to Lord Tywin, but alone she was rather effective, and knew her way through everything.   

“Where are you from Joy?” Elyana asked carefully. She wasn’t really much for conversations at the moment, but she was slightly curious, as she sat there in the cubber bathtub, while Joy scrubbed her hair with an expensive piece of soap. 

“Casterly Rock….” Joy answered, and her voice was slightly stronger when Tywin wasn’t present. She was in the middle of massaging the soap into Elyana’s scalp, and she had to admit it felt good.  

“So, are you related to Lord Tywin?” Elyana asked, as she closed her eyes, and leaned her head back. If only she closed her eyes, she didn’t have to see all the red and gold that surrounded her, and she could pretend she was anywhere else. 

“Yes My lady… Lord Tywin is my uncle. His younger brother Gerion, was my father… however, i am a bastard, but Lord Tywin was kind enough to allow me to be raised at Casterly Rock,” Joy explained, and Elyana nooded. She couldn’t imagine Tywin was any good uncle, and doubted it was anything but her blood that allowed her to be raised where he lived. She had of course heard of Gerion who got lost at sea, on a voyage to look for the Lannisters lost family sword. Joy Hill had probably been an orphan since then. 

“I see…” Muttered Elyana, and did not have the energy to show compassion. She was too tired, but still curious. “And tell me Joy, what are you doing in King's Landing? Are you simply here to be my handmaid, or is there a deeper meaning with your presence?” Elyana asked. She had to admit the girl seemed kind enough, but she was a Lannister, and in the end her loyalty lay with Lord Tywin, not Elyana. 

“Lord Tywin brought me along to King's Landing to find a suitable suitor,” Joy explained. “And to be your Handmaid until my own wedding,” she then added. Elyana could imagine Tywin would like her handmaid to be someone who was completely loyal to him, and there would be no better choice than his submissive bastard niece. 

“And have Lord Tywin found a husband for you yet?” Elyana asked, and wondered who Tywin could marry a Lannister bastard off too. 

“Yes… I am supposed to marry one of Lord Walder Frey’s natural sons. His name is Benfred Rivers,” she sighed, and although Elyana had closed her eyes, she could hear this girl was wildly in love. “However, no date has been set yet… Lord Tywin says it will be somewhere after your own wedding,” she informed. 

“Have you ever met your betrothed?” Elyana asked. A part of her didn’t like that this girl was marrying a Frey, bastard or not. Elyana had long suspected that Tywin Lannister had something to do with the slaughter at the red wedding, and now Joy told her she was to marry one of Frey’s bastards. It most of all sounded like a secret alliance had been made between the Lannisters and Freys, which had resulted in her family's dead. 

From Tywin's perspective she could see why he would do it. it was an easy way to get rid of a problem… and she couldn’t even say she was angry at Tywin. It only proved what kind of person he was. 

However she felt slightly sad on Joy’s behalf. They girl hadn’t asked for a husband who was as ugly and stupid as all of Frey’s children were, bastard or not. The girl was clearly in love, as she hadn’t seen the man, and thought a knight in shining armor was waiting on her. 

“No my lady… I have yet to meet him, but Lord Tywin has said we won't see each other before the wedding,” Joy sighed, clearly longing to get married. Which Elyana understood, as it would get her away from her cruel cold uncle. 

“I am sure you will have a wonderful marriage, filled with children and joy,” Elyana assured her, as she was done in her bath, and stood up, so Joy could wrap  a linen towel around Elyana, and dry her off. Elyana didn’t like how she couldn’t dry herself off, but Joy seemed to insist that it was her job, like Elyana couldn’t touch her own body. 

Afterwards when she was dry, and her hair had been rubbed in the towel too, she was dressed in a long white nightdress. However it was clearly meant for someone with a high status, as it had embroidery of lions and flowers… and once again reminded her of where she was, and what she was to become. 

And on top she was dressed in a red robe, to keep her warm, while Joy combed through her hair, while Elyana sat passively on a chair and waited. If this was what a handmaid did, then Elyana would rather not have one, as she felt as though she was treated as a child. 

And when her curly hair fell down her shoulders, she was given a pair of satin slippers for her feat, while Joy went to fetch her something to eat. Elyana was, however, not very hungry, she would rather just go to bed, but she knew Tywin had told her to eat, and that was a command. 

So when Joy returned with a stew and some bread Elyana just ate it without any protest. She had a feelings Tywin would punish Joy if she didn’t eat, and although the girl was her enemy, she was still just a girl. So she ate what was served, and drank from the cup. The day had been rather long, and eventful, and Elyana was still trying to regain her strength  from being in that cell for so long. Therefore she allowed Joy to tuck her into bed, while the girl babbled away about all sort of nonsense, and all Elyana wanted was to close her eyes. 

She didn’t care if the sheets were golden and red, or it they were there at all. As long as she could sleep nothing mattered. She didn’t even care about tomorrow, or worried about her upcoming wedding. 

“Can you imagine My lady… soon you shall be Lady Lannister,” Joy gushed, clearly more excited than Elyana was. If she could, she would allow any other lady to marry the old man. 

“It’s just a title,” Elyana sighed, and her eyes began to slip shut. “People rarely marry because of love,” she muttered, and closed her eyes completely, as she tried to dream of Winterfell and the past. 

However her dreams were anything but nice. 

 

...oOo… 

 

The next morning Elyana felt tired as ever. She had been haunted with nightmares, both of her dead family’s faces and the cell underneath the Twins. She had never actually seen her fathers beheading, but in her dreams she saw it vividly, just like she saw Bran and Rickon being burned alive, and her mother and brother being killed at the wedding. She had woken up several times bathed in sweat, but felt too weak to actually sit up, and ended up lying down, breathing heavily. At Tywin's camp she had slept fine, probably because she was so exhausted, and in the cell she hadn’t been dreaming anything. 

But now everything was coming up to the surface, and her night had been anything but peaceful. She hadn’t woken up screaming, but she had been gasping for air, and crying through most of the night. It wasn’t before an hour before dawn that she managed to get some sleep, and so, when Joy woke her up just one hour later, Elyana wasn’t exactly happy. She wasn’t angry at the girl, she was just tired, and not in the mood for anything. 

However Tywin had asked to break his fast with her this morning, and no one was going to dare the old lion and say no. Elyana was most of all hoping for this event to be over as quickly as possible, so she could go back, and if not sleep, then relax. As far as she knew she had no plans for today, or anyone she knew that should visit, so she should be free. 

So therefore she allowed Joy to first help her wash her body with a bowl of water and a cloth, before she was dressed in first a small cloth, a shift, and then a dress, which she had no idea where came from. It looked southern in every aspect, in a light rosa pattern, decorated with stones and gold, which made Elyana feel like a wolf dressed as a lion. It wasn’t really her style, as she prefered something a bit more simple and elegant, but at the moment she was just thankful for clean dry clothing. 

But she would rather just creep down below the warm covers of her bed, and close her eyes, but she knew Tywin was expecting her, and the old lion probably liked to be on time. So she told Joy to let her hair flow freely. She was still a northern girl after all, and had never liked all the southern hairstyles. 

And then Joy Hill escorted her from her bedroom, into Tywin’s solar. 

A room, which made Elyana feel awestruck for a moment. It was perhaps the lightest room in the whole tower, with it’s great balcony, from which you could see the sea, and the boats that sailed toward foreign destinations. It was also in design a grand room, which contained zones, among those a small study, a small dining room and a sitting room, but it was all combined into one room. 

Of course everything was carved out of the most expensive wood, and everything seemed to carry the red and golden colors, while lions decorated the walls. In front’ of the dinning table a grand fireplace in marble stood, but there was no fire at the moment, as it was too warm. 

Elyana was so busy taking everything in, that it took several minutes before her eyes landed on Tywin. He hadn’t noticed her yet either, or at least he hadn’t acknowledged her presence yet. He seemed to be writing something important, while the sun shone through the open balcony behind him, and bathed his figure in light, while his face appeared darker. 

Elyana couldn’t help but imagine her father had sat on that spot once, looking just as concentrated as Tywin did now, and her heart clenched by the thought. He would have looked up and smiled the minute she entered the room, but instead she was standing in front of this heartless cold lord. 

“Lady Hill, you are excused,” Tywin said, and didn’t even look up from his papers, as he signed them. 

Joy being the scared little girl she was almost sighed in relief, before she quickly curtsied, and turned on her heel and left the room. And Elyana hated how she was alone with the old lion now. Not that he paid her any attention, before he had closed his letters, and sealed them.  

“Lady Elyana… I hope your rooms contains everything you should require?” he asked, as he finally stood up from his desk, and walked toward her and the small dining table. It had been set for two, with everything a person could dreams of. Everything from exiotic fruiet, to cheese and ham could be found, and Elyana almost found it too much, as her stomach didn’t want much these days.  

“Everything is lovely My Lord,” Elyana answered, as she knew it was a rhetorical question. Of course Tywin would probably fetch anything she wanted, he was a Lannister afterall, but he would probably not remove the lions decorating the walls. 

“Good… please sit,” he told her, as he held a chair for her, which Elyana sat down upon. “And you may call me Tywin in private, we after all going to get married soon,” he told her, and Elyana nodded. She most of all wanted to say that he may still just call her Lady Stark, but knew that would be the wrong thing to say, so instead she forced herself to say the opposite. 

“Then you may call me Elyana,” she smiled, although the smile was unnecessary… Tywin didn’t care about such things anyway. And his face remained like it was carved in stone… cold and emotionless. 

“Good… now please eat,” he said, as he sat down, and poured wine mixed with water for both of them, as Elyana began to take some of the food. She wasn’t hungry at all, but went with some fruit and some bread, as she couldn't stomach any kind of meat at the moment. And although she hadn’t tried, she knew Tywin wouldn’t allow her to eat nothing, and it was better to chose her own food than let him pick it out. 

And for a moment there was a comfortable silence between them, as Tywin began to eat his eggs and bread, while Elyana nibbled on her own. The two of them didn’t really have much to talk about, unless it was of practical use, and so Elyana had to wait until Tywin finally opened his mouth. 

“My family will join us for dinner tonight, so you can get to know them, before the marriage,” Tywin informed her, and it was clearly not an invitation, it was how it was, and although Tywin did not say it, he expected her to behave while his family was there, his threatening eyes told that much. 

“When you say family, do you mean all of them?” Elyana asked curiously, and a bit scared. All of them would include King Joffrey, as well as Tommen and all of Tywin’s siblings, which were quite a great number of people. 

“No it will consist of my brother Kevan, Jamie, Tyrion and Cersei,” Tywin explained in his cold careless voice. Elyana could hear how Tywin did not wish for his imp of a son to join, but it would be rude not to invite him. “I expect you to get acquainted with Cersei as fast as possible, as she it the one who will organize most of the wedding, and help you make the right choices for your wedding dress,” Tywin told her, and gave her a sharp glare. 

Elyana would rather not get acquainted with the queen at all. She had met her when they visited Winterfell, and the queen seemed just as cold as her Lord father and Elyana had heard all the rumors about the queen. Not to mention the rumors about how she had threatened Sansa. But then she looked into Tywin’s eyes, and realized she couldn’t deny this request anyway.  

“Do I even have a say in my own wedding dress?” Elyana asked instead, and realized just how challenging she sounded, as Tywin gave her a warning glare. She hadn’t thought she would have anything to do with the wedding, but sensed she was in for a bit of a surprise. 

“Yes…” Tywin sighed, and wondered what the girl had imagined, that he would design her dress? He surely had better things to do with his time. “Cersei's personal dressmaker will come tomorrow, and take measurements for your wedding dress. Today another dressmaker will come to get a few measurements for a wardrobe fitting for a lady Lannister,” Tywin told her, and Elyana realized there would be a great deal of fittings and measuring. 

“You mean red and golden dresses?” Elyana asked, and tried to hide her sight. She was starting to hate those two colors, as they reminded her of blood and gold. Two things she was starting to hate, as they had killed her family. 

“Yes… that should be the main colors, however a hint of green, white and grey would be allowed, as it should be seen where you come from. I am going to marry you because of your bloodline after all,” Tywin said, and smiled slightly… although Elyana more felt like he was mocking her. 

She would be dressed as a lion, although she felt like a frightened sheep at the moment. 

“Is my wedding dress supposed to be red and golden too?” Elyana asked, and couldn’t hide her dislike of the thought. As a child she had always imagined her wedding, but it had never been anywhere near this. First of all her husband to be had always been younger, and secondly she would have been dressed as a northerner, with furs… not to mention the fact that her father would have given her away. 

“Oh no, absolute not…” Tywin told, and Elyana felt a bit relieved. “You dress should very much be in the white, green and grey colors… as you are a Stark for now. You won't wear any red or gold before i cloak you,” he told her, and put a dampening on Elyana’s mood. “I also except your dress to be modest,” he added, as his soon to be wife wouldn’t be showing her whole body to the court on her wedding day. 

“Of course,” Elyana nodded. She would have preferred a modest dress anyway, as she did not want to dress like queen Cersei. 

“Good,” Tywin said, glad that they could agree on something. “After the fittings i expect you to eat and relax… sleep if possible,” he ordered, and Elyana wasn’t going to argue against that decision. She was tired. “Your body needs time to regain its strength, and I need you to appear like a strong Stark at our wedding… not like an underfed child,” he told her, and Elyana just nodded. She did not like his description of her, but he was right… she did look like an underfed child at the moment. However she doubted ten days would make much of a difference… but perhaps some sleep would help on her energy. 

The rest of the meal was shared in silence. Tywin was a man of words… but he did not care for polite chattering and nonsense. And at this point Elyana’s only comfort was that Tywin wouldn’t be near her more than necessary… perhaps that would make it easier for her to escape? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who leaves kiddoes and comments, and please continue to do so, it's what inspires me to write!   
> And a nice family dinner is up next!


	6. A dinner for lions

“Look how well it suits you my lady,” Joy Hill gushed, as she stared at Elyana, now dressed for the small dinner party Tywin was going to host this evening. 

Elyana looked at herself in the mirror, as was questioning whenever she liked this dress or not. 

A dressmaker had been there today, just like Tywin had said, and had taken all the necessary measurements to make her a new wardrobe, which would be fit for a queen. The nice seamstress Lady Harrigan had brought along all sorts of fabrics to choose from, along with gems and golden embroidery. However, although everything had been of the finest quality, it had all been it red, gold and white. Some yellow too.  

And while Elyana was supposed to make all of the decision, she simply did not want too. So she allowed Lady Harrigan to take the needed measurements from head to toe, and told her to design whatever she wanted, as long as it was simple yet elegant, and allowed her the modesty Tywin wanted. 

The sweet seamstress had been a bit shocked and confused. She was well known for her skills in her field, and worked only for the best, but most of her clients wanted far more influence than Elyana did. However when she realized she couldn’t convince Elyana to give more instructions for her wishes, she simply thanked the lady and told her she would do her best. 

Joy had been a bit shocked too, as the young girl only could dream of such expensive dresses, but who was she to question her lady. And Elyana did not care one bit, none of the dresses would truly be hers anyway. 

So she had send the seamstress away, who was eager to get to work, and Elyana had sighed in relief, and ordered Joy to help her out of her dress, so she could sleep. Just like Tywin had ordered her too. However her sleep was just as restless at daylight as it was at night, but still, she managed to sleep some, and Joy Hill left the room, believing her lady was asleep. 

And at the end of the afternoon a dress arrived for Elyana Stark. Lady Harrigan had apparently found a abandoned project, which was almost done, and fitted Elyanas measurements. A few changes had been added, so it was fit for a soon to be Lannister. Or that was at least what the note from Lady Harrigan said. 

And now Elyana stared at herself in the mirror. She was indeed thin, too thin really, and it made her look fragile. And Elyana did not like to look this fragile and breakable. But at the same time she looked every part of a feminine lady, as she was slender, and the dress seemed to reinforce that. 

It was in a light beige, made out of silk. The dress itself hugged her tightly around her torso and shoulders, while her sleeve were wide, and the skirts fell down like a waterfall. The whole dress silky fabric had a pattern of golden flowers, and along the neckline of her dress was embroiderys in a dark red of lions and wolves, which was what made Elyana dislike the dress so much. 

Because she had to admit it was pretty, and had there been no lions or gold, she would have loved it. But instead she felt as though Tywin had made a mark upon her, so everyone could see whom she belonged to. And she wasn’t even a Lannister yet. But she supposed it was alright in the eyes of society, as long as you were betrothed to one.   

On top of that Joy had styled her hair some… while Elyana would have prefered for it to hung freely. However she had not gone completely southern style on it, but she had braided her long curly hair, and wrapped it around her head, like a crown of braids. With a few pearls and flowers among them.  

“I suppose it does suit me…” Elyana sighed, unsure what else to say? That she hated the dress, simply because it was paid with Lannister gold?  

“I wish I could have such a pretty dress when i marry,” Joy sighed, and Elyana almost wanted to offer it to her. But knew it would displease Tywin. 

“I am sure you will have the perfect dress for your own wedding,” Elyana said instead, and had decided not to warn Joy about the Frey family. There was no reason to do so, as Joy wouldn’t have a choice anyway… and who knew, perhaps her husband would treat her well. 

“Oh yes… but it will never be so amazing and spectacular as yours,” Joy sighed, and stared dreamingly at Elyana. Elyana had begun to realize that in Joy’s eyes, Elyana had everything she wanted. A good marriage, the right name and the most powerful man in westeros. Things she would never have as she was a bastard, but Elyana wished she was the bastard right now. 

“But it will be your, and it will be unique,” Elyana promised her, and Joy helped her get her silk slippers on, who with it’s dark red color matched the dress. 

“Thank you my lady,” Joy smiled, and when she smiled Elyana couldn’t help but like her just a bit. She knew she worked for Tywin… shared the same blood as him, but she was far too kind to be a Lannister. “This was sent to you by Lord Tywin,” Joy then said, still very excited, but Elyana felt how her mood dampened slightly, as she watched the jewelries.   

They had clearly been made for her, however he must have ordered them from some time ago, as this sort of customized jewelries couldn’t be made in a day. It consisted of a necklace, which carried a golden oval pendant of a lion and a wolf, who faced each other, and had a circle of flowers surrounding them. Their paws were touching each other, and their eyes were made out of red rubies. 

Elyana felt Tywin just as well could have written their names underneath, but at least she was happy that she still was allowed to wear her families wolf, although it had become golden. 

Along with the necklace were two bracelets, who had the same motive as the necklace, and with the same rubies. Elyana didn’t doubt they had been expensive, as it clearly had been important for Tywin to show everyone whom Elyana Stark was, and whom she belonged to. 

“Well what a generous betrothed I have,” Elyana said, and tried to smile, or she feared she would disappoint Joy, who seemed so excited. She allowed the girl to help her with the jewelries, and looked at herself in the mirror… it was hard to recognize her own reflection.  

“Lord Tywin is generous indeed,” Joy agreed, although he never had been generous to her. It seemed like his generosity only showed itself when there was something to gain from it.  

For a moment there was just silence between them, as Joy fixed her dress slightly, but the silence soon turned into an awkward silence, that none of them liked. Elyana found it strange, as there was a lot of silence between her and Tywin too, but it wasn’t uncomfortable like this one, and she could not understand the difference. 

“So how are Lord Tywin's children?” Elyana asked, and tried to be polite. She had after all only met them once or twice, and their conversations had been short, if not none existing. “You must know them, since they are your cousins,” Elyana added. 

“Well… my Lady, I have not spend so much time with them, but they are very kind,” Joy tried to defend them, although Elyana knew that was a lie… but she was the one who had asked after all. “I have spoken with Sir Jaime on several occasions, and he has always been galant and polite,” she tried to offer, but Elyana knew that was a lie. 

She had seen him a few times, and each time he had been selfish and arrogant. She had not met him after he got captured by his brother, but she still imagined he was the same. Although she had heard he had a hand less. 

“I am sure he is…” Elyana said, unsure what else to say. 

“And then there is Tyrion…” Joy continued, and a smile appeared on her lips. “He is the one I know best… and he has always been very kind to me. However he and Lord Tywin tends to argue…” Joy trailed off, unsure how she should say that Tyrion father hated him. 

“And what about Cersei?” Elyana asked instead, as she understood what Joy said. The girl was actually smarter than she looked. 

“Well… I have not spoken much with the Queen… she is, she does not see a bastard like me as family,” Joy explained, and Elyana could vividly imagine that. She doubted Cersei saw other than her children and Jamie as family. Perhaps her father. 

“I am sorry to hear that,” Elyana told Joy, and meant every word. She knew how much her mother had hated Jon Snow, although it never had been his fault that he had been born. And Elyana had loved Jon, which was the reason why her mother and she grew apart over the years, although Elyana still loved her dearly. She just happened to care about Jon too. 

“It’s alright my lady, the Queen is far above a bastard anyway,” Joy said, and then seemed to change the subject before they could dwell on it. “Now you better go into Tywin's solar so you all can dine… i am sure the other will join soon,” she said, and pushed Elyana toward the door. 

“Wait… are you not to join us?” Elyana asked a bit surprised. Tywin had never said Joy would join them for dinner, but he said it was the closest family… and Joy should very much be a part of that. At least in her opinion. 

“It’s not for bastards,” Joy smiled, but seemed rather relieved.

Elyana just nodded, although she thought it was unfair. Joy was just as much a Lannister and family, even though she did not carry the name, and she should be at their table too. Her mother had hated Jon, but he had always sat with them at supper, not that her father would have accepted it any different. 

But things were different in King's Landing, and Elyana went out into the hallway alone, and into Tywin's solar. Guards had been posted in the hallway, two in front of Elyanas door, and two in front of Tywin's solar, who were kind enough to open the doors as Elyana stepped inside Tywin’s solar.  

And her eyes immediately locked with Tywin's green piercing eyes as she stepped into the room. It actually took her a moment to realize there were someone else in the room, as his eyes seemed to hold hers… but in an intense uncomfortable way. As if to warn her what would happen if she acted foolishly. 

“Lady Elyana Stark, please, allow me to introduce you to my brother, Sir Kevan Lannister,” Tywin said, as Elyana for the first time noticed the man standing beside Tywin, who indeed had to be his brother. However, although they both were dressed in red doubtlets, had blonde hair and green eyes, Tywin's brother seemed to be kinder, as he stepped forward and kissed the backside of her hand gently.

“Lady Elyana, it’s an honor to meet you,” Sir Kevan said, and bowed in respect. Elyana wondered if she would be better of married to him than Tywin, although she knew it wasn’t a possibility. 

“It is likewise a honor to meet your Sir Kevan,” Elyana said, and did her courtesies like she had been taught. Anything else would be disrespectful, and Sir Kevan did not deserve that. 

“I trust your travel to King's Landing has been good?”  Kevan asked kindly, clearly to avoid any kind of awkward tension. Elyana wondered for a moment if she should tell him the story of how she punched Lord Tywin, and he bound her hands afterwards, but she decided against it. However, as she was about to give some sort of kind reply, the door opened, and two people stepped into the room. 

“Well look at what a gathering we have here!” the imp Tyrion Lannister exclaimed as he stepped into the room. He was just as small and ugly as Elyana recalled him, especially beside beside Sir Jaime Lannister who stepped into the room as well… staring intensely at Elyana. She noticed he seemed to have lost a hand, which of course had been replaced with a golden one… but apart from that he looked like she recalled… and was probably just as arrogant. 

“Tyrion, how nice of you to be on time for once,” Lord Tywin commented, as he send eyes that Elyana thought could kill another person. However Tyrion did not seem to be affected at all, and took a large gulp of a golden cup he had brought along. Elyana did not doubt there was wine in it. 

“Oh dear father, I would not miss this family gathering for anything in the world,” Tyrion said, although a thick layer of sarcasm seemed to be applied. However, before Tywin could give any kind of answer, or kill him on the spot, Lord Tyrion turned toward Elyana, and his eyes changed. They became much softer and understanding, and he bowed for Elyana. He was suddenly a completely different man. “Lady Elyana… I am deeply sorry for your losses,” he then said, and looked into her eyes, in a way that made Elyana realize he meant it. “No one should lose their family in such a tragic way,” he said… 

And Elyana wondered if that was meant for someone else, as Tyrion seemed to stare at Lord Tywin for just a moment, as if he had something to do with it, just like Elyana suspected he had. 

“You are most kind Lord Tyrion,” Elyana told him, and tried to be as polite as possible. There was a lot of other things she wanted to say, but she restrained herself, as she was among strangers and enemies now,  and had to think before she spoke. 

“It’s the truth my lady, there is nothing kind about it,” Tyrion said, and then looked toward his father once more. “And now I hear rumors that the young innocent lady is going to marry my father… dear father hasn’t she suffered enough as it is?” Tyrion asked, half to mock his father, but also to defend Elyana some. And Elyana decided she liked the dwarf the best so far. 

“I don’t see this as suffering… unless you think Lady Elyana would be better off in the cells underneath The Twins,” Tywin said in his cold dark voice, as he gave a warning glare to his son… and Elyana. Almost as if to challenge her, and ask if she would like to go back. Chills went down Elyanas spine anyway, and she shuddered slightly. She didn’t like the idea of a marriage between her and a Lannister, but she had to admit the cells were far worse than this. 

“Well well… I never said anything about cells,” Tyrion argued back, and had not been affected as harshly by Tywin's words as Elyana has. “But speaking of cells and horror… what a fine blue cheek you have,” Tyrion commented, as he eyed the blue mark on Tywin's cheek, which Elyana had created. Just like she had a small scar on her throat. “Problems in the marriage already, or did you stumble over your own feet? It must be such a high fall from up there,” Tyrion joked, and Elyana began to realize everything had to be a joke to him. 

And she could see how Tywin was starting to get angry, although he controlled it behind his calm facade… and she did not like when Tywin was angry. He was a man with great powers, and Elyana knew he could make anything happen. However his youngest son did not seem to mind his anger, and Elyana began to wonder if he was incredibly stupid… yet he seemed smart at the same time. 

However Tywin began to give some sort of reply, which did not sound too kind, and Sir Kevan tried to interfere, but before Elyana could hear the words, Sir Jaime stepped into her view. 

“Lady Elyana Stark… it’s good to see you,” He said, as he bowed for her, and Elyana quickly realized there was no irony in his voice. Actually his green eyes seemed almost kind and understanding toward her. Elyana wondered for a second, but no, the arrogant man she had seen at Winterfell was gone… and this man was like her, changed. 

“Sir Jamie… it’s good to see you as well. I… i hope you are well,” Elyana said, and curtsied as it was custom. She couldn’t help but eye the golden hand, and wondered what it felt like to have lost a limb like that. Did he still sometimes feel as though his hand was there?  

“I am well… thank you,” Jaime said, and a silence arose between them, as Jaime seemed to be searching for the next words. There was clearly something he wanted to say, but it was hard to form the words. “Lady Elyana… I…” He began, and seemed to think for a moment. “When your mother released me, it was so that her daughters could be returned to her exchange… And i am truly sorry that i am not able to keep my promise to your mother.” he said sadly, and Elyana wondered if she ever had seen the Kingslayer sad before. 

“It’s alright Sir Jaime, my mother is dead, there is no promise to keep,” Elyana excused him, and her voice turned cold. Not because she was angry at Jaime, but it was hard to talk about her family's death, and she had a hard time keeping her tears away. 

“Still my lady, i feel as though i owe. One of my close friends are searching for Sansa, and will protect her, if she finds her. And i will protect you here the best i can… i am afraid i can do more,” Jaime told her, and Elyana was surprise… did he say he would try to protect her?

Soon afterwards Cersei entered as well, and dinner could be served. From the moment Cersei entered the room she carried a certain arrogance about her, and her eyes locked into Elyana’s for a second, and gave her cold stare, which told Elyana to back off. There was something truly cold and horrible about her, and although Tywin had said they should get to know each other, Elyana decide not to. 

And so they began to eat. Tywin sat at the end of the table, with Elyana on one side, and Cersei on the other. Jaime was sitting next to Elyana, while Tyrion had been placed next to Cersei, much to boths dismay, while Keavin sat at the other end. 

And for the most part of the dinner everyone seemed to ignore Elyana, which suited her just fine. Keavan was clearly trying to keep Tyrion distracted in a conversation, so he and his father wouldn’t get into an argument, and Cersei, Jaime and Tywin was in a conversation too, probably talking about the realm. Elyana didn’t really care, she just pushed her food around, as she wasn’t hungry either. She most of all wanted this horrible dinner to end, and go to bed… not that she was going to be able to sleep. But she would at the very least be alone. 

She looked over at Tywin, curious as to how he was around his family. A part of her mind had thought, that perhaps he was more calm and open around them, but Elyana realized Tywin only had one side of his soul. Which was very cold and heartless. Even toward his children there were no smiles or warm eyes, and Elyana wondered if that was the kind of father he would be to their children. 

And as Elyana stared at his family, she realized they all had some of his traits. Cersei surely was just as cold and heartless as her father, while Tyrion had some of the cleverness, although his father never would admit it. Jaime was actually the one who seemed least like father, something Elyana never would have guessed, and she could only assumes he acted more like his mother had. 

Elyana actually wondered how a women ever could have loved a man like Tywin. 

“Tell me Elyana Stark,” Tyrion suddenly said, and brought Elyana out of her thoughts, as she turned her head toward the imp, who had spoken. “I have been wondering for some time… how come your father Eddard Stark betrothed his second oldest daughter to prince Joffrey, and not his oldest?” Tyrion asked, and everyone suddenly became silent, and looked toward Elyana. Even Tywin seemed slightly curious. 

And with good reason. Normally when a lord married his daughters, it was usually the oldest who got betrothed first, and the first born daughter would often get the most powerful husband. Because should the brother fall ill or die in battle, the oldest daughter's son and husband would inherit. Therefore someone would also see it as an insult that Lord Stark gave his second oldest daughter away in marriage, when he could have given his oldest. And to a crown prince nonetheless. 

“Well… my father always wanted to marry his oldest daughter to one of the nobel houses in the North… to strengthen the bond within the north itself,” Elyana explained, although that was only part of the truth. 

First of all Ned Stark knew his daughters, and while Sansa dreamed of the royal court and dresses, Elyana dreamt of the forest and the  north. It was truly her home, and she was truly a northern girl. Lord Stark simply knew his daughter would not fit in at court in the Red Keep, and left her at Winterfell. And should all his sons fall in battle, the North would still belong to his bannermen, if Elyana was married to one of them.   

Elyana had actually for a short period of time been betrothed to Lord Cley Cerwyn, while her father still had been alive. However the betrothal had never been official, and when Robb promised her to one of Lord Frey’s sons, the engagement was off. A part of her wished she had married Cley in a hurry, and she wouldn’t be here. 

“Well that’s clearly not going  to happen now,” Cersei commented coldly, referring to a northern engagement. “The North will have to accept an Lannister Heir soon,” she said, and smirked. Elyana doubted she was happy that Elyana was going to be her step mother, in theory, as Cersei was older than her. However Cersei seemed pleased by the thought of the north’s defeat, and that the Lannister name soon enough would rule the north. 

“It will only be a half lion, Stark blood will run through the the child's veins too,” Tyrion tried to argue, and Elyana wanted to say something too… yet she did not know what to say. This family most of all seemed to have arguments, which lead to nothing, and Elyana saw no reason to get involved. 

“It will be a lion, and the child's name will be Lannister,” Tywin cut in, and made it clear to Elyana that he indeed was trying to erase the Starks name through marriage. If he got his will, she would be the last Stark, and he was going to change her name soon too. 

“Father, they will never accept the child, unless his name is Stark,” Tyrion argued, and Elyana found it strange they were discussing a child which had yet to be conceived. 

“They will come to accept it,” Tywin simply said. 

“Or what… you will slaughter all lords and ladies of the north?” Tyrion asked, and Elyana shuttered by the thought. 

“Often an example makes the others get back in line,” Tywin answered, and Elyana couldn’t help but think of the rains of castamere. Tywin had clearly made an example there, and no house in the west had even crossed him since. 

Elyana blocked out the rest of the conversation, as there was no reason for her to listen. Nothing she said would change anything and they would continue to argue if needed be. If Elyana wanted to do something she would have to escape… but the question was how? And where would she go? The North had been defeated and wounded, and wouldn’t be able to protect her. 

She looked around at the table… both Tywin and Cersei's eyes were cold, uncarring. And as her eyes went around the table she looked at Tyrion… he seemed sweet and kind enough, but Elyana wasn’t sure he really understood her. He felt sorrow for her, but had he ever tried to be through what she had been through. 

Then there was Sir Kevan… who seemed kind, but completely loyal to Tywin. And Elyana realized this was her new family, whenever she wanted it or not, and she hated it. Her body felt repulsed by their presence, yet she would carry their name soon enough… 

At last her eyes fell on Jamie… who looked into her eyes as well. The man she had assumed was arrogant and selfish, yet his eyes told a different story. For the first time Elyana realized he had been through just as much as she had. She knew her brother hadn’t treated him well, and coming home to the Red Keep must have been a long exhausting journey. Elyana knew better than anyone that being held hostage changed a person, and she realized Jamie Lannister wasn’t the man she had met at Winterfell once. 

And Jamie Lannister hadn’t said much this evening, but as their eyes met, they said a thousand words. None of them had any warm feelings for each other, or much compassion… they were enemies after all. But for the first time in a very long time Elyana looked into his eyes, and saw someone who understood her… who understood what she has been through. 

But what was understanding going to help her with? It surely wasn’t going to stop her marriage to Tywin.  

And before she knew it hours would turn to days, and the wedding bells would ring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to everyone who has left kiddoes of a comment, i means the world to me! Next up is the wedding... which will be described in three chapters which has been written! So how do you guys think the wedding will go?


	7. A wolf dressed in red and gold

Elyana stared at herself in the mirror. Sure it was her… the eyes were still hers, so was the skin and the hair… but she didn’t feel like herself anymore. She didn’t feel like Elyana from Winterfell, daughter of Ned Stark. Instead she felt like a stranger was standing in front of her… a pretty stranger, but still a stranger. 

Ten days had gone since she arrived at Kings Landing, and her time had run out. She had ten days to try and get away from this hell hole, before the marriage, but there had been no chances. Tywin had kept her under guard, and everywhere she went, four guards followed her, not that she was allowed to go many places at all. She was mostly restricted to the tower, or the Hands garden. Only once had she been allowed to walk in the inside the castle, which was when Cersei had invited her to break her fast with her. Something Tywin had agreed to on Elyana’s behalf, and the experience had been full of hateful glares, humiliation and silence. 

But not once had she been able to escape. She hadn’t seen a opportunity at any point through the last ten days, and so here she was… ready for her marriage. 

And so much was wrong. 

Elyana had never fantasised much about her own wedding, but she knew it was going to happen someday, and had imagined some of it. 

And Elyana had always imagined her father would be there. She would be marrying some northern bannerman, and her father would take her to the Godswoods at Winterfell. She would be covered in white furs and her hair would be falling down her back, like water. It would be at night, and she would be nervous, but her father would be there to give her away. And whoever she was going to marry would be at her own age, handsome and kind… and he would marry her out of love. 

That was Elyana’s dream, but it was so far away from her reality. 

Because here she was, in her chambers, standing in front of a mirror. Joy was running around, clearly trying to make everything perfect, but even that was wrong.  

Elyana had always imagined her mother, Sansa and Arya would help her get ready. They would make her beautiful, and Sansa would probably have made her dress. But instead she was woken hours ago by Joy, who as the only person was going to get her ready for the big day. Not that it could have been any different. Joy was the only female Elyana had met so far, unless you counted the queen… but she wasn’t going to be here for simple wedding preparations.  

Not that Elyana would want her here. The two of them had spent as little time as possible together, with the exception of the dinner, dressfitting and when Elyana had to break her fast with her. Those three times had been horrible, and Elyana did not need to see her this morning. 

Although her dress in itself was a reminder of the queen. 

Because it was the queen's dressmaker who had made it… and although Elyana actually liked it, it was a reminder about her soon to be family. Cersei didn’t really have much influence, as Tywin already had given the dressmaker strict instructions of what he liked and disliked, and the dressmaker was thankfully more frightened by Tywin than his daughter. If not, Elyana would be wearing a far more vulgar dress right now, showing her breasts. 

Instead the dress only showed her shoulders, as the cut was made underneath her shoulders. Tywin had given clear instructions, and he had wanted the dress to both show his wealth, but also carry the northern colors and traditions. Therefore there was actually no gold or red on her dress, but a line of brown fur was around the low neckline by her shoulders. Of course the fur came from minks to show Tywin's wealth, just like the dress was made of the finest silk, something they never used in the north. 

The sleeves on the dress were long and wide, and fell elegantly down by her side, while the dress hugged her tightly around her torso, before it fell softly to the floor. The dress was white, to show her purity, and had no patterns, but it had a green hue, which could be seen when Elyana moved. It was her family's colors, white, green, and grey, which could be seen on the silver belt that hung on her hips. Around her breast green stones, probably emeralds, had been sewn into the dress, and made her breasts seem bigger. 

Considering what a wedding dress normally would look like in the south, this was a rather simply dress, yet no one was going to doubt it’s expensive price. 

Elyana still looked rather thin in it, but she did not look as sick as she had done when she came to the Red Keep. But she still looked fragile, but well cared for, as Joy had used several hours on her. First she had been bathed in a warm bath, filled with different oils, and her hair had been washed til it shined and curled nicely. 

Although her hair was what annoyed her the most. This was where people could see what she was about to become, and where she was. While she had wanted it to hung free, Joy had styled it simply in a big low wide bun on her back. Thankfully no braids or perls, but her neck was free, and on top of her head was a crown of flowers… however they were red, and reminded Elyana what was about to happen. It was beautiful, but it was meant for a Lannister, and she was still a wolf… at least for now. 

However what brought her the most comfort was her cloak. Her Stark cloak, with the grey wolf on the back, and a green and white background. She knew it wouldn’t be hers for much longer, but she was enjoying it as long as it lasted, before it would be taken from her, never to return. 

“You are going to be the most beautiful bride in all of the seven kingdom!” Joy gushed, clearly far more excited about this than Elyana. “People are going to gossip for month about you!” she promised her, and Elyana could only agree. 

But it wouldn’t be about her dress or her hair, it would be about the princess from the north who married a man twice her own age. And how sad she looked on her wedding day. 

“I am sure they will,” she answered calmly. She had been calm for days now, and kept a straight face… but in truth she wanted to yell and scream at someone. And most of all she wanted to cry. 

“You are truly lucky to marry a man like Lord Tywin who can give you such a dress… if only Benfred Rivers could buy me these kinds of dresses,” she sighed, clearly dreaming of things she never was going to have. 

“A dress isn’t everything Joy… as long as he loves you, you should be most happy,” Elyana told her kindly. She would gladly swap with Joy and marry Benfred, if it weren’t because he was son of Walder Frey. then Joy could have gotten all of her dresses. 

“Of course my lady… iIwould just wish I had the kind of marriage you will have with Lords Tywin,” she tried to explain, but that made even less sense to Elyana. Couldn’t Joy see it was a loveless marriage? That it was all about power and heirs? 

Elyana hadn’t even seen him for days. Only a few times for dinner, and their interactions had been brief, as most of their conversations ended with arguments, and they had little else to talk about. 

“You will have the marriage you want to have with Benferd,” Elyana promised Joy, although it was a lie. Elyana knew nothing about Benfred, and he could be a tyran for all she knew. But in that case Joy would get a marriage like hers. 

“Thank you my lady,” Joy smiled and began to fix her dress. Not that Elyana could see what she was thanking for. “Who do you think will walk you down the aisle?” Joy then asked, something Elyana had been thinking about too. 

Usually it would be a father or a brother, but Elyana had none of those anymore, unless Jon would be here to marry her, but Elyana doubted that. 

“I don’t know… Tywin hasn’t said anything. Perhaps i will just walk down the aisle myself?” Elyana suggested, and would feel fine by that. She couldn’t see who should walk her down anyway, as she was the last living Stark, or at least she was the last one they could find. 

“Perhaps Lord Tywin has brought your uncle up here to do it?” Joy suggested, but Elyana immediately knew that wasn’t an option. Her fool of an uncle Edmure Tully was Lord Frey’s prisoner now, and Frey wouldn’t let him go that easy. And Tywin had no use for Edmure anyway… 

“I doubt it... “ Elyana simply said, unsure what else she should say. 

“Well, i believe Lord Tywin must have arranged for someone to follow you down the aisle, it would be against the traditions if you went on your own,” Joy said stubbornly, and Elyana wanted to shake her head. No one needed to follow her down that god damn aisle, she was perfectly capable of doing so herself.  

“We must see… but the clock is ticking, and we should get down, or i will be late for my own wedding,” Elyana said, and Joy nodded, as they left her chambers, and began to descend down the many stairs. 

In truth the wedding had already begun, but the septon had to say a lot of prayer with the guest and the groom, before the bride arrived. While a marriage by the old guards only took minutes, a wedding like this could take hours, as the septon needed to read several long passages from the seven pointed stars, and a lot of rituals had to be followed.          

The only good thing about being the bride was that they arrived half way through it, and did not have to go through the whole thing. 

But she still had to get going, unless she wanted to be late for her own arrival. 

However, Elyana was slightly surprised when she entered the Hands Yard, and saw who was waiting for her beside two white horses. 

“Sir Jaime,” she greeted, and bowed to show her respect, however, she was confused. Shouldn’t he be at the sept. Twenty Lannister soldiers were there too, to escort them safely through the crowds, and make sure Elyana didn’t try to run off… but what was Jaime doing here? 

“Lady Elyana… I am here to escort you to the Sept, and give you to my father,” Jaime said, and bowed. He was for once not wearing his kingsguard uniform, but sand colored breeches and boots, and a red leather doublet. And Elyana realized that today he was a Lannister, and not a kingsguard.   

“You?” she asked with disbelief, and could not hide her surprise. She knew it was very rude to speak like that, but why would Jaime be the one to give her away. 

“Yes, my lady… i know it isn’t what you expected, and i know i am neither your brother nor your father, but…” Jaime said, and sighed. “I made a promise to your mother that i would bring her daughters home safely… and I can’t do that. The only way for me to keep my promise is to marry you to my father…” he continued, but Elyana interrupted him. 

“Because Lord Tywin will offer me safety?” she question, and doubted it. 

“Well… no, i mean yes. He is one of the most powerful lords in Westeros, who can keep you safe.” he said, and sighed once more, as he could hear how bad it sounded. “Look, lady Elyana, I know this isn’t ideal, but it’s the best option that you have… so please take it,” he tried to urge her, although Elyana didn’t seem to see it like him. 

But she would rather have Jaime lead her down the aisle, than Cersei or Joffrey… or Walder Frey. So instead she simply nodded, and took Jamie's outreached hand. 

“Then we better get to the sept,” she sighed, and Jaime nodded, as he helped her up on her horse, which had been decorated with red flowers, like the ones in her hair.  

“Of course he said,” and then mounted his own white stallion. “You look beautiful by the way,” he added, as they began to ride through the gate.  

“I look like a wolf about to become a lion,” Elyana sighed, as the rode out through the Red Keep, and into the street. Guards were surrounding them, so no one could harm them, as they rode down the Hook, until they reached Fishmonger Square, and rode up of the Street of Stele, to the sept. 

However there were no need for protection, as people seemed to cheer in joy everywhere. Crowds of people were gathered to see the northern lady ride by, and red flowers were lying on the street where Elyana rode. She knew the polite thing would be to wave, and smile, but she chose to remain silent, and stare at the road ahead. So did Jaime and all the guards that surrounded them. 

And Elyana knew the people couldn’t care less about her marriage. All they cared about was the gossip, and the fest the town would hold in celebration of their marriage, paid by the Lannister of course. 

So she sat still on her horse, as they rode toward the sept, and at last there was finally no more people to cheer and yell, as they reached the hill with the seven pointed building. It was just as grand as she had imagined, with seven towers, one for each god, and a grand staircase toward the giant building. The building itself was build in light brown bricks, with a green round roof, and a mass of windows, all made in colored glass. 

They had to stop in front of the staircase, as Jamie got of his own horse, before he helped Elyana down from hers. Although it wasn’t much help with one hand, but they managed. The crowds behind them where still cheering and yelling, some waiving, hoping the soon to be Lady Lannister would notice them. Some were hoping she would place her hand on their child's head, as it would give the child a good fortune… but none of it happened, as Elyana ignore them. This wasn’t her people anyway… the north was where her people was.  

And so Elyana and Jamie began to walk up the grand staircase toward the Sept, while the bells began to ring, and the people in the sept said their last prayers, before the bride was to enter. Elyana wondered a bit if Tywin was nervous, not that she could imagine that he was, but she still wondered. She herself wasn’t as much nervous, as she was scared and horrified. There was nothing exciting about this wedding, or what was going to happen after…. and Elyana shivered slightly, as she realized Tywin would consummate their marriage tonight. He wanted an heir after all. 

“My lady…” Jamie began, as they began to reach the last steps of the stair, and no one were close enough to listen. “If i were to give you an advice… then give my father a son as soon as you can. He will send you an your child to Casterly Rock… which would be much safer,” he advised her, and Elyana only nodded. There was no reason to give an response, and she understood. 

She had come to the conclusion that there was no escape… at least for now. But perhaps if she got to Casterly Rock she would be able to escape, or perhaps on the road to the Rock. Of course she would have to give him a child first, which she didn’t want too… but she would have to figure that out. 

But before she could be given more time to think, the grand doors to the Sept was opened, and Elyana stepped into the room, holding onto Jamie's one hand. Jamie even seemed to think she was nervous, as he gave her hand a squeeze, while they in silence walked into the circular room, with the seven pointed star on the floor. 

Everyone was looking curiously at her as she walked down the stairs, and walked down the aisle toward the statue of the mother and the father. On each side of the aisle was a lot of faces she didn’t recognize, but they all belonged to the court and noble families. As they got closer she noticed a few Tyrells on their sigils, standing where her family should have been, and on the opposite side was the Lannisters. She held eye contact with both Cersei and Tyrion for a moment… the first giving her a cold glare. While Tyrion looked at her with sympathy. 

The king looked at her for a moment too, but seemed rather bored by the idea of his grandfathers wedding, and had already been praying for far too long, while they waited on the bride. 

And then Elyana looked up on her future husband, who was waiting on the staircase between the mother and the father. The septon was right above him, with his big holy book, but Elyana couldn’t care less, as her eyes locked with his green eyes for a moment. They were ice cold and careless, and Elyana could clearly see he wasn’t nervous or affected at all. 

He was wearing his house colors, a beautiful dark red doublet with golden buttons, black breeches and boots. Elyana had to admit that he looked every bit of the powerful lord he was, as he stood there, his chin held high, like a proud lion. In his arms he was carrying the Lannister cloak that soon would be on her shoulders, and Elyana realized she would have to part with her own cloak in a second. 

And then they reached the stairs, and both her and Jamie went up the first five steps, before Jamie bowed slightly to his father, and placed Elyanas hand in Tywin's, who gently yet firmly took it, and bowed slightly to Jamie too. 

All of this was done in silence, as Jamie then with one hand managed to remove Elyanas cloak gracefully, and with it over his arm went down to his family, as Elyana and Tywin turned toward the septon, who stood above them, in front of a window formed as a seven pointed star, where light came through. 

Then with his high holy voice the septon said. 

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection,” 

And in a swift motion Tywin unfolded the cloak in his arms, and went behind Elyana, where he placed it on her shoulders, almost soft and tenderly, although no one else saw it. 

The cloak felt strange on Elyana’s shoulders, and although it was made in silk, in a dark red rich color, it still felt heavy, although it should feel light. around the hem was a golden line, where it had been decorated with roaring lions to show the Lannisters sigil, and what Elyana didn’t know was that Tywin had cloaked Joanna with the same cloak once. 

But there was no time to think about it, as Tywin was at her side once more, and looked up at the Septon, telling him to proceed. 

“Your Grace,” The septon greeted, and first bowed to the King, and then his mother. “My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.” the Septon proclaimed, as he then took a few steps down the stairs, so he was right in front of Elyana and Tywin. 

Cersei had very thoroughly told her the whole process of the marriage, and therefore Elyana instinctively held her hand in front of her, and placed it on top of Tywin's, as the Septon held out a ribbon, and began to speak once more, as he wrapped it around their hands, binding them together… while chills went down Elyana’s spine.  

“ Let it be known that Elyana of House Stark and Tywin of House Lannister are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The septon proclaims, as he wrapped the ribbon around their joined hands, and placed his own on top of theirs, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." he said, and then begins to unwrap the ribbon, while the audience waited in silence. 

Elyana’s heart began to beat fast, as she realizes there was no way back. Tywin has yet to actually look at her, but she decides he had to be able to feel her warm hands, which were almost sweating. 

“Look upon each other and say the words” the Septon then demanded, as he has removed the ribbon, and both Elyana and Tywin turn their heads to look at each other, while Tywin now holds her hand. For the first time she really looked into his eyes, only to see what she saw before… coldness and a careless person. Elyana almost wanted to cry, but held the tears back, as she with Tywin said. 

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..” they said simoustanly, loud enough for everyone to hear. And Tywin then continues to say “I am hers and she is mine.” while Elyana said, “I am his and he is mine”, and then once again simoustanly they said, “From this day, until the end of my days” 

Silence once more greeted the Sept, as people waited in silence, and Elyana stared into Tywin's eyes for a moment longer, realizing they now were truly married, and there was no way back. She was a Lannister now, and would never be a wolf again. 

Elyana and Tywin then turned to face the crowd, and with a loud dark voice Tywin proclaimed. 

“With this kiss, I pledge my love,” 

And before Elyana knew it, Tywin's cold dry lips met hers, in a harsh cold kiss, which came rather unexpected. Elyana barely knew what to do, except stand still, while Tywin kissed her, with his hand carefully placed on her shoulders. Elyana decides it wasn’t a nice kiss, and to her it felt far too long, but in reality it was quickly over, and the crowd broke into applause as the kiss ended. 

And there they stood. Lord and Lady Lannister, one of the most powerful alliances in the realm, and Elyana felt nothing but self hatred. The Stark name was now as good as gone, and she was married to a husband who barely looked at her. There might not be a ribbon that tied her to him, but she was bound to him nonetheless, and now had to carry his name. 

And as Tywin led her down the stairs, and up again to reach the doors, Elyana desperate wanted for her father to be here. She wanted to seek his comfort, and she wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was okay. 

Instead she was left with a heartless monster, who couldn’t care less about her feelings, as he led his new wife out into the open, so they could ride back to the Red Keep. 

“You are a Lannister now,” he told her, as he saw the tear that slid down her cheek. “And lions don’t cry,” he then said, and then turned his head away once more. 

But Elyana wasn’t a lion, she was a wolf who had lost it’s pack, and had been dressed in red and gold.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, i would mean the world to me!


	8. A feast for fools

The feast was in every way as horrible as Elyana had expected it to be. It had been held for hours now, on Aegon's High hill outside the castle. It had been furnished with a long table at the end where the bride and the groom sat, with the closest family. And then on long tables the court and noble families sat, watching the newly wed feast. 

The whole place had been decorated with red flowers, golden lions and red banners to show the Lannisters supreme powers, but no wolves or Stark colors. 

Elyana and Tywin was of course sitting at the head table, on the two central chairs. Beside Tywin the king and his bethoed Margery had been seated, with the rest of the Tyrell Family. While Elyana had been seated next to the queen, and the rest of the Lannister family. 

So Elyana was seated between two people, where the one was her silent husband, and the other was Cersei who prefered to converse with Sir Jamie on her right hand. 

It was in it’s own way a rather boring wedding. Tywin wasn’t a man who liked to be entertained, and so there had only been hired a small group of musicians, who stood in one corner and played softly on their instruments. A few had dared to go out and dance, but most people prefer to mingle around and talk. Because there was a lot to talk about. 

Although king Joffrey would be married soon, this was going to be the wedding of the century, as an old man had forced a young girl into a marriage with him. Not that anyone dared to say it to Tywin’s face, but it was the truth, and Elyana could feel all the curious eyes who stared up at her and Tywin, whispering to the next person. 

However her newly wed husband didn’t seem to care. Elyana realized he didn’t seem to care a lot about what people whispered, as he sat there with a cold emotionless expression, and stared at the crowd. He hadn’t said much to her at all, only what was necessary. Elyana wondered if he would have prefered a wedding in secret, but a Lannister had to show off their power, and this wedding needed to be as official as possible. 

Elyana looked around at the gathering. She hadn’t said a word since her wedding vows, and she began to wonder if she should remain silent for the rest of her life. Was there even a reason to speak? She noticed Tywin was speaking with Mace Tyrell, who was standing on the other side of the table, but someone had yet to say a word to her. 

The crowds had been cheering when they rode back through the city. Tywin and Elyana both carried by two white horses, who rode side by side, and people threw roses along their path. Elyana couldn’t understand why they were so happy, and she only tried to smile because Tywin gave her a glare that told her she had too. 

But she was deeply saddened on the inside. 

When they arrived at the hill they had been lead to the head table, and had since then been seated there. Course after course had been brought out, and although it wasn’t a grand wedding, twenty courses were still considered fair. Elyana had barely touched her food, and only sipped on her wine… although she wondered if she should have gotten drunk on this day. 

And she knew the wedding would go on until the sun went down, and the moon appeared. Then she would have to share the bed with her husband… something she wasn’t too happy about. 

“You do realize you are allowed to mingle with the people… I suppose a lot of people would like to engage in a conversation with you,” Tywin suddenly said, and got Elyana out of her thoughts, as she looked over at the husband. Lord Mace had disappeared, and now Tywin's attention was directed toward Elyana. His green eyes seemed to cut into her soul. 

“I didn’t know I was allowed that kind of freedom,” Elyana said challengely, although it was true… she did not think it was allowed to talk to anyone without Tywin’s permission. 

“My guards have orders to keep an eye on you at all time… so i am not exactly nervous you will try to run off,” Tywin said, as he took a sip of his own wine. Elyana had noticed he hadn’t eaten much either… but perhaps he was just not interested in that kind of luxuries. “And you are Lady Lannister now, you should get acquainted with people… remember, i am the only one who is more powerful that you now. You should show your stand, and I trust you not to speak or act ill,” he said, but Elyana did not feel like the powerful person Tywin wanted her to be. 

“You suddenly have a very high trust in me,” She commented instead, and still recalled how he had bound her hands ten days ago. 

“We are married now. No matter where you go, you will always be a Lannister. It’s not like you can run from it anymore,” Tywin simply said, and seemed to know what words he should say to make Elyana feel sad. “Now come, let’s go out and act as a happy couple,” Tywin said, as he stood up, and offered his hand to her. It had become obvious to him that Elyana wasn’t going to go out and mingle on her own, so Tywin would have to take her hand, and show her how to act like a Lannister. People needed to see his wife, and understand her position. 

And Elyana took his warm hand, as she stood up from her chair, and walk by his side, as they began to greet different people, who all seemed to have important titles. Tywin would introduce Elyana to every single one of them, calling her Elyana Lannister, a name she never would get used too. And because Tywin was standing beside her, each person seemed to bow a bit deeper, all knowing their place was beneath the Lion and his new wife. 

But Elyana felt like an object, who had been given a new name. She could just as well be a doll, as it didn’t matter to Tywin if she could speak or think. Perhaps he would prefer she couldn't think. She was something he had brought with gold, and now he had changed her name, and paraded her around. He looked every part of a gallant man, holding her hand tenderly, and once in a while he touched her shoulder to show her his affection. Yet it was all meaningless actions, as he couldn’t care less. And Elyana knew her role, she was to smile and greet people politely, although it was her job to be above them at the same time. 

And Elyana wondered if this was what her life would be? She felt like a breeding cow, whose only job was to give Tywin some heir, and look pretty by his side. She understood his need for peace… but was this all she was going to be? Would the history books only remember her for being the pretty wife beside Tywin. Would history even remember her at all? 

None of this would truly have mattered, if she had a husband who loved her, then she could have been forgotten for all she cared. She would have thrown away her titles, and sailed to the world's end with him. But instead she was married to a heartless man. 

“Lord Varys,” Tywin greeted, and Elyana was pulled out of her thoughts, as she looked at the bold eunuch, dressed in yellow, and hiding his hands in his sleeves. He was fat and wearing powder like Elyana had been told, because everyone had heard of the spider who worked at the court. The master of whispers.

“Lord Tywin and Lady Elyana… may i congratulate you both on such a wonderful mariage,” Lord Varys said,  but Elyana could hear how empty his words were. He knew just as well as everyone else that there was nothing wonderful about it.  

“Thank you Lord Varys, and thank you for the lovely silk fabrics you have gifted us with,” Elyana said. They had received a lot of gifts while eating. Anything from weapons given by the king, to old books and fabrics. All of it had of course been in red and gold… much to Elyanas dismay.

“Your ladyship is most welcome… i believe some beautiful dress for your new stand could be made from them,” Lord Varys commented in a distant voice, where Elyana wasn’t sure whenever he was mocking her, or felt sympathy. No matter what she decided she did not like the Spider. “My lord, would it be possible for me to have a quick word in private with you? It’s regarding Stannis,” the eunuch asked, as his attention was now on Lord Tywin, and his face were completely serious. 

“Better be fast then, it’s my wedding after all,” Tywin said briskly, and was clearly not interested in leaving, but he was the Hand of King after all. “My lady,” Tywin then said, and looked straight into Elyana’s eyes, giving her a warning glare, before he kissed the backside of her hand… although the kiss felt cold to Elyana. 

Tywin then turned around, and left with the eunuch… leaving his bride on their wedding day. And Elyana watched while they walked away, however she wasn’t alone for long, before she felt a presence beside her, and a hoarse voice said.

“I thought brides were supposed to be happy on their wedding days… but then, most brides don’t marry a cold lion like Tywin Lannister,” the man commented. 

Elyana turned her head, to see who it was. She had never seen the man before, who was a slim build, with dark hair, but the hair had turned gray on the sides. He was wearing dark clothing, and a small silver bird pin could be seen on his cloth… which Elyana wondered if it were his sigil, although she had never seen it before. 

“And you are who my lord?” Elyana asked, and saw no reason to be polite. He had not been polite toward her either… and she was not sure whenever she liked him or not. 

“Oh, forgive me my lady… it’s only because everyone seems to know you name. But how can i expect you to know mine,” he said, and send her what was supposed to be a charming smile, showing his straight teeths. “The name is Lord Petyr Baelish,” he introduced, and bowed in respect. 

“And I am Elyana Stark… it’s nice to meet you Lord Baelish,” Elyana said, and did her curtsied like she had been taught as a child. 

“Oh my lady, everyone knows who you are. People have been whispering for days, as the rumors spread, yet no one has really seen you before today. I must say you look like your father,” Petyr Baelish commented, and Elyanas eyes shone for a moment, at the mentioning of her father. 

“You knew my parents?” Elyana asked curious, as they slowly began to walk around together. She still wasn’t sure about this man… but if he knew her parents. 

“Indeed i did… i was fostered at Riverrun as a child, and used to play with your mother,” Petyr told with a smile, and Elyana had never heard about any Petyr Baelish, but then again, there seemed to be a lot of things her parents never really had spoken off. “But i suppose she never mentioned me…” he sighed, and shook her head. “I am truly sorry to hear what has happened with her. She was a dear friend to me, and i can only imagine what horrors you must have seen,” Petyr commented, and Elyana couldn’t stop her lips from turning downwards for a moment… feelings the sadness that coursed through her each time someone spoke of her family’s death. Something Petyr noticed. 

“It’s in the past now… I am a Lady Lannister now,” Elyana said, and tried to hold her head high. Even she could hear how pathetic it sounded, but she had to show some kind of strength, although she seemed to shatter each time someone mentioned the Red Wedding.  

“Oh… but it’s only a name… deep down you are still a Stark, and a Tully my lady,” Lord Baelish told her seriously. “And as a Stark and a Tully you should know that i always will be a friend of your family, for everything they have done for me,” he told her in a low tone, so no one else heard it. 

“No one has friends in Kings Landing…” Elyana said, and stared suspiciously at him. What did he wasn’t from her? “It’s not a part of the game down here…” she said softly, not that she knew anything about the game. 

“Oh… but we are not from Kings Landing my lady, and i promise you, i am your true friend… your only true friend,” he whispered, and bowed, before he suddenly went off in a different direction and left. Elyana had no idea why, before she suddenly saw her husband was walking toward  her. He did not seem completely happy about whatever he had seen, and Elyana saw Lord Varys in the background, who looked suspicious too.

“I hope your conversations went well,” Elyana said, as Tywin got over to her, and he placed his arms around her elbow, and began to walk around with her. Although he seemed a bit on edge. 

“What did Petyr Baelish say to you?” He asked in a low, yet demanding and angry voice. Petyr Baelish name was almost spat out. 

“He congratulated us on our wedding… told me he knew my mother and father,” Elyana said, and sensed Tywin did not like this man at all. Elyana wondered if that was enough reason for her to like Lord Baelish… perhaps he could help her out of this mess. 

“And, what else did he say?” Tywin asked demanding, his grip tightening slightly, as he smiled to the guest that were looking at them. Making it clear nothing was wrong. 

“Nothing… you weren’t gone for long,” Elyana tried to protest, and would keep most of their conversation a secret to herself for now. She had yet to decide whenever she could trust Baelish or not, but she would make that decision, not Tywin. 

“Good… stay away from that man. Everything Petyr Baelish do is for his own interest. I don’t want you to talk with him, or trust him,” Tywin warned her, but Elyana wasn’t convinced… this just meant he wasn’t loyal to the Lannister, but he said he was a friend of the Tully’s and Starks… 

“You were the one that said i should mingle with people,” Elyana tried to defend herself, and although she knew that it was slightly provoking to say, she knew they were in a public place, and there was only that much Tywin could do without becoming a laughing stock. 

“How come you can be so meek and obedient one moment, and the next so agitating?” Tywin asked her instead, and did truly wonder. Because most of the time she truly was just submissive, and had little to nothing to say… but then there were moments where she turned bold, and said things Tywin considered as provoking and frustrating.  

“Isn’t it possible to be a bit of both?” Elyana asked, this time a little more thoughtful and considered. Truth to be told she wasn’t entirely sure what kind of girl she had been before, but the months in Frey’s cell had done something to her… and this was what she was left with. 

“I would just like to know which personality i am married with,” Tywin told her with a sharp glare, which clearly indicated which one he preferred.

“You married Elyana of house Stark,” Elyana simply answered, as that was what he wanted right? “Does my personality even matter as long as i have the right name?” she asked, although there was no challenge in her voice by now… it was more a statement really. 

“Well… i suppose it does not,” Tywin agreed, as they walked by more people and nodded and smiled, as the happy couple they were. “You need to smile more… people are watching you closely,” Tywin warned her, and a fake smile immediately appeared on Elyana’s lip, as a reflex. 

“I never imagined i would have to force a smile upon my lips at my wedding day,” Elyana sighed, and had in general not imagined this as her wedding day at all. She had always known her name wouldn’t be Stark forever… but to marry the enemy, that thought had never crossed her mind. 

“It’s the reality my lady… girl rarely chose whom they marry,” Tywin simply said, and had seen countless of unhappy marriages. All girls tended to dream about a happy marriage with the man they loved, yet it was rarely what happened. “Now come my lady, the sun is soon going to disappear… so let’s dance like married couples are supposed to do on their wedding,” Tywin said, and began to lead Elyana to the middle of the feast, where more and more people had begun to dance, as Tywin had disappeared for a moment, and the musicians had begun to play louder. 

“I didn’t take you for a man who liked to dance,” Elyana commented, as Tywin led them out to the dance floor, and got into positions, just as the next dance started. 

“I find it to be a waste of time, but one must sometimes do it to keep appearances up,” Tywin simply explained, as their palms were pressed against each other, and they started to move in a circle like everybody else. 

Elyana herself had been taught to dance like every other highborn girl, however she had not danced for years, and had never liked it. Sansa was the one who liked those girly things, like sewing and dancing and reading poems of love. Elyana had however never been like Arya, she had never like to play with swords and be wild like her little sister. But she liked to read books… to learn about the world. She liked to ride on horseback, and let herself get carried away, while she rode toward the sunrise in the early morning. But she had never liked to dance. 

However it was a custom for the groom and bride to dance at their wedding, and as soon as they had daned the first dance, other men and women would offer them to dance, until the bedding. However as she danced around with Tywin, his strong hand around her waist, keeping her safe, she was unsure if there would be a bedding. She could not imagine the old lion would like to be humiliated like that… but then on the other hand, he seemed like a man who followed traditions. 

And so Elyana danced around with him, and tried to ignore all of it for a moment. Although she stared into Tywin’s cold eyes, she tried to imagine she was dancing with someone else. Perhaps a young knight in shining armor, or her father… yet she was constantly reminded of her reality. 

As soon as the song ended, the next man stood in line for her to dance with, and Tywin offered his hand to Cersei, while Elyana ended up dancing with a young good looking man, who introduced himself as Loras Tyrell. She had of course heard of the the knight of flowers, and he was indeed as good looking as people had said. He seemed kind too as he smiled toward her, and swung her around on the floor, clearly the most skilled dancer at the court. 

However Elyana sensed something wasn’t completely right with him… perhaps he was too superficial? And empty shell with a good look… Elyana couldn’t point out what it was, but suddenly she was thankful she wasn’t married to him. In a way he seemed just as distant and cold as Lord Tywin. 

And after Loras she danced with the next young lord, as all seemed excited to get a chance with the last Stark, who no longer was a Stark. And although Elyana would have prefered to step away from the dance floor, it was not possible, as the men seemed to wait in line. 

But then as the fifth lord was about to bow to her, and begin to dance, a shadow suddenly got closer to them, as Elyana Looked up, to see the king wanted the next dance. 

The young lord of course immediately bowed to him, and hurried away, as he no longer was interested in dancing with the bride, and Elyana felt how Joffrey’s eyes bore into her. 

“You Grace,” she greeted, and curtsied the best she could, as Joffrey bowed very little, before he grabbed her hand roughly, and began to dance around with Elyana… however this dance did not feel elegant in any way. 

“Elyana Stark…” Joffrey sneered, as it wasn’t really a greeting. “Or Elyana Lannister,” he smiled, deeply pleased with the fact that his old grandfather had married this young traitor. “Or should i call you grandmother now?” he teased her… and Elyana felt humiliated. 

“You may call me what pleases you your grace,” Elyana whispered, and had eye contact with Tywin for a brief moment, almost beginning him for help. However Tywin did not seem to do anything, but she could feel how his eyes remained on her, while he danced with Margaery Tyrell. 

Elyana hadn’t really met Joffrey. He had not been around her before now, and at Winterfell they had spoken very little, as he had been betrothed with Sansa, not her. But now the beast were right in front of her, and she could feel how her heart beated faster and faster.  

“I may…” Joffrey agreed. “It’s must be nice to know that my grandfather has washed that traitor name off you… and he is going to fuck the Stark name out of you tonight!” Joffrey whispered hatefully, and was far too pleased with this arrangement. 

“Yes your Grace,” Elyana whispered, unsure what else to say. She couldn’t argue against the king… that would be a bold and unwise move, and she could only hope to get away from him soon. She wondered if this was how he had threatened Sansa, how he had spoken to her, and if so… how had she survived? 

“And soon you will carry a Lannister baby,” Joffrey sneered, and although he looked like a boy still, he was a very evil boy. “But don’t worry, if my grandfather isn’t able to deliver, you can carry my bastard,” he promised, which also were a promise of rape. “You were supposed to be mine from the beginning after all,” he added. A part of him had always been bitter than Eddard Stark had offered his second oldest daughter, when the oldest were available, and now Elyana was his to torment. 

And Elyana felt the chills that ran down her spine, however she forced herself to smile, like a reflex, while she nodded. 

“Yes your grace,” she said once more, and was repeating herself, unsure what else to say. He still had a tight grip on her, almost painfully tight. 

However Elyana was saved, as the music stopped, and just second later Tywin stood beside them, and bowed slightly to Joffrey, although his eyes were burning slightly, as he took his wives hand. 

“You Grace,” he greeted, and put a smile on his face, although he rather wouldn’t have Joffrey touched her at all. She was his afterall. “If you don’t mind i would like to have my wife now… i believe it’s time for us to withdraw from the feast,” he said, and Elyana never thought she would have felt relieved to hear those words. 

“No bedding ceremony grandfather?” Joffrey asked with a raised surprised eyebrow, something Elyana could have imagined he would have looked forward too. 

“No i believe we have some things we need to settle before we can retire to my chambers,” Lord Tywin said, and Elyana looked confused at Tywin. What in god's name was there left to do, except consummate the marriage. 

“I see,” Joffrey smiled, and released Elyana’s hand as he turned away from her with a smile, and began to look for Margery. He seemed far too pleased with himself, and Elyana was starting to get a bit confused, what was it they still needed to do.

“What… where are we going?” Elyana asked confused, as Tywin led her away from the party, Jamie and Tyrion following behind. Cersei had been invited along too, but saw no reason to participate. Guards were of course following them too, as Tywin led them toward the castle once more, while the sun had gone away, and the stars were shining brightly on the sky. 

“To the godwoods… our marriage may be very much official and legal here, but we need to get married in the northern style too,” Tywin answered her coldly, as he now dragged her by her arm. It was thankfully so dark that none of the guests would see it, and Tyrion and Jamie did not seem to interfere. 

“What… no!” Elyana tried to protest, and tried to get out of his grip, but it was too hard and tight. One thing was to be married in the sept, with a religion she did not believe in… but to be married in front of her own gods… that was humiliating. 

“Yes!” Tywin hissed, as he pushed Elyana up against the castle walls, and stared straight into her eyes… his suddenly seemed far more dangerous. Elyana could see Jamie and Tyrion stood behind, but none them did anything… both believing this was for the best. 

“Not the old gods… i, just please no!” Elyana begged, as this made the marriage far too real. 

“The north needs to accept our marriage too… so whenever you like it or not this will happen,” Tywin hissed into her ear, and had no patience for this child. He was still pissed about how Joffrey had threatened her, but now he allowed his anger to be directed toward Elyana. “I warn you my Lady… this is your greatest test so far. If you don’t go into those godswoods and convince those northern noblemen i have gather that you are a happy bride, and this is for the realms best interest, then i will kill every man on the spot, and try with some new northern lords tomorrow,” Tywin threatened, and for a moment he sounded like the source of all evil, as blood seemed to rush away from Elyana’s face. 

“You… please don’t kill my people!” Elyana begged. She did not even know how Tywin had gathered any kind of nothern lords, but if he had Elyana couldn’t watch them die. She could not take seeing more people getting slaughtered in front of her eyes, especially not her own people. She felt how tears began to run down her cheeks, as she couldn’t bear the thought. 

“They don’t have to die if you play your part,” Tywin told her briskly, and removed a tear before it reached her mouth. “In truth, you decide whenever they live or die,” he told her, now a bit more softly, as it was clear who had won this small fight. 

Elyana simply nodded, which was enough for Tywin, who nodded too, and then they began to walk toward the godswood, which lay inside the castle. Elyana had yet to visit it, and had therefore not seen it… but she knew they did not have a weirwood like the old godswood had, but contained a big oak covered in smokeberry vines.

Not that any of it mattered. Elyana was about to get married for the second time that day, and this time it seemed far more legit to her… and there would be no turning back. But she knew that she had to do it, or so many people would die… her people. 

And so she dried the tears away, and tried to be strong, as they stopped outside the gates of the old godswood. Inside she could see several people were kneeling on a row, all bound with shackles, while guards stood behind them. Some guarding the prisoners, which were with no doubt northerners, probably taken prisoner at war. And some guards were holding lit torches, as people traditionally did at a northern wedding.    

However what shock her the most was the person who was waiting at the gate. He was the only northern person who were not carrying any shackles, and had been cleaned up some. She had known this man her whole life, as he had been one of her father's vassals, and she was both happy and sad to see him. 

“Do not try to do anything stupid,” Tywin warned her, as he released her, and went into the Godwoods, to wait in front of the old tree, like it was custom. Tyrion and Jamie followed along, as they were there to represent the Lannisters, and Elyana was left behind… however, well guarded. 

“Lord Umber?” Elyana asked, unsure if it was him or not. But Greatjon Umber had visited Winterfell many times when she was a child, and she knew this lord. He had been among those who had fought for her brother, but she recalled he had not been at the Red Wedding, and had probably been captured in battle. He looked like someone who had been in battle too, and although they had tried to clean him up, he was bruised and had several scars. 

“Lady Stark,” he sighed in relief as he saw, and went toward her. The guards seemed to watch them closely, but allowed some interaction. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Elyana whispered, as she hugged the man tightly… this was the closest she had been to home for years. 

“My lady, just say the words and i will refuse to participate in this humiliating action!” Lord Umber said, as he hugged the girl close. Elyana sensed how the guards seemed to become alert around them, and quickly spoke. 

“There is nothing we can do Lord Umber… this, this has to be done,” Elyana sighed, and the guards seemed to relax some. But Elyana realized this was indeed a humiliation to the whole north… Tywin was forcing the north to marry Elyana to him, with their own traditions. 

“My lady you are our queen now… just say the words, and i will die on this spot protecting you,” Lord Umber swore… but Elyana shook her head. 

“I am no queen… and i shall never be a queen,” she sighed, and felt a tear slide down her cheek. “My brother was the king, but the king is dead, and most of the nothernes has been slaughtered. We have to protect those who are left… i… if this marriage is what it takes, then i am willing to do it,” Elyana said, and tried to look brave as she looked into Lord Umbers eyes. 

“A true Stark,” Lord Umber smiled… although a tear seemed to escape his eye too. 

“Not for much longer…” Elyana sighed, as the Stark dynasty was about to be written out of the history books. 

“The North remembers my lady,” Lord Umber reminded her, and brushed a hand over her cheek. “You will always be a Stark to us… lion or not,” he promised her, and Elyana nodded, tears still falling down her face. 

“Then make sure they remember this… Tywin will kill all of you if needed be to end this war, so please make sure the north understands that we are surrounding,” Elyana pleaded with him, and Lord Umber seemed to understand… the north were a proud stubborn people, but they had all been through so much at this point. 

“The North will know what you have sacrificed… and the Starks will rise from the ashes one day,” Lord Umber promised her. He himself had been the one to suggest that Robb Stark should be crowned king of the North… but now he could see what a fantasy it had been. At least for now. 

“Good… my son will inherit the north one day. I will raise him the best i can, as a northern lord… but please help him when the time comes, so he can rule as a wolf,” Elyana begged, and Lord Umber nodded. Her unborn son would need all the help he could get, if he should have a slim chance of being accepted as their warden.   

“He will be in safe hands when the time comes,” Lord Umber promised, and smiled sadly. 

“You two need to get moving!” a guard suddenly said, and their conversation was clearly at its end. Instead Lord Umber slipped his arm through hers, and they began to walk toward the Godswoods. 

“I am sorry your father couldn’t be here to give you away… but i am thankful for the honor,” Lord Umber said, just before they reached the gate. 

“I am honored too,” Elyana smiled, before they walked through the gate, and was required to remain silent until they reached the groom. 

And so Elyana walked down the aisle once more that day, and looked at her husband at the end. He stared as her as well, while his two sons stood by his side waiting. On both sides Elyana recognized several noblemen of smaller houses, some still children. All of them were kneeling, with Lannister guards behind them… ready to slaughter them on Tywin’s command. Elyana had expected they would look at her with disgust, but most of them either looked at her with dead eyes… and some, was it admiration she saw?

Elyana did not have to to think of it, as they reached her groom once more, and Lord Umber released her hand to take a step forward, just like Jamie took a step forward too. 

“Who comes before the old gods this night?” Jamie asked in a high official voice, staring at Lord Umber… a man he might have fought against on the battlefield, and who held him prison.  

“Elyana of house Stark,” Lord Umber answered in a deep yet loud voice, trying to show the northern pride. “Comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?” he then asked, although it was obvious. 

Tywin took a step forward, and stared straight into Elyana’s eyes as he said. 

“Lord Tywin of house Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, and hand of the king. Who comes to give her?” He then asked, and stared expectantly at Lord Umber. Elyana almost felt she could see a certain joy in Tywin's eyes, as he forced the north to give away it’s last Stark. Although they already were married.          

“Lord Greatjon Umber… Lord of Last Hearth, and who was her father's Bannerman,” Lord Umber said, his voice slightly uneven at the mention of her father. If only he had been here there would have been no war, and no slaughterings.

There was silence for a moment, before Jamie looked at Elyana and said. 

“Lady Elyana, will you take this man?” he asked, and Elyana knew it was her turn. 

And for a moment everyone just waited, as Elyana found the courage to move her legs forward, until she stood in front of Tywin, staring straight into his eyes. She knew just as well as him what her answer would be… there only existed one answer, unless she wanted to see more people get slaughtered in front of her yes. 

And so she placed her hands in his, and said out loud with a soft voice. 

“I take this man,” 

After this there was just silence, and Elyana and Tywin kneeled in front of the old tree, still facing each other, as they bowed their head in submission… praying in silence for a moment. everyone else, except the guards, bowed their head too, and prayed to the old gods for a happy prospering marriage, like they were supposed to pray. 

Then the couple stood up once more, and without a word, Tywin cloaked Elyana for the second time that day, with the same Lannister cloak. Which ended the ceremony, and they were not officially married, both by the old and the new gods. Here there were no kiss or vows, Elyana simply just had to say she wanted to be married, and the whole process was over. 

Elyana looked at Tywin for a moment, wondering if she had done her job well, and he look at her and nodded, before he turned toward the kneeling crowd, and spoke. 

“You last Stark is now a lion, and you northerners are once more a part of the realm.” he proclaimed, and no one dared to say anything else. “Me and Lady Elyana’s sons will one day rule the west and north. But now you will all go home to the north, tell them what has happened, and help you people understand what an offer they have been given,” Tywin told them, and it was clearly a threat… and Elyana knew what would happen, should they refuse. 

Tywin then turned around to Elyana, and stretched his hand out, which Elyana took, as they then together walked out of the Godswood… leaving the north behind. 

But Elyana’s night was far from over.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments really makes my day so much better, so please leave a comment if you would like to see more!


	9. Loyalty and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter does contian some nudity and sexual interractions. However the act itself won't be described, as i have zero interest in that as a writer. So if that's your thing, i am sorry to disapoint you! Anyway enjoy, and leave a comment!

Elyana had tried to deny this would happen. She had known it would of course, but her mind had ignored the fact… until there no way for her to ignore it any longer. And as Tywin had taken her hand, and began to bring her into the castle, and up to his tower, there truly was no way of denying it. Tywin would consummate their marriage tonight, and Elyana began to shake slightly.  

She had always known that she would lay with a man one day, that her destiny in this world was to bear someone's child, and give birth, and a child required certain… acts. 

But she had never imagined it like this. She had never imagined the man would be Tywin Lannister himself, who now walked beside her, up the stairs and into the hands tower. Lannister guards were guarding the whole staircase, watching them as they walked by. None of them said anything, but they all stared, and knew what was about to happen. 

And there was really nothing Elyana could do to stop it. She could only allow Tywin to lead her up those stairs, his Lannister cloak weighing heavily on her shoulders, reminding her of who she was was now… and what duties that followed. 

And Tywin did not let go of her hand before they were inside his private chambers, where he slept. Elyana was a bit surprised to discover it was a very common bedroom, with a grand bed, soft sheets, and a small balcony with the view of King's Landing. There was a closet and a dining table with fruit and wine on, and two chairs… Elyana wondered if he sometimes enjoyed his meals in here. Or he prefered to eat in his solar. Everything was of course covered in red and gold… lions glaring at her from all sides. The sheets however… the sheets were white. A tradition most places so it could be proven their marriage indeed was consumed. 

As Tywin had released her hand he went over to the table, and poured himself a cup of wine. He seemed rather calm compared to Elyana, and for a moment he just stood there, and looked at her, as he took a sip of his wine. Elyana was a bit amazed of how angry and threatening he could seem one moment, and the next he would be calm as though nothing was wrong. 

“You are scared,” he finally said, which wasn’t a question… just an observation, as he watched how Elyana was shaking slightly. 

“I… i...i…” Elyana tried to stammer, not sure what she should say, as she looked over at the closed door for a moment. But she couldn’t run, as she wouldn’t get far, and as she looked back at Tywin she realized he knew that too. 

“I assume you are a virgin, considering how you are shaking?” he then asked, as he took another sip of his vine. His eyes seemed to be looking at her body from top to bottom. “Not that it really matters to me, i would have claimed you anyway as i need heirs,” he said, and it was true. Tywin knew that it would be a scandal in many mens eyes, if there bride wasn’t a virgin, but he had never cared. 

“I… uhh, i am a virgin,” Elyana confirmed, as she suddenly had a hard time finding the right words, and looked down at the floor… ashamed for some reason.   

“Good,” Tywin said… and seemed to think for a moment, before he spoke. “I suppose it would have been easier for you if you weren’t, but at least i know none of the Frey’s have raped you, and you aren’t carrying their child,” Tywin nodded. It would indeed have been easier for her if she had some kind of sexual education, but there was really nothing he could do about that. “Do you understand your duty as my wife?” he asked, as he continued to sip on his wife, and was so calm about the whole thing, while Elyana felt like a mess. 

“I… i am supposed to give your heirs for the north and west,” Elyana managed to say, and shuttered at the thought of childbirth. She could still remember her mother's screams as she gave birth to Arya, Brandon and Rickon… she had been too young to remember when Sansa was born.   

“Indeed… a wife is a big part of her husband's legacy, as she continues it, which might make history remember her as well,” Tywin nodded, but Elyana would rather not be remembered for being Tywin's wife. She would rather have been remembered as Robb Stark's sister who died at a wedding. “But,” Tywin continued, and wasn’t done. “A wife's duty is also to pleasure her husband, just like it’s my duty to both protect and pleasure you,” Tywin told her, and noticed she seemed a bit lost to his words. “Did your mother never discuss these things with you?” he then asked, as he sensed she knew very little. 

He truly had no need for an uninformed bride, but he supposed he would have to do with what he had, and teach her what needed to be taught. 

“My mother and Septa only told me very little…” Elyana confessed, and blushed in embarrassment of her situation. “I… they said that it would be my duty to lay with my husband, and that it would hurt the first time,” she muttered, almost beat red in her head. “My mother always said she would explain the rest when the wedding came… but then she died…” Elyana sighed, and tried not to show her sorrow, Tywin did not care for such things. 

“I see,” Tywin said, and then took a second golden cup and filled it with wine. “What about my daughters, has she told you anything?” he then asked, as he walked over and gave Elyana the cup of wine. Although she only took it, she did not drink from it. 

It would not surprise Tywin if Cersei had discussed this night at length with Elyana, if only to mock her. He had not asked her too, but it would seem like something his daughter would do.   

“Yes uhmm…  she said it was a painful experience…and you would be the one who gained pleasure from it…” Elyana said softly, and looked down. She did not like how Tywin kept questioning her about her knowledge, and felt ashamed. 

“Well… Cersei is right, it will hurt the first time,” Tywin admitted. As he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. “But, it can also be very pleasurable… for both of us. I might not love you, but we can both gain something good from this,” he promised her, and tried to make her see the truth. 

He had no intentions of raping her, unless he had too. He had actually never raped a women, as there had been no need for such a violent action, but it could become a necessity. 

“I am afraid,” Elyana whispered, and hugger herself, the cup of wine still in her hand. She truly didn’t want to do this, although she deep down knew it wasn’t a choice… but she just didn’t want too. Perhaps if she waited a few years, she would be ready, but then the marriage could be annulled, and Elyana knew Tywin wouldn’t allow for that to happen.    

“Lady Elyana you are a wolf and a lion now,” Tywin told her in a steady strong voice, his eyes ordering respect, as he stared at her. “Millions of womens have been in you positions before you, and you must control your fear now, or it will consume you,” he told her, and stared deeply into her eyes. He wasn’t angry with her, she was an innocent child really and he couldn’t blame her, but he also didn’t have the whole night. 

“No i can’t do this!” Elyana protested, as she took a step back, and tears began to fall down once more. “I… no please no, i just want to go home..” Elyana begged, but was interrupted, as Tywin took a step forward too, and interrupted her as he placed his hands on her shoulder, to stop her from moving further. 

“This is your home Elyana,” he told her firmly, and held her there in front of him. “You might once have been a Stark, but you are a Lannister now, you are my wife. This is you home, and you are a woman now,” he told her, and was starting to lose his patient slightly. He had never liked when people cried, it was weakness, and he hated when people showed weakness. 

“Please don’t make me do this,” Elyana whispered, as she begged him, and Tywin sighed. His anger was clearly not going to help anything, so he tried to put it away, as he took a different approach. 

“Come here,” he muttered, as he grabbed her hand, and took the cup of wine from her, and pressed it against her lips. “Drink,” he ordered, but Elyana just looked confused. 

“My lord…” Elyana said confused, but Tywin shook his head, and placed his other hand on her backhead, pushing her toward the filled cup. 

“Hush now and drink,” he ordered, and Elyana did as she was told, and emptied the cup in seconds. She did not know any longer whenever she wanted this or not… she was just tired, and if Tywin told her to drink, then she would do just that. 

“There,” he muttered, and released her for a moment to go over, and fill the cup once more. “This should calm your nerves,” he told her, and he went over and gave her the cup once more, and this time Elyana emptied it without being told. For a girl who rarely drank any alcohol Tywin deemed this was enough to calm her down, without getting her too drunk. 

“I still… i still don’t want this,” Elyana tried to say, as Tywin took the cup from her, and placed it on the nearest table, before he placed an arm around her shoulders, and guided her toward the bed. 

“Yet you have not tried my lady… how can you know that you don’t like it?” he asked her, as he carefully pulled the cloak of her with his sigil on, and placed it on a nearby chair. 

“I… i am just scared,” Elyana whispered, and Tywin realized that this was as far as the conversation would go. Elyana had no further arguments, and was simply driven by fear, so Tywin decided that there was no need for further conversations, it wouldn’t help her in the long run. 

“There is no reason to be scared, you are a lion now,” Tywin told her, and before Elyana could say anything further, he placed a hand on her backhead, and brought her head toward his, as their lips met before she could protest. 

And as they kissed Elyana realized this was nothing like the kiss she had experienced in the sept. It had been cold and careless… but this, this kiss was warm, as his tongue demanded entrance in her mouth, and confused she let him. 

He felt very demanding and controlling in his way of kissing, and Elyana could do nothing but let him lead, but it actually felt nice. Elyana liked how he caressed her back head as he kissed her, and how his other arm snatched around her waist, and held her close. She could almost hear him purr in the back of his throat as a lion, and she had to admit that kissing Tywin Lannister actually felt good. 

“There we are,” Tywin muttered, as Elyana allowed a small moan to escape, and then their lips collided once more, while Tywin's hands began to take the flowers out of her hair, and soon her hair fell down her back in waves, finally free. 

Tywin then began to unbutton his own doublet while he continued to kiss Elyana, and soon it fell to the floor with a loud thump, not that any of them seemed to care, as Tywin was left in his white shirt, and placed both of his hands on her face to kiss her deeply. It seemed like kissing distracted Elyana, which suited Tywin just fine, as he continued to kiss her intensely, only taking a few seconds to breath now and then. 

“Tywin… i am not sure this is right!” Elyana tried to protest, still scared… but at the same time she felt good, which was what troubled her. Because she shouldn’t feel good about anything Tywin did. He was a cold hearted monster, he had killed her family, yet she felt good when he kissed her like this. 

“Don’t think too much right now,” was Tywin’s only response, as he got out of his white shirt, and allowed it to join his doubtlet on the floor. Elyana couldn’t help but notice he was rather fit, with muscles that could be seen in the dim light, and a few scars here and there… probably from battle. And overall she couldn’t deny that he looked good for his age. 

He then kissed her fiercely once more, while his hands landed on her back, and began to untie the ribbons that kept her dress closed. Elyana tried to protest slightly, as she felt her own body go stiff… she wasn’t sure she was ready to be naked in front of him… the kissing had been nice, but this, this wasn’t right. 

“We are man and wife now, this is alright,” Tywin assured her, as she reluctantly allowed him to continue, and seconds later he had undone all the ribbons, and tugger on her dress slight, which made it fall to the ground, leaving Elyana in a thin white shift, made from fine silk, with lions embroidered along the edge. 

“But… doing this... i… i will betray my family,” Elyana tried to protest, and was so conflicted, while Tywin had to release her for a moment, in orden to get his boots off, leaving him only in his breeches. 

“Shh,” He muttered, as he grabbed her head once more, and kissed her softly on the lips. He had changed his strategy, as he realized his anger wouldn’t lead them anywhere, and for a moment he tried to show her some kindness, hoping it would bear fruit. 

And so far it had worked excellent. He would of course never be this soft with her outside their chambers, or in brought daylight, but at night when no one could see them, he could show her some kindness and understanding. 

But a pang of guilt hit him as he realized what he was doing. He had of course bedded other women after Joanna’s death, but never had he been kind to them as he had been to her, like he was kind to Elyana now… and he felt horrible for it. 

And so he looked up at the dark ceiling for a moment, asking his wife for forgiveness for what he had done, and would have to do. Joanna would always be his only love. But he was a married man now, and he had duties. 

“I am your family now,” Tywin told her in a deep serious voice, before their lips once again met. 

 

...oOo…          

 

Afterwards Elyana lay in what would now be their bed, and stared into the flames from the fireplace. Tywin had lit the fire before they crept underneath the covers, and it was now the only source of light in the room, bathing everything in a golden hue. 

A lot of things felt strange to Elyana right now. She had never tried to lie beside a man before, or share a bed with anyone, and now a stranger wasn’t just lying beside her. No Tywin was lying against her body, so she could feel his regular breathing on her neck, while he slept. His skin was touching hers, and in his sleep he had wrapped an arm around her, and a leg that lay half over hers. 

Elyana could hear on his breathing that he was indeed sleeping, although she wondered how he could sleep at all. Elyana herself felt far too conflicted to find any kind of rest, although her brain was tired… but truthfully she felt too guilty to fall asleep. 

She honestly hadn’t wanted to do this… at least not at first. She wished she could blame the wine for what happened, but a part of her had actually wanted to do this, at least at the end. She had even begged him not too… but then he started to kiss her, and his kisses gave Elyana something she craved deep down. Which in its simplicity could be described with one word.   

Affection. 

Elyana hadn’t been given any kind of attention, love and compassion since her family had been slaughtered. And even before then it had been vaste…

Deep down Elyana knew what Tywin had showed wasn’t real affection, but it felt real. He was suddenly a different man, who treated her kindly, and when he kissed her… god, when he kissed her she just felt wanted. The kiss in the sept had been cold and careless, but now he kissed her like he meant it. He touched her like she was delicate and beautiful, and he undressed her carefully, with gentle touches. 

And it had melted Elyana like chocolate, as she craved his kisses and touches so much that she allowed him to undress her with a minimal of protests. 

And what had happened afterwards… well, Elyana couldn’t deny it had been painful for the most part. Tywin had consumed the marriage like he said he would, taking her maidenhead while blood could be seen on their sheets. Elyana hadn’t really found a great pleasure in it, like Tywin said she wouldn’t… but when the pain was worst Tywin had kissed her, and told her it was alright. That she was strong… and once more she felt strong. 

Truly he was just manipulating her, at least Elyana thought so, but she still feel good while it happened. 

Afterwards they had laid on the bed for a moment, just breathing, as Tywin kissed her on the mouth for the last time, before he rolled over, and stood up. Elyana had remained in bed for a moment… just staring, until Tywin suddenly got back from somewhere, with a bowl of water, and clothing. 

And suddenly the affectionated man had been gone. In a harsh tone Tywin had ordered Elyana to wash her private parts, while he went away to do god knows what. And gone were the kisses, and the soft eyes, replaced with the Tywin Elyana had seen so many times, and whose eyes tended to burn into hers in a uncomfortable way. 

Elyana had done as he asked, not daring to go against him, and a bit sore she had wobbled over and cleaned herself, removing any traces of blood. However there was still some blood on the sheet, which they slept on, so the maids could see tomorrow that their marriage was consumed. 

After cleaning herself thoroughly she had dressed herself in what turned out to be one of Tywin’s nightshirts, and she could smell his scent on it… like he had worn it recently himself. It made Elyana feel like he was hugging her, but she was unsure whenever she actually liked the thought of it or not. But it was clearly what he had left for her, and Elyana started to pick her discarded dress up from the floor, so it wouldn’t be ruined. It was her wedding dress after all, and she doubted she would be married again. 

When Tywin got back he had simply stated that it was late, and they should go to bed, while he lit the flames at the fireplace, before he guided Elyana over to her side of the bed, and then got into the bed himself. 

And soon afterwards Tywin was sleeping. He had only said goodnight, before he closed his eyes and went to sleep. No kiss on the cheek, and no touching and caressing. However soon afterwards he seemed to roll closer to her in his sleep, and soon an arm was wrapped around her, and a leg placed above hers. 

But Elyana couldn’t sleep. 

She didn’t even try to close her eyes. 

She just lay there in the dark, and thought everything through. the whole day seemed to be repeating itself in her head, from the moment they got married in the sept, the party, the people, and the second marriage at the godswoods. Elyana felt like she couldn’t let these thoughts go, and kept herself awake, although she should be able to sleep considering how much she had been drinking, and how little she had slept for the last couple of days. 

But she couldn’t sleep, because her feelings were far too awake. At the moment she felt so many things at once, and she couldn’t decide how to organize it… but one feeling stood out from the rest. 

And that was the feeling of guilt. 

Because one thing was that Elyana had slept with the enemy. She had been forced into this marriage, and even if she had tried to fight against Tywin he would have forced her to consume the marriage. She had no choice in the matter, and she knew her family wouldn’t hate her for it… 

but she felt guilty because she had enjoyed it. She had allowed him to touch her, she had kissed him when he kissed her, and her protests had been weak and half minded. 

And now she was afraid of falling asleep. 

What if her family appeared in her dreams, looking disappointed, as she had given in that easily, and even enjoyed what Tywin had done to her? She was a Stark afterall, she didn’t need to be loyal to anyone other than her family and her people, and Tywin were none of those things. 

Her mother and sweet Robb had been killed by Tywin, at least she was rather sure of that, and what about Robb’s unborn child? He or she had been killed by him too. His family had tormented hers, and yet she fell for the simplest of all tricks, when he showed her a bit of kindness. 

Elyana felt some movement beside her, as Tywin seemed to wake slightly, at least his breathing changed, and she could feel like his eyes digging  into her back. And it seemed like he was listening to her breathing as well, as he suddenly in a dark raspy tired voice said. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

Elyana wondered for a moment if she should answer, or pretend to be asleep. But he clearly knew she was awake, just like she knew when he was awake. 

“No… my thoughts seems to be endless,” Elyana answered, and rolled over to look at him, while Tywin remained where he was, his arm still wrapped around her. 

“Your thoughts will consume you one day if you don’t let them go,” Tywin warned her, and seemed to understand what the problem was, although Elyana hadn’t said it out loud. 

“But how can i just let everything go?” Elyana asked, as she didn’t seem to be able to stop them. The thoughts appeared whenever she liked it or not, and Tywin spoke of it as though she could turn it on and off. 

“The only one who stands in the way of letting it go is yourself,” Tywin simply said, as he let his fingers trail down her side, and Elyana felt goosebumps down her body where he touched. 

“So you want me to let go of my family?” Elyana asked  her, but Tywin sighed. 

“I am your family now,” he reminded her, and placed his hand on her belly. “And whatever is going to grow in here will be your family too… the rest should be in the past,” he told her, as he hugged her a bit closer. 

“But i can’t just forget my past and let it go… i…” Elyana sighed, unsure how she should explain the horrors she had seen, would a man like Tywin even understand that? 

“If your can’t forget the past, then at the very least accept it and come to terms with it,” Tywin sighed, as he once more closed his eyes, ready to sleep. “But remember,” he said, before he went back to the state of sleep. “Let it go, or it will consume you… and when you are consumed, you are weak. And lions can’t be weak.” 


	10. The Godwoods

It took hours before Elyana actually found any kind of sleep, and when she finally did, the sun was starting to rise. She was lying next to her newly wed husband, his arm still wrapped around her, when she finally fell asleep.

However only a few hours later she felt Tywin remove his arm and leg from her, and for a moment she swore his hand ran through her hair, before he moved, and stood up. Although a part of Elyana wanted to sleep, she didn’t feel that tired, and slowly she opened her eyes and rolled over.

For a moment Tywin didn’t seem to notice Elyana was awake, or at least he chose to ignore her, and so Elyana watched as he washed his face, before he threw his nightshirt on the floor, and began to get dressed. Elyana was staring at his back while he did this, and watched as his muscles moved. He had several scars on his back too… probably from the war, and Elyana sort of wished he had died from one of them.

“It’s very rude to stare,” Tywin suddenly said, as he turned around and looked at Elyana, now dressed in boots and breeches. His face was dead serious as always, but Elyana could almost see a small smile on his lips… meaning he wasn’t that serious. “Or did your mother not teach you that?” he then asked, as he turned around to grab his dress shirt, before he looked at Elyana once more.

“My mother taught me that forcing a girl into a marriage was far more rude than starring,” Elyana said with a defiant voice, although she was teasing slightly too… but there still was some truth in it.

“Careful now… you have a far too sharp tongue at times. It could lead you in trouble,” Tywin warned her, with a now completely serious icy glare, which he held for a moment, before he turned his attention back to getting dressed. “Anyway, i will have to attend a council meeting this morning, so you will have to break your fast on your own,” Tywin told her, although it wasn’t a punishment to Elyana… she would prefer to eat alone.

“And what am i supposed to do the whole day?” Elyana asked him, as she truly had no idea. She had been bored for a while now, and was still rather unsure what her limits were.

“Well i am your husband, not your septa,” Tywin snorted, and gave her another one of his glares. “I don't believe it’s my job to decide how you should spend your time, as long as you don’t disturb me,” he told her. as he got his arms into the sleeves of his doublet and buttoned it.

“So i can do whatever i want?” Elyana asked curiously, as she sat up on the bed, suddenly feeling far more awake.

“Within reason,” Tywin told her, slightly unsure what her intentions was. “You are a Lannister now, and presents my house. So i expect you to act like one, and socialize with the right people. If you are bored i am sure Lady Margery could use a hand with the wedding…” Tywin suggested, although he seemed a bit disgusted by the idea himself.

“But, am i allowed to wander around the castle, and in the city?” Elyana asked curiously, as that would give her far more space, and more ways to escape.

“Yes… although as soon as you leave the Tower four of my most trusted soldiers will act as your guards, to protect you,” Tywin said, and Elyana raised an eyebrow.

“And to keep me from escaping,” She added, and it wasn’t even a question.

“That too,” Tywin agreed, and wasn’t going to hide his true motives. “Anyway regarding the city i can’t see what your purpose should be for going there, but you are free to go there, as long as you don’t go into certain areas. Your soldiers have been told what areas, so you shouldn’t worry too much, they will stop you,” Tywin said, like Elyana was worried about going into the wrong part of the city.

“Can i see Lord Umber and his men before they leave?” Elyana then suddenly asked instead, a question she had been wondering about for hours. Last night had been horrible in so many ways, but seeing Lord Umber again had been one of the few good things, and she desperately wanted to see him a last time. She was starting to fear she never would see another northern person again, or see the north at all, and so she sort of wanted to say goodbye, and ask for forgiveness for what they had been pulled through. As her family held some responsibility for that.

“I do not see any reason to let them see you,” Tywin said firmly, a bit surprised at Elyana’s request. “You left the right impression last night. I don’t want to tamper with that, and allow you to see them once more before they travel back to the north,” He told her bluntly, and had no care for Elyana’s feeling.

“Please… i just really want to say goodbye. I won’t say anything that makes them change their mind!” Elyana begged, as she truly had no hidden motives with a visit. She just wanted to talk with them, and make sure Lord Umber understood, and forgave her. “You guards can listen if they want,” she offered, hoping it would help her case, but it seemed like the lion already had made its decision.

“No,” he told her firmly, and gave her a warning glare, as he fixed his belt, ready for the day. “And stop begging like a child. I do not wish to tamper with what i have created so far, so stay away from them,” Tywin warned her, knowing she wasn’t convinced yet. “If you are bored you can help the Tyrrells plan the wedding, or take dancing lessons or play the harp for all i care,” he then said, and snorted, clearly not thinking ladies had anything better to do. “But do not interfere with my work!” he warned her. “The northern men are leaving today anyway… if they haven’t already been set free now,” he added.

And Elyana’s heart clenched slightly… if they were out of King's Landing she had no way of talking to them, and she actually already said goodbye to the north, she just didn’t know.

“I see…” Elyana muttered, and looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling in a bad mood.

“Good,” Tywin said, smiling slightly, as he won this time. “Now, i shall be off, and will send Joy in to get you dressed. “ he said, and went over to Elyana, and before she knew what was happening he bent down, his hands on her cheeks, while he pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her. Rewarding her for understanding and bending to his will. And as always Elyana melted as he did it, until he removed his hands, and in a few steps were out of the room… leaving Elyana breathless

And the door closed before she could say anything, and she just sat there for a moment starring… feeling so confused about their relationship.

But soon afterwards Joy came to get her dressed, and Elyana had to pull herself out of her thoughts. The young girl immediately noticed the white sheets, with the dried brown blood on, which proved Elyana indeed had been deflowered by her husband. Elyana knew the sheets would be taken out soon, and the maid would discreetly make sure everyone saw it somehow, so there was no doubt the marriage was consummated.

However there were really nothing she could so about it. So instead she allowed Joy to brush through her hair, the girl for onec seemed to understand Elyana wasn’t in any mood for talking, as she remained silent, and allowed Elyana’s hair to flow almost freely, with only a few strands of hair that surrounded her face braided.

Elyana on the other didn’t even protest, as Joy found a red and golden dress from her wardrobe, with roaring lions and golden embroidery on. A belt of gold hung around her hips too, and her necklace and bracelets was added as well.  

She was never going to like the colors, simply because she knew what they symbolized… but she was a Lannister now, and it would be strange wear her own house colors, or what used to be her house colors.

From there on the day sort of went slowly. Elyana had at this point no want or need to help Margaery Tyrell with her wedding. First of all she did now know this lady, and hadn’t been introduced, which meant it would be strange for her just to show up. And secondly Elyana was a bit sick and tired of weddings, as she had just celebrated her own yesterday.

However, the only person she did know whom she could visit was Cersei, and she would rather die than spend time with here. Therefore, as Elyana had broken her fast, she really had nothing to do. She quickly send Joy off, as she would rather be bored alone, than have Joy stare at her while she was bored. She got no idea what the girl would do with her own time, but at least she wasn’t Elyana’s problem, and Elyana almost wanted to sighed in relief when she finally got a bit of space for herself.

However as Tywin used his private solar, Elyana had nowhere to be, but their now common bedroom, which did not contain much of interest. However Elyana managed to find a book, which turned out to be maester Gwanians collection on warfare, describing every war from before Aegon the Conqueror and up until Robert's Rebellion.

Elyana wasn’t really sure if she was supposed to read these sort of books, but it was the only one she could find, and Tywin was the one who had left it. She had to admit that it wasn’t as exciting as one might think, and Elyana wasn’t sure she found it that interesting, but at the very least it seemed to kill time… however slowly.

And time went by second by second. The sun seemed to move over the hours, and she could hear people come and go. Just like she could hear people in the Hands yard talking, horses walking on the stones, and the wind that blew in through the windows. Joy turned up with luncheon too, which contained of fruit, bread and a variety of meat, but Elyana turned all of it down, and returned to her book. It was just as boring as before, but at the very least it gave Elyana an excuse to send Joy away.

However, Elyana’s boredom had to stop at some point, and for her, it stopped when she heard a small bird chirp in the background.

A bit shocked Elyana turned around, to stare at the white dove that was sitting on the windows still, looking at her.

“Hello,” she whispered softly, unsure why it was here. She didn’t want to get the guards attention outside, and so she moved softly over to the bird, carefully, not to frighten it. She noticed quickly it was carrying a small letter, and she wondered whenever it had been send for her, or had flown in the wrong direction.

However she had been bored for most of the day, and decided there would be no harm in looking at the message, as she got closer to the bird.

“There, calm down,” she muttered, as she got close enough to touch it, and quickly grabbed it, and took the small roll of paper, before she allowed the bird to fly off… or rather the bird jumped out of her hand and flew away. Probably flying off to where it came from.

Elyana watched the bird for a moment, before she unfolded the paper, and read the very few lines it contained.

 

_Meet me in the godswood soon_

_Your friend._

 

Elyana started a bit suspiciously at the the message. She knew who it was from, there was only one person who claimed to be her friend… but could she trust this man. And why did he want her to go to the godswood? Elyana thought about it for a moment… there were three things she could do. Either she could ignore this message and act as though it never happened.

That was by all means the safest choice.

Another choice was to show this to Tywin, which in return would make Tywin trust Elyana slightly more. It was at the very least what she was supposed to do as his wife, and it would in a sense be the right thing to do. This could be a trick after all… but then on the other hand, she would throw Littlefinger straight into the lions open mouth.

The third thing  she could do was actually to go to the godswood, and as Elyana thought about it, then what could the harm be in that? Guards would be following her the whole way, and if she screamed they would come to her rescue… and Elyana was bored, which made her curious.

And so she decided to investigate this further, and she but her books away and burned the letter on the fire, before she opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway. She didn’t even look at the guards as she began to walk down the stairs, and they didn’t ask any questions. The lady was afterall allowed to walk around as she pleased, and guards at the end of the door would follow her.

And so they did. They didn’t ask any questions, or tried to get up in front of her. Four guards just followed behind her like lost puppies, as their only order had been to follow her, and protect her should it needed be.

Elyana also ignore all the stares she got from people as she crossed the yard, going toward the godswood. She held her chin high like any wolf or lion would do, although people whispered about her, and stared at her as she walked past.

But people would always whisper about her.

And soon enough she arrived at the godswoods. As she looked in through the gates the place seemed rather deserted, or at least the part she could see, which wasn’t much. But as her guards seemed to follow her into the godswood, she held a hand up, and looked at them.

“I will walk alone from here, i came to pray in peace,” she ordered, although she knew she technically didn’t have that kind of authority above them.

“My Lady, we have been ordered by Lord Tywin to stay close at all times,” the soldier tried to argue, but Elyana quickly interrupted.

“Unless it’s unnecessary. There is no one but me in here, and there is only one exit, and you are not faithful to the old gods. It would be a sin to let you in,” Elyana lied… there would be no sin in it, but she had to try. “Also… you would be staying in the background should i chose to break my fast with the queens, would you not?” Elyana asked the soldier who had spoken, her eyes staring straight into his.

“Yes my lady,” the soldier agreed, and suddenly seemed confused about what his orders actually had been.

“Good, the same applies here,” Elyana told him, and turned around and walked in, before the soldiers could protest. She never looked back, but she could hear they weren't following, and seemed to have accepted her words. And so in seconds she was out of their sights, and turned around to find her so called friend.

And it only took her a second to do so… although it turned out there wasn’t one, but two.

“Lord Baelish,” Elyana greeted with a serious face, as she walked over to the spot where he, and a hooded man were standing. The other man seemed to be silent, although he was staring at her, but his face were covered in shadows. But it seemed like a male.

“Lady Elyana,” Littlefinger greeted, as he walked closer and kissed her hand, bowing slightly.

“I expect the letter i received was from you?” Elyana asked curiously, and was still rather unsure whenever she could trust this man or not.

“Indeed my lady… i am glad you was the one who received it,” Lord Baelish smiled, as a lot of things could have happened to him, should Tywin have found it first… but a man like him had to take risks. “I must however ask you to burn it as soon as possible,” he then said, as he feared the girl wouldn’t have thought of such things.

“I have already done so,” Elyana smiled, and Littlefinger nodded pleased. “Now my lord… why have you asked for me to come here, my guards are waiting outside, so i must warn you not to do anything stupid,” She told him as a clear warning. All she had to do was scream, and four Lannister guards would drag him away. Although she would have to explain certain things to Tywin.

“I know my lady, and no harm will come to you… i merely wished to show you my loyalty. And no one else but the Starks seems to use this place, so i thought it was safe for us to use,” he explained, and Elyana understood. The place seemed rather untouched too, as no one had cared for it for long, which was a shame.

“And how do you plan to show your loyalty?” Elyana asked curiously, as she had a hard time seeing how.

“Well… The Red Keep tends to be a place with thin walls, and so i have heard whispers of a wish you have… a wish i can make true,” Littlefinger said, and on cue the hooded man removed his hood, and Elyana gasped as she saw who it was, and rushed into his arms.

“Lord Umber…” she breathed, staring up at the slightly old man, who had been through far too much. “Lord Tywin said you already had left for the north,” she said confused, but was so happy to see him, as she hugged him closer.

“We were, but this Lord asked me to wait outside the castle, and managed to smuggle me in, back to you… so we could say goodbye properly,” Lord Umber smiled, and brushed some strands away from Elyana’s face.

“You only have a few minutes before he has to leave my lady,” Littlefinger warned them, and then nodded toward Lord Umber, before he disappeared into the bushes, and seemed gone in a moment. Elyana suddenly realized that there was more than one entrance to the godswood… perhaps that would become helpful in the future.

“I was scared i wouldn’t get a chance to say goodbye,” Elyana confessed softly, as they sat down on the nearest bench.

“So was i… i thought i had seen the last to the Starks,” Lord Umber said, and smiled softly at her. He had been given some old rags to wear, not worthy of his stand, and Elyana held his worn old hands, as they spoke.

“I am not really a Stark anymore,” she sighed, as she looked down at her red dress.

“You will always be a Stark to the North,” Lord Umber promised her, as he raised her chin with his finger, so she could look him in the eyes. “You don’t have any lion blood in you… you are a wolf, no matter what the rest of the world tells you,” he told her, and Elyana felt how his words made her lips turn upward slightly.

“Oh, can the north forgive me for this marriage?” Elyana asked, feeling the guilt rush through her. She had never really protested enough against Tywin, perhaps out of fear… but would the north see her as a traitor now? Did her dead family view her as a traitor, as she slept with the enemy? Had children with the enemy.

“There is nothing to forgive my lady… all that you have done is so the north can survive. Winter is coming my lady, and we need to gather provision so we can last,” he told her, using her family's words, which Elyana had heard her father say so many times.

“But i should be in the North with you… not here,” Elyana sighed, and it felt nice to know that no one blamed her for what had happened, and what she had to do.

“Your place is here now my lady, this is where you can help us the most,” Lord Umber tried to make her understand. “And one day, you and your son will travel north, and there will once more be a Stark at Winterfell, and the Stark line shall be reborn somehow,” he promised her, although it was hard for Elyana to see how. All of her children would carry the name Lannister, there would be no Starks among them, Tywin wouldn’t allow that.

“Promise me you will make all the Lords and Ladies understand my choice, so they one day will accept my son… or i fear he won’t last long,” Elyana asked him, as she knew what the North could do to an southern lord who tried to rule over them.

“I will make sure they understand the sacrifices you have made, because this is truly a sacrifice,” Lord Umber said, and squeezed her hand. “And as for your son, he will be one of us, no matter what.” he promised her, and Elyana nodded relieved. Lord Umber had already said all of this once, but it was nice for Elyana to hear again.

“There was once were i thought that i should marry a northern lord…” Elyana sighed, and had still not completely given up on that hope, although it was far away in the distance.

“The gods decided it should be otherwise my lady,” Lord Umber told her sadly.

“I know…” Elyana sighed, and stared at the tree, as though it should give any answers. “Promise me, that should you ever get near the wall, then go to my bastard brother Jon Snow… and tell him that i love him dearly, and pray for his well being, and that i am fine,” Elyana asked of him, and Lord Umber nodded immediately.  

“I shall make sure he receives the message somehow,” Lord Umber promised her. “Now my lady, time is running, and we can’t risk being seen,” he told her, as he stood up, and let go of her hands… just like Elyana began to feel the tears run down her cheeks. This time she was saying goodbye for good.

“I hope you have a safe travel home,” Elyana told him, and would pray for his safe return. At least he had someone to return too.

“And i hope the best for you and your marriage,” Lord Umber told her, and gave her a tight hug. “Now remember you will always be the north's princess, crown or not,” he whispered in her ear, as he held her. “And your son might not wear a crown, but he will be our king from the day he draws his first breath till his last day,” he promised her, and released her.

Elyana’s throat felt so tight she wasn’t able to speak, but just looked up at Lord Umber, and tried to smile through her tears.    

“Your father would have been proud,” Lord Umber whispered, before he let go, and disappeared into the bushes like Lord Baelish had earlier. Leaving Elyana alone in the garden.

And for a moment she just stood there… staring, as she felt so sad and hopeful at the same time. But then, in the midst of her emotions she looked up…

And her eyes stared straight into another pair of eyes for a moment. He had been watching her from above on a balcony, something Elyana hadn’t thought of… and there was no doubt about who this man was. The powder could almost be smelled from where she stood, and she recognized the yellow colors and bald head.  

And Lord Varys hurried away just a second later.

All while Elyana wondered who his loyalty belonged to? And how much he had seen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for everyone who has left a comment, please continue to do so... and the question now is... will Varys remain silent or tell Tywin?


	11. In The Lion's Den

It didn’t take long for Elyana to discover where Varys loyalty lay.

Actually it only took the walk from the godswood to the Tower of the Hand. She had tried to buy herself a bit of time by staying on the bench in the godswood, where she tried to enjoy the silence for a moment, and tried not to think too much about what Varys had seen. However she could feel her heart beat too fast against her chest, as she deep down knew he wasn’t supposed to see any of this. She had wondered if she should try and find Lord Baelish, perhaps he could help her, but it could also make it a lot worse, and so Elyana decided against it.

And at first she took it as a good sign. No one had come looking for her yet, so perhaps Lord Varys had kept what he saw to himself. However, Elyana would soon see that was not the case.

But unknowingly she stood up from the bench, and decided to go back to the Hands tower. Supper would probably be served soon anyway, and she didn’t want to be late, so Tywin became suspicious.

The guards seemed calm too, as no one had informed them, and they followed her back to the castle, and stayed at the door as Elyana climbed the stairs. Nothing really seemed out of place, until she reached the top of the stairs, and realized no guards were standing in the hallway like they used too. Elyana would later realize that there were no one guarding, because no one should hear what was about to be said.

Elyana had on beforehand wondered if she should step into Tywin’s solar, thinking that supper might already be served, but she had decided against it, and instead she went into their bedroom, as she did not want to disturb her husband in his work.

However as she opened the door, she was surprised to find that the table in the private chamber had been set for supper, and roasted pig, boiled carrots, onions and caramelized apples were waiting to be eaten by his lordship and his wife.

But what surprised Elyana more than the set table, was Tywin, who was leaning against the bed frame, and stared at Elyana as she stepped inside. Although his emotions didn’t show on his face, Elyana couldn’t help but notice his clenched jaw, and the fire that seemed to be burning in his green eyes.

“You must have had a busy day,” He commented with an ice cold sarcastic voice, although there was nothing funny about his words, as he stared straight into Elyana’s eyes.

“Tywin,” Elyana said in greeting, as she closed the door, and tried to hide the fear she was feeling. He obviously knew something, which had made him angry, and Elyana didn’t find it hard to guess what he knew.  

“I suppose prayers does come true then,” he said instead, clearly not in the mood for formalities. Instead his eyes seemed to dig even further into her, like he could read her mind, and would find the truth on his own.

Elyana on the other hand wasn’t sure what to say. There was no reason for her to admit anything, before she knew how much Tywin knew, although it was clear he knew something. But did he know it was Lord Umber she spoke with, and did he know Littlefinger was behind it?

And so Elyana remained silent, as she carefully studied her hand, waiting for him to make the next move. He seemed to be silent too, giving her an opportunity to tell the truth, however, nothing was said. But then Elyana heard Tywin's boot cross the floor, until he stood right in front of her, his nose inches away from Elyana… and although she tried, she couldn’t help but lift her head to look at him.

“What were you thinking!” Tywin then suddenly hissed, and had to keep himself from slapping her.   

Elyana wondered for a moment how much she should say, if she should play stupid… but there was no reason to anger the lion further than needed be. Elyana hadn’t done much this day that could anger him, and so there was only one explanation.

“I wanted to say goodbye,” Elyana simply said, and saw no reason to explain that part further. “Was it Varys who told you?” Elyana then asked instead, as that was what her guess was, but perhaps it was someone else?

“Of course it was… and you better be happy he saw it, and no one else,” Tywin hissed, as he began to pace the floor. “Do you know how big the consequences could be?” he then asked, as he stopped up for a moment to look at her, before he continued to talk before she could answer. “Your little chit chat could lead to war… northern men whom i would have to slaughter, noble families whom i would have to destroy… all because you needed to say goodbye,” Tywin spat, and stared angrily at him.

“It was just a conversation, you don’t need to do anything because of it,” Elyana tried to protest, and paled slightly by the thought. She had never wanted to cause any harm to anyone… she just wanted to say goodbye.

“And how can i trust your words when you disobey mine at the same time?” Tywin asked her cunningly, and seemed to be the one who had control of the situation, not Elyana.

“Nothing has changed because of this conversation,” Elyana tried to make him understand. “If nothing, i have improved our chance of peace… Lord Umber will help us in the North,” Elyana reasoned, and it was partly true. “He wants peace just like you do… please,” she now begged. She feared Tywin might harm or kill Lord Umber because of this, and she did not want his body on her consciousness, and enough northern men had died.

“If you want me to spare his life, you better tell me exactly what was said between the two of you, and you better not lie… because you are horrible at it,” Tywin told her, and only confirmed Elyana’s thoughts. He would kill Lord Umber if needed be. He would make his men track him down, and slaughter him in cold blood, because in Tywin's mind, it was better to sacrifice one person, compared to the loss of a war.

“Well i… i saw him, and we hugged… and i told him i was glad to see him before he went off to the north, so we could say goodbye,” Elyana rambled on, while Tywin sat down at the dining table, and motioned for Elyana to do the same.  

“Go on,” he motioned for her, as he poured himself a glass of wine, and one for Elyana as well. Elyana was far too nervous to drink at the moment, too much were at stake, but Tywin seemed completely calm suddenly, which Elyana didn’t like. His mood could apparently chance in a second.  

“Well…  i asked if he could forgive me… if the north could forgive me really… for this marriage between you and I,” Elyana explained, and wasn’t sure how Tywin would feel about that, but she was so pressed by his words and intense glare, that she didn’t dare to lie.

“A lion never asks for forgiveness,” Tywin said with a cold and a rather careless voice, almost a bit disappointed. All while he served both of them a plate of roasted pig, although Elyana couldn’t make herself eat, she had no appetite at the moment.

“I know… i, but Lord Umber said that there was nothing to forgive, and the North knew that too. He said that Winter was coming, and it was time for everyone to gather provision for the dark times,” Elyana explained, while Tywin began to casually eat his food. Elyana was truly trying to convince them that Lord Umber would be a great help to Tywin's cause.

“And what else did you speak of?” Tywin asked, and Elyana began to wonder what she should tell him.

“Well… Lord Umber said that this was my home now….” Elyana said, unsure how she felt about that.

“Well at least he is right about that,” Tywin grumbled, as he ate a forkful of meat.

“And then… then i asked him to make the rest of the North understand this marriage. And prepare for our son, so one day when he becomes the Warden of the North, they will view him as a northerner… or i fear he won’t last long,” Elyana admitted, and looked down at her hands, until Tywin spoke.

“Although that is... I suppose touching to some, i have armies which i will use if needed be… they will accept our son, no matter what,” Tywin told her harshly, but Elyana was quick for once.

“I thought you wanted peace too?” she questioned, as that had been the whole reason for this marriage in the first place. And her sacrifice would be wasted, if he slaughtered her people in twenty years.

“I do… but sometimes an example is necessary. I don’t believe going into war with the whole north again will lead to anything good… but i do not accept vassals who do as they please. Tell me Lady Elyana, do you know why i have the most loyal and obedient vassals in Westeros?” Tywin suddenly questioned, and Elyana felt slightly confused… she had always considered the North to have the most loyal bannermen… but then when she thought about it, none of Tywin's vassals would dare say anything against him, or rebel…

And suddenly Elyana realized why they were the most loyal in all of Westeros, as some did rebel once in the West, but it ended badly.

“The rains of Castamere,” Elyana whispered, as she recalled the song, and what lay behind it. She actually paled a bit by the thought, as she had heard the tale several times, and so many innocent people had died… Tywin Lannister had killed children that day… infants who had yet to see the world or sin.

“Exactly… i will spare you the details, as i believe you know them,” Tywin smiled, although it wasn’t a pleasant one. “But house Reyne crossed me, and i made an example of them… and my vassals have been loyal ever since,” he told her, and Elyana didn’t doubt his words. “And when i say i have an army and would ride north, should they disobey me or their future Lord, then i don’t intend to start a war. I intend to make an example,” he told her ice cold, before he went back to eating. “Now what else did you and Lord Umber discuss?” he asked instead, and returned to the subject.

“I uhh… not much more,” Elyana said, but lied slightly. She had talked briefly about Jon, but there was really no reason to bring him into the conversation. “We said our goodbyes… Lord Umber said my father would have been proud,” she added, and tried to cover over her small lie by offering something else, and moving on to another subject.

“Well i am sure he would,” Tywin sighed, and didn’t seem to care much, as he took another bite. “You have at the very least made some better choices than he did,” he then added, which almost felt like an insult to Elyana.

“My father did what he did out of loyalty and honor,” Elyana tried to defend him, and her voice almost got an high edge to it… she wasn’t Sansa who had been taught that her father was a traitor. In Elyana’s eyes he was still a hero who had fought for what was right, and had done the right thing till the end. “His only mistake was going south,” she added, something she had thought from the beginning. He should never have left Winterfell, and none of this would have happened.

Tywin stopped mid air in his movements, his fork inches away from his mouth, but he stopped, stared at her, and put his fork down.

“Your father may have done what he did out of loyalty and honor… but those are bad traits to own, no matter what you say my little wife,” Tywin told her, with a dark gleam in his eyes. “My grandson was a fool to order his beheading, but your father didn’t die because he went south… he died because of the way he was,” Tywin told her dead seriously, as loyalty and honor wasn’t something he viewed very highly, unless they were talking of his vassals loyalty.

“My father tried to do what was right,” Elyana defended him, and Tywin almost rolled with his eyes, as he stared at his childish wife.

“If he had done what was right he wouldn’t be dead, and you wouldn’t be married to me. Your fathers so called loyalty and honor was what killed him, and what made the war far worse,” Tywin informed her, and Elyana didn’t think that was a fair judgement.

“Then tell me… what traits should he have had, what traits do you think makes a decent lord, who makes his bannermen willing to follow him,” Elyana asked a bit challenging as her blood was boiling slightly in anger.  

“Well my lady, that is an interesting question… what makes a bannerman follow his Lord?” Tywin asked her, and didn’t answer the question.

“That… that was what i was asking you about,” Elyana fired back, although she had lost her bravery slightly, as she now felt a bit stupid, as she did not have an answer.

“Let’s take an example… my late father Tytos Lannister. He was the Warden of the West too… but do you think his bannermen followed him like they follow me?” Tywin asked her cunningly, and had completely forgotten his own food. This was perhaps the closest he and Elyana ever had to an actual interesting conversation, although it seemed to be driven by anger from both parts.

“No… they didn’t,” Elyana said, as she had heard the stories of Tytos Lannister, and what happened when Tywin took the reins.

“No… they didn’t follow him at all. Under my father our house became a laughing stock, because my father was weak. Lords and Ladies used his money as they pleased, and failed to repay, and everyone was laughing with him, at him and behind him,” Tywin told her in a dark voice, and Elyana realized just how much this had formed Tywin into the person he was.

“But then you made them stop laughing,” Elyana said, as she had heard all the stories.

“I did,” Tywin agred. “But what was it my father lacked… why was it that his bannermen didn’t follow him like they should?” Tywin questioned her, and wondered if she was smart enough to understand it. But she wasn’t.

“I don’t know….” Elyana muttered, her anger now once more gone, as Tywin made her feel stupid.

“Respect,” Tywin told her, and stared into her eyes. “My father did not have his bannermans respect,” he told her simply, and Elyana couldn’t really deny that.

“So you are saying my father didn’t have people's respect?” Elyana asked, slightly confused, and a bit angered by the thought. All of the northern bannermen had respect for him, they always had, and Tywin couldn’t change that.

“Not in the slightest,” Tywin told her calmly. “You father did have his mens respect… but there are several ways to gain respect. You father did so with loyalty and honor… however, you don’t get far in the south by being loyal and honorable… and there is no consequences for betraying such a Lord. That’s why Theon Greyjoy betrayed you, why Lord Bolton did… there is simply no consequences,” Tywin told her wisely, or at least it was his version of wisdom.

“Then… how do you gain your men’s respect?” Elyana asked, slightly curious… and she would rather not talk more about her family… because, although she would never admit it, she understood what he was saying. Loyalty had brought her father nothing good, and his honor had been his downfall.

“Fear,” Tywin answered simply, and it wasn’t hard for Elyana to see how he practiced that. “My men respect me, because they fear the consequences… because they know there is a consequence, should they chose to disobey me,” he explained to her, and Elyana didn’t even nod, but she understood what he was saying.

And for a moment there was just silence, Elyana wasn’t sure what to say, or how to respond… what could she even say. And Tywin seemed to be done with the conversation too, as he had taught her a lesson, and resumed eating.

“What are you going to do with Lord Umber?” Elyana then finally asked, as she had gathered the courage to do so.

“Is there more i should know about your conversation?” Lord Tywin asked instead, as he continued eating.

“No… we didn’t have much time to speak,” Elyana answered, as there still were no reason to get Jon into all of this.

“Hmmm… well then it really depends. The thing is, from what i can hear there should be no reason to kill Lord Umber,” Tywin said, and Elyana almost sighed in relief, “But,” Tywin continued, and Elyana stopped herself. “The question is whenever i can trust your words…”

“I wouldn’t lie!” Elyana interrupted, almost beggingly, as she couldn’t take the thought of Lord Umber being slaughtered.

“Don’t interrupt me,” Tywin told her, giving her a hard glare. “But even if you did tell the truth… then what sort of example would i make toward you? That you can defy me and nothing happens? Now that wont give me any respect toward you… and i would be a laughing stock, if people realized i had such a disobedient wife,” Tywin explained to her, and his voice remained calm and cunning the whole time.

“I would never disobey you again!” Elyana tried to beg. “Please… show mercy for once. No one will know,” she begged.

“Ahh, but see that leads us to the next interesting question… because someone do know. Lord Varys knows for certain, but whoever set this meeting up for you knows too,” Tywin said, and stared deep into her eyes, once more searching for signs and clues, like she was a book.

“I can’t say that…” Elyana told him softly, as she wasn’t about to throw Lord Petyr Baelish into the lion's awaiting mouth.

“Which only proves i have a wife i can’t trust,” Tywin remarked. “And therefore i can’t trust your story tonight either,”

“No please!” Elyana begged, as her breathing became slightly faster, and she paled even further if that was possible.

“Then tell me who arranged this meeting… i know someone helped you, i just need a name,” Tywin told her, and was both manipulating and torturing her mind, something he was an expert in.  

“Promise me you let Lord Umber and his family live if i give you the name,” Elyana begged of Tywin, and was at this point ready to negotiate. She liked Lord Baelish so far… but she cared far more about Lord Umber.

“I will spare Lord Umber if you give me the name,” Tywin promised her, although it was an easy promise… he had never intended to kill Lord Umber, he just wanted to drive the fear into his wife, so she would learn to respect him.

“And the man whose name i am about to give you… what are you going to do with the person?” Elyana asked worried, as she feared the worst. She didn’t want Lord Baelish to die either.

“Depends entirely on the person… but as i have no evidence but your words, i probably won’t do much for now,” Tywin answered simply… and it was the best answer Elyana would get. Tywin did in truth not plan to do much, unless the person who had helped her was a commoner with no influence, but he doubted that… actually he had a good feeling as to who it was, and simple just wanted to know. And his suspicion was confirmed.

“Well… if nothing happens to him, or Lord Umber then…” Elyana sighed, and seemed to think for a moment. She felt like she betrayed Petyr, although they weren’t friends in the first place, as she knew what Tywin could do to him, if he pleased. But she also knew what he would do to Lord Umber.

“The name Elyana,” Tywin pressed her, as he didn’t have all day for this conversation.

“Petyr Baelish,” Elyana finally said with an sighed, and almost collapsed in her chair, wondering what she had done to this man.     

But Tywin simply just nodded when he heard the answer, as it wasn’t too much of a surprise, and then he ate the last bit of his meal, while he said.

“From now on you will stay away from him. I have warned you before, he only does things that serves his own interest, and it’s best to stay as far away from him as possible,” Tywin told her, as he knew littlefinger well enough. And he most of all reminded Tywin of a snake.

“What will you do to him?” Elyana asked fearfully, and didn’t answer to his warning. She still had yet to decide whenever she could trust him or not… Elyana and Tywin did afterall not have the same enemies.

“For now… nothing,” Tywin answered. He was as good as away to the Vale to marry Lysa, and Tywin saw no need to interfere. “Not unless you decide to talk further with him,” he threatened, as Baelish could become a problem if this went on.   

“I won’t contact him,” Elyana promised… although she never had been the one who contacted Baelish, it was him who contacted her.

“Good… my guards clearly didn’t understand their instructions today, and will be replaced… from now on they won’t leave you out of sight, and you are done praying in the Godswood, at the very least until you have proven to me you can be trusted,” Tywin sighed, and Elyana just nodded. She feared Tywin would punish the guards for her mistakes, but she couldn’t do much about it, and didn’t have a relationship to any of them.  

“I understand,” Elyana muttered and looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“You better do… i have been rather lenient with you today… so take this as a warning. Because the next time the consequences will be far worse,” Tywin warned her, staring straight into her eyes, and Elyana knew he was telling the truth.

“But Lord Umber will live?” she asked carefully, and Tywin sighed.

“Yes he will live,” he muttered, annoyed that she had to ask again, he had after all said he would, and Tywin had no reason to lie.

But what none of them knew was that Lord Umber never saw the North again. His body was the next day found by peasants close to the Kingsroad, a dagger through his heart, and never to see his wife and children again. Never to laugh or breath, or help Elyana as he had promised he would.

The news would not travel to King's Landing just yet, but someone had killed Lord Umber… and for once, Tywin didn’t have anything to do with it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait... but life happens once in a while! But thank you to everyone who leaves a comment or a kiddoe!! you guys makes me want to write more!  
> So the big question is... who killed Lord Umber?


	12. The Loveing Lion

_ She was in a forest, but it was a strange one indeed. All of the threes seemed to be made out of a silver metal looking substance, and the leaves were red, slowly falling down to the ground, and reminded Elyana of the leaves from Winterfell's Godwoods.  _

_ Everything around her was covered in a thick fog, and so she couldn’t see very far…  _

_ And as she looked down, she realized she was standing in a small pool of water, which the whole forest seemed to be covered in. Just a small layer of water, enough to cover one's feet… but completely black, which made Elyana able to see her own face and body.   _

_ She was dressed in white… like the bride she never became, with white furs and flowing hair like she had dreamt off. Her hand ran through her hair, and she smiled at her own reflection… this was whom she wanted to be.  _

_ “Elyana!” someone called, almost desperately, and Elyana suddenly felt slightly panicked, as she looked around, trying to find whoever was calling her name.  _

_ She couldn’t tell whom the voice belonged to, but she knew it, that was for sure.  _

_ “Hello?” she called, and started carefully to walk through the water, searching for whoever had called her. Suddenly the place didn’t feel as lovely as it did at first sight, and she started to pick up her pace slightly.  _

_ “Come here!” the person called to her, and Elyana wondered if the person could see her, because she couldn’t see whoever was calling on her.  _

_ “Where are you?” she called, and looked confused around her… she couldn’t see anyone.  _

_ But as she continued to move forward she began to see a figure, and she started moving toward he or she, hoping it was the one who had called her name.  _

_ And as she got closer she realized it was a male, sitting on a stone in the middle of the water, with his back to her. As she got closer she recognized him, with his shoulder length hair, thick furs and boiled leather doublet… and a smile began to form on her lips.  _

_ “FATHER!” she called happily, as she got closer to her father, who had yet to turn around and look at her. “Father it’s me!” she called out, and felt so happy. She couldn’t remember why she felt this happy, or why she had missed him in the first place, because he had been there all along, hadn’t he?  _

_ And as she got close enough, he slowly turned his head around to look at her… clearly recognizing her for a moment, as a smile spread on his lips too, and she almost expected to hear his soft deep laughter… but then…  _

_ Then his head slowly began to slide of his body, a clean cut at the neck, which parted the body in two. And the body itself remained sitting on the stone, forever frozen to the spot, while the head landed in the water with a small splash, Eddard Stark's eyes forever locked with Elyana’s, as he stared at her, a smile on his lips…  _

_ And Elyana screamed at the sight, her heart beating slightly faster, as panic filled her mind, and she began to walk toward the head, hoping she could put it back on… perhaps they could pretend nothing happened.  _

_ But as she walked forward and was about to grab the head, she looked up for the first time, realizing two burned corps where hanging from the threes, looking down at her…  _

_ “Oh no!” she gasped, and began to cry softly, as she realized it was Bran and Rickon’s burned corpses she was looking at. Her baby brothers who had been burned to death, and her cries became louder and louder. “Please no!” she cried, and had forgotten all about her father's head for a moment.  _

_ “Elyana,” a voice suddenly called behind her, the voice who had called for her name several times. And as Elyana turned around, crying, she realized for the first time that her mother had been the one who had called for her, as she stood there, steps away from Elyana… looking perfectly fine. She still seemed a bit tired, her face had changed over the years, but it was Elyana’s mother, and she ran into her arms, sobbing.  _

_ “Mother!” she cried, as she hugged the women… but didn’t realize that her mother didn’t hug her back. “I am so sorry!” she cried, and wasn’t sure what she was sorry over, but she just felt sorry.  _

_ “You have betrayed us,” her mother said, her voice ice cold, and Elyana looked up from her cries, realizing her mother wasn’t hugging her back, and didn’t seem to have any empathy for her daughter at all.  _

_ “I didn’t know what to do…” Elyana said confused, her voice filled with sadness and confusion.  _

_ “You betrayed your father,” Catelyn Stark continued, and Elyana released her from her grip, suddenly a bit frightened.  _

_ “I… i didn’t have a choice,” Elyana tried to deffend herself, tears once more rolling down her cheeks.  _

_ “You betrayed you brothers,” her mother continued, and didn’t seem to care about her crying child. “You betrayed your sister,”  _

_ “I never did anything to betray you… please mother!” Elyana begged, as she couldn’t take her mother's coldness toward her. “I love all of you… please!”  _

_ “You betrayed me!” her mother then harshly told her, and her eyes seemed so distant to Elyana… like she didn’t actually see her, but at the same time Elyana felt like she saw everything.  _

_ “I did what i did for our people! Please mother, you must see reason!” Elyana begged her, and she couldn’t stop her tears, just like she couldn’t shake her hands.  _

_ “But you betrayed your family!” her mother told her, her eyes slowly turning cold and dead, as it didn’t seem like she was staring at Elyana anymore. Instead a wound at her throat appeared on it’s own, and blood began to pour out, hitting the water and turning it red, along with Elyana’s white dress… and she was once again covered in her mother's blood.  _

_ “no no!” she begged, as she tried to catch her mother before she hit the water, but she was too much in a state of a shock to do anything, and instead she looked at the ground around her.  _

_ No matter where she looked there were dead family members. Her father decapitated, her brothers burned, hanging from the tree and swaying in the wind… and her mother was bleeding out in the water. And Elyana felt how it all was her fault somehow… all of them were dead, and here she was… alive. It was truly a nightmare, and she couldn’t stop crying, as her knees seemed to give up, and she fell to the ground. Her legs covered in the red water, while she cried and cried.  _

_ “My… my child!” a voice called out, and Elyana looked up, seeing her brother walking blindly around. Two arrows were sticking out of him, and he was bleeding from where a blade had stabbed his heart. It’s was like he couldn’t see anyone, touching several trees. “My wife and child, where are you!” he called out desperately, and didn’t even notice his dead family, as he walked past them. Elyana noticed the crown on his head, which seemed to sit too tightly on his head, as blood ran downs his face.  _

_ “Talisa!” he called desperately, and walked away from them… leaving a torn family behind.  _

_ And in the far distance between the trees Elyana saw a lion, battling a wolf. Both were howling and snapping, hissing at each other as they tried to win… but Elyana already knows who is going to win, and didn’t care enough to see the end.  _

_ Instead she looks at the chaos around her, as she was consumed by sadness and guilt, and while a  burning Stark banner fell from the skies, she screamed.  _

 

...oOo… 

 

Tywin Lannister was awoken from his slumber because of two things. The old lion was sleeping peacefully in his bed, but due to many years in warfare he was a light sleeper, and small movement could wake him in a second. However, as Tywin was woken it wasn’t exactly by small movement, but because someone was trying to puncture his eardrum, by screaming. And the scream that awoke him was produced just beside him, and came out filled with horror and desperation. Deep down Tywin knew that whoever was screaming wouldn’t try to harm him, but was screaming for help. 

But the second thing that awoke him was the legs that began to kick him, which Tywin in his tired state thought was an attacker of sorts, although he should have realized the feets were too small, and was kicking in all sorts of directions. 

But it was dark and he had roughly been pulled out of his sleep, and so he jumped out of his bed in seconds, and grabbed the dagger by his bed, ready to defend himself against whoever this intruder was. 

For his age he was rather swiftly and active, and so he elegantly go ready to defend himself, his feet on the ground, and his back slightly bowed forward. His pulse didn’t even rise, as he was a skilled warrior, and he knew he could defend himself… he was a lion after all. 

But one second passed, and another passed as well. 

Tywin could hear his own breathing, as he looked around in the dark room, ready to fight… 

And he took another breath of air, waiting for his attacker. 

But then another scream and a whimper could be heard, and Tywin lowered his dagger, as he suddenly realized where the sounds came from, and there was no intruder in the room. 

“Nightmare,” he sighed, as he stared at the dark form of his wife, who seemed to be caught inside her own dreams. 

He put his dagger back in it’s shead, before he lit a few candles, so the room would be lit, before he tried to awaken his scared wife. 

Because this was not the first night filled with nightmares and screams. 

Tywin and Elyana had been wed for seven days now, and Tywin had been prepared for a lot of things. He knew they would share a bed, they would share their meals and they would have to converse once in a while, but he had never thought Elyana’s nightmare would disturb his sleep this much.

He hadn’t been prepared for them. The first night Elyana had barely slept, and although he knew from Joy that she slept very little, he didn’t expect this to be the reason for her lack of sleep. But already on the second night he had been awoken twice, but back then it had been by whimpers and cries. 

But things had gotten worse from there. Tywin had warned Elyana countless times that her thoughts would consume her, and so they seemed to do, as Tywin watched as his wife screamed and cried in her sleep. Her body seemed to act wilder and wilder for each night, and Tywin couldn’t let this continue much longer, or none of them would be able to get any sleep. 

Tywin knew that he should have awoken her at this point, but he was unsure as of how he should do it. He always hated weak females with a tendency to tears, and so the last few days he had simply shaken her awake, and told her to go back to sleep, as he slept as well. Although he deep down knew Elyana never went back to sleep, but he could at least resume his sleep. 

But then yesterday when he had tried to awaken her, she had been so deep in her nightmares, that when Tywin touched her, she had lashed out at him, and although she hadn’t managed to hurt him, he still had to hold her down, until she was fully awaken. 

And so Tywin would rather avoid getting hurt this time, as she seemed to be even worse off than yesterday. 

“Shhh,” he whispered softly to her, as he crawled back into the bed, and in a good distance sat against the headboard beside her. She was still twisting and screaming, and Tywin sighed, as he realized there was no way around it, the proud lion would have to step back for a moment. 

He then quickly grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her toward him. He made sure she was leaning against him, one arm wrapped over her arms so she couldn’t hit him in her sleep, and the other hand was placed on her forehead, pressing her head against his chest, so she couldn’t bang it against him. 

“Everything is alright,” he told her softly, as he thumb brushed over her forehead, and he tried to appear as calm as possible. He had to admit his harsh approach these last few nights hadn’t worked, and so he had to try something else. Just like he had changed his approach on their wedding night. 

“No! No…” she moaned in her sleep, and tried to twist her head, but Tywin held in place. 

“You are safe, it’s just a dream,” he told her in his dark husky voice, trying to sooth her. “Wake up,” he ordered her softly, and tightened his grip on her arms slightly, as he was afraid she would try to twist away… and then he would end up with a fist in his face. 

“I didn’t meant to… i didn’t mean to betray any of you!” she sobbed, and she was speaking so clearly that Tywin almost wondered for a moment if she was awake, but as he looked at her face, he realized she was still sleeping… or at least her eyes were closed. 

“You haven’t betrayed anyone,” Tywin tried to assure her, as he could sense what the subject was. He could feel how warm she was against him, and sweat was running down her neck and back, just like the spot she had been sleeping on was damp as well. 

“I just want to back to Winterfell!” she then cried, begging like a small child, and Tywin sighed, wondering how he could wake her. It didn’t seem like it helped when he argued with her, nor did he want to hit her, as she clearly couldn’t control herself at the moment. So at last he just settled on doing nothing, hoping she would slowly wake up. 

“You are home,” he whispered to her, as he began to rock her forth and back while he waited. 

He continued to hold on tight to her, as he rested his head on top of hers, and hummed softly… he had never been this close and lovingly with anyone before, and he knew it wasn’t very much like him… but he was at a point were he was lost for ideas. 

He could always arrange for them to sleep separately, but it would cause far too many rumors at court, and Elyana could easily take a lover without his notice, and it made his blood boil by the thought. He knew he was older than her, and there were far more handsome tempting men than him, and so he would have to keep her in his own bed… and it was only right for a husband and a wife to sleep in the same bed. And it would eliminate any rumors about his unborn heirs being bastards. 

But he couldn’t exactly let their sleeping arrangement continue like this. He needed to sleep or he wouldn’t be able to function, and Elyana needed to sleep too, or he feared she wouldn’t be strong enough to carry their child. 

But at the moment he had yet to find out how he could stop her nightmare, and couldn’t do much more than he was doing. 

And slowly she seemed to pull herself out from whatever nightmare she had been trapped inside. Tywin's sleep had already been ruined, and so he slowly allowed her to come back to the living world, while he held her tight. As it became evidently that she indeed was awake, he loosened his grip some on her, and kissed her hair.  

He allowed there to be some silence between them, while Elyana caught her breath and calmed down. Tywin had yet to look into her eyes, but he knew she was awake, as she no longer screamed, and she was slightly tense, not used to being in Tywin’s arms. But she knew it was him… she could recognize the arm that was loosely wrapped around her, and his scent was in her nose as well. 

Then finally after what seemed like ages, and when Elyana finally leaned against Tywin once more, and allowed her body to relax completely, Tywin spoke. 

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, which completely surprised Elyana, as she stared up at him, slightly confused. She had never heard the great Lion be this soft toward anyone, and he had never asked her such a question before. Why should he ask? There wasn’t much Tywin could do if she said no, and Elyana had never viewed Tywin as a man who cared about such trivial things as people’s feelings and wellbeing. 

“I… i don’t know,” Elyana finally admitted. Her voice hoarse from all the screaming, and her body shaking, still slightly shocked. “I am sorry i awoke you,” she then apologized instead, and felt slightly guilty. He could have been sleeping undisturbed if it weren’t for her, and a part of her feared he actually was angry right now, and would lash out at any moment. 

“You have let your thoughts consume you… and now they are controlling you mind in your sleep,” Tywin said instead, and didn’t seem to care about her apology. His hand ran down her shoulder, until it reached her hand, which he held in his, carefully caressing… one more thing he usually wouldn’t do. 

“I don’t know… i…” Elyana tried, not sure what to say… because deep down she knew Tywin was right. Her thoughts had consumed her, but it wasn’t her fault, she couldn’t help what her eyes had seen. “I don’t know how to stop it,” she finally said with a sighed, and looked down. A part of her was glad Tywin wasn’t able to see her, or she wouldn’t have been able to talk with him. 

“Fear is a powerful weapon… it’s like a wild animal, which does not let go when it had been given something to hold on too,” Tywin answered, although it wasn’t much of an answer. 

“But how am i supposed to stop it… i… i can’t just stop thinking about all of it,” Elyana said slightly frustrated, as a tear ran down her cheek… the images in her dreams where so real, and so horrifying, and she wondered if she ever could sleep comfortably again, or this was her punishment. 

“You can start by telling me what it is that you fear?” Tywin suggested, and Elyana turned her head around to look surprised at her husband. Tywin already knew what the problem was, but for now he was going to act like he didn’t, and hopefully remove Elyana’s fear by giving some sort of solution. 

However, Elyana had never thought the old lion would care for her fears. Elyana had kept them away from him, as she knew his response would be that lions did not have fear, but as she looked into his eyes, she realized he meant it. And so she turned around, and leaned her head against his chest, as she began to speak… as it was far easier when she wasn’t staring into his eyes. 

“Well… i suppose there is many fears… but what i fear the most is my families disappointment in my marriage,” Elyana admitted, as it seemed to be the center of her nightmares. “They all died for the Stark’s name… with their honor intact, and i am the coward who married the enemy,” she sighed, and felt the shame build up inside her. They had all sacrificed themself, and although Lord Umber called her marriage a sacrifice, Elyana didn’t feel like that, at least not on the inside.  

“Your family is dead… i doubt they can feel any disappointment from the cold ground,” Tywin told her coldly, although he didn’t sound as cold as he usually did. Elyana knew he wasn’t religious in any way, and probably didn’t believe in a life after this one, and so she didn’t bring that up. 

“It’s just… I wonder how they might have felt, should they have been alive,” Elyana tried to explain, but Tywin shook his head. 

“If they had been alive, there would have been no need for us to marry,” he reminded her, and squeezed her hand slightly, like he was afraid she suddenly wouldn’t be there. “There does not exist an alternative version of the past, where we would have been married, should they have been alive… and therefore, they could never have felt disappointment,” Tywin tried to explain to her, as it was logic in his head, and he therefore personally wouldn’t feel a need to speculate about it. 

“But still… i can’t help but wonder,” Elyana sighed, unsure how else she should explain it… if only Tywin could understand, but the truth was their minds were nothing alike. Or at least Elyana thought so. 

“Well… then let me tell you this,” Tywin sighed. “You married me to save the North, to save an old dynasty, and what is your people. And had my daughter done something like that, i would have been proud,” he told her, and Elyana turned her head to look surprised at him. 

“But… it was a cowards choice,” she tried to protest, as she herself saw nothing brave about it. 

“It was a clever choice,” Tywin corrected, and kissed her hair once more, like he wanted to reward her, and Elyana turned her head away once more, and leaned her head against him. She was almost too tired to argue, and yet she was awake at the same time. “I can’t say whenever your family died with honor or not… i suppose they did, but you made the right choice… the North knows that too… and your family would have wanted you to live,” Tywin told her, and Elyana nodded slowly… she wasn’t sure she agreed, but she was too tired to understand the concept anymore, and just allowed Tywin’s word to be the truth. 

“In my dreams… i… i see them all dying. I never saw my father's execution, yet i see it when i am asleep… his head lying on the ground. Just like i see Bran and Rickon… their bodies burned,” Elyana sobbed softly, and changed the subject, as everything was trying to escape her chest at once. “And my sweet Robb… a knife through his heart while he watched his wife die!” she cried, and had seen this herself. An image that would hunt her for eternity. “And after that they cut my mother’s throat… her blood rushing out… “ she whispered tormented, and felt how Tywin's arm tightened slightly around her.

He had never meant for her to see any of it… yet he had failed to be specific enough to Walder Frey. He had thought it obvious he needed her whole and intact, not broken. He knew how fragile most ladies were when it came to these sort of horrors, and he had thought Frey would have the decency to move her out of the room before he ended their lives. But he was wrong, and now he had to piece Elyana back together somehow. 

“I know how horrible it can be to watch someone die… no matter the circumstances. Soldiers have gone to war, and watched their friends die… mothers have held their children while they stopped breathing… and you watched your mother and brother die,” Tywin sighed, and his voice was soft… as he thought about how he had watched while his own wife died. “There is nothing we can do to erase these memories, but like the soldier and mother we must be brave, and come to terms with what we have seen,” Tywin told her, as it was the best comfort he could give her… because there truly wasn’t much he could do to help her. 

“But how do i come to terms with it?” Elyana asked, as she couldn’t see how she could get past this experience. 

“Time,” was Tywin’s simple reply, as there existed no other solution. “There is nothing to do but wait… and accept what happened. Loved once sometimes die too soon, too young and too sudden… even too violent at time, and there is nothing to do, but mourn, and then with time move one,” he told her, and recalled how his wife had lied there in the bed… white as a ghost, her eyes closed, and far too much blood to Tywin’s liking, while he could hear Tyrion wail in the background. 

“I see…” Elyana muttered, slightly disappointed, but realized there was nothing she could do about it.  

“Good,” Tywin muttered, and kissed her shoulder, before he gently untangled himself from her, and stood up. “Stay where you are,” he then told her, still in his soft voice, and then left their chambers, while Elyana sat in the bed, staring at the now closed door. 

However it didn’t take long before Tywin returned with a small bowl of luke warm water and a cloth, along with one of his own nightshirts. 

“Just stand for a moment,” he told her, as he placed the bowl on the small table beside the bed, and helped his wife stand up. Without a word he carefully tugged Elyana’s night dress over her head, and threw it on the floor. Like her it was wet with sweat, and Tywin didn’t see it fit for her to sleep in. Her side of the bed was damp too, but Tywin didn’t want any servant in their chambers this time at night, and so he would make due with what they had. 

And without a word he dabbed the cloth into the bowl of water, and squeezed it, before he carefully and lovingly began to wash Elyana’s face. Elyana looked a bit startled and surprised as he did so, but allowed for it to happen, as she was far too tired to do anything but standing. 

And Tywin had done this before, while Joanna was alive… as it had calmed her too, when she had been troubled. He knew his way around, and dipped the cloth once more in the water, before he washed her back, going in soft circles, then moving on to her arms… carefully carassing them with his hands. And then her breasts, which made Elyana tense slightly, clearly uncomfortable about certain area, but Tywin made it clear he had no sexual motive. 

And then at last he helped her get dressed in one of his own nightshirts, as he had no intention of going through Elyana’s wardrobe. And Elyana allowed him to dress her, like one would dress a child, before he then gently guided her back to the bed, offering her to lie on his side of the bed. 

“Let’s try to get a few hours of sleep,” he told her, as he crept down the covers beside her, and pulled her back against his chest, and one arm underneath her head, as the other one stroke her hair. Elyana was too tired to think much longer, and just allowed Tywin to do what he wanted… because his kindness was something she craved. 

“Sometimes i still fear i am underneath the Twins… in a dark cell, waiting to die,” Elyana said with a yawn, and relaxed against Tywin’s body, although her fear was real enough… she was just too tired to show it. 

“You are a Lannister now… and as my wife, i would never let anything like that happen again,” Tywin promised her, which essentially was a promise of protecting, which was what Elyana craved deep down. She needed someone to protect her against further horror, and right now this man promised her he would do so. 

And believing his words, Elyana slipped her eyes close, and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

And for once Elyana wasn’t the one who lay awake, Tywin was, as he guarded over her. Unable to sleep, while the sun slowly rose, and the kind lion disappeared. 

And when Elyana awoke she was alone, and Tywin Lannister was the cunning cold husband she knew. 

Until the sun disappeared once more.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am sorry there is such a long time between the updates, i love this story dearly, but my job sometimes seemes to get in the way! ;)   
> Anyway leave a comment and a kiddo about your thoughts... as this was a far kinder Tywin, but i hope he still stayed in character. Anyway, i promise far more action in next chapter!


	13. The Dark Cell

When Elyana woke up the next day, she felt well rested. Her eyes even remained closed for a moment, as she felt how the sunlight gently touched her skin, and she took a deep breath… just enjoying the silence. 

She could for a moment almost forget where she was, but even though her eyes were closed, there were so many small things that made her aware of her surroundings. The sheets didn’t feel quite like those at Winterfell, the smell was different too… and the air was warmer. 

And as she opened her eyes she knew she was in King's Landing, in their shared bed, although when she looked at the bed, she realized she was lying at Tywin’s side, and he was nowhere to be found. 

And in that second she realized just what had happened last night. How she had been awoken by him, due to her nightmares… and how she had clung to him, and spoken openly about what had happened. 

Not to mention how he had held her while she fell asleep, and Elyana blushed by the thought… as all of the memories rushed back to her. 

She had to admit she was rather confused by Tywin. Elyana just couldn’t understand him, no matter how hard she tried, and one moment he was kind and lovingly, and the next he was harsh and cold. He had never hit her, or touched her in anger, but their relationship confused her deeply. He had said he would never love her, but at the same time he was so kind last night, and Elyana couldn’t understand why. 

A part of her wondered if he was trying to manipulate her, which was the most likely thing… but what was she supposed to do about it? Because she couldn’t allow herself to fall into a false sense of love, that would be an unwise choice… but when he was present and held her, she couldn’t think clearly. 

She shook her head and stood up, ready to begin her day. She was a bit surprised Joy hadn’t been there to wake her up, as she soon realized it was around noon… but her body had apparently been tired. Tywin had probably ordered that no one was to disturb her, including Joy, and Elyana was rather thankful, as she was fully capable of dressing herself. 

And so she could dress herself in a light rosa dress, which although it was embroidered with golden lions, wasn’t that horrible, as it wasn’t a deep red, like most of her dresses. If Joy had been here she would have been forced to wear something else, just like Joy would make some twisted hair style, but today Elyana let her hair hung loose, feeling a bit more like herself. 

While she consumed her meal, which could be considered an early lunch, she wondered what she should do with her day. She had been married for a week now, but she had yet to find some sort of routine, which could occupy her time. 

She had over the past week met Margaery Tyrell and her Grandmother several times, and helped with the wedding preparations, but truth to be told, it just didn’t hold her interest. She had walked with Joy in the gardens, and eaten with Cersei, but none of it held her interest, and she would rather not do any of it today. 

And Tywin had forbidden her to talk with Lord Baelish, who strangely enough had left her alone these last few days, not that Elyana complained. She wondered if Tywin had threatened him somehow, but he had promised her he would leave the subject be, and let Lord Baelish leave on his own, but in truth there was no reason for Tywin to tell Elyana the truth about anything. 

Elyana shook her head, tired from thinking so much about it, and looked out of the window instead. 

She found it odd that King’s Landing was one of the biggest cities, yet she had never been this bored. But the truth was she was a wild wolf, meant to live in the forest and cold north, riding on a horse, or helping in the library.  

But Tywin wasn’t going to allow his wife to do any of those things, and so Elyana had to settle on yet another walk through the gardens. Joy had thankfully not been anywhere in sight, as Elyana would rather not hear the girls long tales of marriage and gossip, and so it was only the guards who followed her. 

And Elyana had to admit that the kings gardens were indeed beautiful. Every flower one could imagine was present somewhere in these gardens, and together they created a wonderful smell, which Elyana tried to inhale as much off as possible. 

The Tyrells had of course placed themself in the middle of the flower garden, making their own small kingdom, where they held court, and ruled from within. And therefore Elyana tried to keep her distance to the middle, knowing she would have to face a far too excited Margaery Tyrell, not to mention her grandmother… although Elyana actually liked Olenna Tyrell, she tended to say the truth, which Elyana appreciated. 

But she was simply not in the mood for their company today, especially as Cersei might as well be there, and Elyana would rather avoid her and her son as much as possible. Just like she was trying to avoid Petyr Baelish, and Varys who clearly had placed his loyalty with the Lannisters. 

So she remained at the edge of the garden, four guards following her every move behind her, as they both protected her, and kept guard of her. They had been replaced each day, so Elyana didn’t have any chance of starting a relationship with them, and therefore Elyana saw no reason to get to know any of them. They were just faceless men, who was there to protect her. 

But As Elyana had walked through the garden twice, she decided to settle on a white bench, looking at the fountain in front of her. It was in a way peaceful here, yet so much violence and politics seemed to lure underneath the surface, and Elyana wondered how anyone could relax in King’s Landing. 

“Ahh, my Lady… enjoying the gardens?” a voice suddenly greeted to the left, and Elyana tensed, just like her guards did, until she saw it was Tyrion Lannister who was walking toward her. “Or should i perhaps call you mother?” he asked her, although it was meant as a joke. 

He had a thick book underneath his arm, dressed as any Lannister in gold and red, although he seemed to have a kind smile none of the other possesed. 

“Please don’t call me that… i am far too young to be anyone's mother my lord,” Elyana sighed, although she knew it wouldn’t be long before she had to carry Tywin’s child, if it wasn’t already growing inside her. 

“True, but then please call me Tyrion,” Lord Tyrion smiled, as he placed the heavy book beside Elyana, and climbed up onto the bench. He then looked toward his personal guard. A man in his forties who seemed to be a sellsword of sorts, at least he didn’t carry the Lannister’s colors. “Bronn… perhaps you could entertain Lady Elyana’s guard for a moment, by the fountains?” Tyrion suggested, which was right in front of them… it would however give Elyana a bit of peace, as they would be further away from her, but she was still in their sight. 

“Alright, i think that was an order lads,” Bronn nodded, and began to push them over to the fountain. The guards seemed slightly reserved by the thought, but Lady Elyana would still be in their sight after all, and they had never been told that Lady Lannister couldn’t speak with her stepson.

“Thanks,” Elyana whispered as she looked at Tyrion, while the guards finally moved over to the fountain. 

“Your welcome… i can’t imagine how it feels to have four guards following you at all times, but it does not seem very pleasant,” Tyrion sighed, although it very much was something his father would do. Anything to protect what he thought was precious, and right now Elyana was precious to his father… and would probably be so for a very long time.  

“The only place i can be alone is in our chambers,” Elyana sighed. 

“It’s hard to find a place to be alone at the Red Keep,” Tyrion told her wisely, as he himself had searched for such a place for years. At Casterly Rock he had several hiding spots, but here there were ears everywhere. And Tywin had forbidden her from entering the Godswoods on her own. “However, let’s not speak about something we can’t do anything about… tell me instead, what is the great Lady Lannister doing with her time? Apart from walking in the gardens,” he asked, and changed the subject, as he couldn’t do much about about her problems. 

“Not much…” Elyana admitted… and wondered why she was honest with Tyrion in the first place. He was a Lannister, but at the same time she doubted he would tell his father about this conversation. “Either i take a walk, or pretend i care about Lady Margery’s upcoming wedding… but mostly i just stare out of the window, waiting for the day to end.” she told him honestly, and Tyrion nodded as she spoke. “Perhaps i should begin to sew… like Sansa and mother used to,” she said with a dry laugh. She had never been as horrible as Arya, but she had never been skilled either. 

“Well what did you pass your time with back at Winterfell?” Tyrion asked curiously, as he understood her problem… he would rather not speak of weddings, or sew. It sounded boring even to him, although he knew Sansa had enjoyed those things, but he had learned Elyana was far more northern than Sansa ever had been. 

“Well… back when we were children, i used to ride on horseback with Jon and Robb… or read… and sometimes i played cyvasse with my father. Then there were lessons with our septa and maester too…” Elyana said, and tried to recall as much as possible. 

“Well… i doubt my father will allow you to leave the castle, so the horse isn’t really and option. And i can’t really get you a septa or a maester… but I believe you could get a few books from the library to reed… and i would be honored if you would want to play cyvasse with me at some point. Although i warn you, my talents are legendary,” Tyrion told her honestly, and Elyana couldn’t help but smile. Although it was true, Tyrion had the mind for a game like cyvasse, although he never had been able to beat his father. 

“I would be honored if you would want to play with me,” Elyana smiled, and almost felt like she had made a friend. Although it then dawned on her… why would Tyrion want to be her friend? 

“At any time my lady, also, if the library has nothing to your liking, come by, and i have a private collection you can look through,” Tyrion told, and Elyana nodded thankfully. She had by now finished Tywin book about warfare, which had been a bore to get through, but had been better than nothing. 

“Tyrion i was wondering… aren’t you mad that i have married your father?” Elyanna suddenly asked, as she couldn’t keep the question inside her any longer. She knew it came out of the blue, but she needed to know. “I mean… you do realize Tywin want whatever child we have to be his heir, instead of you?” Elyana asked, and wondered if Tyrion perhaps wasn’t aware. 

She herself would have been jealous, if she had by law been the rightful heir, but then had been pushed away, for someone else. Because in truth the West was Tyrion's, but Tywin was going to overrule that somehow, and make Elyana’s first born son his heir. 

“Well… i do realize my father will leave everything to whatever son you gift him with.” Tyrion admitted, and seemed to think for a moment, as he ran a hand through his hair, searching for the right words. “But… i am not angry at you, or my unborn brother…” he then said, and looked so intensely into her eyes, that she didn’t doubt his words. 

“But… why not, everything that was supposed to be your will be his, although it’s your right,” Elyana argued, but Tyrion shook his head.  

“I have always known Casterly Rock wouldn’t be mine. My father would rather leave it to Lancel that to me, and recently he made it very clear that even it if magically stopped being a dwarf, i would always be a monster and a bastard in his eyes,” Tyrion admitted, and Elyana sensed the sadness in his voice, although his face remained emotionless. 

“I am sorry…” Elyana said, and felt his own sorrow. 

“Don’t be my lady.” Tyrion told her honestly. “You are just as forced in these matters as i am, and therefore i cannot hate you. You didn’t ask for this, just like your unborn children haven’t asked for it, and so i cannot hate any of them. My father is the only one i should i hate, and so i will,” he vowed. He actually intended to accept things as they were, and be as kind to his half siblings as possible, so when his father died one day, they would have grown to love him. 

“You are wiser than people think,” Elyana complimented him, as this small man had surprised her. He had only spoken very little with her, but he had already gained a better understanding than most people, and Elyana respected that. 

“Well please pass that onto my dear father, he seems to be a bit blind regarding my wisdom,” Tyrion joked, although deep down he was flattered by her compliments. He supposed both of them had gotten a bad impression of each other at Winterfell. Elyana seeing Tyrion as a drunken fool, and Tyrion saw no more than a brainless girl… although things appeared to be different now, or perhaps they had simply changed.  

“I am afraid he would be none the wiser if i told him,” Elyana said back, and felt slightly sorry for him. He wasn’t at fault for being a dwarf, but her husband seemed to believe so… but she had to admit Tyrion was a fighter, and there was no doubt in Elyana’s mind about Tyrion's heritage. He was Tywin's son, no matter what Tywin himself thought. 

“That is the curse of old men,” Tyrion told her with a smile and a laugh, before he got down from the bench, taking the book underneath his hand. “Now my lady, please come and see me for a game of cyvasse at some point… however, i am afraid i must return to my books now. It seems like i got coins to count… or rather finding coins,” he smiled, and bowed politely, before he turned around and left… leaving Elyana alone once more. 

And with Tyrion went along, while Elyana’s guards got back into position, as she gathered her skirts and stood up as well, ready to move on with her day, not sure what she actually should move on with. But Elyana decided it would be best to visit the library, and asked one of her guards to show the way. Hopefully she could borrow a few books to keep her entertained, the subject didn’t really matter, as long as it wasn’t sweet tales about love… 

As Tywin had said love didn’t really exist, especially not in marriage, and Elyana saw no reason to get lost in those lies.      

However, whatever peace she had found from Tyrion's conversation, was to be destroyed in a few seconds. Although Elyana wouldn’t admit it out loud, she had found some kind of hope from Tyrion's conversation, perhaps because he had given her something to occupy her mind with, which could give her an escape from this world. 

But, nothing last very long, and reality was soon brought back into Elyana’s life, as she and her guards walked down a corridor. Had the guard’s been thinking, they would have advised her against going down a empty corridor, but no one thought any wise, and so they weren’t prepared, when three gold cloaks rounded the corner.  

Elyana couldn’t tell them apart due to their helmet, but they all looked very big and frightening to Elyana, although they were supposed to be anything but that. 

“The King has send for Elyana Lannister,” one of the gold cloaks informed them, and stared straight at Elyana. She wondered for a moment if they perhaps had followed her, waiting for this exact moment, where she was vulnerable.

And her blood seemed to freeze for a moment. She still had their last meeting fresh in her mind, and as he had promised to rape her, and so Elyana wasn’t much for this request. She didn’t doubt that Joffrey had been keeping an eye on her, waiting like a lion waits for its prey. Because the boy was smart enough, he knew he couldn’t do anything to her public… but he had been patient, and now there was no one who could save her. 

“Well… please tell his Grace i will be there shortly, as i need to freshen up first,” Elyana told them with a smile, and bowed slightly, hoping they would take her lie. She would run to The Hands Tower immediately, and tell Tywin, knowing he was the only one who would be able to protect her. 

“The King had asked for your presence now,” The golden cloak told her, and made it clear there was no room left for argument.

And to add some threat the Kingsguard who spoke placed his hand on his sword, making it clear what would happen, should Elyana chose to deny his order. 

“Very well then,” Elyana sighed, panicking slightly… but there was nothing she could do, they would carry her screaming to the King if he demanded it. 

However as she stepped toward the Kings guard, her own guards followed as well, but was stopped as the one who spoke stopped them. 

“Not you, only her lady, we have been ordered to bring her safely to the King, you Lannister guards are dismissed,” The golden cloak told them mockingly, which made her closest guard step forward, to stand between Elyana and the Kings Guard, as they were starting to sense the situation as well. 

“Lord Tywin Lannister has given us our orders, and we are to stay by her side at all time, therefore i cannot let her continue on her own,” her guard protested, and she admired his courage, although she knew it wasn’t worth much. 

“Then allow me to release you from duty,” the golden cloak in the middle said. 

And hell broke loose. 

Before the guard could as much as protest, or just scream, all three Kings Guards had drawn their swords, and her brave guard was slaughtered right in front of her, the sword going through his heart, and the guard fell to the ground… looking just as shocked as Elyana and her three remaining guards. It reminded Elyana far too much of the Red Wedding, and as images of her dead brother passed her mind, the Gold cloaks had already attacked her three remaining guards.

Elyana hadn’t even realized she was the one who was screaming, as one of her guards tried to push her back, which made her stumble, and she fell to the ground.

And as everything was bussing, and her head hurt from the fall, a dead bleeding guard landed on top of her, his dead eyes staring into hers… and she screamed once more. 

She was almost going into a state of shock, as the event of the wedding came back to her… all the blood, and the screams, not to mention the dead eyes that were looking at her. 

And the soldiers blood was slowing starting to turn her rosa dress dark red, covering her hands as well. 

And she could hear the swords that fell to the ground, and the screams as the last two guards were dealt with, leaving Elyana as the only survivor so far… although at this point, Elyana wondered if she was going to survive at all. 

And with a grunt one of the guards lifted the body from Elyana’s, and Elyana took a deep breath, as she realized she hadn’t breathed properly, as the dead guard had knocked the air out of her lungs.    

Her pulse and heart were beating so hard she couldn’t hear a thing… and she couldn’t see… and she couldn’t move. She was in a state of panic, unable to do anything, and so she allowed herself to be picked up, and dragged away by two of the guards. She couldn’t even scream or fight against them… too afraid, and too caught up in the past. 

She couldn’t even tell where they were going, although it seemed as though they were going down a set of stairs… and from there it was dark, torches lit their path, but there didn’t seem to be any daylight… which meant they had to be underneath the castle somewhere. 

And Elyana just allowed it, as her body was unable to do anything, and her mind was caught in the past, replaying her nightmares over and over. 

And so she didn’t notice where they went, or where she was dropped… but suddenly her knees hit the ground, and Elyana just felt so tired, although her heart was beating faster than ever. 

“I found it rather poetic, for a daughter to be in the same cell as her father used to be in,” a voice sneered, and Elyana looked up, but she already knew who it was… only Joffrey could be this cruel to someone. 

And under normal circumstance she would be able to give some kind of response… but she was in such a state of shock and panic that she was unable to say anything. Her mind was about to shut down, to shield her from what was about to happen… and she could barely see anything, except the darkness of the black cells, and Joffrey’s face. 

And Joffrey waited for a moment, hoping for some response, but Elyana just looked dumbly at him, unsure what she was supposed to say, if she could. It wasn’t exactly pleasant to be in the same cell as her father. 

“Well tell me how much you like it!” Joffrey sneered impatient, and walked forth and back. 

But nothing happened… except silence, as Elyana wasn’t capable of responding. 

“Sir Meryn Trant, please help the traitor!” Joffrey said impatient, as his face became slightly red in anger. 

And suddenly Elyana felt a blow to her side from a boot, which once more forced the air out of her lungs, and she fell to the ground, curling up slightly… but she wasn’t even able to scream. And somewhere in her mind, she thought she saw Robb lying next to her… bleeding from his heart. 

But she didn’t say a word, unable to do as her king demanded. 

“SPEAK!” Joffrey yelled, confused and angry. There was no fun in a silent victim. He wanted to hear Elyana thank him, for bringing her here… but the bitch chose to remain silent. 

“Again!” Joffrey ordered to Sir Meryn Trant, who all too happily did as he was ordered, and chose to kick Elyana in the stomach.

And Elyana moaned in pain, curling slightly more, as her hand wrapped around her stomach, trying to protect it against the pain. But she was still unable to speak, and at this point unsure what she was supposed to answer. 

And her vision was getting worse. This reminded her of Frey’s cells at the Twins, and with all the blood on her dress she began to think she was back. That this marriage to Tywin was a dream, and she was right where she started. 

And suddenly she just wanted Tywin to be there, not because she loved him, but because she knew he would protect her against all of this. 

“SPEAK, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!” Joffrey yelled, as his head had turned slightly red, and he tightned his hands into fists. It wasn’t as much fun torturing her as he had imagined, Sansa had been far better in fact. 

And so Joffrey continued to yell, and Sir Meryn Trant kicked her at his Graces order, all while Elyana’s eyes could see less and less. She even stopped caring of what was happening, and accepted the pain… there was nothing she could do about it anyway. 

And so, just before her eyes closed, ready to go somewhere peaceful, she heard Joffrey say. 

“Guards, teach this unworthy traitor when happens when she doesn’t answers to her king!” he ordered, and even more boots seemed to kick Elyana, while Joffrey disappeared out of her view. 

And Elyana closed her eyes… her mind bringing her to a safe place.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the long wait... work has been crasy, but it's officially summer now, and i am off, which means i have more time to write! Anyway i hope you liked this chapter... and please leave a kiddo, or a comment! It makes me want to write the next chapter! And thanks to those who have!


	14. Hear Me Roar

The first thing Elyana heard was footsteps running toward her. 

A part of her was slightly awake, but another part of her wanted to stay in the darkness. Away from all the horrible things that was happening around her, and away from her own mind. It was far safer in the dark. She didn’t have to think or feel, and her brain knew that waking up would be painful. 

Yet her body was forcing her to wake up ever so slightly, and she moaned as she tried to move her body, and realized just how sore everything was. Her arms, her neck, her chest, her back and her stomach… everything just hurted, like a hundred small knives where digging into her, and she had a hard time breathing in the position she was lying in. 

And whatever surface she was lying on was… rough. It felt like small stones were digging into her side slightly, as she lay there, curled up on the rocky ground. 

She felt dirty too… and something was on her hands and her face, something that had dried, and made her skin feel slightly tighter. She had felt that before… although it was some time ago, and perhaps it was because she knew there was blood on her hands, that she slowly opened her eyes. 

“Over here!” someone yelled close to her, and in Elyana’s dark view, a torch sudden lit the place slightly, and she could see the stone walls and floor… making the place look as dark as she felt on the inside. Although the light brought something to the place, as she could see the silhouette on the wall, of what must have been a man. “By the seven gods, is that you Lady Elyana Stark?” the male voice asked, and sounded slightly worried, as two boots got into her view, and someone crouched down in front of her. 

Elyana’s eyes were only half open, still confused and tired, but she could see it was a man. However she had never met him before, at least she did not think so, but she could see in his eyes that he was worried. Just like she could see the lion on his armor. 

She knew she was supposed to answer, but she couldn’t find the words… she did however try to lift her head slightly… why she did not know, but it quickly collapsed against the floor. 

“Don’t worry My lady… the whole army has been searching for you, but you are safe now!” the soldier, whoever he was promised her, although he didn’t touch her… too afraid for that. “GUARDS!” he called loudly, slightly panicking, although Elyana couldn’t understand what was wrong.

And she could hear more footsteps, although these were running, and even more light was brought into the dungeon. 

“She is here, i found her!” the soldier in front of her yelled, and quickly moved as another soldier took his place, crouching in front of Elyana, and this time Elyana recognized him.  

“Sir Morgan…” she rasped, although it barely could be heard, her voice far too low. But Sir Morgan had heard it, and smiled back… although Elyana sensed that he was worried for some reason, although he seemed to be relieved too. 

“My dear lady… everything is alright,” he promised her, as he removed his own cloak, and wrapped Elyana in it, just like he had done the first time they met. And once more Elyana didn’t care about it’s red color, she just felt safe and warm, as sir Morgan swiftly lifted her into his arm. 

“I was the one who found her!” she heard one of the guards say behind Sir Morgan, not that Elyana cared, she just leaned her head against Sir Morgan, feeling safe and her pains forgotten for a moment. 

“I don’t think you will want to say that to the old lion right now,” Sir Morgan told him in a warning tone, as he carried Elyana out of the black cell which once had been her fathers. Sir Morgan had been near Tywin for the last five hours while they searched for his missing wife, and Tywin was to say it mildly, in a bad mood. Should the soldier chose to brag about how he found Tywin’s wife, he would tear his head off in anger. 

Elyana never heard the soldiers reply, and she didn’t care a great deal about it… she just slipped her eyes close, and felt how Sir Morgan carried her away from the horrible place, and although the sun long ago had disappeared, the Red Keep was far more bright than it’s dungeons. 

Some of the event’s were also slowly returning to Elyana’s memory, she recalled how they had been on the way to the library, her conversations with Tyrion… and soon she remembered how the golden cloaks had slayed her guards easily… and how their blood had spilled on her. 

And then she began to remember the black cell, how she had been dragged down there, and King Joffrey… the torture. 

But although she remembered it, she didn’t yet understand it. She was far too tired for that, and so it was just layered in her mind, and she was almost about to close her eyes and just sleep… if it hadn’t been for the yelling. 

“I WANT YOU TO FIND HER, AND I WANT YOU TO FIND HER NOW!” someone roared on top of their lungs, and Elyana tiredly opened her eyes, recognizing the hall of the tower. The door to Tywin's solar was open, and she could see her husband was pacing the floor, clearly angry about something. 

“If she has run off no one will be able to find her in the wild,” she heard a female voice say harshly, and Elyana thought it sounded a bit like Cersei, and it matched one of the persons in Tywin's solar, who was dressed in red and gold. 

“With all due respect brother, your soldier is looking everywhere… i don’t know what else we can do,” another male voice said… this time Kevan, who was unable to calm his brother down. 

“She is our only chance of lasting peace with the north, FIND HER!” Tywin yelled, pacing the floor like his legs were unable to stand still. 

It didn’t seem like any of them had looked toward the door, or they would have noticed Sir Morgan and Elyana… but then suddenly a pair of eyes eyes locked with Elyana’s, and although Tyrion seemed to be the smallest of the Lannisters, he was the most observant. 

He too seemed shocked for a moment, as he just stared at Elyana’s beaten form, wrapped in a red cloak, where it was hard to tell what was blood and what was the fabrics color. But then Tyrion seemed to get over his shock, and he coughed slight. 

“Well… it seems like the search is over,” he informed them all, and there was a deep silence for a moment, before Tywin turned on his heel, and stared straight out into the hallway, where Sir Morgan held his wife, while six Lannister guards stood behind. 

Tywin was silent for a moment too, while everyone just stared, but while Tyrion’s face had been filled with shock, Tywin only seemed even angrier, as he saw the state of his wife. He wasn’t a man whose head turned red, but his eyes got hard, and his mouth turned downwards just slight, as he marched toward Sir. Morgan without a word. He wasn’t even capable of saying thank you, although his wife had been brought to him as requested, instead he got closer. And then he carefully slipped his arms underneath Elyana’s knees and around her back, and lifted her into his own arms. 

“We found her in the black cells like this. Her guards laying dead outside, although they had been dragged down there from the upstair corridor,” Sir Morgan informed his Lord softly, as he knew how angry he was at the moment.  

“I don’t care what you need to do,” he hissed to Sir Morgan in a low voice, as he held Elyana close to hir chest, and Elyana looked up at him with tired eyes, but he did not look at her. “But i want you to find whoever did this, and bring them to me,” he told in a low voice, and Sir Morgan nodded, as he understood. He had served Lord Tywin for decades, and expected nothing less from him. 

“I shall set to work immediately,” he promised Tywin, and bowed slightly. 

“Good!” Tywin hissed slightly, and then spoke far louder, so the whole room could hear it. “Our safety has been compromised!” he proclaimed. He had first thought that Elyana had escaped on her own, but now it was clear to him… there had been an attack on the Lannister name. “From now on there will be doubled up on the guards… hire more if needed be!” he ordered, clearly to Sir Morgan, although he made sure everyone heard him. 

“Yes sir,” Sir Morgan bowed, and turned around on his heel and left the room… although everyone else still seemed to be frozen, unable to move. 

“And someone get my maester!” Tywin ordered harshly, as he walked toward their shared chamber, and was just about to step into it, when he looked at Joy, who had been in the corner the whole time, waiting to orders. “And you, find someone to run a bath!” he ordered, and didn’t even look back, as he stepped into their bedchamber, and allowed the door to slam shut behind them. 

And for the first time Tywin looked into Elyana’s eye, as his whole face changed, while he carried her into their room, and with great care placed her on the bed, propping a few pillows behind her head, to support her. 

“I thought you had run off,” he softly admitted, as he sat down on the bed beside her, waiting for the maester. Not Pycelle though, he wouldn’t let that fool get anywhere near his wife, no he was waiting for his own private maester from Casterly Rock, Maester Volarik. A man who had studied medicine and accounting at the citadel, and had served him well for years. 

“I… i am tired,” Elyana whispered softly, and desperately wanted to close her eyes, and fall back into her hole of darkness, which seemed as such a nice place compared to the real world. The pain was starting to appear, and she could feel how her ribs, stomach and hips hurt, along with her back, and she would rather fall asleep, before the pain became unbearable. 

“You have to stay awake for the maester,” Tywin told her in his deep voice, although there was a soft edge to it. Anger was still boiling inside him, but he had harnessed it for now, for his wife's sake. 

It had taken some time before someone actually realized she was gone. The guards had been disposed in the dungeon beside Elyana, and so no one had found anything suspicious. It wasn’t until Joy had asked one of the guards for her ladies whereabout, that anyone began to look. First Joy and two guards, but then as they continued to search without any results, they at last told Sir. Morgan, who brought the news to Tywin. 

And then Tywin commanded all of his soldiers, servants and stable boys to search for his wife. at first he simpl thought they hadn’t searched well enough, and his wife were wandering in the gardens somewhere, but it quickly became apparent no one had seen her for hours. And although Tywin tried to keep this within his staff and house, the whole Keep knew by now that ELyana Lannister was missing. 

And from his solar Tywin had commanded a grand search, making those who served him look everywhere. A big part of him simply thought she had been trying to escape, and had succeeded, and so riders had been sent out, trying to catch up with her. Tywin had been slightly angry with her, angry because she couldn’t understand that her escape attempt in the end would be fruitless, but now he realized that his wife hadn’t tried to escape at all. 

No someone had clearly attacked her, and an attack on his wife was an attack on him. 

And although Tywin’s face held no emotions, as he looked down on his wife, it was far from true. On the inside he was a mess, first of all relieved that his wife had been returned to him, as he had thought she had run off, and it could have taken months before they had found her, although he would have found her at some point. 

The second feeling was anger… although he wasn’t sure who he was angry with. Whoever had attacked his wife would feel his wrath at some point, as no one should dare to put a hand on his wife… he couldn’t even believe someone would be stupid enough to do it in the first place. But he was also angry with Elyana… he could exactly tell why, but perhaps it was because he felt she could have run, and she didn’t. He wasn’t entirely sure, but later he would come to realize that he was in fact not angry with Elyana… he was angry with himself, because he hadn’t been able to protect her. 

And then there was a third feeling, which Tywin couldn’t name. Perhaps because he hadn’t felt it for years… but he was feeling fear. It was a feeling the proud lion wasn’t used too, but he was actually afraid. He was afraid when he thought of what could have happened. In truth Elyana could have been beaten to death… but he was also afraid of what damage there had been done. But Tywin would never admit these feelings to himself, because if he felt fear, that also meant  he cared about Elyana in the first place… that he might even felt something stronger. 

So although Elyana only saw the cold composed lion, Tywin was a mess on the inside, but no one would ever witness that weakness.

Thankfully maester Volarik knew that when his lord summoned him, it was now, and not five minutes later. And so it didn’t take long before the slightly old man stepped in through the door, his long brown robe  flowing behind him, as he had hurried from his own study. While most lords left there maesters at the castles, Tywin prefered to bring his along, as he didn’t trust maester Pycelle… especially not with his wife, as he had heard the rumors about Pycelle and young girls. 

“My lord,” maester Volarik greeted as he stepped inside, carrying several pouches filled with herbs and essential mixtures. 

“Maester Volarik,” Tywin greeted, but didn’t get up from the bed, as he went straight to the case. “Her ladyship has been attacked today, i need you to look over everything,” Tywin ordered, and made sure Volarik knew what everything meant… he couldn’t risk that Elyana had become pregnant by someone else… if that was the case he would have to get rid of whatever was inside her, and wait untill she had had her moonsblood, before they tried again. 

“I understand my lord,” maester Volarik nodded, as he moved closer to Elyana, and placed his bags on a nearby table. 

“I trust you will be silent of what you will see?” Tywin then asked him, although it wasn’t a question as much as it was a threat, Tywin would make sure Maester Volarik said nothing to anyone. 

“Of course my lord, nothing leaves this room,” Volarik assured him, before he looked down at Elyana. She was still awake, and stared at Volarik through her lashes, her eyes half closed. Blue marks had already formed on most of her body, her face the only place that was left untouched. “My lady… could you please describe where it hurt the most?” Volarik then asked of her, and Tywin moved so he was sitting beside Elyana’s head, giving Volarik some space. 

Due to Elyana’s description of pain in her stomach, chest and hips, they had to remove her blood stained dress. Tywin knew that it would have been more propper, had a Septa been summoned, but he couldn’t care less. He trusted Volarik to stay silent with what he saw, and Tywin was by her side, and therefore nothing improper would happen. 

However, with her clothing removed she was left naked, except for her small cloth, and so Tywin covered her with a sheet the best he could, although it was hard, as maester Volarik had  to look it all over. Tywin vowed he would burn the bloody dress as soon as it was of no use any longer. At first he had feared the blood was Elyana’s, but as he looked at her body, he thankfully saw there was no wounds, and so it must have been someone else's blood. Probably the guards. 

Elyana wasn’t completely willing to let maester Volarik look at her. First off all she was tired and wished to sleep, and secondly maester Volarik seemed to touch all of the places that hurt the most, probing her sore spots. 

And after some propping had been done, maester Volarik wished to look at her lower regions, and remove her small cloth, which was where Elyana woke up slightly, and began to protest softly, while she twisted in her bed. She knew no one had raped her, and had no desire for a stranger to look down there, she didn’t even want Tywin to look there or touch her like that, but a warning glare from her husband, and a tight hand to keep her still made her stop. 

“It has to be done,” Tywin told her firmly, and nodded for Volarik to continue. It made it clear to everyone that he was indeed supporting Volarik, and Elyana knew there would be no way around it. Tywin would summon his guards if needed be, and Elyana had no choice. 

And so Elyana closed her eyes tightly, while maester Volarik carefully did what he had to do down there, and Tywin carefully took her hand, which she squeezed tightly. 

And even when it was over, and she had been covered completely by a sheet, did she continue to hold his hand, seeking for some kind of safety. 

“Well… there doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding, or broken bones… nor does there seem to be any sexual crimes involved. I believe her ladyship simply is feeling sore, and should stay in bed for a few days, till the worst pain has disappeared, and the worst shock is over,” maester Volarik finally concluded, and Tywin noted, slightly reviled. 

“Will any of this affect her fertility?” he then asked, and was for a moment the cold cunning lion Elyana had been married too. 

“Well… i do not believe so. However she will probably miscarry, should she be pregnant at the moment, but it should not leave any permanent marks on her,” maester Volarik assured, and knew how much heirs meant to Tywin. So much would be wasted, if Elyana wasn’t capable of getting a child. “However, i will leave a bottle of essence of nightshade… three drops should get her ladyship into a deep slumber, but only give it to her once a day,” maester Volarik warned, and gave the bottle to Tywin, as he didn’t trust Elyana with it, and neither did Tywin. “I will go to my study, and prepare a balm for her ladyship… to help the healing process,” he then said, and bowed, before he gathered his things and left the room. 

At the same moment Joy entered their chamber, quietly informing them that a bath had been prepared in the nearest bathroom, and Tywin simply noted before he dismissed his bastard niece. Two stable boys had carried the buckets with water to the bathtub, which Joy had helped heat, and now it had sunk to a durable temperature. 

“I want to sleep,” Elyana protested softly, as Tywin picked her up gently, one hand under her knees, while the other supported her back… the sheet still wrapped around her body. 

“We need to clean you first,” Tywin told her softly, as he carried her out of the door, and into the adjoining bathroom.  

It consisted of a huge golden bathtub, with lion feet, and a grand fireplace, where Joy had made sure the fire was roaring.  Elyana had bathed here before, but it felt completely different when Tywin was at her side, as the bathroom was a place she linked with nudity. And although Tywin and her had seen each other nude for days now, Elyana still wasn’t completely comfortable with it. Tywin had so far bedded her each night, to make sure she would become pregnant soon, and although she couldn’t deny it was starting to feel good, she still felt a certain shame. 

And therefore she became a bit more aware, as Tywin gently lowered her onto the cold floor, making sure she was resting against the warm bathtub, before he began to undress himself.  

He had first thought he could drop her in the water, and she would be able to wash herself, but as he watched her he realized she wouldn’t be able to keep herself above water, and so he would have to step into the bathtub with her. Not that it was a problem in Tywin's mind… they were married now, and he wanted to keep her close. He tried to tell himself that it was for her sake, and so he could manipulate her into thinking that he was the safest place to be, but in truth he was manipulating himself. Because he was the one who wanted her close. 

“It’s… it’s unpropper,” Elyana muttered tired, as Tywin got rid of his doublet and breeches, taking his shirt over his head.  

“We are married, nudity isn’t unpropper between husband and wife,” Tywin lectured her,as he got all of his clothing off, and threw it into the corner. “And you don’t seem capable of doing much in your in your current state,” he muttered, and carefully bend down to remove the sheet that covered Elyana, before he lifted her up into his arms, and stepped into the bathtub.

Elyana couldn’t exactly argue much against his words, nor did she have the energy to do so, and so she remained silent, while Tywin settled into the bathtub with Elyana. He made sure he was the one who was behind her, leaning against the tub, with Elyana’s back against his chest. 

And Elyana had to admit the water felt good against her sore body, as she allowed her body to relax completely, and leaned her head against Tywin's chest, as a small sighed escaped her body.  

And Tywin allowed her to stay in that state, while he began to wash her hair, the water turning slightly red, as he managed to wash all of the blood out of her hair. He didn’t know much about hair, as his always had been short, but he recalled how his wife used to wash her long hair, and tried to do the same to Elyana, making sure to massage her scalp, with the rose scented soap Joy had left. 

And when her hair was done, he moved on to her body, but began to speak too. An important question had been burning in his mind since she had been found, but he had kept it too himself until now, as Elyana clearly was too much in a state of shock… but he couldn’t stay quiet forever. Justice had to be served. 

“Who did it?” he finally asked, his voice calm and low, but he knew Elyana could hear him, and she opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. 

“I don’t remember,” she simply said, her voice low, and her response fast. 

Although she was tired, she knew the truth could have horrible consequences for her. Joffrey had never said she couldn’t say anything about what happened, but she wasn’t stupid. Joffrey would send his Kings guards after her once more if she told Tywin the truth, and so it would be in her best interest to lie… although she had thought it through. Because Tywin was like an eagle. His mind was sharp, and so was his eyes… and sometimes Elyana felt like he could see through a person, just like he saw through Elyana’s words just now. 

“You are lying… and i don’t approve of it. I have always been honest with you, and so you should be with me,” Tywin told her sharply, although his body remained calm, carefully washing Elyana’s arms. “Who did it?” he then asked once more, and placed a small kiss on her shoulder. 

“I don’t remember,” Elyana repeated once more, as she straightened her back slightly, and her voice got firmer, like it should make her more reliable. She could still feel Ser Meryn boot against her side, and the pain it brought along, just like she could see the blood leaving her guards body…  

“You are such a bad liar little wolf,” Tywin said, laughing softly behind her, as he shook her head. “Now i will ask a third time, and this time you better not disappoint me… because i need to know the truth, who did this?” he asked once more, and his voice changed. It got slightly more firm, harsh and it was an order. Because Tywin needed to know. Someone hadn’t just attacked his wife, but his house, which meant they had attacked him, and so justice would be served. A Lannister always paid its debt. 

“I. Don’t. Remember,” Elyana repeated, far more awake now, and slightly defiant. She just couldn’t risk this, and in truth, there was nothing Tywin could do about it. 

“Is it truly because you don’t remember?” Tywin asked slightly mockingly. “Or is it simply because you do not wish to tell me?” he asked smartly… and Elyana remained silent…. unsure what she should say.

He could truly read her like a book, and Elyana knew that she only had to say a few words, and Tywin would know exactly who it was. If he didn’t know it already… perhaps he simply wanted to hear it from her? 

“You simply don’t want to tell me,” Tywin then sighed, and had made his own conclusion, based on her silence. “Why… is it a person you care about? Or is it someone close to me?” he questioned, as he continued to wash her, making every trace of blood disappear. 

“I… no… it’s, it’s not because i don’t want to tell you,” Elyana admitted, and began to look down at her fingers. She did want to tell him… but it wouldn’t help anything. 

“Then what is it?” Tywin questioned, and pulled her closer, hoping it would make her feel safe, as his arms wrapped around her. 

“It’s just… well…” Elyana sighed, unsure how to say it… if she actually should say it. 

The thing was Tywin could actually be rather charming, he could be kind and he could be loveable, and it was at those moment Elyana was at her weakest. It was when Tywin held her close and was sweet she couldn’t resist him, and Tywin knew that well. 

And when he placed another kiss on her shoulder she couldn’t keep it inside herself any longer. 

“You won’t be able to do anything about it,” She finally admitted, and was now staring intensely at her hands. “Or at least i won’t be safe if you do…” she admitted, and felt relieved and scared at the same time. She had finally said what she was thinking, but she couldn’t predict his reaction. 

“You do realize i am the most powerful man in all of Westeros… there won’t be a problem i can’t solve,” he tried to assure her softly… but her words had only confirmed what he was suspecting. He had three suspects, but Littlefinger had quickly been thrown out… he wasn’t that type of man, and he wanted something else from his wife. 

Then he had suspected Cersei, but Elyana wouldn’t have had a problem admitting it was her… which left him with one suspect, and that person made his anger boil.

“But if you try to solve it… things will only get worse for me,” Elyana muttered, while a single tear escaped her eye. “Please just leave it where it is....” she begged, and turned her head around to look him in the eyes… her big eyes so convincing… but not enough. “Please,” she repeated, but Tywin’s eyes remained slightly cold. 

“Someone has not just attracted you… but our house, our honor... “ Tywin told her softly, hoping she would understand. “And so they have attacked me and my pride. They have tried to harm the one person who can continue this house… and so i cannot just leave it be,” he tried to explain her, and kissed her softly on her lips, his eyes remaining open. “A Lannister always pay their debts,” he reminded her… 

He knew who was behind this… and he would take his revenge. He couldn’t do it publicly, but it would be there… discreet, but powerful. And his enemy would hear him roar.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the long wait... i got a camera recently, and got slightly interested in something else! but i have not forgotten my story!   
> Anyway, thanks to every kiddeo and comment i have recived, it's overwhelming and warms my heart! Please continue to do so!   
> The question now is, how do you guys thing Tywin will take his revenge?


	15. The Golden Night

What happened after Elyana’s attack was a bit of a mystery to most of the court, unless you were involved. Almost nothing were a secret for long at the Red Keep, and some at court knew about Elyana’s disappearance before Tywin did, and the rumors had spread like wildfire. Just like rumors of how she had been found had turned into gossip. Some actually claimed she was dead, as it had been three days, and no one had seen her ladyship yet. Some claimed Lord Tywin had caught her, while she was trying to run away, and had punished her harshly… her face so deformed she couldn’t be shown publicly. 

Some thought she had a secret lover, and had run off with him, and Lord Tywin’s soldiers were looking for her. Other people thought that she had killed herself, her body laying in the dark waters beneath the Red Keep. 

But those who were closest knew Elyana was alive, it was still a mystery to most what had happened, but things had over the last few days been strange… and everyone knew that. 

Because after the bath Tywin had made sure Elyana was dressed, before he carried her back to their bed. He made certain she was as comfortable as possible, before he gave her a glass of water, with three drops of nightshade, and waited until she was sleeping soundly. He never undressed himself, but he waited by her bedside, holding her hand, until it went lax. He then ordered two guards to stay by her door, and four more to guard the hallway, before he called on Sir Morgan and Keaven, his most trusted soldier and advisor.  

No one but those three knew what had been said at that meeting. Many people knew it had found place, and there was enough to speculate about, but the exact words would remain in that room. Even Littlefinger and Varys felt lost as to what had been said… although, changes happened after that. 

Because at that night, things were set into motions.. although it was hard to say exactly what had happened. 

But Lord Tyrion, Varys and Littlefinger had all noticed one thing… the King's Guards no longer took their helmets off. It had since that night remained on their head at all times, and no one saw the King's Guards without their helmet… they were nowhere to be found of duty, except Jamie, who seemed to be the only one court saw without a helmet… and all three men had theories as to why. 

Lord Varys had been told, that Tywin in anger, had disfigure all of their faces beyond recognition. And so it would be too horrible for the court to see. Some of his bird had told him that they had heard screams echoing from the dark cells that night… the same cell Elyana had been found in, and it was the scream of torture. One even claimed they had seen Lord Tywin himself with a knife in his hand, cutting the flesh from their faces. 

However, Littlefinger had by his birds been told otherwise… which was a far cruler tale, although he wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to believe it. But the rumor went, that the King's Guards couldn’t remove their helmets, as their goldens helmets had been melted to their heads, from the inside… which explained the screams in the Dark cells, as liquid burning metal had come into contact with the skin, burning it from the outside, while it slowly cooled. Tales said the Golden cloaks had screamed in pain, twisting and turning, but had been held in place… one by one.  

And so they were forced to wear the helmets at all time, unable to remove them, unless they wished to tear their skin off. 

But Tyrion knew better. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened to the King's Guards, but he knew they were dead… all of them, except Jamie. What had happened that night was nothing less but a small revolution, all because someone touched Tywin's wife, but Tyrion knew Tywin wouldn’t have left those who participated alive. Everyone had heard the Rains of Castamere, including Tyrion, and he knew his father was capable of horrible things. 

And so he had decided that those Kings Guards had met a terrible fate, probably in the cells where they found Elyana. It would be a perfect dramatic touch to his father’s revenger. 

Tyrion was however unsure what had happened to the bodies of the dead Kings guard, but he knew his father well enough to know, that no one would be able to find them, or identify them as being members from the Kingsguard. 

And had Jamie not been Tywin's son, then he would probably have met the same fate as well. Although deep down Tyrion knew that Jamie never would do anything like that to Elyana, his brother had made a vow to Catelyn Stark that he couldn’t keep… and beating her daughter wouldn’t exactly do much good. 

Truth to be told Tyrion doubted that every member of the Kings Guard had been involved in the beating of Elyana, but his father had wanted to do more than just take his revenge. Oh no, Tyrion knew that his father was making it clear to everyone, who really was ruling Westeros… and had the power to change everything in a second. 

But then there was another question… because who was wearing the King’s Guards armors now? Tyrion couldn’t say whom exactly, but he was sure it had to be some of Tywin’s most trusted soldiers, who by all means had been paid well, to keep their mouth shut. For people like them, it was probably an honor. 

And so they never removed their helmets. 

But it also meant that the Kingsguard now belonged to Tywin, and not the King. Not that Tyrion was going to complain about that. 

In Tyrion's eyes, this was close to a genius revolution, as the revolution had happened, and it had changed things, but no one could tell what happened, or what was changed. 

And so silently Tyrion was laughing in his chambers, making a silent toast for his dear father, who had surprised everyone. Tyrion of course knew that Tywin never would admit to any of this, and so he didn’t question it, but in his head he had named that night, the golden night. 

But it wasn’t the only thing that happened, which the court had noticed. 

Because for two days no one saw his Grace or Queen mother Cersei. Again there was several rumors as to why… but Littlefinger, Varys and Tyrion once more had the best guesses. 

Littlefinger had through his spies heard, that Joffrey had been thrown in the dark cells by Tywin’s men, to give him some time to think about his actions. Some had even whispered about his death, but then yesterday he had once more walked through the gardens with his betrothed, although he had been quiet… And as for the queen mother, Littlefinger had heard that she had been shipped off to Casterly Rock, but then she appeared at court once again yesterday too, and people were left to wonder, as everyone remained silent on the subject. 

But Varys had heard a different story. The master of whispers had heard that it was not the King, but queen mother Cersei, who had been behind the attack on Elyana Lannister, and so she had been the one who had been locked away in the Dark Cells, suffering the same fate as her victim. Varys wasn’t sure whenever this was true or not, but it was the best and most plausible story he had heard. And as for the King, he had in anger stormed off to see his grandfather, after which he had been locked up in his chambers, until he had bowed to his Grandfather's wishes. Just like Cersei had been released after she had apologize to Elyana Lannister, and kissed her feet. Begging on her knees for forgiveness.  

Tyrion knew as little as the two others, but he knew that his father wouldn’t throw the King or his daughter into the dark cells, no matter how angry he was. Oh no, there were far more satisfying revenges. But from what he could gather, Joffrey had indeed been restricted to his chambers, until Tywin had deemed it long enough… he knew he couldn’t touch the King in public, that would be an unwise move, at least for now… but forbidding him from leaving his rooms showed the King who was in charge… 

And Tyrion smirked by the thought. 

And as for his dear sister… well he could only imagine she had tried to protest as her dear sweet Joffrey had been grounded, and had suffered the same fate. 

And so Kings Landing had in a few days changed drastically, but unnoticeable at the same time. People knew something had changed, but couldn’t tell what.  

And as for Elyana, she was just as clueless as the rest of the world. She still recalled how she went to sleep in their bed that night, with Tywin who promised to stay by her side… but in truth he had left for a meeting with Sir Morgan and Kevan as soon as she was out. 

And three days later a lot of the rumors hadn’t even reached Elyana, as she sat in their shared chambers, reading one of the books Tyrion had send to her, this one about the Targaryen Dynasty. 

Both Tywin and Maester Volarik had ordered her to stay in the tower, untill she was completely healed. And with healed, Maester Volarik meant until there was no pain left, and Tywin meant until no one could see the purple and blue marks. Thankfully nothing had been damaged badly, and no bones had been broken… which Elyana deep down was glad for. 

But she was starting to feel trapped inside the hands tower. Although Joy was there to keep her company, she desperately wanted to stretch her legs, take a walk… or just in general move her body. 

But her dear husband thought it would be a horrible crime, if anyone saw her bruised body. Or as he had told Elyana, it would be showing the Lannisters as weak… and he also wanted Elyana to rest, afraid this somehow could affect Elyana fertility. 

And so there she sat. Dressed in a red dress, although she wasn’t going to leave her room, and could have stayed in her nightgown.

She had send Joy off, so the girl could use some time on herself, as she wasn’t in the mood for the girls company. Joy was a girl who couldn’t stop talking, but she never talked about the important things, and seemed to shut up each time Elyana asked about what had happened the last few days. 

Tywin too refused to say what he had done, although Elyana knew he had done something… she could almost feel it in the air. But he kept saying she shouldn’t concern herself with it. But she couldn’t help wonder… 

To be honest Elyana was still rather shaken by the whole experience, and although she wished to walk outside this tower, she was also afraid of what would happen if she did. The Red Keep was no longer a safe place, not that it had been so in the first place, and Elyana had discovered there were greater monsters than Tywin Lannister. 

Actually, although she wouldn’t admit it out loud to herself, she was starting to see Tywin’s embrace as somewhere safe. When he in his sleep wrapped his arms around her waist, she felt safe, and was able to close her eyes… 

Or that was until she was pulled out of yet another nightmare, screaming loud enough to wake Tywin as well. 

And Elyana had to admit that he really tried to be patient with her, and he held her while she calmed down, but she could sense his patience was running thin, as he hadn’t slept properly for days now. At first it had been her family's death which bothered her sleep, but now it seemed to be mixed with golden cloaks and Joffrey’s high pitched voice.   

But all of her worries disappeared for a small amount of time as Tywin held her close, and promised he would protect her. 

Although, deep in her mind Elyana wondered who would protect her when he wasn’t there. A part of her deeply regretted she even told Tywin who had beaten her, as she knew the king would bear some kind of grudge toward her now, if not hatred, and it was a matter of time before he attacked her once more. He would wait until she was alone, or outnumbered, and she knew last time would be gentle compared to what could happen next. 

“You think too much sometimes,” a deep well known voice suddenly said, and pulled Elyana out of her thoughts, as she realized Tywin had stepped into their bedchambers, and had probably observed her for a while. 

And although a book was lying in her lap, open, she hadn’t touched it for long, or even looked down upon it. 

“Tywin,” Elyana curtisied, and stood up, slightly surprised. “Has something happened My Lord?” she asked gently, and wondered why he was in their bedchamber at this time of the day. He usually didn’t set a foot here, unless it was to sleep, and so it was unusual to see him at mid afternoon.  

“No, i have simply made a few changes in my schedule,” Tywin told her mysteriously, and went over to his wardrobe in a brisk manner, and began to rummaged through it.  

Her husband was as always… well dressed, although there was a practical and simply style to his clothes. He clearly didn’t care much for embroidery, as he preferred for his clothing to be rather straight, like the red doubtlet he was wearing today, along with black breeches and boots. And even though he didn’t show of his wealth, no one would doubt his authority, as he seemed even more powerful.  

And as Elyana watched his back, she wondered what he was doing. He usually didn’t change his clothing during the day, and she actually never saw him until it was time for supper. 

Perhaps he was going on a ride? Elyana wondered, but was mistaken, as her husband turned around with a pile of clothing, and an unreadable expression. 

“Put this on,” he told her in his brisk dark voice, which left no room for questions, as his eyes pierced hers… but it wasn’t going to stop Elyana.  

“Now?” she asked slightly confused, and realized Tywin had given her a pile of his own clothing. Did he want her to walk around in breeches? In wasn’t that Elyana minded that, it would be a relief really, but it wasn’t a thing Tywin usually liked. 

“Yes now,” Tywin sighed, slightly annoyed his wife couldn’t understand such a simple message. 

“But… where are we going?” Elyana asked confused, and wasn’t just going to dress without questioning Tywin’s motives. She didn’t like how silent he could be about certain things, because it was mostly because he knew Elyana wouldn’t agree with him. 

“Just get dressed,” Tywin told her bored, giving her a hard glare, as he made it clear it wasn’t up for discussion. And Elyana realized that it would be no use asking. Tywin wasn’t going to tell her a thing, unless he wanted too. 

But nothing happened just yet… as both of them seemed to be waiting on the other, and so Elyana innocently stared at Tywin, while Tywin stared impatiently at her. He didn’t have time for this kind of slow actions. 

“Well what are you waiting for?” he finally asked with a annoyed growl, as he pointed to the pile of his cloth in her arms. “Get dressed,” he ordered, wondering if his wife was slow or simply dumb… although he knew she wasn’t dumb. 

“Well… if you would please give me some privacy,” Elyana tried, and had all along been waiting for him to leave, so she could change in peace… but as she saw the small glimpse of anger in Tywin's eyes she realized that wasn’t going to happen. 

“I am you husband, if you haven’t gotten used to being naked in front of me, you better start getting acquainted with the feeling,” Tywin told her briskly, and sat down at the table, just to prove that he was definitely going to stay now. “Now get dressed,” he ordered, and something in Tywin’s eyes told Elyana that there was no room for argument. 

And with a small but noticeable sighed Elyana placed the pile of clothing on the table, and began to undress. She could feel how Tywin had given her his full attention, as he hungrily watched her undress, and seemed to take in every curve of her body, as one layer at the time was thrown on the bed. 

Elyana was fairly sure he wouldn’t have cared much, if she had changed without any fuss, but this was now a sort of twisted punishment from him, as his eyes stared at her. 

And so she quickly changed into his clothing, which was a pair of black breeches, a white shirt and a pair of boots which fitted her surprisingly well, and she began to wonder if it had been his in the first place. 

And as she looked at him, she realized he was strangely pleased with himself… perhaps he had dominated her, all while she had been dressed in his clothing. She wasn’t sure, but she could feel how he was starring hungrily at her, although he seemed to shake it off just a second later. 

“Come,” he then said, as he stood up, and stepped out of the bedchamber. Elyana followed behind him, still wondering where they were going, and what was going to happen… but she was slightly disappointed when they only went a pair a stairs down, before Tywin stepped into… 

An empty room. 

Elyana had no idea what he wanted here… as the room truly just was, empty. There was nothing but floors and walls, all in brown, with window a giving them a nice view of the Red Keep. 

“Do you know what your biggest mistake was, when the Kingsguard attacked?” Tywin suddenly asked her, and Elyana jumped slightly, as he shut the door behind them, giving them some privacy for what was about to happen. 

“Mistake?” Elyana asked confused, and turned around to stare accusingly at him. “Are you saying it’s my own fault that i was beaten?” she asked him slightly angry, as she couldn’t see how it was her fault. 

“No it’s not your fault, but if a person become victim of a crime, there has always been made mistakes along the road. I am not saying you could have done anything different at the given situation, because you were none the wiser… but you made several mistakes, which, had it been done differently, you might not have ended up beaten and bruised,” Tywin told her patiently, and Elyana suddenly noticed that he was carrying two wooden sticks.... not from the forest, but long sticks carved from a three, and oiled till they shone. 

“I shouldn’t have gone to an empty corridor?” Elyana tried to guess, as she couldn’t see what else she had done wrong.

“Well that’s correct, you should have stayed away from that corridor. But sometimes we have to venture into places that is less populated… so that’s not your biggest mistake, although it is a mistake,” Tywin told her, quietly thinking to himself, while Elyana eyes the wooden sticks… did he intend to beat her. 

“Tywin… i don’t know what mistake i have made apart from that,” Elyana sighed defeated, and wasn’t in the mood for guessing. 

“Your biggest mistake was that you did nothing,” Tywin sighed, as she clearly wasn’t going to guess it. 

“but I… no!” Elyana protested, and wasn’t going to say that the shock she went into was her mistake. “I froze… i couldn’t help it,” she argued, but Tywin only raised an eyebrow. 

“I am not saying you could help… but it does not mean it isn’t your mistake,” he argued, as his green eyes stared into hers, he could see she was about to protest once more, but held up his hand. “Elyana this is not to blame you for anything, but sometimes a person have to see it’s mistakes, in order to change. I do not wish for this to happen again, but i want a different outcome, should you be attacked once more,” he tried to explain to her, not that Elyana understood any better why they were here, and what she was supposed to do.

“And how do you intend for me not to panic the next time?” Elyana asked, and didn’t doubt there would be a next time. She wasn’t sure Tywin would be able to keep Joffrey away forever, and if it wasn’t Joffrey, it would be someone else. 

But how was she supposed to force herself not to panic? 

“Simply, i intend to change your instinct,” Tywin answered, as he began to pace around her while he spoke… like a lion watching its prey. 

“My instinct?” Elyana repeated, and couldn’t help the doubt that followed with her words. 

“Yes your instinct,” Tywin repeated, and felt he had to spell everything out to her these days. “When someone attack you, you freeze, primarily because your body has no other response. While boys are taught to fight, girls are taught how to sow, and although it’s helpful in many situations, a needle can’t do much when you are under attack,” Tywin lectured her, and stopped up in front of her, and looked into her eyes. His boots still echoing through the room. “Did your father teach you how to fight?” he then asked seriously. 

“No… or well, he did teach me a few things now and then, but mother wouldn’t allow for us girls to learn to fight. She said it was improper,” Elyana answered softly, and was starting to suspect just what Tywin had in mind. 

“Well… that was an unwise decision,” Tywin said in a harsh tone, and Elyana lifted her head slightly, and looked defiantly into Tywin’s eyes. 

“And have you taught Cersei to fight?” Elyana asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No… but she does not have a father and a mother who makes reckless choices,” Tywin told her back, giving her a hard stare, as his lips became a thin line. “And… i doubt my daughter would freeze in that kind of situation,” he added, which made Elyana lower her eyes once more, slightly defeated. She hated how he always seemed to get the last world, and she did want to defend her parents pride, but looking at Tywin, she knew it wouldn’t help anything. He had already made his mind up about them. 

“Well, what do you intend to do then?” Elyana asked defiantly, and stared at him once more, although the answer was obvious. Even she could see that the sticks Tywin was carrying wasn’t just sticks, but a wooden swords. The kind of swords you trained you boys with, until they were old enough to handle a real sword.  

“Well… i intend to change your instinct, so the next time someone threatens you, you will fight,” Tywin informed her, as he threw one wooden sword toward Elyana, who only just managed to catch it. 

Tywin really couldn’t see a way around doing it, as he couldn’t allow this to happen again. Elyana would hopefully soon be with child, and he knew a small child inside it’s mother's womb couldn't take such a hard beating without miscarrying, or even worse… permanent damage. He didn’t believe in females who could wield a sword, but he saw no other way around it, and therefore he would train her himself… in private, away from prying eyes. 

“And you haven’t considered the fact that i could use what you teach me again you?” Elyana asked with a raised eyebrow. She wasn’t going to protest against this arrangement, it was by far the most exciting thing that had happened for ages, but she didn’t understand his logic behind it. 

“Ha! I may be old dear wife… but let’s not fool anyone,” Tywin scuffed and laughed, shaking his head… as he looked as though Elyana was a fool. “Now why don’t you learn to walk, before you try to run, hmmm?” Tywin suggested, and knew none of what he taught her could be used against him, he would make sure of that. 

“Fine…” Elyana sighed, and realized Tywin was in far too good a mood at the moment to lose an argument. 

“Good… now get into first position,” Tywin ordered, his voice suddenly turning more brisk and stern, and Elyana stared confused at him. 

“First position?” she repeated slightly confused, as she looked dumbly at him. 

“Yes… first position,” Tywin sighed, as he stopped up and stared at her. “Do you think you are going to defend anything, with the sword resting against your leg?” he asked her mockingly, as he walked closer to her. 

“Well no… but, i don’t know what first position is…” Elyana said confused, and although Elyana’s father had taught them a few things about fighting, poses wasn’t really the main focus. Actually she couldn’t see how this could be useful at all. 

“First position, is the position just after you have drawn your sword,” Tywin told her, and tried to sound patient, as he gently took her hands, and placed both of them on the sword. She wouldn’t carry around on a shield, so she could just as well hold it. “Now take your left leg, and place it in front of the other,” he told her, and Elyana did as he asked. “Well, now turn your chest sideways…” he continued, and Elyana followed his commands. 

And for the first time Elyana seemed to relax, as he husbands arms guided hers, and got her into the right position. For Elyana it was like everything else became unimportant, and she relaxed, as she for a moment almost swore Tywin's lips kissed her shoulder… but perhaps she was wrong?    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Sorry for the delay, but i have been on vaccation, and unable to write! But thank you so much for your reviews, and please continue, they inspire me to write! 
> 
> And i hope Tywin's revenge satishfied your thirst for blood just a bit...


	16. Married in Mockery

“Arghhh!” Elyana groaned, as a quick blow of pain hit her upper calf, just below the backside of her knee. The blow came from the end of a wooden sword, the one that Tywin held in his hand, and so he had been the one who had hit her, although the blow hadn’t been painful or damaging… but it wasn’t soft either. “That hurt!” Elyana complained, as her hand went down and robbed the spot that was sore now. She looked accusingly at Tywin, although the old lion didn’t seem that guilty…. Elyana could actually almost swore he was slightly pleased with himself. 

“Well if you start bending your knees like i have told you, it wouldn’t hurt,” Tywin told her in a almost patient voice, although Elyana knew her husband was anything but patient. “Now position three,” he ordered harshly, and although Elyana’s muscles didn’t want too, she forced herself into the desired position, knowing she had no choice. 

Weeks had gone by since the attack, and Elyana was starting to find herself in a new routine. Life had in it’s own way turned back to normality, the Red Keep was the same disgusting place as it used to be, filled with rumors and whispers. The King held court, and the ladies whispered and giggled like always, all while the Royal Wedding slowly were approaching. 

But small things had changed. Since Elyana had returned to court, after a week of bedresting, she had noticed that the King no longer seemed to seek her at all… actually Elyana could almost swore he refused to look at her, which pleased her immensely. 

And in general the atmosphere at court had changed. Before Elyana had been attacked, most ladies and noblemen would openly stare at her, and whisper behind her back… sometimes giggling slightly to themself. But now most of them were too scared to look at her. Elyana did not know why, but could only suspect her husband somehow had scared all of them combined, without actually doing anything to them. 

But they had in a way, seen, or rather heard, the rumors of what would happen if you touched the Lady of Casterly rock, and no one wished to be the cause of the great lions anger. 

And so Elyana had found that things had turned slightly more pleasant for her. She still had to attend once in a while in Lady Margery’s obsessive wedding plans, although that was bearable, compared to the horrible meals she had shared with Queen Cersei. The silence had been thick, but it would be rude of Cersei not to invite the most powerful lady at court to her chambers, and it would be rude of Elyana to turn down the queen, and so they were both stuck in a uncomfortable position. 

And Elyana could swore Cersei’s anger toward her had grown since the attack, as Tywin clearly had done something to Joffrey, which didn’t please Cersei one bit. And it was a proof of whom Tywin prefered and listened too, and it wasn’t in Cersei’s favor. 

But good things had happened in Elyana’s life as well, which was the sense of security she now felt while wondering the castle. It wasn’t because of the extra guards Tywin had posted around the castle, or the now six guards who now followed her constantly outside the tower. 

No it was the lessons he gave her each day, where he taught her how to fight. 

It was always around four o'clock, where he would come and seek her in their chambers, and tell her to get dressed, and then escorted her downstairs into the empty room, which they had used from the very beginning. 

And Elyana had to admit that Tywin showed her no mercy. He required nothing less but perfection, and a wrong move simply wasn’t good enough, and so she had been frustrated most of the time, which had led to several arguments, all won by Tywin in the end.

He still had to let her train with anything but the wooden stick, claiming she still had a lot to learn before that could happen. 

He never praised her for her training either. He only made corrections and scolded her if she was unfocused, but Elyana could see a certain sparkle of joy in his eyes when they had these lessons. The first few days he didn’t even spare with her, he only trained different positions, until sweat was running down Elyana’s face, and he had hit her several times with his own wooden sword, which was everything he seemed to do with it. 

But then after a few day’s Tywin started to actually spare with her, which was where Elyana realized just how bad she was, compared to a trained knight and lord like Tywin Lannister. He had the first time beated her in a matter of seconds, unarming her, and soon she found herself on the ground, with her husband looking down at her, with a certain satisfaction. 

But a few weeks had gone by, and she was starting to improve. She also started dreaming about different positions at night, somewhere tangled in her nightmare, but at least she knew them by heart now. She had yet to actually overthrow Tywin and win some sort of fight, but she was starting to last longer in their small games, before he finally unarmed her, or pointed his wooden blade at her, informing her she would be dead under real circumstances. 

And Elyana breathed for these sessions. It was what kept her sane these days, and what gave her a reason to breathe and live. And for each session she felt slightly stronger, and more brave… 

But she also fell slightly in love with the old lion. 

She would never admit this, or say it out loud, but the truth was, that the more time they spend together, the more close she felt to him. Tywin was in no way a sweet or loving husband, but Elyana had to admit that he was fair, and she appreciated his honesty.

And it was in these session that her love grew for him, as he gave her attention, and also corrected her a great deal… but most of all he was just close to her, and once in a while he would let his hand run down her back, or leave a kiss somewhere on her body, and Elyana almost felt loved in those moments. 

Because in truth, their sexual life hadn’t improved much. Although Tywin had fucked her almost each night since their wedding, Elyana still found it strange and uncomfortable, no matter how Tywin approached the subject. He had tried to be soft with her, and he had tried to be rough in sheer frustration, but none of it worked. 

But these few day’s Tywin hadn’t actually had sex with her before they went to sleep, and Elyana was starting to suspect why, or rather she knew why. 

But instead of sex Tywin had gotten under the covers with Elyana, and pulled her close to him, and Elyana couldn't help but notice how he always seemed to place a protective hand on her belly, before he went to sleep. 

And Elyana got pale by the thought. 

She had suspected her pregnancy for a week now. Her breast was feeling slightly tender, and she was tired now and then, and most importantly… she hadn’t had her moonblood after she arrived at the Red Keep. 

Elyana hadn’t told anyone about it, as she still was rather unsure whenever she was pregnant or not, but she knew Joy whispered in Tywin’s ear, and so her husband probably knew that she hadn’t bled in over a month. And so she had noticed how Tywin placed his hand on her belly at night, and sometimes made her eat slightly more at dinner, no to mention that he never pointed the wooden sword toward her stomach.  

She had yet to figure out whenever this child had been conceived before Joffrey had her beaten, or after, although Maester Volarik said that the child most likely wouldn’t survive such a ordeal, and she would miscarriage. 

However, the fact remained that she by all means probably was pregnant, and Elyana wasn’t sure how she felt about it, or why she hadn’t said anything to her husband, although it was clear he knew as well. 

The truth was she never expected pregnancy to come this fast. So much had happened over the last year, and there hadn’t been time to think about children, nor had Elyana thought she would be pregnant by the end of the year. Now more than ever she missed her own mom, and the thought of going through all of this on her own was terrifying, and Tywin would probably not be much help. 

And then there was the fact, that Elyana didn’t feel ready to become a mother, at all. She didn’t know how to raise a child, she didn’t feel like a mother, and she was scared to death when she thought of the birth itself. Who would be there for her then… Cersei? She would rather die than let the Queen Mother into her chambers. 

And then there was another nagging question in the back of her mind… 

What if it was a girl? 

Elyana herself didn’t mind giving birth to a girl, the gender didn’t matter to her… but would Tywin be mad at her if it was a girl? Elyana slightly suspected that was why she hadn’t said anything to Tywin, because she knew he would get expectations, and she would hate to break those expectations. 

Another sharp blow to her hip got her back to the present, as she stared into his eyes, and realized she hadn’t been listening for some time. And his eyes told her that he knew. 

“Argh….” she muttered slightly, and rubbed her hip, where his wooden sword had hit her. 

“You are not paying attention,” Tywin simply told her, like it was her own fault that her hip was hurting her now. “Do you think an attacker would leave you, just because her ladyship were daydreaming?” he asked her mockingly, as he took her sword from her, and placed them against the wall. Their lesson were clearly over for today. 

“No…” Elyana sighed, and knew there were no point in arguing with him. 

“Good,” Tywin told her, his voice slightly tight, and his lips were a straight line. “Then tomorrow you better show me that your focus has improved,” he told her. “Now come, we better get bathed and dressed,” he told her, and held his hand out, as they walked upstairs and back into the hands apartment. 

There were still a few months until the kings wedding, but as the betrothal to Lady Margaery Tyrell had happened rather quickly, the betrothal had yet to be celebrated, which was why the king held a feast tonight. There hadn’t been any grand feasts after Elyana’s own wedding, and so people were starting to get bored, and to brighten the spirit at court, the king had decided to throw a grand feast tonight, for Lannister money of course. 

And Elyana had no desire of attending, but knew she couldn’t get out of it. She was Lady Lannister, married to the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms, and had to be present at these sort of celebrations.

And so Lady and Lord Lannister went to dress, and as it was a big feast, Joy was of course there to dress Elyana, and excitedly tell her just how beautiful she was. 

Elyana had to admit she was starting to, perhaps not like Joy, but she felt sympathy for her. She was like the forgotten Lannister no one cared about, mainly because she was a bastard, but she was kinder than any legitimate Lannister at the Red Keep. And although she lived in her own little fairytale, Elyana couldn’t blame her for it. She had yet to see the real world. 

And so Joy set to dress her, in a lavish expensive dress Tywin had give her just the day before, meant for this very occasion. It seemed as thought both Tywin and Joy was beginning to understand that Elyana didn’t appreciate Cersei's dress style, and prefered far less gold and glitter, and so her dresses was starting to get better. 

And Elyana almost liked this one. It was modest, in a deep red color made of velour, with long sleeves, and the only decoration was a embroidered lion with flowers on her chest. Which almost reminded her with the northern dress style, and with a thick braid down her shoulder, and white flowers adorning her hair… she felt almost like Elyana Stark, who lived at Winterfell. 

What Elyana hadn’t noticed was, that Tywin didn’t order such a simple dress because it was what his wife desired, but because her wife was, unaware, becoming a fashion icon at the court in the Red Keep. Which was something that happened each time a new and more powerful lady entered court.  

For many years it had been Cersei who dictated it, and so all the ladies at court had showed off the cleavage, worn thick metal belts, and had long sleeves. And the southern hairstyles had changed with Cersei's mood. 

But then Margaery Tyrell came along, and the dress got even more revealing, the sleeves disappeared, and the ladies at court started to let their hair hung freely, most of them time. 

And now a more modest style had arrived along with Elyana. All ladies were starting to wear simpler dresses, claiming the fabric itself would show their wealth, and embroidery had become the biggest trend in all of King’s landing. 

And Elyana was the only one who hadn’t noticed people had copied her. Because although most ladies didn’t dare speak to her, they still followed her from afar. 

Even Margery had implementer embroidery in her dresses, while Cersei refused to change style. 

And so Tywin admired his wife’s beauty slightly, as they together descended the stairs from the tower, and walked over to Maegor's Holdfast were the feast were taking place. He would never say it to her, or allow his face to show it… but he was starting to think that she was more beautiful than Cersei, his own daughter who had been the beauty of Westeros for years… 

But he quickly shook his head, when did the lion ever concern himself about beauty? 

“There will be no guards following you around at the feast, so stay in my eyesight,” Tywin warned her, before the reached the Holdfast. This was as much a warning about running away, as it was a warning about what would happen if she got out of his sight… because he couldn’t protect her against Joffrey if he couldn’t see her. 

“Of course…” Elyana answered, and had no desire to walk away from him. Who would she even need to talk with? She had no friends at the Keep, even thought Margery kept calling her sister, and so she would probably just try to mingle around. 

“Good,” Tywin said in a tight voice. “I don’t expect us to appear to this hideous feast for longer than necessary,” he warned her, although Elyana felt relieved. She had no desire to be there in the first place. 

And so they went into Maegor’s Holdfast, where the feast was held in the courtyard. Table had been set up for all of the noble ladies and Lords, so they could sit through far too many dishes, while they spoke to the person next to them. However the meal had yet to be served, and so people were mingling around, gossiping  like always, and Elyana felt their stares on her.  

However, before Elyana could be a part of the meaningless gossip, she and Tywin had to get in line, to greet King Joffrey and his betrothed, who already had been seated, and greeted each individual.

And Elyana started to feel slightly nervous as they waited in line. Elyana knew that it was underneath Tywin to wait in any sort of line, but for once he seemed to do it, although she couldn’t understand why. But she would prefer to skip this part. She hadn’t been in the same room as Joffrey since the attack, and she could feel how Joffrey was eyeing her, feeling irritated… perhaps angry as well. 

“Neither lions nor wolves shake in fear,” Tywin whispered to her, and gave her a meaningful stare, as he clearly knew what went through her mind.  

“Perhaps i am just freezing,” Elyana whispered back, slightly angered by his comment. Couldn’t he at the very least allow her to be scared in peace? 

“You have a tendency to look down when you lie,” Tywin told her dryli, and Elyana lifted her head… having done just what he said. 

“I don’t like the way Joffrey look at me,” Elyana whispered back, and wasn’t going to say anything to his comment, and instead said the truth. “I can see the anger in his eyes,” 

Elyana had expected a lot of replies from her husband, as she told him the truth. Elyana knew he most likely would tell her it was a weakness, and that she should pull herself together. He would probably say she was a lion now, and a lion didn’t show fear, or cared about stares, but she was surprised as he looked into her eyes, with a soft expression. 

“He can’t hurt you,” was his simple response, but it was perhaps some of the kindest most understanding words Tywin ever had said to her… and why Elyana didn’t know, but it made her heart swell slightly. 

However, the moment was over before Elyana could say anything in response, as they stepped toward the King and Lady Margaery, and bowed before them as it was tradition. However, Tywin didn’t bow nearly as deep as a Lord should… not that anyone noticed. 

And so words were exchanged between the two couples, and although nothing but kind words were said, everyone could feel the thick tension between the hand and the king, as they glared slightly at each other. Joffrey had not forgiven his grandfather for whatever punishment he had endured, and Tywin had not forgiven him for what he had done to his wife.  

And when needless words had been said, and all traditions had been followed, Tywin led his wife away from the evil monster that was his grandson, and into the crowd. 

And so the wasteful feast began, as everyone got seated, and course after course was served, although Elyana had little appetite, as the King kept glaring at her, over the rim of his cup. He was clearly watching her to make her uncomfortable, and although Tywin had been kind to her a moment ago, he didn’t try to comfort her this time, as he was busy seeming polite toward those around him, but still making sure they knew who was in charge. 

And due to the fact that Elyana was the Hands wife, she was of course seated to the second most powerful lady at court… which was Queen Cersei, although she wouldn’t be queen for much longer. 

But it left Elyana with no one to speak too, as the Queen had no quarrels showing how little she thought of Elyana, by ignoring her, and on her other side her husband was trying to speak to all those who came forward to have a word. One should think Elyana was used to such a thing, as this wasn’t the first time she had been placed between Tywin and Cersei, but it still made her feel lonely and ignored… but now the King was also starring at her. 

And so she had try and survive through all of the courses, one by one, bite by bite, until at last it was acceptable to stand up, and socialize with one another. Even the King couldn’t keep staring at her, as people now began to flock around him, too stupid to understand what an evil monster he was. 

But Elyana saw a chance of peace, and stood up so quick that her husband gave her a disapproving look. 

“I will go out and speak to some of the ladies,” Elyana told her husband as an excuse, and Tywin nodded, as it was the appropriate thing to do. 

And as the Kings Guard no longer belonged to Joffrey, it was only Joffrey himself Elyana had to fear, and for now Tywin had an eye on the king. 

And so Elyana walked away from the table, and walked a bit about, smiling to different lords and ladies, who all smiled back, although most of them were staring at her stomach… as rumors was starting to spread about Lady Lannisters pregnancy. Nothing was a secret in Kings Landing for long anyway, and Elyana knew that Tywin would want the whole world to know of his upcoming child as soon as possible, although Elyana had yet to say it to Tywin herself. 

But he knew. And he knew she knew. Yet none of them had actually spoken about it. 

Although Elyana was supposed to try and greet different ladies, she just couldn’t make herself, and instead tried to find some quiet place, where she could be alone for once. Cersei had more than once said she should consider getting a few ladies in waiting, as it would be the suitable thing for a lady of her stand, but Elyana couldn’t see how she could guide and or help any young girl. 

And it was bad enough Joy tried to be around her constantly, she didn’t need more ladies from the west and the reach running around her.  

As the ladies and lords continued to stare at Elyana’s belly, where nothing could be seen yet, Elyana decided she needed some privacy, or she would go mad. She didn’t like to be the center of attention, although the lady of a Lannister was bound to get some attention, and she was starting to appreciate whenever there was a moment of loneliness. 

And so Elyana began to get closer to the walls, searching for the first empty room, while she made sure Tywin and Joffrey wasn’t watching her. She still recalled Tywin warning about going to far away, but the stares and the whispers were too much, and she needed a moment to breath. 

And so she ended up on the balcony, which wrapped itself around the outside of Maegor’s holdfast, and gave a stunning view of Kings Landing. Elyana was however not alone on the balcony, but it was far less crowded, and most of these ladies and lords were far too busy flirting and courting to see her. 

And so with a sigh, she leaned against the bannister, staring out at the city… with all it’s dark alleys and violence. A place full of whispers and rumors, and to Elyana, it was nothing like Winterfell, which seemed like a fairytale compared to this, although Elyana deep down knew that the Winterfell she left no longer existed. 

But she could at the very least enjoy the silence, while she watched the bird flying off to better places, and the sun slowing disappearing, leaving a red scar in the sky. She almost wanted to be one of those bird in the sky, who was able to leave, and fly off to foreign places, and only return if they wanted too. That was in truth freedom. 

However, before Elyana could think more about her own imprisonment, she could hear soft footsteps behind her, leather against the stone floore, and she turned around, to look straight into Littlefingers eyes. 

“My lady,” he greeted with his charming smiled, as he bowed slightly to show his respect, although his grey eyes never left hers. 

“Lord Baelish…” Elyana greeted carefully, and eyed him slightly worried. Tywin had forbidden her from talking with this man, after he had taken her to the godswoods, to talk with Lord Umber. “We are no supposed to be in the seen together,” she tried to warn him, but Baelish clearly already knew this, as Elyana could sense no surprise in his eyes, and he only gave her a sweet smile. 

“It’s a feast Lady Elyana, your lord husband cannot decided who should speak and who should not,” Baelish told her cunningly, as he went over and stood beside her, watching the city in front of them. 

“Lord Baelish… you don’t understand, after you took me to the Godwoords…” Elyana began, slightly panicked, but Littlefinger placed a finger on her lips and hushed her. 

“I know… Varys told your husband… i know,” he told her in a low comforting voice, while his smile remained plastered on his face. “But soon i will be off to the Vale, and so there isn’t much your dear husband can do,” Littlefinger explained to her with a smile. 

“But Lord Tywin is the very reason you are going to the Vale,” Elyana tried to protest, as she knew it was Lord Baelish job to court her aunt, and thereby secure the Vale to the throne. Elyana was however, doubting, as to where Baelish actual loyalty lay, but she had never mentioned it to Tywin. 

“Smart girl,” Baelish smiled, and stroked her hand… something Elyana didn’t find comfortable. “But Lady Lysa, you aunt, has her heart set on me, and so Tywin cannot harm me, without loosing the Vale,” Baelish told her, and send her yet another charming smile. “And it is because of you Aunt i am talking to you now,” he told her in a low whisper, and gave her a knowing look. 

“What does my aunt want with me?” Elyana asked confused, as she hadn’t seen her since she was a child. She had briefly thought of running off to her, but Tywin had stopped her, and she hadn’t thought much of her since. They had never really been close anyway. 

“Well she wants me to bring you to the Vale… to safety,” Littlefinger told her, and Elyana felt even more confused for a second. 

“Why?” she asked… looking slightly worried at Baelish…. her Aunt had refused to fight for Robb when he needed her men, and now she wanted Elyana to be brought safely to the Vale? Why now, and not before? 

“Indeed,” Littlefinger told her secretly. “You are the very reason i have stayed at the Red Keep for long… and now, as your Aunt have heard of your… well, your condition,” he said, and looked at her belly… well aware she was pregnant. A fact everyone seemed to know. “This is the very reason i have yet to leave Kings Landing, as your Aunt has requested to prove my love, by bringing you to safety,” he told her… and Elyana wasn’t sure how she felt about it. 

She didn’t know her aunt well, and what she recalled was a strange hysteric women, who envied everyone around her. Elyana hadn’t liked her much when she was a child, and she had heard about her cousin Robin, who was a sick weak child. 

And could she trust Littlefinger? Tywin had warned her against him… 

But when did she start trusting Tywin. 

“I don’t understand my aunt’s sudden interest,” Elyana said, slightly confused, and took a step away from him. 

“But my lady, she has had an eye on you, through me, since she heard that you survived the Red Wedding,” Littlefinger smiled, trying to sound as though her aunt actually had been worried for her. “And now, with a child in your belly, your aunt would feel much more comfortable knowing you were in the Vale…” 

“But that would start a new war,” Elyana protested. “Lord Tywin would attack the North and the Vale if needed be… this child i am carrying, is supposed to create peace,” she tried to explain, although she could hear the doubt in her own voice. 

“My dear sweet girl… you think Lord Tywin wishes to create peace?” Lord Baelish laughed, and shook his head. “You think this marriage was a peace treaty between the North and the West?” he asked her with a sly smile, and shook his head, making Elyana feel like a fool. 

“Yes…” she said, and took another step back. There was something about this conversation she didn’t like, but whenever it was the truth or Baelish lies was hard to tell. But her heart was beating faster, and her pulse was rising… 

“So sweet…” Baelish sighed, and took a step closer. “Tywin doesn’t care whenever there is peace or not… The King of the North is dead, and he can easily crush all of them,” he whispered, as this wasn’t something to say out loud. “He simply wanted a pretty bride, and a new heir for Casterly Rock… and he wanted to mock the North by marrying the last Stark to himself,” he told her secretly, and a lump formed in Elyana’s throat. “The great lion my lady… is only waiting to crush the North, he is trying to provoke them, until they fight back,” he told her, and Elyana shook her head, while tears threatened to start.

“No…” she whispered, and shook her head violently, but kept her voice low. “He could have crushed the North alread,” she protested, as she knew the North was defenceless at this point, and Tywin Lannister had the greatest army in Westeros. 

“But what a ruthless man he would be, to kill someone who was begging on their knees?” Baelish said wisely. “When he could seem like a just man who killed a rebellion,” he whispered in her ear, now once more far closer than Elyana liked, which made her take another step sideway, trying to get some distance between the two of them. 

“He wouldn’t have allowed the northern men to go home… or let Lord Umber live, unless he wished for peace!” Elyana protested, slightly louder, although no one seemed to pay them any attention.  

“Oh you think he let Lord Umber live?” Baelish asked with a raised eyebrow… and Elyana paled by the thought.

No, that couldn’t be true. 

“Lord Umber is on his way home… if he hasn’t reached it yet,” Elyana insisted, but Lord Baelish simply shook his head, and gave her an overbearing smile, she was an innocent creature after all. 

“Lord Umber was found dead on the Kings Road… the day after your little chat with him. He was brought straight to your husband… and his body was burned in the cells underneath the Red Keep,” he informed her, and tried to sound like he was sad, as he saw the fresh tears that threatened to come out. 

Because what Littlefinger was saying just couldn’t be true. None of it… Lord Umber couldn’t be dead, the thought alone was too much to bear… 

But before Elyana could manage to respond, Littlefinger eyed Tywin Lannister, who was looking searchingly for his wife, and fire seemed to burn in them, as he eyed his wife, talking with the only man he had forbidden her from speaking too. And he began to walk in a fast pace toward them. His steps strict and calculated. 

“My lady i will get you out of here… away from this vile place, and to safety. You have my word my lady,” he promised her, before he then in a fast pace walked the other way, leaving Elyana confused, and eyes filled with tears… wondering. 

Because she had never said she wanted to run away… did she even want to do so? 

But she didn’t have time enough to wonder, to think about any of it really, as a hand grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around. 

And she looked into the eyes of not her husband, but a tyrant who had married her in mockery.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am so sorry for the long wait... a lot of things just happened, and i had to decide some important things for the rest of the plot! 
> 
> But Elyana is pregnant now... and although i almost have decided on the gender, i would still like to hear your suggestions on a good name, for both a boy or a girl! It of course have to be game of thrones related, Mike is not accepted ;) But what would Tywin like to name his child, and what would Elyana like to name it? I am still lost about the name, so i may just pick one of your suggestions! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	17. A Bone For The Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some imporant notes i would ask everyone to read at the end of the story.

Although Tywin’s face didn’t show anything, it didn’t matter, Elyana could still see the anger in his eyes, as he in a few long strides reached her, grabbed her arm, and spun her around so she was looking at him. 

In a matter of minutes Elyana had disobeyed his orders, not once but twice. 

The first one being that she went out of his eyesight. An order he issued to keep her safe during the feast, and her disappearance was the reason why he himself had to go out and find her, which made him in a foul mood already, as the great lion usually didn’t search for anyone, it was them who searched for him. 

And therefore his anger had already flared before he then saw Elyana had disobeyed him even more… as she was talking with Littlefinger. The only man he had forbidden her from talking too, as Littlefinger had gone behind his back far too many times, and he knew the only reason the man was interested in Elyana was because he could gain something from it… 

Or because she was Catelyn Stark's daughter, which only made his blood boil even more. 

And there was no doubt in Tywin’s mind that it was Lord Baelish he had seen sneak away from his wife, as soon as he eyed them, and so there they stood. Tywin’s arm wrapped around Elyana’s upper arm, as he stared down at her… while she strangely enough stared defiantly at him… 

And Tywin could only wonder what Lord Baelish had whispered in her ear. 

“I believe it’s getting late, and we should retire,” Tywin told Elyana in a hard cold voice, and placed his hand on her shoulder instead of her arm, as he began to guide her out of the holdfast. He knew a touch could mean anything in The Red Keep, and he didn’t need anymore rumors about his relationship with Elyana. 

“Of course _my lord_ ,” Elyana hissed through her mouth in an unpleasant manners, and if looks could kill, Elyana would have killed Tywin on the spot. However Tywin only raised his eyebrow at her childish behavior, almost as if to challenge her… and if so, Elyana had challenged a master. Tywin also noted how she called him Lord instead… something she hadn’t done since their wedding, and it annoyed him slight. 

But he had to remember that she still in many ways was a child, in need of guidance, and had yet to be a proper Lady Lannister. 

It wasn’t actually that late, as the sun just had disappeared from the skies, and the feast had just begun, but it was late enough to leave without being rude. Tywin could hear most people whisper as they walked by, thinking Lady Lannister was feeling unwell because of the pregnancy that everyone knew was there, although Elyana had yet to say a word on the matter. 

But sven Tywin knew the truth. 

As they in a calm manner walked back to their chambers, and up the staircase, Tywin noticed how red rimmed Elyana’s eyes were, and wondered if she had cried… and if so, why? He wasn’t going to comfort her, or even pretend that he felt sympathy. Elyana needed to become a strong lioness, and let go of some of her childhood habits… but he was still curious as to what caused her tears.   

Both of them had yet to say anything, but Tywin could feel Elyana’s hatred, as he finally opened the door to their private chambers, and pushed Elyana in, before he walked in himself, and closed the door behind them. 

Here, he would be able to speak freely with his wife. 

He took a moment to gather his thoughts, while he poured himself a glass of wine… knowing he would need it. He didn’t offer his wife a glass, as most Maesters over Westeros had agreed, that alcohol consumption was bad during a pregnancy, and Tywin wasn’t going to take such a change. 

“You disobeyed my orders… one of the very few direct commands i gave you,” Tywin commented, and seated himself at their table, while Elyana remained standing, too angry and hurt to sit down. But Tywin was already in control, and so he had no reason for standing up, as Elyana knew that as well. 

“I only wanted some fresh air, and it wasn’t me who sought Lord Baelish company,” Elyana protested slightly angry, and knew Tywin wasn’t referring to the fact that he went out of her eyesight, he couldn’t care less about that at this very moment. 

“But you should have left and found me the moment he started talking,” Tywin told her harsly, and send her a glare that would make most men run off in fear, but Elyana was at this point so mad and angry, not to mention hurt and humiliated, that she simply replied with a stare of her own. Just as deadly. 

“Who says i didn't want to talk with him!” Elyana spat, and stood with her fists clenched, vibrating with anger.  

She couldn’t believe she had married this man so willingly. If what Baelish had said was true, then Elyana had only made a mockery of herself, and should have fought him tooth and nail. She should have refused every step of the way, so Tywin would be forced to drag her to Kings Landing, and drag her to the sept himself. And even then she shouldn’t have said the vows… she should have let the North know that this marriage was against her will.  

Instead she had turned her home into a laughingstock. 

Tywin looked at Elyana for a moment, and noticed all the emotions that seemed to crush her from the inside. He couldn’t tell what Littlefinger had told her, but Littlefinger had clearly done so well, in order to leave his wife in this kind of state. 

And so there was a moment of silence between them, while Tywin hoped she would calm down some… although it didn’t seem likely. 

“Sit,” he told her instead, and pointed to the chair on the opposite side of his, as he leaned back in his chair… however, Elyana’s eyes told him it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“No,” she said with a challenging voice, and lifted her chin, glaring down at him. 

And it was a clear challenge. If Tywin wanted her to sit, he would have to make her himself, because she was going to refuse his command, which only provoked Tywin even more. He had so far tolerated a lot of things from Elyana, and he had thought their relationship was going better than previously… but this moment clearly proved to him that he was wrong… and something would have to be done about her lacking respect for him. He did not tolerate this kind of behavior. 

“No?” he repeated challenges, and stood up from his chair, it’s legs scraping against the floor, as he now was the one who stared down at Elyana, while he as a lion got closer to his pray. “Do you really want to play this game?” Tywin asked her challenging, as he hovered over her. 

“You disgust me!” Elyana hissed with great hatred, and her eyes was on the verge of tears. 

“Be carefull….” Tywin warned her, as he got slightly closer to her face. “You might be Lady Lannister… a position i assure you comes with a lot of power, but…” Tywin said, and then whispered in her ear. “I will always be above you,” 

Elyana could feel his breath against her throat, as he whispered in her ear, and for a moment she could feel her body shiver, like the room just dropped in temperature… but she easily got her face back into it’s angry folds, as she recalled what Lord Baelish had told her. 

“If evilness had a face, it would be yours!” she told him angrily, and her energy seemed to be renewed, as she stared straight into his heartless green eyes. 

“And if stupidity had a face, it would be yours Elyana Lannister,” Tywin told her in a deep almost sarcastic voice, as he got even closer, their faces inches from each other. “Now sit!” he ordered, in a harsh strong tone, which normally left no room for arguments.

“Make me!” Elyana challenged, giving a daring look, and had now issued the challenged for real. 

Tywin looked at her for a moment. He didn’t want to do what he had too, but he was starting to realize Elyana didn’t quite understood her who was in charge, and needed to learn, or she would end up disobeying him in public. 

“You make things so much more complicated for yourself sometimes,” Tywin sighed, and then a second letter he yelled. “Guards!” knowing there would be no need to try and restrain Elyana on her own. 

Only his most trusted soldiers guarded his private quarters, and was paid well to do so, and so no rumor about was about to happen would escape these walls. 

“NO!” Elyana yelled, and tried to get away from Tywin, as she hadn’t anticipated he would call for his guards. She had thought he would try to get her in the chair himself by sheer force, and she had hoped to kick him somewhere in the process. But now she would be surrounded by Lannister soldiers, and thing would look quite different… 

But before she could plan any kind off escape, or as much as get a step away, Tywin wrapped an arm around her waist and arms, and pulled her flush against him. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” he told her, with a victories smile, as he had the upper hand of this. He could easily force her into that chair on his own, but there was no reason to do so… and it was better to show her she was surrounded by his men, and they did his bidding. 

“Let me go!” Elyana hissed, and tried to lean forward, so she could slam her head back into Tywin’s face, but his second hand was placed against her forehead, and pressed it back against his chest, so she couldn’t slam into her. 

“You issued the challenge,” he told her calmly, while two soldiers opened the door and rushed inside. Their lord had called upon them, and they could hear the yelling, and so the hurried toward his chambers. 

However they were a bit surprised, when they saw that their Lord was restraining his own wife, and both soldiers simply stood their for moment, and stared at the scenario… which was quite strange. However, none of them would ever dare tell another living sole what happened. 

“My lady wife has some trouble sitting,” Tywin told his soldiers in a calm yet rather demanding and warning voice, and brought the guards out of their thoughts. “So please hold her down for a moment,” he told them, and pointed to the nearest chair, making it clear they should place her in it. 

He then let go of Elyana, and gave her a small push toward the guards, who quickly got hold of her, as Elyana stumbled for a moment, and they grabbed her arms, and marched her over to the chair, which she was forced into. However, none of them dared being too rough… they had heard their Lords Lady was pregnant, and none of them wished to be the cause of a miscarriage. 

And Elyana began to scream and kick wildly, while the soldiers held her in the chair, as she at this point saw no reason as to why not. This experience would in no way give Elyana and Tywin a better relationship, as it only showed just how much power Tywin had… but Tywn didn’t care at this point. 

Instead he went over to his wardrobe, and rummaged through it, while he could hear his wife scream in anger behind him… but he didn’t even tell her to stop. Instead he found a few scarfs, which he usually wrapped around his neck, but now he handed them over to one of the soldiers. 

“Please bind her to the chair and leave,” he told them, and didn’t even look at Elyana, as she continued to scream like a wild child. 

Instead Tywin calmly and slowly walked over to his small desk, and took some perchement, ink and a quill, and returned to the head of the table, and seated himself. Elyana was not in the mood for talking anyway, and so he saw no reason to waste his time, while his wife calmed down. 

And Tywin didn’t even spare her a look, as the guards tied her arms and legs to the chair, and left the room as quickly as they could. 

And Elyana was at the peak of her anger. She had in no way calmed down as two guards had bound her to a chair, and now she was screaming at the top of her lungs, while she buckled wildly in her seat… however, to no avail. Her husband didn’t even look in her direction, like he was immune to her screams… and so she was left there with so many feelings tumbling inside her. 

At this moment she hated Tywin for so many reason. She couldn’t deny her feeling towards him had changed slightly over the last few weeks, but whatever she had felt was gone now, replaced with the hate she should have felt from the beginning. 

Because Tywin was indeed a monster. Elyana still wasn’t sure if he was behind the Red Wedding, and had slaughtered her brother and mother… but she still suspected it. Oh how could she have forgotten about it… how could she for one moment have pushed those thoughts aside? 

And he had killed Lord Umber too… that much she knew. Tywin killed everything and everyone on his path, which blocked his way to a dynasty that would last forever. He had ordered Lord Umber to be slaughtered without thinking, although he had promised Elyana the opposite… that he would live. 

And now he had tied Elyana to the chair… like some animal, and she felt humiliated and degraded. Deep down she knew she issued the challenge, but the result still made her blood boil, and although her screams slowly died down, she still continued to twist in the chair, but the guards had bound the scarfs rather rightly, and tied them on the side where Elyana couldn’t unbind them with her mouth. And Tywin would surely stop her before she even had a chance to try. 

And while she continued to twist for a while, a deep silence appeared between them. Tywin had yet to look at her, as he was deeply focused on his work, and the only sound that could be heard from him was his breathing, and the sound of a quill against paper.  

And Tywin just continued, because the whole point was to prove that Tywin had far more patience and power than Elyana. He knew his wife was calming down some, but he could still hear her twist, and feel her hateful eyes glaring at him. 

He still had no idea what had upset her this much, but he knew Littlefinger the little vile snake had poisoned her with his words, and he cursed the man under his breath. He intended to find the truth somehow, and wouldn’t release Elyana before he knew everything. 

And the silence continued, the scribbling continued, until at last, Elyana finally stopped her struggling. 

And so Tywin finally placed the pen on the desk, and for the first time, he raised his head and looked into Elyana’s eyes. Anger was still burning inside them, but she had calmed down sufficiently, and so Tywin asked her. 

“Are you ready to talk?” 

He didn’t try to sound too mocking about it, although it was impossible not to, and Elyana looked straight into his eyes, and answered… 

“I hate you!” The words were almost spat out of her mouth, and she almost seemed to be in pain when she said it. 

“I suppose you do,” Tywin said calmly, and didn’t allow his face to show any emotions. “I would however like to know why,” he told her simply… but it was not the response Elyana had hoped for. 

“Why?” she asked, her anger now clear in her voice, as she stared in disbelief at him. “Well… for starters you have killed my whole family,” she spat, and her eyes and face showed the disgust she felt toward this man… 

However, Tywin wasn’t going to be swayed by her words. 

“Really… i don’t recall actually killing any of them,” Tywin told her, and raised his eyebrow at her. “As i recall it, it was Joffrey who beheaded your father, Theon Greyjoy who burned your brothers, and Walder Frey who murdered you mother and brother. And as for your sisters, no one knows what happened to them,” he told her patiently, like she was a child who couldn’t understand the bigger picture. 

“You were the one who paid Walder Frey for doing the dirty work! You killed them just as much as he did!” Elyana spat back, her face red from anger, as she was boiling, and fought slightly against her bonds once more.

“And what proof do you have of such an accusation?” Tywin asked her calmly… he had always wondered if Elyana suspect it, but he had no thoughts of actually admitting it to her, unless she truly pushed him into a corner, and right now she wasn’t pushing him anywhere. 

“Well…” Elyana said… wondering for a moment, as she hadn’t thought he would want proof… but then she quickly came up with something. “If it hadn’t been for you, Lord Frey would have had no reason to spare me!” she said and felt smart… but Tywin quickly dismissed that. 

“Lord Frey isn’t that stupid girl. He knew there were no living Stark boys left, and so the North would be inherited by a girl. And as you were the oldest, you would have quiet the value. It was only after the slaughter Lord Frey contacted me, and the only thing i paid for was you,” Tywin told her harshly, and lied… but it was working… he could see how Elyana was forced to believe it. He had always told her he would be nothing less but honest with her, but this one time he would make an exception… for their marriages sake. 

“You still dragged me into this loveless marriage!” Elyana said instead, and wasn’t going back on her claim… Tywin was a monster, and she hated him. 

“As i recall it you willingly walked down the aisle,” Tywin told her harshly and calculated. “And no one forced you to say your vows,” he reminded her. He had perhaps persuaded her, and threatened her slightly, but no one dragged her into this marriage.

“You know what i mean… i am very much your prisoner in this,” Elyana told him, and raised her chin… starring definitely into his eyes. 

“Elyana… your family rebelled against the crown… you would be a prisoner no matter where you went. And if you escaped, you would be hunted wildly, and i warn you not everyone would be as kind as i have been,” he told her harshly. “And had you not been my wife, and in my prison as you like to call it, then i am sure Lord Frey would have married you himself… tell me, what would you prefer?” he asked her coldly, and with a small yet dark smile… 

The truth was that Frey would have killed her on the spot, had Tywin not interfered through letters, but she didn’t need to know that. 

“Just because you are the better options doesn’t mean i can’t hate you,” Elyana said instead, although she felt like Tywin was taking all her arguments and turning them against herself. 

“I never said you were supposed to love me… i am simply curious as to why you hate me,” Tywin told her patiently. “Or rather…. what Littlefinger told you, that could make you hate me this much, so suddenly,” he said, and gave her a knowing glare. “Because from what i can tell, you were almost starting to become friendly… until you spoke with him,” he said to her, and searched her eyes, hoping to find some kind of answer. 

“What Lord Baelish and i discussed remains between us,” Elyana coldly told him, as she wasn’t about to betray Lord Baelish… but Tywin was just as stubborn as her, and wasn’t going to give up that easily. 

“You do realize what kind of vile creature Lord Baelish is, don’t you?” Tywin asked her instead, hoping he could make her realize what kind of horrible thoughts were behind Littlefinger's actions. 

“I don’t think he is anymore vile than you are,” Elyana smartly told him back, and raised her eyebrow challenging.

“That might be,” Tywin told her coldly, although his blood was boiling slight too by her words, as no one spoke to the great lion like that. “But,” he continued, and gave her a hard stare. “At the very least i didn’t have a unhealthy love relationship with your mother, and whisper lies in your ear,” he told her, although he just had lied to her… but he was still nothing like Petyr Baelish. 

“That… that’s not true… my mother and him just grew up together,” Elyana protested, and hadn’t heard any kind of rumors like that. “He is marrying my Aunt in the Vale…” she tried to argue, but it was a weak argument. 

“Oh… but haven’t you heard the old stories,” Tywin told her, and had the upper hand. Lady Catelyn had probably forgotten to mention this rather embarrassing part of her youth. “Lord Petyr Baelish was obsessed with your mother, and so madly in love that he challenged you dead uncle Brandon Stark to a duel… which he of course lost, and dear Catelyn had to plead for his life, or your uncle would have killed him,” he told her, and saw how her face crumpled slightly. 

“But it was in their youth,” Elyana protested. 

“And Littlefinger never got over it,” Tywin told her seriously, as he victoriously leaned back in his chair. “Now i know you look most like your father… but i imagine Lord Baelish is rather pleased with your face still. You got you mothers nose and features, you even got her body shape… it’s only the eyes and eye color that’s off really,” Tywin told her smugly, and Elyana blushed wildly… she had no such feelings toward Littlefinger. 

“He would never think such a thing!” she protested, shocked Tywin could suggest such a thing. 

“Ohh i am sure he would prefer sweet little Sansa, if she hadn’t run off, but to him you will be better than nothing,” Tywin assured her in a cold heartless voice. 

“I don’t believe you!” Elyana protested, as a tear escaped her eyes in sheer frustration.  

“Yes you do,” Tywin answered her simply, and leaned forward in his seat, as he had created the moment that he needed. “Now, Petyr Baelish is a dangerous man, whose words are full of lies. Everything he does if for his own benefit, and now you are going to tell me exactly what he told you!” he ordered her in a harsh deep voice, commanding her respect. 

And at this point Tywin had through their conversation managed to leave Elyana utterly confused. She had no idea where to place her loyalty, or who to trust at this point, and so for a moment she just sat there staring at him. She almost couldn’t remember why she was angry at him, she just knew she were, and she no longer knew what was the truth and what was a lie. 

But her problem at this point was that Tywin wouldn’t leave her alone, before she gave him some kind of answer, as he knew something had happened. And if she in any way told him that Littlefinger had offered her an escape from King's Landing, he would send her off to Casterly Rock in a heartbeat, and she would be caught in the lion's den… surrounded by his family. 

And so she would have to throw the lion a bone, and hope he didn’t notice the real meat. 

“I warn you Elyana… my patience is thin,” Tywin said, and brought Elyana out of her thoughts, as she realized Tywin was waiting… staring intensely at her.

And Elyana knew what she had to do, there was really no choice, and it would hopefully satisfy Tywin for now. 

“Lord Baelish informed me of Lord Umbers death,” Elyana said with all the courage she could muster, and lifted her face to look at her husband, to show the anger she felt. It would explain her sudden anger, and hopefully Tywin would believe that was all the conversation had been about. 

“And now you think i killed Lord Umber?” Tywin asked her, and sighed slightly… like his wife truly was studip if she believed so. 

“You swore to me that you wouldn’t kill him,” Elyana said deeply hurt, and a tear left her eyes. It tingled in her body to get out of this bloody chair, but she was bound to it, with no escape. 

“And who says i have killed him?” Tywin asked her, and raised his eyebrow in question. 

“Who else would?” Elyana hissed, slightly angry at this point once more. “The fact that you know should be enough to prove he was killed at your order!” she told him harshly, but Tywin looked bored, as though he was arguing with a three year old. And his face remained stoic. 

“It’s true that i knew of his death, but i do not have his blood on my hands,” Tywin told her honestly, and slightly bored. “My guards simply found him outside near the Kings Road, and brought the corpse to me… and i chose to withhold that information from you and everyone else, as the Kingdom is in desperate need of peace,” Tywin told her truthfully, and he stared straight into her eyes, as he said so. 

“No one but you had a motive to kill him,” Elyana said, and shook her head, as she didn’t believe him. 

“May the gods grant me patience Elyana, everyone but I had a motive to kill him,” Tywin sighed. “Has it occurred to you that your little friend Lord Baelish might have been the one who killed him? He is afterall one of the men who has thrived the most on this war, is he not?” Tywin asked, and turned the whole thing around in just a second… 

and Elyana sat there speechless, unsure what she should say, and who she should trust. 

Because at this point either Baelish or Tywin was lying. One of them was twisting their words, the problems was both of them were good at it, and Elyana was left with no one to trust. 

“I.. i… i…” Elyana stammered, as she tried to argue… but there was no argument, Tywin had won for now, yet not convinced her. “I don’t know what to think at this point,” Elyana sighed instead, and looked down, as she didn’t want to see the victory in her heartless husbands eyes. 

And so she never saw that there was no victory in Tywin’s eyes, but rather a small glimpse of relief, as Elyana had given up… or rather given them both a break. It was a victory, but Tywin saw no reason to show any joy with it, as he hadn’t enjoyed this argument… it was purely done out of necessarily. 

And so Elyana continued to look down, too confused, sad, hurt and defeated to glare at Tywin, as she heard his chair scrap against the stone floor. She could hear how his hard boots echoed against the floor as he walked toward her, step by step, until he placed himself between her and the table… facing her. 

And then he did something Elyana never thought he would do… slowly but surely, he lowered himself down, until he was kneeling in front of her, and in the end he was the one who was looking slightly up at her… 

And his expression was stoic, and Elyana couldn’t say anything about his emotional state, as she couldn’t help but stare into his cold green eyes. 

“Elyana, you carry the most precious thing to me,” he told her, and placed his hand on her stomach, where a small child was growing inside her. His child. “I cannot say i love you, even though that’s what you might want to hear… but, i do care for your health and wellbeing, and i care for our future child… and i would never gamble with it’s future right, by killing Lord Umber,” he told her, and stared straight into her eyes. 

And for a moment they just stayed where they were, while time seemed to slow down, and they stared into each other eyes. 

Elyana now had such a hard time believing Tywin had killed Lord Umber… how could he, when he seemed so honest with her at this moment? So warm and kind, compared to the Tywin she usually spoke with. 

But instead of arguing any further, she instead stared down at the hand, which rested on her stomach, and asked. 

“So you know?” 

She had wondered if he knew of her pregnancy? So much had suggested that he did, but he had never mentioned it before, or spoken of their unborn child. But now she had been confirmed, that he indeed knew of the child her belly. 

“News travel fast in Kings Landing… i had simply hoped you would be the one to tell me, but yes, i do know,” Tywin nodded, and Elyana could almost swore she saw the ghost of a smile on his face, but it was gone before she could be sure. 

“What if it’s a girl?” Elyana frightfully asked suddenly… it was a question that had been held inside her for quite some time, and it had kept her awake at night. She knew how much Tywin wanted a son… and she feared she would disappoint him with a girl. 

“Hmph,” Tywin snorted, and leaned forward to kiss her belly, where his child was resting inside. “If it’s a girl, i shall surely hope she posses her mothers beauty, and i shall shower her in gold, and marry her off to the best lord of Westeros,” Tywin promised her, and as she looked down at him, she did indeed see a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the long wait! But at the very least you guys get a long update! 
> 
> So i know some you may think Tywin was slightly harsh and cruel against Elyana in this chapter, but their relationship still has a long way to go, and is a rollercoaster which goes up and down. And he is still rather dominant, so yeah. 
> 
> Anyway there is a few important things i would like to clear up about this story, so please read this, as it will have an impact of the future story. 
> 
> 1) There is no whitewalkers... sorry there just isn't space for them, they would actually ruin the story slightly, or create a problem i don't want to deal with, and i think Game Of thrones has so much more than that. 
> 
> 2) Danerys isn't a part of this story... do whatever you want with her, but she won't come to westeros, because once again, another problem don't need to deal with. 
> 
> 3) Bran and Rickon is actually dead in this story, and Theon was a coldhearted bastard who burned them. Arya is off doing gods knows what, and i am not planning for her to appear in this story, and Sansa has run of with the hound, living a happy life. 
> 
> I know some of you might not like these changes to the universe, but they are important if all of this is going to work. I think there is a lot of great Tywin/OC stories out there, and a lot of great Tywin/Sansa stories, but i really just want to make something slightly diffrent, and these things needs to be changed in order for it to happen. 
> 
> But Anyway, i really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a comment, it makes me so happy each time!


	18. A Lion Cares For Itself

Time passes. It doesn’t matter whenever you are rich or poor, because it goes, and no one can cheat time. 

And neither could Elyana. 

And so another month of her life went by, as winther seemed to get closer and closer, and even in Kings Landing the temperature dropped a few degrees. A part of her couldn’t help but wonder if snow had fallen yet at Winterfell, and if the goodwoods were completely white by now, except for the red leafs. 

And perhaps it had something to do with her pregnancy, but she was starting to miss Winterfell even worse than before. She missed the roaring fire in the grand hall, and she missed Maester Luwins study, which always smelled of old parchment and was filled with dust. Just like she missed the furs on her bed, and the cold stones that surrounded them. 

But most of all she missed her family. Her mother, her father and her siblings… and god, she missed Jon too. 

And as she looked down at her belly, she felt even more lost and alone. 

Her stomach had grown some, not a lot, but enough for everyone to see the small bump on her stomach, and Elyana could swear the dresses Tywin had gifted her was designed to show what was to show of her pregnancy. 

And no one at court doubted her pregnancy any longer, and the news had spread from Dorne to Winterfell, that Lady Lannister was carrying a cub. 

Elyana could no longer lie to herself… she was indeed pregnant, and it made her feel lost and alone. In her head she had always imagines her mother would be there when the time came. That she would guide her, and comfort her, and tell her what to do. But things had turned out differently, and Elyana was left with so much doubt inside her, and there was no one to speak too. 

Could she even care for a child? She of course knew a Septa would be there to take care of most things, but could she be a mother? Could she comfort her child when it cried, could she love it, knowing who the father was? And if she was able to love it, would she be able to see her daughter be married off to a strange, or see her son ride off into battle? 

And then there were the birth itself. She had never witnessed a birth, and ladies rarely spoke about them, but she had heard rumors about the blood and gore it involved. She had heard of ladies who died in labor, and ladies who screamed for hours in pain, and those thoughts made her shudder. Would she even survive all of this? 

And if she did not… what kind of life would her child get? She had watched how Tywin had treated his other children, and she couldn’t help but wonder if her child would be treated the same? Would he be just as ruthless with his new child? And would her child end up like a cold hearted tyran like it’s father. 

Elyana had no idea, but the thoughts seemed to haunt her.

Over the last month Tywin had started to spend a great deal of time with her. Elyana almost felt like he wanted to keep her close, as if he was scared something could happen to her, and the precious cargo she was carrying. And therefore she often sat in his study, while he wrote letters, and made plans for god knows what. 

It had almost become a routine between the two of them. Tywin would always wake up at first daylight, and leave the bed to train in the yards, while Elyana stayed in the bed for a bit longer, lately because she had been suffering horribly from morning sickness, and although Maester Volarik had given her several concoctions to help her problem, none of them seemed to work. 

But at last Elyana always got out of her bed, and asked for Joy to come and help her get dressed. The girl still remained engaged to one of the Frey boys, but had yet to be married, and Elyana was starting to wonder if Tywin had changed his mind, not that she complained. Joy deserved better. 

But afterward Elyana would break her fast with Tywin, who had returned from the training ground, before both of them went their separate ways. Tywin would be off to attend council meetings, and Elyana had to meet with the Tyrells and Cersei in the gardens, planning the awful wedding, which hopefully would take place within the next moon. 

And these wedding preparations almost seemed like the only time Elyana was outside the tower, not that she complained too much. She missed being in the open fields, far away from the Red Keep, but she did not miss the inside of the Keep. But she had noticed how ten guards were following her now, just like guards seemed to be stationed all over the castle now, all under Tywin’s command. 

And so no one could attack Elyana any longer, but Elyana could not escape either. 

And thereby Elyana was forced to attend these wedding preparations to add a small spark of excitement to her day. Although she regretted it slightly each time, as Cersei, Margery, Olenna or all three of them began to talk about the joy of motherhood, and Elyana was desperately trying to ignore her condition for now. 

After all the wedding preparations, Elyana would retire back to the Hands Tower, and eat her lunch. Joy would often be sharing this meal with her, and babble away about her own wedding, which had yet to be arranged, and Elyana had a feeling that it never would be arranged. 

But afterward Elyana would be in Tywin’s study. She wasn’t exactly sure when the habit between the two of them began, but each afternoon Tywin would be in his study, working, while Elyana read in a book, and once in while answered one of his questions. In the late afternoon he still gave her sword lessons, but Elyana could sense he wouldn’t be offering them much longer, as he had become more careful with her and less harsh. 

However, the fact that Tywin spend time with Elyana and was less harsh, didn’t mean their relationship had turned in a different direction. Since Petyr Baelish had whispered in her ear that fateful night she had been left in a state of confusion, and no matter what arguments Tywin had used, she just couldn’t convince herself. 

At last she had just started to pretend that everything was fine between them, as it was easier, and for once she had actually managed to fool the old lion. Or at least she thought so. 

Although most of Elyana’s days seemed to be the same, today was slightly different, as she walked down one of the many corridors, with her hand on her belly. The queen mother had invited her for a late afternoon chat, and Elyana couldn’t say why. It would however be rude to refuse the queen, and so Elyana had no choice, although they had seen each other just hours ago, but apparently it wasn’t enough.    

And at the moment she would prefer to stay in Tywin’s study, but couldn’t turn the queen mother down, and so she and a handful of guards walked toward Cersei’s chambers. 

Elyana couldn’t exactly deny that she had a bad feeling about this meeting, although it was supposed to seem like a private confidential loving conversation between the queen and her stepmother. Which ironically was younger than her. 

The thing was, that Elyana had long ago learned, that just like her son, Cersei was a cruel person. From what Elyana had seen she loved no one but her children and herself, and perhaps her twin brother, if the rumors were true. Which Elyana essentially believed they were. And so it was hard for Elyana to believe that Cersei wished to do anything but humiliate her at this social call, although she tried not to think too hard about it. 

And as she was led by a servant into one of Cersei’s many sitting rooms, she tried to tell herself over and over that Cersei couldn’t hurt her, as long as Tywin lived. 

“I will go tell The Queen you have arrived,” the servant said, and bowed slightly, as he left. 

And as he walked away Elyanna mused slightly by the word “ _ queen” _ . She was supposed to be called Queen Mother at this point, as her own husband had died, and her son now sat on the throne. But Elyana had noticed a lot of people didn’t dare call her Queen mother, especially her own staff, and so most people still referred to her as Queen Cersei. However, the Royal Wedding and Margery’s coronation as Queen would hopefully change that.  

And so as Elyana waited she sighed deeply. Although her feet ached slightly it would be rude of her to take a seat, as the one who had invited had yet to show up, which probably was the intention in Cersei’s mind. To make her feel uncomfortable. 

And the minutes ticked by, while servant came and went, some for no reasons apparently. While some appeared with bowls of fruit, cake and wine. Lot’s of wine in Elyana’s opinion, but she had heard and witnessed how much Cersei consumed.   

There was however a small pair of eyes that kept lingering on her. A little girl, no more than ten years old, who was dusting off the shelves. In no other place would it have been acceptable for a lady to be present while the servants cleaned, but Elyana had no doubt it was Cersei’s intention to make her as frustrated and unwelcome as possible. And watching a servant clean told Elyana just where Cersei thought she belonged herself.  

The girl herself was pretty. Blonde curls and green eyes she almost looked slightly like Cersei, which probably were the reason why she had been given a position, but she looked far sweeter than the queen. Almost innocent, which couldn’t be said about much in Kings Landing. 

And she was wearing the Royal uniforms, which all servants carried with it’s yellow and black colors, although there wasn’t any of the Baratheons left, or at least Elyana didn’t think so. Even Cersei didn’t hide she was a Lannister first and foremost. Her dresses told everyone that, and her interior told as well, with all it’s red and golden colors. 

But while Elyana waited for the queen to arrive, the little girl kept glancing at her. Servant came and left, while she continued to dust quietly, and Elyana wondered if there was something she wanted, as her green eyes looked at her, but turned away each time Elyana tried to get eye contact. 

And at last Elyana grew tired of it, and when there once more was no one in the room except them, Elyana turned toward her, and looked at her with a questioning look. 

“Yes?” she asked in a question, and tried to be kind… although she got a nervous feeling in her stomach. But she tried to tell herself that it was because she was waiting for Cersei, a vile woman. 

However, the girl clearly wanted something, as she suddenly stared straight into Elyana’s eyes, and Elyana could see the fear that she felt herself most of the time. 

“My lady… I…” began the girl in a soft voice, as she walked closer to Elyana, and suddenly was busy looking at the floor. 

“Yes?” Elyana asked, slightly impatient as she felt this was bad news in some way. It was a message she didn’t want to receive, and the girl didn’t want to give it. Yet none of them had a choice really.  

“I have a message for you my lady,” the girl said in a much softer tone, almost a whisper, and Elyana arched an eyebrow… while her stomach crumbled in fear. 

“A message from whom?” she asked politely… although she knew the answer. Tywin wouldn’t need to send a servant to tell her something, especially not someone who worked for his daughter. And Cersei wouldn’t send this girl either. Actually there was no honest person who would send this girl… and so there were only very few people left who would send a little girl as their messenger. 

And it would be someone who couldn’t be seen near Elyana. 

“I can’t say my lady…” the girl said, and looked down. 

But she didn’t have to say the name, Elyana already knew it, and although she deep down knew she should have turned around, she stayed and listened. 

“I understand,” she told the girl softly, and began to hear footsteps down the corridor. Someone was coming their way. “What is the message?” she asked in a hushed voice, and began to panic slightly. Nothing would happen to her, but Cersei would be suspicious should Elyana speak with her servant, and a lot of horrible things could happen to the girl. 

“You have to be ready tonight,” the girl whispered softly, almost so low that Elyana couldn’t hear it… but she did. 

“Ready for what?” Elyana asked slightly confused, while her stomach was in knots… knowing who was behind the message. There really only was one person. 

“... just be ready,” the girl whispered, and just in the same second the door was opened, and the little girl hurried away, never to be seen again. 

And so Elyana was left completely confused in the middle of the room, with more questions than answers, just as Queen Mother Cersei entered her own chambers, and gave Elyana a hard stare. Not that Elyana really noticed any of it. 

She was too lost in her own thought for a moment, because although she knew that Littlefinger had to be behind this message, she was unsure what to do with the information. And even more unsure what it meant? What was it that she should be ready for? 

Somewhere deep down Elyana was rather sure this had something to do with the escape Littlefinger had spoken to her about, and it made sense. Soon Elyana would be so heavy with child that a journey, and let alone an escape would be impossible. 

But would it be tonight, or was this only a step in a process? Was Elyana supposed to do anything, and what did it actually mean to be ready? 

Elyana couldn’t understand anything at this point, but she knew that she had two options. 

Either she could do as the message said, and be ready. Which in truth actually meant that Elyana didn’t do anything, but accepted whatever came. Which in the end would get her out of the Red Keep. 

The other option was to tell Tywin everything. Which most likely would result in a lot of uncomfortable steps. As Tywin would hunt the poor girl down, and make her admit where the message came from. Which in the end would lead to Lord Baelish… and then everything would escalate from there. 

Yet could she just go along with a plan she didn’t know, and run away in the middle of the night? If all of this was as she suspected. 

However, Elyana couldn’t make a decision at all at the moment, as she realized she was standing in front of Cersei, who patiently waited for her to bow, and rules abide her to do. 

“Your grace,” Elyana said, and bowed deep enough for it to be propper. However not deep enough to show respect. Her thoughts had only lasted a few seconds, but Cersei had clearly noticed something was amis. 

“Lady Elyana,” she greeted back, although her smile was tight and her eyes cold as ice. “Pregnancy suits you,” she then said, as she sat down at the table, and offered Elyana to do the same. However, no words she said sounded honest. 

“Thank you your grace,” Elyana smiled politely, as a servant rushed forward to pour wine into Cersei’s cup, while Elyana asked for water. She recalled how her mother never drank wine while she had carried her and her siblings, and she had vowed to do the same, as some maesters claimed it could have an ill effect on the fragile child. 

“Don’t thank me… that’s what we females says to one another, to make one feel better about how fat they are going to look,” Cersei told with a scuff, and took the first sip of her wine. “Other ladies are going to tell you how you suddenly seem to glow, when the truth is you are anything but glowing… and they will tell you how the mother must have blessed you,” she continued, and eyed Elyana’s stomach with a certain amount of disgust. “Have the maester predicted your child's gender yet?” she asked, although she sounded almost bored. 

And it made Elyana wonder why she even bothered inviting her. 

“Maester Volarik says he believes it will be a boy,” Elyana told Cersei, although she doubted it herself, but Tywin had been pleased with the answer. 

“Of course,” Cersei snorted. “Maester Pycelle said the same each time i was pregnant… and i suppose he was right two out of three times. But it’s just something they say to please our husbands. They can’t predict it anymore than a priest or a thief,” she told her, and was far too honest for Elyana’s liking. 

“Then i must pray to the old and the new gods that they will give me a son,” Elyana told her as politely as she could , although she knew Cersei was right. The maester couldn’t predict the gender, alt least she doubted so, and although Tywin had said he would love a girl too, she knew how much he wanted a son. 

“You better pray all you can.” Cersei told her bitterly. “I still recall when i was pregnant with Joffrey… oh the pressure you feel. No father want’s a girl as his first born, and we woman can do nothing but press the child out of our bellies, and hope for the best, while we scream in pain,” she told Elyana thoughtfully, and Elyana began to feel how the fear crept into her as well. 

“You must have been full of joy the moment King Joffrey was presented to you?” Elyana asked, and tried to change the subject to something more pleasant. However Cersei was never pleasant toward her, and even less when they were alone. 

“Oh yes… the joy is, unimaginable when you firstborn is a boy. Although giving birth also makes you realize how lonely in this world you actually are. Or at least for me… with the oaf of a man i was married with,” Cersei said thoughtfully, and then looked at Elyana. “However i suppose it’s better to have a drunken uncaring father like Robert was, than the kind of father my dear father will be,” Cersei told her bitterly, and her eyes pierced Elyana’s, while Elyana felt even more unsure and confused in her mind. 

“Lord Tywin is going to be a good father,” Elyana said, although it was to convince herself, not Cersei… but Cersei laughed anyway. 

“Ohh my father is going to be there, and he will be a father… but you are mistaken if you think he will be the kind and loving one,” she told Elyana truthfully, and there was no evillness in her words. It was just the truth. “Trust me i have been there myself, i know what kind of father he is… and he will not love whatever child you are carrying, he isn’t capable of that anymore,” she told her, and tears almost threatened in Cersei’s eyes, as she recalled her mother's dead, and the dead eyes Tywin had carried ever since.  

“Things are going to be different your grace,” Elyana insisted, although it was a lie. Tywin hadn’t promised her anything like that, and Elyana was staring at the result of Tywin’s parenting. Was that how her child was going to end as well? 

“Oh you are so sweet and innocent... “ Cersei sighed, and shook her head, as she ordered her cup to be filled. “Let me tell you something about us Lannisters… most of us don’t even like each other, we don’t speak to each other unless we have too… and the only person we like, is ourself. You have to be selfish to be a Lannister, my father taught me that, despite all his talk about legacy,” Cersei said, and her voice became bitter once more. “So you may believe my father will be loving toward the child you are carrying, but he doesn’t own such abilities. And in the end, when my father is done with the child you are carrying, and all the future children you will carry, they will be just as selfish as him…” 

Elyana hadn’t noticed, but while Cersei spoke, her hands had began to tremble. Most of all because everything Cersei said was what she feared the most. She feared Tywin would make her child a monster she couldn’t control. She feared the north would be left a with a cold hearted monster, who for generations would raise new monsters, and thereby a Stark would never return. 

“The only thing my father actually wants, is a version of himself.” Cersei told Elyana with a sighed, like she was telling her the most obvious thing. “That’s what he tried to do with Jamie… but my sweet brother never had a brain for politics.” She told her with a sweet, yet deadly smile. 

Elyana wasn’t crying… she wasn’t going to show that kind of weakness toward Cersei, but she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because everything seems hopeless. Because nothing ever returned to where it was. Because she couldn’t have her old life back… and because she was carrying a child who most likely would be turned into a monster. 

And there was nothing she could do. 

She truly felt helpless, and hated and loved this unborn child at the same time. She didn’t even want to be pregnant in the first place, but here she was, already starting to show. 

But what a horrible world she brought her child into. 

And suddenly Elyana couldn’t stand being in this room for another second. It was almost as though she couldn’t breath, while Cersei stared at her in victory, knowing she had won, although there was nothing to win. And as if it happened out of nothing, Elyana stood up, and bowed. 

“Will you excuse me your grace… i am suddenly feeling unwell. Probably due to the pregnancy,” she apologized, and bowed as she was supposed too.  

“Of course,” Cersei smiled sweetly, and remained sitting, feeling far too above Elyana to show that kind of politeness. 

“Thank you,” Elyana smiled, and began to walk toward the door, relieved she had been dismissed, because she just wanted to get away, to breath, and to think, as her thoughts were a mess. 

And just as Elyana was about to walk out of the door, Cersei called her name, which made her turn around, and look at the queen of bitterness. 

“I will pray for your child to be a boy,” Cersei told her, almost honestly, as she stared straight at her. “Afterall… i of all people know what a disappointment a daughter can be to her father,”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once more a hugh thank you to everyone who leaves a comment... you guys are the reason there is another chapter!!!  
> Anyway... things are getting tight now! What's going to happen... Well you will have to guess until next chapter! 
> 
> Anyway, i would just like to use a moment to give a recomendation. There is two authors out there who is currectly writing Tywin/OC stories like me, and i recomend both of them. So go check out:  
> "The Other Stark Girl" By swansklaroline  
> "Marriage of Fire and Gold" by Starfire 123 
> 
> both are amazing stories, written by amazing writers, and it about our favorite character Tywin Lannister. 
> 
> Anyway, tell me about your favorite Tywin story in the comments! And i will check it out! ;)


	19. Chaos In A Wolf's Mind

As Elyana stormed through the Red Keep, her thoughts were going wild. Several guards were trying to keep up with her, but despite her pregnancy, she was at this point faster than a soldier with an armor, and so they had to slightly jog in order to stay by her side. 

Elyana’s mind, was to be frank, a mess. At this point she felt so torn between Tywin’s, Cersei’s and Baelish’s wods, that she didn’t know what to believe anymore.

Was Baelish right? Had Tywin done all of this to mock the North, and the only thing he wanted from her was an heir? And did Tywin really kill Lord Umber, despite what her own husband swore? Elyana could no longer see who was lying and who was telling her the truth… and perhaps all of them were true at the same time, and no one was lying? 

Or perhaps her own husband was speaking the truth? Perhaps he was the man who he claimed to be? Perhaps Tywin Lannister simply wanted peace between the kingdoms, and perhaps he simply wanted to built a great legacy, and have a wife and children? 

But the legacy was the problem. Because as Cersei so kindly had informed Elyana, Tywin didn’t want more than a legacy… and Elyana feared that Cersei was right… 

And although Elyana had yet to love this child herself, she was actually unsure if she could love it, but it didn’t mean that she would throw it into the lion's den, and just let Tywin raise her childrens to be coldless bastards. 

In her mind she truly tried to envision a future beside Tywin, with their child. She tried to see this child grow up, and tried to imagine what kind of person he or she would be. 

But all she saw was Tywin’s cold heartless eyes, reflected in their child. A callous person, who felt nothing toward her, and followed in it’s father's footsteps. 

And she simply couldn’t envision that kind of future for her child… 

But what was she supposed to do? She couldn’t just bring this problem to Tywin, because she would probably only be fed with even more lies. Or at least she thought they might be lies. 

But could she take the risk on a maybe? 

Could she allowed her child to be born, knowing maybe he or she wouldn’t end up having have compassion? 

But what was she supposed to do, when there was no one to talk too? 

And then there was the message from the servant girl… that she had to be ready tonight… but for what? What was going to happen exactly? She had a feeling the message was from Baelish, but what did he have in store for her? Was it something she would agree too?

He had spoken a lot about escape, but was it now, would it be tonight? 

Elyana didn’t feel sure about anything, and couldn’t tell whenever she should tell Tywin about all of it, or none of it. If she should lie toward him, or simply just start running now, protecting the child she had yet to learn to love? 

And as she walked through the corridors, and up the stairs, it became such a giant stress factor for her, that her mind did the only logical thing it could, which was… 

To do nothing. 

Her mind simply couldn’t bear to think about it any longer, and so it shut down for the stream of thoughts, in order to protect Elyana against her own mind. And so she wasn’t going to say anything to Tywin about any of it, but nor did she plan to escape. 

She would simply have to wait and see what happened. 

And so over a few seconds her breathing calmed down, she started to walk more slowly up the stairs, and her face once again got into more neutral folds. The thoughts were still there somewhere, but she didn’t have to think about them, and so she went completely relaxed into Tywin study, and smiled toward her husband as she sat down in the nearest chair. 

Although Tywin never looked up as she walked in, too busy writing some letter. 

And Elyana slowly opened her book, and began to read the first few lines, as her brain denied there was a problem, and so she was left in peace for a while. 

At the same time Tywin’s quil scratched against the paper, writing yet another message, until he at last looked up at his wife. Completely unaware of the chaos that rested inside his wife, and the thoughts she had about her future, about their child's future, and about their future together. 

A lot could probably have been different that day, if Tywin had started asking the right questions, because Elyana’s chaos rested close to the surface. But the truth was that at this point Tywin was a busy man, and didn’t have time to notice the small differences in his wife's mood. He had a mad king on his hand, which he had to control somehow, before Joffrey killed half of the population, all while winter was coming, and Stannis Baratheon was luring somewhere, ready to attack once he had licked his warwound. 

And so Tywin Lannister never saw the signs, but did calmly put his pen down, and looked at his beautiful wife, where one finally could see the pregnancy… although the bump was small. 

“I trust Cersei behaved herself?” Tywin asked in his dry voice, completely serious, as he knew how his daughter could be. 

“As well as she could,” Elyana simply replied, which wasn’t a lie, at least not to Elyana, as she doubted Cersei was capeble of being nicer than she had been. 

“You are starting to sound like a southern lady,” Tywin commented, followed by a small dry laugh, as he got a new piece of parchment, and began to write a second letter.  

But his comment hit Elyana slightly. Was she really starting to sound like a southern lady? Had she forgotten her nothern roots? The thought itself shocked her, as she deep down saw herself as a northern girl to the core… but at the same time she had improved on this game of power they had in the south. She had started to understand how to lie, and how to avoid certain subjects, while the old Elyana wouldn’t have thought so carefully. 

But was it because she had adapted the southern mindset, or had she simply aged, and with her age learned from her mistakes? 

Elyana wasn’t sure, but she allowed the thought to rest, like so many other things in her mind. At this point it didn’t matter whenever she thought about them or not. Her mind just wanted peace. 

But for some reason a small question kept nagging Elyana in the back of her mind. She had been wondering more than once, and lately she had thought about it a great deal. She had sort of hoped Tywin would have said something himself, but he had remained silent on the subject, and for some reason, Elyana desperately needed an answer right now. 

“I was wondering…” she began carefully, and Tywin immediately lifted his eyes from whatever he was writing, and looked into Elyana’s eyes, waiting for her to continue. “Have you… have you thought of any names? For the child,” Elyana asked, and without thinking, she placed a hand on her stomach… caressing the small bump. 

She didn’t know why it bothered her so much, or why she had wondered so much about it… there were still many moons until her child were supposed to be born, but she couldn’t let it go. Perhaps it was the hope that a name would make her feel closer to the child, that she would be able to see it better in her mind… 

But no matter what it caught Tywin’s attention, as he put the quill down, and looked thoughtfully at Elyana. 

“As a matter of fact, i have thought of names, yes,” he answered slightly mysterious. 

“And?” Elyana asked carefully, hoping he would share them. 

“Well, i believe it’s too early to say anything at court, and i think we should wait with announcing the name until the child has been born,” Tywin said honestly, and Elyana sort of agreed with it.

“But have you decided on a name?” Elyana asked curiously, and put her book away as well. 

“Well yes,” Tywin answered… and looked slightly thoughtful for a moment, before he said. “I was however thinking, that should it be a boy, i will pick the name, and should it be a girl… i believe it would only be fair you chose the name,” he said to her, and surprised Elyana enough to make her raise her eyebrow in surprise. 

“I didn’t think i would have any influence on the names?” she asked surprised, and had thought that due to her family’s ill reputation, Tywin wouldn’t allow her to pick any kind of name. 

“Well… i will have the final word on the name, boy or girl… and i will name my heir. But with that being said, you can pick almost any name, should it be a girl. I will however not allow any northern names… which i am sure you understand,” Tywin explained to her, and although it saddened Elyana slightly, she had to accept it, and nodded. 

“I understand… but will you now share with me what our future son’s name might be?” she asked curiously. She wasn’t sure if it was a boy, the maester said so, but Cersei was right, they always said so. But she would like to think it was a boy she was carrying, as it would make a lot of things easier. 

“Well… i have thought some about it. On one hand i would like to name him after his ancestors… perhaps Lann, after Lann the Clever… or Loreon, after the first known king of the rock. But at the same time i want my future heir and son to be named after no one, and make his own legacy,” Tywin said thoughtfully… which Elyana understood, she didn’t like the names Lann or Loreon very much. 

“What about naming him after your own father?” Elyana suggested, unknowing of Tywin’s hatred towards his father, but the fire in his eyes warned her of such an suggestion. 

“I intend to bury my father's name in the past… no son of mine shall be named after the laughing lion,” he hissed under his breath, and Elyana immediately realised that Tytos wasn’t a good suggestion.   

“Well… if your future son shouldn’t be named after your ancestors, what shall he be named?” Elyana asked, and tried to get Tywin away from the subject of his father. 

“Well… i have always thought that Romulus was a strong name, or Tyland,” Tywin said thoughtfully, and nodded to himself. 

“It sounds like a strong lion’s name,” Elyana agreed, although, deep down she didn’t like any of the names. They just weren’t right. She didn’t think she would ever care about her child's name… she wasn’t even sure she could love it… yet there she sat, and was deeply wondering whenever she liked the name or not. 

“Hmm indeed. I haven’t decided yet which one it should be… but i believe it will be one of those,” Tywin said thoughtfully, and then once more looked straight at Elyana. “Now, i have revealed my names… what would you like to call our child, should it be a girl?” Tywin asked her, slightly curious, while Elyana thought for a moment. 

“I haven’t really thought about it…” she muttered, mostly to herself, but it was true. 

She hadn’t been able to come up with one suitable name for the child. She so desperately wanted to call a boy Rickon, or Bran, or Robb… or perhaps even Eddard. And for a girl she just wanted a little Arya or Sansa, but she knew Tywin wouldn’t allow any of those names… and deep down she didn’t want to name her child any of those names anyway. It would be too painful, and a crime against her family's names… the child would afterall be half Lannister.  

“Well, i have lately been thinking about the name Elaine…” Tywin said thoughtfully, and the shadow of a smile could be seen on his lips. “Named after her beautiful mother,” he added, and made Elyana blush slightly. 

“Elaine… i don’t think i have heard of that name before…” Elyana mused, and tried to think of the name. She did actually sort of like it, it felt good to her, and it was northern enough without being completely northern. 

And most importantly, it reminded her of Winterfell somehow. It gave her the image of a little girl that looked like herself, which was far easier for her to handle, and her mind suddenly had a much easier time imagining an actual child… 

An Elaine, growing inside her. 

“Well, i must admit i haven’t heard of the name before… it just came up recently in my mind,” Tywin told her, and this time he did smile. “However, if it’s a girl, it’s your choice, and you can name her whatever you want as long as it’s propper for a Lannister,” Tywin told her, and Elyana noded. 

“I like it… Elaine… it’s beautiful,” she said with a smile, and rubbed her stomach slightly. 

And suddenly the monster Elyana had imagined growing inside her was gone. It was no longer a vile boy, who looked like Tywin, and acted as him… but it was a little girl. She had the same brown hair as Elyana, and the same curls… she even had the same eyes, and she had the gentle heart of her mother. 

And for the first time Elyana wasn’t scared of whenever she could love this child or not. Because she did love it. She loved the little Elaine that was growing inside her, her own little northern princess, who was nothing like her father’s family.   

The only problem was Tywin’s shadow that loomed over Elyana’s innocent little girl. 

 

...o0o… 

 

The thing about pregnancy is, that people change. 

Suddenly Elyana wasn’t the center of her own world… her child was. The child, that she with all of her heart believed was a little girl, and loved dearly already. She had never thought she would enjoy motherhood, that she would come to care for someone after her family died, but now she did. 

And that little girl was her everything. It had happened over a few seconds, where she went from uncaring, to completely in love with what was growing inside her. She had been so unsure, and felt so much doubt, but now she could imagine herself holding that little girl, and caring for her. 

There was however a problem, and that was Tywin. 

Because pregnancy truly changed people, and for the first time in a very long while, Elyana was ready to sacrifice everything, if it meant a better life for her child. 

And she was scared of what Tywin would do to her little girl. How he would ruin her, how he would be too harsh, and how she would end up like a monster, just like Cersei. 

And Elyana couldn’t do that to her little girl… she just couldn’t… and that was what made her lie restless in her bed that night… thinking. 

Because what could she do. She wasn’t sure accepting Lord Baelish offer was the best idea, but would staying here be any better? 

So many thoughts ran through her head. After their conversation earlier, Tywin and Elyana had gone back to their own occupations, and had only spoken rarely over dinner, before they went to bed together. And now her husband was lying beside her, snoring slightly, while he held her close. 

Elyana couldn’t deny, that he had treated her well. He had cared for her, and he had given her everything she deserved and more. He wasn’t cruel and he wasn’t evil… but he wasn’t good either. He had said himself that he didn’t love her, although he did care for her, but was that enough for Elyana? Could she live the rest of her life, knowing she had a man who only cared for her?

But the problem wasn’t whenever he cared for her or not… the problem was whenever he could love their child. Which Elyana doubted. She knew he would care for Elaine, in some way… he would give her everything she wanted, he would treat her like a father should… 

But she knew he couldn’t be a loving father, like her father had been. 

And that was what kept her awake. 

Because she knew what that could do to a child. She knew what a monster he could turn their girl into, by being how Tywin was. 

So the question was why she even wanted to stay? Did she even want to stay, or was she just afraid of leaving her warm chambers, and walk into the unknown? 

All of these thoughts ran around in her head, and the more she thought… the more sure she got… 

Which was the very reason she made the choice she made that night. 

Because all thought she had tried to block it out, and she had tried to forget, time still goes… and just like the servant had said… she had to be ready at midnight. 

And right around midnight, a bloody scream could be heard through the entire keep. A female without doubt… and a scream that sounded so horrible it sent chills through Elyana’s bone, and woke Tywin up, who sat up immediately, and looked alert. 

Because that scream came from somewhere within the Red Keep… it was far too close by to be from the city. 

“What was that?” Tywin asked on guard, as he went over and lit a few candles, before he went out on their balcony, to look down, and see if he could see something. 

“I don’t know… i think someone might have screamed…” Elyana said, confused as well. She had been told to be ready at midnight… but this… this wasn’t right. 

“Hm… something is wrong,” Tywin muttered, and went inside, and shut all the windows and the balcony door. He went over to his closet immediately, and got dressed very quickly. 

And the screaming continued… and the voice sounded almost familiar to Elyana, although she couldn’t place it… but it screamed over and over… and began to cry. 

And just as Tywin had gotten dressed, steps could be heard near the door followed by a knocking… after which a soldier stepped into the room, and whispered something in Tywin. Something that seemed to shock Tywin slightly… although he kept his cool facade, and nodded, before he gave the soldiers some orders Elyana didn’t understand. 

“Get her away from the body, and make sure no one gets in or out of the castle… and keep the crowd away!” he hissed, and the soldier noted and turned around. 

“What’s… what’s happening?” Elyana asked confused and slightly scared, as Tywin went back to the closet and rummaged through it. 

“A killer is somewhere in the keep,” Tywin told her, but didn’t say whom had been killed, as he placed a bundle of clothing on their bed in front of her. “Put this on, and be ready. If things don’t get solved quickly a carriage will take you away from here to Casterly Rock,” He told her hastenedly, and kissed her forehead, before he looked her deeply in the eyes. “Guards are outside guarding you… you are safe, but don’t go with anyone, unless it’s me,” Tywin ordered, and left the room before Elyana could say anything at all. 

And for a moment she just stared dumbly at the now closed door, which Tywin just had left. Someone had been killed, but whom? And who were screaming? What was happening? 

Elyana had a sinking feeling that this had something to do with whatever she had to be prepared for, although she didn’t know how to prepare. But her heart was beating rapidly, faster and faster… as she realized she might someway have been involved in someone's death. 

But there was nothing she could do at this point. She didn’t even know how to prepare, but she decided to get dressed, as it would be better to be ready wearing real clothes, than being ready in a nightgown. 

And to her thankful surprise Tywin had laid some of his own clothing out for her, which meant comfortable breeches and boots… not to mention one of his red doubtlets, which felt soft, as the leather was well used. 

And after that, there was nothing for Elyana to do, but wait. 

She didn’t know what she was waiting for… if she was waiting for Tywin, or a stranger. She didn’t even know what she actually wanted. But she was waiting. Her guts told her, that whatever happened tonight, would change things dramatically for her… but she wasn’t sure what her choices were, or what were the right choice. 

But she didn’t have to wait long. 

Soon small screams could be heard, far closer, although they seemed to be muffled, and armor seemed to his the floor, as someone fell down the stairs. 

“MY LADY, STAY INSIDE!” the guard posted outside her door yelled suddenly, and Elyana jumped up on her two legs, scared, confused, and slightly worried. 

She heard a sword was drawn, as whoever was outside her door tried to protect their lords lady, but it was fruitless… as she soon afterwards heard another armor fall to the ground. 

And so far Elyana had been frozen to the spot in sheer panic. Whoever was outside that door had just killed and slain her guards… clearly all of them since there was not clattering of fighting swords anymore, and Elyana felt truly scared, as her heart began to beat faster and faster.  

And it was just like a spell suddenly lifted itself from Elyana, as she rushed over to the table, and grabbed the nearest knife… ready to defend herself. To defend her child, as there were no doubt in her mind, that whoever was outside, was the one who had murdered at least one person already. 

And while Elyana held the knife, and placed herself on the other side of the table, the door opened slowly. 

And she tightened her grip around the knife… holding it tight. 

She took a deep breath, and another… knowing this might be one of her last breath. 

And the door opened fully… and in stepped the killer, the murder… 

“My lady… please, i have come to rescue you,” a well known voice said, as he stepped into the room. 

Although the hallway was filled with blood, this man had no blood on his clothing… he didn’t even carry a sword, or any kind of blade… and his smile seemed unaffected of the bloodbath behind him. 

“Baelish?” Elyana asked… slightly confused. 

She knew it was Baelish, of course it was… who else would it be. Who else had made such promises. Yet she was still surprised, she was still shocked, as she saw him standing in the doorway, looking happy and smiling… completely calm, and an opposite to what was happened around him. 

“Of course… but please my lady, we don’t have time, i must get you away from here,” He told her, as he stepped inside, and began to walk toward her… completely calm about the fact Elyana was holding a knife. 

“I… i… did you kill all those people?” Elyana asked shocked, and held the knife higher threatening, as she wasn’t sure what she thought of this yet. 

“Only out of necessity,” Baelish told her, and stopped as he realized Elyana wasn’t comfortable with him. “Now my lady, please we don’t have much time… i promise to explain everything when we have gotten out of here,” he said to her, and took a step forward. 

Suddenly Elyana eyed a shadow outside, and this time she could see the blood covering him, as it glistened in the dark. 

“Who is that?” Elyana asked fearful, and raised her knife, as she pointed at the man… she wasn’t sure about anything at this point. 

“That…” Baelish said, and turned around to look at the man for a moment. “Is no one you need to think off, he is just going to protect us,” Baelish promised, and took another step closer. “Now put the knife down, and come with me. I have a ship who will take us to the Eyrie, to you aunt and cousin… please let me get you to safety,” Baelish begged, his voice soft as silk… while Elyana lowered her knife slightly… so unsure of what she wanted. 

“Tywin told me to stay…” she said, although even she thought it sounded rubbish. 

“I know… but i am here to save you, to save your child,” Baelish said to her, and got even closer… only a table between them now. “You owe Tywin Lannister nothing… and you deserve better,” he continued, and Elyana seemed to lower the knife slightly once more. 

Baelish's words were starting to work, and sink into Elyana’s mind. Why was she even still here? She had never belonged in the south, she was a northern girl… and her child shouldn’t be born in the south.

“Do you promise me my child will be safe?” Elyana then asked… as he was right… she owed Tywin nothing.        

“I will make sure your child is as safe as it can be,” Baelish promised, and Elyana finally lowered the knife. 

Tywin wasn’t going to love her in this life, and he would never be able to be the loving father her child needed. He would make her little girl a monster… and pregnancy truly changed once perspective. It didn’t matter if Elyana would be safe, or if she would starve to death… as long as her child was safe. 

And so she made a life changing decision that fatale night.  

“Get me out of here,” Elyana said… 

And as she stepped out of the Tower, she finally felt free. 

She was once more Elyana Stark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know some of you are screaming at you computer, thinking Elyana in an idiot right now... and well, even i think so slightly, but there would be no drama if she was a clever thoughtfull person. And i know this chapter was slightly chaotic... i even felt so when writing it, but i believe that was the mindset Elyana was in. 
> 
> I will be honest, it will be some time before Elyana and Tywin see each other again, but i hope you guys will read anyway, because we are going through a great plot! Promise! But they will be reunited once more... this is a Tywin/OC story afterall. Things just have to be really bad first. 
> 
> Anyway... who do you think i killed in this chapter?? Or with other words, who would Baelish see as a strategic move to kill?   
> And who was the bloddy man who killed them all?


	20. A Mockingbirds Plan

The ship rocked back and forth, and Elyana almost felt like a small child in a cradle. There was no window in her cabin, and so she couldn’t see the waves… but she could hear them crashing against the ship, while men yelled on the deck, as they tried to control the ship. 

Baelish had very kindly given her one of the cabins last night, when they got onto the ship, as she due to obvious reasons couldn’t sleep with the men. The cabin hadn’t been big, but it contained a nice rather soft bed, and soft sheets, along with a small desk. Not that there was any paper for Elyana to write on. 

And so she had nothing to do, but sit curled up on the bed… waiting… while she was soothed by the rocking ship. 

Although she should have felt like a free person, she felt anything but free. She had more room to rummage in the Red Keep, while on this ship, she was contained inside this small cabin. Baelish had claimed it was for her own sake, as he didn’t want any of the men on the ship or people on shore to see her. He had told her in his silky voice that all of the men on the ship were soldiers from the Vale, ready to defend her, disguised as merchants… but he claimed he didn’t want to take any chances. 

And so Elyana was locked up inside the cabin, and only Baelish had the key to her room… which Elyana wasn’t sure how she felt about. 

In general she wasn’t sure how she felt about any of it… if she had made the right choice at all? 

Last night she had been so sure, and felt like a free person when she finally allowed Baelish to take her out of the city… but then, after they had gotten onto the ship, and Baelish quickly had locked her inside the cabin, she didn’t feel so sure anymore.  

She had made some rather quick and fatal decisions yesterday, without thinking too much about it. But at the moment that night it had seemed right. With Cersei’s words in the back of her mind, and the thought of her childs security there almost hadn’t been a choice. 

But now doubt was starting to cloud her mind. 

Because Tywin had warned her against Baelish, told her about her mothers and his relationship… and he had told her how he whispered lies in people's ears. Which left Elyana in a state were she wasn’t sure whenever she could trust this man or not. 

It did however not mean she hadn’t made the right decision? Did it? Somewhere deep down Elyana didn’t want to be anyone's prisoner, although that was what she was at the moment. But a little voice in her head kept saying that it would be easier to get out of Baelish’s claws, than it would be to get out of Tywin's, and so she had made the right choice… 

Although she now was convinced Baelish was a far worse monster than Tywin ever had been. 

And it had something to do with all the bodies she had seen yesterday. 

Because as soon as she had agreed to leave with Baelish, he had gathered a cloak for her, to hide her face, and had then began to lead her out of the Red Keep. Followed by the strange man who was covered in blood, and whose name Elyana still didn’t know… she only knew he had dead cold eyes, and hadn’t spoken to her once. 

But Elyana had thought their escape would have been complicated, that they would have to hide, and be lucky to get out alive… but it wasn’t anything like she imagined. 

They had all stayed in the shadows, with the cloaks hiding their faces… but no one had seen them. No one had told them to stop, and pointed their swords at them. And there was a very good reason for that, because no matter where Elyana looked… dead soldiers could be seen. 

The Red Keep had truly become red, because the Hands Tower was painted in red blood, as Baelish brought her down the stairs, dead Lannister soldiers eyes staring at her, as life had left their body. Most of them had their throats cut, and blood was splattered on the walls and floors… 

And it only got worse as Baelish pulled her outside, and crossed the courtyard with her, and dead soldiers were lying everywhere. Elyana couldn’t even count them, but somewhere desperately she searched for Tywin’s face, deep down afraid he had been killed in the process. 

But thankfully she didn’t see his face, and could only assume all of them had been killed after he had left the tower… although she found it humanly impossible to kill so many in such a short time. 

But Elyana had so many unanswered questions in her mind, as she sat there in the ship waiting. She still didn’t understand who the stranger was, who had left them at the dock… as she could understand from Baelish, that he had another task to complete. 

And who had screamed last night? Elyana was at this point sure Baelish had someone killed, someone important enough to lure Tywin away from the tower, and she could only wonder who. Although she feared it was someone she knew. 

But there was one questioned that seemed to keep Elyana awake more than any of the others. What did Baelish even want with her? 

She deep down knew Tywin was right… Baelish only did things if there was something for him to gain as well. But what did he gain by helping Elyana away from Tywin? 

She knew she carried something precious. A child, who was the heir to at least Winterfell… but her child wasn’t the heir to Casterly Rock unless Tywin decided so… 

And Winterfell was a ruin. She couldn’t possibly see what Baelish could gain from it, or it’s people, as she doubted they would accept a Lannister as there Warden. 

And it was a big if… because deep down, she was rather sure she was carrying little Elaine, who couldn’t inherit much.

But Elyana didn’t have much time to think, as she heard footsteps near her door, followed by the door being unlocked… and then, Baelish stepped into the small Cabin. 

“Lord Baelish,” Elyana greated, and stood up from the bed to bow slightly, while he closed the door, and locked it once more. 

“My lady… please call me Petyr, i feel we know each other well enough for that,” he said with his hoarse voice, and placed a tray with food on the small desk. “I thought you might be hungry,” he added, and pointed toward the food. 

He had a certain smile on his face, which Elyana was starting to dislike. Her husband had rarely smiled, but when he did it had at least been honest… while the smile Petyr gave was fake… it was only an facade, and Elyana knew it. 

“Thank you,” Elyana said, and wasn’t sure what else to say… the whole situation in itself was rather strange and confusing, and she couldn’t decide whenever she should scream for help, or thank Baelish. 

“You must be rather tired after everything that happened yesterday,” Baelish said, and instead of leaving, he dragged the chair from the desk closer to the bed, and sat down… indicating Elyana could sit on the bed once more if she wanted. 

“I… i must admit i still didn’t understand how you got me out from there,” Elyana admitted, at sat down carefully, and decide speaking with Baelish was better than being on her own. 

“no… no of course you don’t,” Baelish smiled sweetly, like she was a child who couldn’t understand. 

“Who… who was it that screamed last night?” Elyana asked curiously, and slightly afraid, as she had recognized that scream somewhere.  

“That… well i can’t say for sure, but i would believe it was Cersei,” Baelish honestly said, and looked somberly down for a moment, like he almost thought it was horrible… but truth to be told he couldn’t care less. “I needed to make an diversion big enough to involve the great lion, and get him away from you,” Baelish then explained, as Elyana said nothing, and stared at him. 

“And so you killed someone… i heard the guards say someone had been murdered,” Elyana supplied, and Baelish nodded. 

“I didn’t per say kill any, but i do admit to you, and to you only, that i was behind the murder,” Baelish openly said, and acted as though he was slightly in greif about the horrible actions he had committed. 

“Who… who did you kill?” Elyana asked, slightly worried about the answer. 

“Who do you think?” Baelish asked her smartly, trying to check just how political she could think. “I didn’t kill in revenge, or because i wanted too, i killed the one i deemed would be the smartest move,” he added, to help her. “And you heard Cersei scream… so whom could it be?” he asked… and Elyana thought for a moment. 

There really only was four people Cersei loved, and so the list was short… and Myrcella was too far away to be the one that Cersei had screamed about, and so there was only three. 

“Did you kill Jaime Lannister?” Elyana asked surprised, and slightly shocked. It had to be one of the people Cersei loved the most, but it would surely anger Tywin as well. 

“No my dear…” Baelish smiled, and liked these small games. “A lot can be said about Jaime Lannister, but he is no enemy to me, or to your future child's rightful inheritance. He is sworn by his oath to the Kingsguard, and he has no mind for politics,” Baelish explained patiently. 

“But the only other person who could be a threat to my child's right to Casterly Rock is Tyrion…” Elyana said thoughtfully, but then shook her head. “But Tywin wouldn’t allow him to inherit anything over his dead body… and Cersei wouldn’t scream, had he died,” Elyana mused, and Baelish nodded in approval.

But then a thought jumped into Elyana’s mind, and she gasped loudly, as she realized just who Cersei would scream that loudly for. 

“Oh god, please tell me you didn’t kill the King?” Elyana asked horrified, and almost couldn’t bear the thought. 

If Baelish had killed the king, and had dragged Elyana away with him, people might as well think Elyana had plotted to do so with him, which meant she would be hunted down by half of the Kingdom. Because although she would like more than anyone to see Joffrey dead and buried, she wouldn’t want to die because of it… not now, when she was pregnant. 

“God’s no,” Baelish laughed, and shook his head, which calmed Elyana some. “Oh no my dear, for now Joffrey is exactly what we need,” he told her with a smile, and for a moment Elyana wondered why Joffrey was exactly what they needed, and why she needed anything. 

But her thought’s couldn’t help but wonder who had died, if it wasn’t Joffrey or Jaime… but then it hit her light a lightning. 

“Did… did you kill sweet little Tommen?” Elyana asked horrified, as it was the only person left, which could leave Cersei screaming, and would be enough to make Tywin bolt out of the tower, ready to investigate. 

“I didn’t enjoy the thought… but he was the only choice which would alert Tywin, and not change too much,” Baelish told, and looked so sad, but deep down there was no remorse. 

“You… you killed a young child!” Elyana said shocked, as Tommen was one of the few people she did like, and he was the most innocent sweet child she knew. 

“To save another Elyana,” Baelish desperately tried to persuade her, as he looked at her belly. “Your child wouldn’t have lasted long in the Red Keep, I have heard from several informants that Cersei planned to kill your child as soon as possible, should it be a boy,” Baelish told her honestly, although it was a lie… he had heard no such rumors, but the thought were plausible. 

“But why… why would Cersei kill her own family member, and a baby?” Elyana asked shocked, and couldn’t see sense in any of it. She saw no reason why Cersei of all people would kill her child. 

“Elyana… Tommen was supposed to inherit Casterly Rock and the West… at least most people thought so. Tywin had no son whom he would let inherit, and so the closest male was Tommen… but then he suddenly married you. That’s why Cersei was going to kill your baby, as soon as it had left you. She couldn’t stop the marriage, but she could stop you from having a child,” Baelish told Elyana in an insistent voice, all while he grabbed her hand, almost like he was trying to support her. 

And Elyana was so confused at the this point that she let him. It was far easier to believe his words. 

“But you killed a child…” Elyana said weekly, not sure what to believe any longer. She still didn’t support killing a child, but if Cersei had wanted to kill her unborn child it did change certain things… but she still saw no reason to kill Tommen… she only wanted to squeeze the life out of Cersei. 

“Which is a sin i will have to carry… but sometimes we have to do what was necessary,” Baelish said, as he stood up to leave her… he had clearly said enough for today. “Sometimes Elyana we have to do ugly things in this world… and i did such an ugly thing today. And so the gods must punish me when i step out of this life,” Baelish said almost poetically, but Elyana was done arguing about. She could only feel sorry for the little boy who had lost his life, and had yet to find out that Baelish had killed more than one person in her child's name. 

“Before you go…” Elyana said, and looked up at Baelish, who was about to open the door, but patiently turned around to look at her, and smiled. 

“Yes?” he asked kindly. 

“Who… who was that man with you… the man who killed all those soldiers and Tommen?” Elyana asked, and was slightly worried about him… Baelish had clearly not killed anyone on his own, but that man had taken over fifty people down, without getting hurt. 

“Ohh him,” Baelish said, and opened the door. “Well truly, he is no one,” he said, and left Elyana once more. 

 

...oOo… 

 

“I want her back here now!” Tywin yelled more than ordered, and every person around the table seemed to be nailed to their chair in fear.  

Two day’s had went by since that fatal night, where not only had Prince Tommen been killed, but someone had taken Tywin’s wife as well. Although some speculated Elyana hadn’t been taken, but rather had went with the murder, but no one dared say that in the presence of the great lion. 

“Brother, all our soldiers are searching for her… please, we are doing everything we can,” Kevan said, and was the only one who were somewhere able to calm his brother down in these times. 

Tywin had gathered an emergency council, which consisted of everyone Tywin found useful, and trusted somewhere. Which meant that neither Pycelle or any Tyrell had been given an invitation to join him in his study, as he saw no use in them. 

Cersei hadn’t been able to come either, as she since the discovery of her youngest son’s murder, hadn’t left her chambers, too caught up in her own grief and sorrow, not to mention her anger. Not that Tywin complained, she wouldn’t have added anything useful to the council. 

And Joffrey wasn’t invited either, as Tywin didn’t see any use in him at all. He had several times wondered if he should poison the king himself, and place Tommen on the throne instead. The young boy wouldn’t have been a good king, but he would at the very least have listened to his counsel, but that was obviously not an option anymore, with Tommen’s found dead, butchered and massacred on the hallway, outside his mother's chambers… the guards guarding Cersei dead as well. It was only because someone had knocked on the door that Cersei had went to open it, and had found the most horrible sight a mother could find… her own child killed. 

Who had knocked, and how the person had managed to kill such a large number of people was a mystery to everyone. Although most people suspected there had been more than one assassin, but not an army. 

“Just to be sure, we have checked that Joffrey isn’t torturing her in the dark cells as we speak?” Tyrion asked from his spot beside Lord Varys, and although some might have thought it to be a joke, Tyrion meant it seriously. 

But Tywin clearly didn’t take it as a serious suggestion, as his eyes narrowed while he stared at his imp of a son, and he was about to say something horrible, but Varys managed to interrupt before he could explode. 

“The cell’s have been checked, and Joffrey wouldn’t kill fifty men and his brother to take Elyana. The whole castle has been searched as well, and Elyana is not hiding anywhere in the Red Keep, or Kings Landing,” Varys informed everyone, and Tywin forgot his anger toward his youngest son for a moment. 

“The question is where she is then, and who took her,” said Sir Morgan, and was clearly the most innocent and stupid person at this table. Even Jaime, who was at the table as well knew who had taken here, there wasn’t that many people to choose between, but Sir Morgan had never been chosen for his position because of his political skills. He was a soldier first and foremost. 

“I know who has taken her, and i know where they are going, i just need to get her back,” Tywin hissed through his teeth, as his hands turned into fists. He was sitting at the end of the table, like the great lion he was, with Jamie on one side, and Kevan on the other. The two people who were most likely to keep him calm. 

At the other end Tyrion sat, the person was was most likely to make his blood boil, who had Varys on one side, and Sir Morgan on the other. 

“My lord… i haven’t heard anything from any of my birds. Although several of them report Petyr Baelish ship still was docked when the murder happened, but no one saw Elyana Lannister get on board… however, i believe they will sail the ship to Wickenden, and then continue the journey toward the bloody gate on horses,” Lord Varys said wisely… and Tywin nooded. 

“Good… Sir Morgan, i want you and a hundred of my best men to go there, and get my wife!” Tywin ordered, and Sir Morgan immediately stood up and bowed. “Yes my lord,” he answered, and then Tywin turned his attention toward Jaime. “And i want you to go with him, do whatever you must, just bring my wife and my unborn child home safely,” he ordered, and for once Jaime didn’t try to protest, but simply nodded, and stood up as well. 

“We will ride immediately,” Sir Morgan said, as there wasn’t a moment to waist. They could reach Wickenden fast on horse, but they were running against time, and so both of them left the room, leaving Kevan, Tyrion and Varys alone with Tywin. 

“And you three will investigate whatever in god's name happened here!” Tywin ordered, and looked at the three of them with a sharp eye. Which all three of them immediately agreed too, as no one dared to cross Tywin in this state of mind. 

“Of course my lord… however, before i leave… i am afraid i just received some terrible news,” Varys said as carefully as he could, knowing Lord Tywin wouldn’t be too pleased about more problems. 

“Yes?” he asked with a sigh, and gave all of them a warning glare, he wasn’t in the mood for this. 

“Well… i have received a message from The Twins, from one of my informants,” Varys said carefully, and Tywin raised his eyebrow, as he couldn’t see what important news there would be from the Frey’s. “It appears that Lord Edmure Tully, Roslin Tully and their son has been killed a day ago,” Varys said. “Butchered in the same fashion as Prince Tommen i am afraid, their throats cut from ear to ear,” he sad with a slightly sad voice, although Varys was far more interested and intrigued than he let people know.  

“Has Lord Baelish ordered their death’s as well?” Kevan asked surprised. 

“Well it seems so,” Lord Varys admitted, and had to admit he admired his old colleges bravery slightly, but he didn’t see a master behind the plan. Just a powerseeking fool. Which was what Littlefinger was in his eyes. “I am sure the Frey’s somehow will try to claim Riverrun as theirs still, although their only link is dead… however, as it seemed to be now, Brynden Tully, also known as Blackfish is the rightful heir, as the next male in line,” Varys said thoughtfully, but no one around the table had anything to say… and Tyrion seemed to be thoughtful quiet as well. 

“Well, their death is the least of our problems now,” Tywin finally said on the matter, and could at this point not see any connection between the Tully murder and Elyana’s escape, mostly due to the anger he felt. 

“Of course… now we better get to work,” Kevan said, and stood up immediately to leave the room, knowing his brother couldn’t take much more company.  

“Yes of course, my Lords,” Varys bowed, and followed after Kevan out of the room. 

But Tyrion remained in his seat, staring at his father… wondering if he truly hadn’t seen the connection. But the more he stared at him, the more he realized that his father was too angry to see the bigger picture behind Baelish plan. 

And there they sat, as equals, at their own end of the table, and Tywin tried to bore his eyes into Tyrions, hoping his son would understand the clue and leave him alone, but it clearly wasn’t going to happen. 

“You must really be angry at her this time,” Tyrion finally said, and looked amazed at his father. He had never seen him this angry before, not even when Tyrion had married a whore, and Tyrion knew exactly why. 

His father had never said it out loud, but he actually cared for Elyana, and although Tyrion had a hard time judging if those feelings ever were repaid, he knew that Elyana and Tywin had been close, in their own way at least. 

“I am not angry at her, i am angry at Baelish for kidnapping her,” Tywin hissed, wondering how his son still had the bravery to stay. 

“Please father,” Tyrion said with a sighed, and looked at him. “There was no evidence of a struggle in your chambers, your dear little wife left with Baelish willingly, and you are angry because she betrayed you,” Tyrion said, and tried to have the upper hand of this conversation for once. 

Only few people knew that Elyana probably had went with Baelish willingly, and most of the court therefore thought she had been kidnapped, as that was what Tywin wanted them to believe, as it would require less rumors when she was returned to their family. 

But Tyrion was sure on his case. Tywin was angry, because deep down Elyana had betrayed his trust, and left him. And Tywin Lannister wasn’t used to people leaving him. 

But Tyrion saying it out loud didn’t seem to please his father. 

“It must be hard being as smart as you,” Tywin said in a low yet warning voice, as he stared with his cold green eyes at his son. “Ohh how you must enjoy it,” he sneered, and took a sip of his wine, although his eyes never left Tyrions. 

“Oh quite the contrary,” said Tyrion in a sarcastic voice. “I seem to miss my dear stepmother,” 

“You have always been a vile little creature you know,” Tywin said, and now finally allowed his anger to show itself fully, although Tyrion knew it and was prepared for it, and so his words couldn’t hurt him. “A little monster who think he is so smart,” he said, and Tyrion could almost swear his eyes became darker. “But if you finally must dig around in my feelings, let me tell you that you are wrong,” Tywin said, and flashed the most cruel smile Tyrion had seen from his father in a long time. 

“How so?” Tyrion asked in a completely calm voice, knowing his own anger wouldn’t solve anything. 

“Well you are right… i am angry,” Tywin told him, and his angry voice seemed to settle some. “But not because Baelish kidnapped Elyana, or because Elyana betrayed me…” he continued, and Tyrion leaned forward, interested in the reasons behind his father's anger. “I am angry, because someone have stolen my heir from me, my legacy!” Tywin finally hissed, and slammed his fist against the table. 

And of course, as always, it had something to do with Tywin’s legacy. Which Tyrion mussed, explained his anger. 

“Well you do sort of have to admire Baelish for his thinking,” Tyrion said, which only provoked his father even more. 

“And how should i admire the fact that he stole my names future?” Tywin asked, if not yelled, and Tyrion was now sure… no one had ever managed to piss his father off this much before. 

“Well…” Tyrion began, and realized he had the upper hand this time, and his father truly was blind to Baelish's plan. “Our dear Littlefinger has always wanted one thing…” 

“Which is?” Tywin asked tiredly, and wasn’t in the mood for guessing, or trying to think. 

“Power,” Tyrion answered simply, which was true. “Money is power, and so he ran brothels and was the master of coin… but another thing that give you power is the right people, and so, as things are now, he controls three out of seven realms in westeros… which is more power than coins ever are going to give him,” Tyrion ended, and Tywin raised an eyebrow, not following entirely. 

“I see how he controls the Vale through his marriage, and with time could control the North through my child, but he is never going to get the Rock,” Tywin hissed under his breath, and seemed to focus his anger more and more on Baelish, and less on Elyana, she was after all most of all a victim to her own stupidity. 

“Ohh, he wouldn’t dare touch the west… but let’s be realistic, a miracle has to happen before Blackfish has any children, and so when he dies, Riverrun and the Riverlands has to go to the closest male heir,” Tyrion said, and Tywin sighed, as he finally realized who the nearest male heir was. 

“Robin Arryn, or my child,” he sighed, and damned Littlefinger far away. 

“It all really depends on whenever Elyana gives birth to a girl or a boy. But since Catelyn Stark was the oldest of the Tully children, Riverrun would by law go to your child first, should it be a boy. However, i doubt Baelish will care whenever you have a boy or a girl… he will control it anyway,” Tyrion trailed off, and Tywin cursed under his breath. 

He hadn’t even seen this come. 

“How could she be so stupid as to leave with him,” Tywin muttered, and stared at the table, completely lost in his own thoughts. 

“Well… it seemed like you marriage with Elyana would give you more than just the north,” Tyrion complimented him, although it didn’t mean much at this point. “If she gives birth to a son, he will be the Lord Paramount of the North, The Riverlands and the West by law, unless you plan to make me your heir,” Tyrion smiled sweetly, but was joking… he had realized long ago that he never would be the Lord of the Rock. 

“I am almost tempted,” Tywin muttered under his breath… 

And that was the best compliment Tyrion ever would get from his father, and so they sat there for a moment… the only sound being their breathing, as both of them thought it through… until something dawned on Tyrion. 

“Perhaps Lord Baelish does after all wish for you child to be a boy,” he thought out loud, and Tywin lifted head to stare tiredly as his son. 

“How so… i thought it would be better to marry my child to Robin Arryn?” he questioned. 

“Well, i believe that’s the second plan,” Tyrion admitted. “But have you ever wondered why he killed Tommen, and not let’s say… Joffrey?” Tyrion asked smartly, and made Tywin raise his eyebrow even further. 

“He would be a King Slayer if he did,” he reminded Tyrion. 

“True… but, we would hang him anyway for killing Tommen, so there wouldn’t be much of a difference to Baelish… but the difference between killing Tommen and Joffrey is that Tommen could have been a good King… or well, he would have listened to his counsel, and that could possible have brought peace,” Tyrion said thoughtfully. 

“While Joffrey is a shitty king who will never end anything,” Tywin sighed, as he began to see things… and see just what Baelish was planning. 

“Exactly… and should you have a son, which was under his control, and was lord Paramount of three realms, not to mention the support of the Arryns… and in the end the support of the people, because Joffrey would at the end create chaos…” Tyrion began to explain, but Tywin already understood. 

Baelish had killed Tommen for one simple reason, he had wanted to create chaos… and who better to do that than his stupid grandson who called himself king. But Tywin had seen mad kings before, and he had seen their people turn against them, and so, in the end the people would turn against him, and demand a new king. 

And Baelish would give them just that. 

“He intends to make my son king,” Tywin finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you got Baelish master plan!!!   
> And i would just like to make a few things clear. In this story Baelish and Lysa is married, and he has travelled back and forth between the Eyrie and the Red Keep for some time. Also he was never named Lord Paramount of the Trident, and so it goes to Blackfish now...  
> And the King can of course name someone else Lord Paramount of any region, but the people will in that region often think of the lawfull heir as the right heir. 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a comment! We are going down an exciting path!


	21. Two Falcons, A Mockingbird, A Trout And A Wolf

“It’s even more impressing than i had imagined…” Elyana said, slightly speechless, as she looked up at the beautiful construction of what was known as the Eyrie. 

Although her aunt lived there, she had never actually been there to see it. She had only heard tales of it from her father, who himself had lived there once, as the ward of the former Lord Arryn. 

But nothing could have prepared for the sight itself. 

It wasn’t as though it were the biggest or most glorious castle, but there was something magnificent about it. It was actually a rather small castle, even though Elyana was looking up at it, down from the vale of Arryn, but there was something unique about it. 

It probably had something to do with the fact that it was resting on a small mountain. It was almost like an extension of the mountain, like someone had tried to reach up into the skies, perhaps to reach the gods themself, but had to stop halfway. 

And the result was a small white castle, with seven small towers, all with what Elyana imagined was a beautiful view. A part of her almost began to relax, although she had been tense for days now… but her mind told her she was about to be reunited with the closest family she had, and her father had lived her once. That brought peace to Elyana’s mind for some reason. 

“It is indeed impressive, although narrow and small,” Petyr Baelish agreed, as they both began to steer their horses toward southwest, as they soon had to climb the mountains between Redfort and the Eyrie, to reach the High Road, and thereby reach the Bloody Gate. 

Petyr Baelish had a few days ago in her cabin at the ship explained the route they were taking, and Elyana couldn’t decided whenever it was a waste of time, or genius. Baelish was right, when he had explained to Elyana that they couldn’t go ashore at Wickden, or any other habour in Bay of Crabs, as that would be where Tywin expected them to go ashore, mostly because that was the easiest and fastest route to the Bloody Gate. 

And so they had used an extra day at sea, in order to reach Lord Baelish own keep, which had been in his family for generations. And although Elyana hadn’t been able to be there for long, it was clear to everyone that the keep hadn’t been large in any way, and Baelish was clearly the most successful man there had been in his family. 

But by sailing to his own keep, and from there ride on horse through The Vale of Arryn, they had been a lot more safe, according to Baelish, and so far he had been right. Although Elyana feared an attack every moment, there hadn’t been a Lannister soldier in sight, and she was starting to relax some. 

But she had to admit that the journey was far longer, and had they ridden from Wickden to the Bloody gate there would have been far less mountains and uneven terrain on the path. But she also knew that they by all means would have been attacked, or rather kidnapped by Tywin, had they followed the easy road. 

And so Elyana accepted the rather bumpy long ride, as she rode on a patient calm brown mare, who clearly had taken this trip more than once. 

“They say that the Eyrie is impregnable to attacks,” Elyana continued, as she stared up at the white castle in wonder and fascination. She had heard so much about it, but it truly was a sight to see. 

“Well… most things are impregnable, until they have suffered defeat,” Baelish said wisely, as he rode beside Elyana. They hadn’t been long at his own small keep, but they had both had a chance to change their clothing, and Elyana was now dressed in a blue dress, which fitted a lady of her stranding, but she did sort of miss Tywin’s clothing… which she had hidden in a small satchel, as she didn't want to get rid of it. But as Baelish had made it clear she couldn’t be spotted in red and gold, and so she was now wearing a grey cloak, with a black mockingbird on, which she knew was Littlefinger's sigil. 

“But still… there must be a reason why no one has been able to take the castle,” Elyana insisted, as she looked at Petyr Baelish, who in return smiled at her. She had however noticed over the last few days, when he spoke with her in her cabin, that the smile never reached his eyes. And so it was almost like a mask he wore, to please people. 

“There always has to be a first my lady,” Baelish told her, and stared up at the castle as well. “And although it would be incredible hard, it’s always possible. It’s simply a question about how much you are ready to sacrifice,” he said thoughtfully, but then turned his head toward Elyana again. “Now… for something much more important, who are you?” he asked her with a far more serious voice, and they had already trained this several times. 

“Alayne Stone, your bastard niece,” Elyana said, and had repeated the sentence so many times already, although she herself didn’t find the cover that believable. She doubted Baelish even had a brother or sister.   

“Good… it’s important you use that name, unless you are alone with me, Lysa or Robin,” Baelish nodded to himself, but Elyana wasn’t sure how much it would help. 

“With all respect Petyr… i just doubt it will make a difference,” Elyana confessed to him honestly. “Tywin already know you took me… or at least i would think so, since he warned me of you more than once, and didn’t want you near me,” Elyana confessed, and was still unsure how she felt about all of it. 

She wasn’t even convinced whenever she could trust Baelish or not, but she had to admit that he so far had done as he had promised. Because she was here, at the vale, so close to her family, although she barely knew them. 

“Oh, i don’t doubt Tywin Lannister knows where you are,” Littlefinger agreed, as they began to reach the mountains they had to cross. “He is not a fool after all… but by changing your name we can buy some time, and other lords might think it’s true,” Littlefinger explained to her, and Elyana nodded, but was however slightly unsure if it would make a difference. 

“Tywin is going to siege the Bloody gate anyway, and try to cut off your supplies,” Elyana tried to explain, as she knew that was the sort of thing Tywin would do, to get her back. He himself had once said that nothing remained impregnable forever. 

“And then we will outlast his army my lady.” Baelish told her kindly.  “We have enough men to protect the gate and the castle itself, and we have food enough to feed everyone for the next winter. The Eyrie is the safest place you can be my lady, and i promise you, Lord Tywin won’t be able to get near you,” he tried to comfort her… 

But Elyana was beginning to be unsure whenever she was safe. She knew Tywin couldn’t touch her there, but did that mean she was safe? 

 

...oOo… 

 

It took serveral hours before the reached the gates of the castle itself. 

Elyana had several times heard it indeed was impregnable, but now she understood why. 

She had to admit she had been slightly afraid when they got near the Bloody gate. It was the gate which would lead them to safety, but it was also Tywin’s last chance to get to her, before she reached the place where he couldn’t touch her. And so her heart was almost stuck in her throat, beating madly, as they rode toward the gate. 

But nothing happened. Only Arryn guards greeted them, and their flying falcon on a blue background was almost calming for Elyana to look at. 

But then the real journey began, as they on horse continued through the low mountains to the next gate, known as the Gates of the Moon, where they with a smile where welcomed by Nestor Royce, an older kind Lord, who was the Steward of the Vale, and although he smiled he looked with suspicion at Elyana. But he didn’t say a word. 

At that point they had to leave their horses behind, as they had to climb the highest mountain of them all, called the Giant’s Lance, where the Eyrie was placed. A tiny mountain, but it stretched to far up into the sky that a person couldn’t see the top, as it was covered by clouds. 

At The gates of the moon they were given some smaller much sturdier horses, who was used to the narrow path and high mountain they were about to climb, and the climb itself made Elyana close her eyes several times, suddenly afraid of heights. 

And the higher they got, the more she could hear Tywin in her head, telling her she was acting like a fool and a child, and that there was no reason to fear the heights at all… but she couldn’t stop herself from being scared, as she looked down more than once, and the Vale became smaller and smaller, while the castle got closer and closer. 

But the ride itself took a half day, and on their path their rode past three different castles, all placed inside the walls of the mountain itself, while the road got steeper and steeper. 

And so as they finally reached the top, Elyana vowed not to go down anytime soon, as she had been scared for her life more than once, and when they finally reached the gate of the Eyrie, she could finally breathe once more. 

And there stable boys immediately ran toward them, and the first boy helped her down from the little sturdy horse, while another one led it to it’s stables.

“The air feels slightly lighter up here,” Elyana commented to Baelish, as she almost felt as thought she was floating slightly, while he led her through the courtyard, and into the grand doors of the Keep itself, which had a huge Falcon engraved in the dark wood.

“We are up high Lady Elyana… the air is cold and thinner up here. The maester don’t know why it is like that, but they believe it’s because the gods breath are cold and light as well,” Baelish answered thoughtfully, as his shoes began to echo, as they walked through the Eyrie hallways, past several old paintings of former Lord’s of the Vale, and several swords that hadn’t been used for a long time. 

“And do you believe it has anything to do with the gods?” Elyana asked curiously, as she wasn’t sure herself. 

She still didn’t trust Baelish, but she had to admit he was an interesting man, with some interesting opinions, as she had spoken a rather great deal with him over the last few days, as there had been no one else to talk too… and he was both charming and intelligent. 

“Me… no, i do not believe much in these seven guards above us,” Baelish said truthfully, as he looked up for a moment. “Why the air is as it is i don’t know, but i do not believe it has anything to do with them,” 

“Some people would think of it as treason to speak like that about the guards…” Elyana said thoughtfully, and looked questioningly at Baelish… almost testing him. 

“That’s why i only tell it to those i trust,” he said back in response with a bright smile, before he pushed the doors open, and they stepped into a magnificent room. 

At Winterfell there had never been a grand hall, just for a throne. They did have a large main hall, but it was used for dining and grand feasts. Even back when there was a king in the North, there had never been a throne room, as the throne had been placed at the end of all the tables… but here, Elyana stepped into a magnificent room, which clearly once had been the throne room… and now was used for greeting lords and audiences.   

In was a circular room, with a strange sort of metal plate in the middle, which Elyana didn’t understand the purpose off. But it was beautiful, and carved with the same Falcon as the door. 

And on each side of the room was a staircase, which led up to a balcony, where the most beautiful chair was carved in wood. Elyana couldn’t exactly say what it was supposed to look like, but it reminded her of birds… almost a nest, but it looked as though it had wings at the same time. 

But Elyana didn’t have much time to study the rest of the room, as she spotted a child, who leaned against his mother on the said chair, but moment’s later jumped up, and began to run down the stairs toward them. 

She had first assumed the boy was around four years old, mostly based on the fact that he was almost sitting on top of his mother, and had been curled against her. None of her siblings had ever done that in such a way after they turned four, but as the raven haired boy stood up she realized he was rather tall, and had to be at least nine years old. 

And so she had to guess he was Robin Arryn. 

Her very own cousin, who looked as weak and as pale as her mother had described him, and as he ran toward them he acted more as a child than a growing boy. 

“Uncle Petyr!” he yelled excited, as he ran straight past Elyana, and into Baelish's waiting arms, as he wrapped his hands around his neck, and Petyr swung him around the room. 

“My Lord!” Baelish exclaimed, and although his voices sounded excited as he laughed and spun him around, Elyana could hear there was a slightly fakeness to it, and he almost seemed slightly disgusted. 

He then continued to laugh, and ruffle his head slightly, before Baelish took a little glassbird out from his pocket, and gave it to Robin. 

“Look what i have brought for you,” he said with a smile, as Robin eagerly grabbed the bird excitingly, and studied it. 

“Mother, look what uncle Petyr has brought me!” he said with huge excitement in the voice, as he looked up at the woman in the chair, who had been studying them from afar, but now stood up as well. 

And Elyana stared at her for a second. 

There was no doubt it was her aunt Lysa. The woman who stood above them was clearly a Tully, which could be seen by her red hair, although it seemed slightly more dull than Sansa’s or her mother’s ever had been. But Lysa clearly had the same facial features as most Tully’s did, and even Elyana shared some of them, although her eye color and hair was from the Starks… but she was clearly related to this woman… although she never looked as soft and welcoming as her mother had been. 

“And what a beautiful gift for a beautiful boy,” Aunt Lysa said to her son, as she looked adoringly at him, as she walked down the steps. There was no denying that she clearly loved her son, but Elyana was slightly beginning to wonder if it was indeed possible to love child too much… as she had heard several tales about her cousin. 

She had met her Aunt very few times, and most of them was a blur as she had been too young to remember her. But from those few memories she had, she recalled her aunt as a rather hysterical and jealous person, whom she never had liked. 

And she recalled that person, as her aunt went down the stairs, and her eyes landed on her niece… the last Stark who was the heir to a great deal of land. 

“And my dear niece,” she smiled, as she without an invitation went over and hugged Elyana, who immediately noticed her body was cold and smells slightly of something Elyana didn’t like. She was definitely not like her mother. “I am so glad Petyr got you here… safe with your family,” She smiled, as she moved her head slightly away from Elyana, so she could look at her. “And look at what a beautiful lady you are… you clearly have the Stark features… doesn't she Petyr?” she asked her husband, while she held Elyana’s chin in her hand… and Elyana couldn’t understand why her features were so important. 

“Indeed my love,” Baelish smiled to his wife, while he looked toward Elyana as well. 

And then without an invitation, and far too fast to Elyana’s liking, her aunt placed her palm against her stomach, right on the small bump, to feel the babe… and Elyana had to stop herself from gasping. Only Tywin had touched her stomach while she had been pregnant, and it felt far too private for her to share with her aunt. 

“And the baby is still safe i see,” her aunt said with a smile, and Elyana was almost speechless, while she got less and less comfortable. 

“It’s so nice to meet you aunt Lysa…” she finally managed to say, too shocked by her aunt’s approach. 

“Yes… yes it indeed is… and it’s so good to finally know you are safe,” her aunt smiled, and then looked toward her son. “Come my sweetrobin, and say hello to your cousin Elyana,” she said, and beckoned her child forward, who willingly came, and stared at Elyana with curious eyes.  

“Are you the woman married to the old Lannister carrying his baby?” he asked curiously, and titled his head to the side, as he stared at her. 

“Yes… yes,” Elyana said slightly surprised, and stared questioningly at Baelish for a second, but he did nothing, and so she turned her eyes back to the boy. “And you must be Robin?” she asked curiously, and tried to be polite, as the raven haired boy nodded eagerly. 

“Yes… yes… but is it true that the evil king chopped your father's head off?” he asked, far too fascinated to understand the pain it brought Elyana… 

“Well, yes my lord,” Elyana said slightly unsure what else she should say, not that it seemed like the boy understood what a pain he was pulling her through. 

Thankfully Lysa finally stepped in, before Robin could ask anymore questions. 

“Now Sweetrobin, it’s very important that you don’t tell anyone that her real name is Elyana… and you may only call her that when there is no one but us present,” she told her son urgently, although he nodded abstently as he stared fascinated at Elyana, in a way that made her feel disgusted with this child. “The same goes for you my dear,” Lysa then added and looked at Elyana. “We have already been brought into a threatening position by bringing you here… but the things we do for family,” she smiled, and shook her head. “And my poor dead sister would never have forgiven me if i had left you with those monsters,” she sighed, and shook her head. 

“I am very grateful for what you have done, and i owe you so much,” Elyana said thankfully, as she without thinking placed a hand on her belly. 

“Is it true your mother’s throat was cut open by a Frey?” Robin asked curiously, and with big wondering eyes, before anyone else could say anything. 

Elyana was however lost for word at this point, as she didn’t know how to answer such a question, and began to wonder if all children had so little compassion at this point… this was after all painful memories, which Elyana had tried for so long to get past. 

However, she didn’t get a chance to answer, as a man stepped out from the shadows behind her. He had been there all along, and had observed the whole scene, waiting for the right moment. His hair was just as grey as it had been the last time they met, and he still wore the same armor, with a chain mail made to look like black fish scales, and had the same amount of wrinkles. Not to mention he was as frank as ever. 

“It’s true, and her brother and sister in law was butchered as well, but that does not mean you have the right to ask,” he said harshly, and Elyana froze for a moment, as she recognized the voice. 

She had heard that voice more than once. It was even familiar to her, and she gasped in surprise, as she realized whom it belonged to… 

And as she turned around to look at him, it was like seeing a ghost from the past. 

“Uncle Brynden!” she yelled happily, as she rushed toward him, tears streaming down her face, and he almost didn’t catch her when she crashed into his arms. 

She hadn’t spend much time with this man, as she had met him when she first arrived at Riverrun with Robb, but she had liked him from the very first moment. He wasn’t truly her uncle, he was her mother's uncle really, but he had told her to call him so, and Elyana had loved how frank and warm he was. 

“Elyana my dear,” he laughed warmly as he hugged her closely, and held her in his arms, glad to see his niece once more. “I didn’t think i would see you again in this life,” he laughed warmly, and tried to hold the tears at bay, although they were threatening to come out.  

He had known Baelish was trying to get her out, but a part of him simply didn’t dare believe it was possible, and so he had almost thought of her as dead, as he hadn’t thought there was anything he could do to get her out of the lions claw. 

“I… i don’t understand,” Elyana then said, as she lifted her head slightly, to look at her uncle. Tears still running down her cheeks. “I thought you were dead,” she said, almost sobbing at this point, as things seemed to rush back to her. 

At the terrible Red Wedding, she had never wondered if anyone had survived, and so she had automatically thought that Brynden was dead as well. She hadn’t even been able to check or ask anyone if he was alive, as she had passed out after her mother's throat had been cut, and had woken up in a cell underneath the Twins. 

And almost ashamed she hadn’t thought much about her uncle, as she had been consumed with grief by the thought of her mother and brothers dead, and then suddenly Tywin had arrived at the castle, and she hadn’t had much time to think of anything. 

But she was overjoyed to see her uncle again, whom she had known for a very short while, but had grown to care for, and viewed as her closest relative at this point. 

“Me and some of my men managed to escape, and fled here to the Vale,” Brynden said with a said smile, as he tucked some of Elyana’s hair behind her ear. “Oh god my dearest girl, if i had known they kept you alive, i would have saved you… i can’t believe what the old lion did to you!” he hissed somewhere angry, as he stared down at her belly for a moment, slightly disgusted.

“But thankfully she is alive,” Petyr Baelish quickly said. He, Lysa and Robin had been silent while their exchange happened, starring slightly curious, as none of them had been aware of what a close relationship Elyana and Blackfish suddenly seemed to have… but that was what happened when a pack got smaller. 

“Of course… and i am thankful for that,” Brynden said with a small smile, as he kisses Elyana’s forehead. 

Brynden had never had any children himself, and although he and Hoster Tully sometimes had argued wildly about said subject, he had always been a part of Catelyn, Lysa and Edmure's life, and so they were the closest he ever had been to having children himself. And the closest he wanted to have his own children. 

And so Elyana was almost like a grandchild for him… the only grandchild left he actually cared somewhere about, as he had a hard time caring for Robin Arryn, who in his opinion wasn’t entirely normal. 

“I am just glad to see you again,” Elyana whispered thankfully, and hugged him once more, although she was slightly shocked about his view on her child. 

“And i as well,” he muttered under his breath, as he held her close, and placed his chin on top of her head. 

But they were only allowed seconds of privacy, before Lysa spoke, slightly annoyed by their display of affection. Perhaps because Brynden never had been that close or loving toward her own child, and so in jealousy she tried to change the subject. 

“My love, have you heard,” she said loud, and turned toward Baelish, and threw herself in his arms as well, slightly sad about what she was about to tell. “We received news yesterday… my brother, his wife and their child has been found dead!” she exclaimed terrified, as she leaned against Baelish, who somewhere slowly wrapped his hands around her, not entirely comfortable with his own wife. 

“My love, what do you mean?” he asked, and tried to sound as surprised and shocked as possible, although Elyana was the only one in the room who were actually surprised. Baelish of all people knew exactly what had happened, but knew his wife wouldn’t have agreed in killing her own brother, and so he had remained silent about that. 

“What i said… The Frey’s those disgusting pigs butchered them all!” she said in tears as she wept. 

“We don’t know for sure it was the Frey’s who killed them, it was after all their only link to Riverrun,” Brynden said carefully, while he still held Elyana close, but she had turned around slightly to look at her Aunt, shocked that more people had been killed. And was in her mind wondering whenever it had a connection to Baelish, although she failed to see it yet. 

“But someone did!” Lysa cried, for once actually sad about someone's death, as she had cared for her little brother, more than she had cared for her sister. “It doesn’t matter if it’s the Lannisters or the Frey’s, or the Ironborn… they are all after us, and this… us people in this room, we are what is left of a once great alliance,” she said almost proudly, and she grabbed her sons hand and pulled him close into her arms. 

“I suppose this makes you Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and Lord of Riverrun?” Baelish asked Brynden curiously, and didn’t seem so affected by the whole situation. This was after all what he had hoped for. 

“Well, in theory yes,” Brynden nodded. “But… i will have to get the Frey’s out of Riverrun before i can call it mine, and i don’t have the numbers to defend the whole area,” he admitted, slightly annoyed that he couldn’t claim what was his now. 

“And it doesn’t matter,” Lysa insisted, as she kissed her sons head. “The Eyrie is the safest place to be, and here we can all be safe my Sweetrobin,” she smiled, and Elyana watched it all… slightly unsure what to think. 

She wasn’t sure Baelish and Lysa actually wanted what was in her best interest, at all. They were almost cold and distant toward her, without being it at all… and something in the back of Elyana’s mind warned her against this place, and it’s people. More than it had warned her about Tywin and The Red Keep. 

But she didn’t regret her choice, because as she looked up at Brynden she realized she once more had someone she could trust. 

Someone who was on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, chapter 21! And i hope you guys were surprised to see Blackfish once more. His course has changed slightly in this story, as he in the real story went with his men to Riverrun, but here he escaped to the Eyrie, as i need him in my plot. 
> 
> Anyway please leave a kiddo, or a lovely comment, they really makes me want to write even more to you guys! So comment whatever is on your mind with this story. 
> 
> And i know some of you are slightly angry Elyana and Tywin isn't together... but they will see each other again, so be patient. Things just have to get really bad first!


	22. A Lions Threat

Far away in the Vale, Elyana was sitting in the gardens of the Eyrie. Which was a strange concept, as the castle was far above the ground, yet they had somehow managed to plant trees and bushes. Although the leaves were starting to fall off, and the grass was turning white slowly day by day… because as her family always had said, Winter is coming. 

It had now been a week since she last had seen her husband, who forever would be her husband, although she was doubting they would see each other again. However it was a weird feeling… a week, she had been so close by his side for what felt like a long time, and now she was alone once more… 

Although as she looked down at her stomach, she realized she wasn’t truly alone, and she never would be, as she felt how her little Elaine was growing inside her. 

It was however strange for her, to imagine her child growing up at this place. For some reason Elyana just couldn’t picture her little girl running around in this castle, or be happy at this place. Elyana couldn’t say why, perhaps it was simply because they were so high off the ground. Perhaps it was because she knew she couldn’t leave the castle, unless she wanted to be caught by Tywin’s men… but she just couldn’t imagine her child being happy here. 

But she couldn’t imagine her child being happy near Tywin either, and so she had to tell herself that she simply had a bad imagination, and that her child would be happy here. 

And as she looked out into the yard, she saw Robin running around, playing some sort of strange game with himself, which Elyana couldn’t understand. 

His mother had of course made sure he was covered in layers of clothing, so her child wouldn’t catch any kind of sickness, or be able to move much, but the boy didn’t seem to mind, as he played in the small field of grass there was. 

Elyana had to admit he was a strange child, a spoiled brat really, and she could only hope she was able to raise a better child, who wouldn’t end up weak and annoying like Robin Arryn. Although Elyana was rather sure that his behavior had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with his mother.  

She had only been here for a day, and was still trying to get used to everything around her. She hadn’t really seen Baelish since last night at supper as well, and there he had been busy talking with Lysa, while Brynden had chosen to eat with the soldiers who escaped the Red Wedding with him. 

And so she had been left to herself, as everyone was far too busy to talk with her, and she refused to try and communicate with Robin, as nothing good would come out of that. 

The servants didn’t really speak to her either, as they all believed she was Lord Baelish's niece, and thereby no one important. And so she had also been given a very tiny room, which to Elyana looked more like a prison cell, although the bed was nice and the sheets were clean… just like she hadn’t been given a handmaid, due to her low stand, but Elyana didn’t complain about that, she didn’t need a second Joy. 

Her Aunt had however been able to provide her with a few off her old dresses, which were comfortable enough, although Elyana hoped to be able to sew some herself soon. She wasn’t happy about sewing at all, but the feeling of wearing her aunts old dresses wasn’t comfortable for some reason. Although the dress she was wearing now thankfully was simple and blue, and not red.  

However, the color wasn’t that important anymore, and before Elyana could think much further about it, she heard boot’s walking against the ground, and turned her head up, to see her uncle Brynden walking toward her.

However, before Brynden said anything to her, he took a single glance at Robin, caught up in his own game, and Brynden shook his head, and sighed.  

“It’s strange isn’t it, soon your child will be playing in this garden as well,” he smiled, as he sat down beside her, and stretched his legs, but didn’t say anything about Robin.  

“I didn’t think you were to happy at the thought of my pregnancy,” Elyana said in a slightly cold voice, as she had noticed how Brynden had starred with disgust at her stomach yesterday, and with a certain level of hatred. 

“Well… i might have been slightly rude there,” Brynden admitted as he gave Elyana a sorry smile. “However… don’t get me wrong, i bare no ill feelings toward your child… i suppose the disgust i feel is mostly pointed toward myself,” he admitted, and Elyana raised an eyebrow confused, as she looked at her uncle… he wasn’t a man who usually became anything close to emotional. 

“How so?” Elyana asked him, while she fiddled with the hem of her dress sleeves. 

“Well… i just can’t help but feel guilty about your situation,” Blackfish admitted, and his smile turned downwards into a sad feature. “I… if i had only stayed in that hall for a second longer or two, i would have been able to grab you at that feast… and none of this would have happened to you,” he said sadly, and Elyana began to cry slightly as well. 

“Ohh Brynden... “ she whispered sadly, and couldn’t help but feel sad on his behalf. “It’s not your fault, you couldn’t know any of us would survive such an attack,” she said sadly, and tried to make him feel better. 

“No Elyana, it’s not alright. I have heard the rumors, about how you were kept in the cells underneath the Twins… i have heard how Tywin forced you to marry him, and how he clearly forced you into his bed,” he protested, and grasped her hand for some kind of comfort, and Elyana squeezed back.    

“It wasn’t as bad as you made it sound,” Elyana tried to comfort him. “I admit the cells were torture, but from the moment Tywin got me, he actually treated me well,” she told him honestly, as she couldn’t lie and say Tywin had mistreated her. He hadn’t even hit her once, although he might have been tempted. 

“But why are you here, if he treated you well?” Brynden asked slightly confused, and raised his eyebrow at her. “I must admit i thought Petyr brought you here because he mistreated you… because he had forced himself on you,” he said confused, but Elyana shook her head. 

“He didn’t Brynden… at least it’s not how you think,” Elyana said, as she herself was unsure whenever Tywin had forced himself on her or not. It hadn’t felt violent and brutal, and he had been patient with her as well… “But,” Elyana continued. “Although he treated me well, i don’t think he would have treated my child well,” she told Bryndon honestly, who in return looked slightly more confused, and angered. 

“Do you think he would have beaten your child?” he asked surprised, and angered by the thought. Brynden was in no way happy about the Lannisters, he hated each and every single one of them to the core of his heart, because they had killed his family… but the only one he actually respected was Tywin, who was the least insane of the lot, in his opinion. 

“Well… no,” Elyana admitted, as she couldn’t imagine Tywin would raise his hand to his own child. Unless it was Tyrion. “But you have seen his three older children… how they are, and he is the creator of them… and i just couldn’t allow my child to end up like them,” she admitted, and looked down for a moment. 

She could sense that Brynden had something to say about all of this, and that he wasn’t at all convinced Elyana had made the right choice. But he seemed to understand this wasn’t the moment to say all those things, and so instead he sighed, and turned to Elyana with a sad smile. 

“It’s true what they say then… a mother would do anything for their child,” he smiled, as he brushed some hair behind her ear. 

“It is,” Elyana smiled, and touched her stomach carefully, feeling the small bump underneath her hand. “I would do anything for her… i didn’t think i would be able to love her at first, but now it feels like i have never loved someone this much before,” she said happily, and could imagine the little girl she would have in her arms soon. 

“Her?” Brynden asked surprised with a small smile, and raised his eyebrow. “How can you be so sure you are carrying a little girl?” he asked her, and was slightly baffled, he had never been a father himself, and much of this was new to him as well. 

“It’s a girl… i just know it,” Elyana insisted. “Maester Volarik kept saying it was a boy, but he mostly did it to please Tywin… but in my mind i can just see a girl so clearly,” she insisted, and Brynden seemed just as confused. 

“Are you sure your mind hasn’t played a trick with you, it could just as well be a boy if the Maester said so,” he tried to say to her carefully, as he doubted a mother could feel the gender, but Elyana was sure. 

“It’s a girl,” she insisted. “It’s my little Elaine,” she smiled, and placed Brynden’s hand on top of her stomach, not that the child could kick yet, but just so he could feel it… and perhaps understand. 

“Elaine…” he repeated, and tried to almost taste the name. “I haven’t heard of it before… but it’s a nice name,” he said. “You don’t want a little Catelyn, Sansa or Arya?” he then asked her instead, as that was what he would have named a little girl if it was his.

“I did consider it…” Elyana admitted thoughtful. “But i don’t want to look at my child, and give her the burden from her ancestors… i don’t want her to have to be like someone i used to know. And i don’t want to be sad each time i say my child's name,” she said honestly, and Brynden nodded, as he understood her decision. 

“Well… Elaine is a nice name, but i think it’s a boy,” Brynden said with a playful smile, and Elyana couldn’t help but playfully hit him. 

“No it’s not… it’s a girl!” she protested with a smile, although she meant it. She knew it… she knew it was a girl. 

“It’s a boy, i can feel it, and the maester says so as well,” Blackfish teased her, although he meant it as well. “So what boy names have you thought of?” he asked her, and took Elyana slightly by surprise. 

“I… i haven’t really thought about it,” she admitted, as she in her mind was so sure it was a girl. “Tywin had two he wanted to name a boy, but i didn’t like any of them,” she said thoughtfully, and Brynden simply smiled. 

“Well good thing you have some time to think about it… but i must admit, i hope it’s a boy,” Brynden admitted, and shocked Elyana slightly… 

“But why…. what good would a boy do at this point?” Elyana asked. In her head she imagined if she had a girl, Tywin would leave her alone, as he didn’t have much use for a girl. 

“Well… Elyana, if you have a boy, he will by law be my heir to Riverrun,” Brynden began, but Elyana interrupted him. 

“Unless you have a child yourself,” she reminded him, but he shook his head. 

“I am too old to marry, and i have no desire to have children of my own, as it requires a wife. And i know my brother would laugh at me from the next world if he knew i had married at last, so no. But that means that the little twat called Robin Arryn will be my heir… and i would rather burn the whole castle down myself, than let him inherit,” he told in a rough voice, as he over the last few months had grown to hate the little boy immensely… He knew Lysa always had been slightly special and strange, but now he was sure she had descended into some kind of madness, and she had brought Robin with her. 

“He still had time to grow up and become a reasonable lord,” Elyana insisted, as she didn’t want a boy. 

“No,” Brynden quickly said. “His mother has already poisoned his mind. I love my niece dearly, but she has messed up her child, and he will never be a good lord of anything. He is too weak, and too unknown about everything. The boy hasn’t even wielded a sword yet… his mother too afraid that he will get a blue mark,” he sighed frustrated, as he looked over at Robin who was playing his strange game… alone as always. “Lysa breastfeeds him as well,” he huffed, slightly disgusted by the thought. 

“But Brynden… my child's name will be Lannister no matter what i do,” Elyana protested. “Do you really want a Lannister to rule Riverrun?” she tried to convince him, but it didn’t work on Brynden. 

“That child is just as much a wolf and a fish… and he will know what he is, and he will be a good ruler. I know it Elyana… just wait, Lannister is only a name, and he will be so much more,” he said convinced, and Elyana realized that just as she thought her child was a girl, Brynden was sure it was a boy. 

But a part of her was happy still, as someone else now cared just as much about her child as she did. 

If only she could have understood that the child's real father would have cared just as much.     

 

...oOo… 

 

Tywin's boots echoed against the marble floor as he walked into the sept, and looked around in the circular room for a second. 

A part of him could still remember the day he had married Elyana… how he had waited between the mother and father, as she walked down the aisle, and up to him, where they were pronounced husband and wife. 

Tywin of course knew at that point that Elyana hadn’t wanted a marriage to him, but he had married her anyway. He himself hadn’t personally wanted to marry either, as he only ever had one wife, and that was Joanna. But time had forced his hand, and with no heir to Casterly Rock he had done it for the sake of peace, and Westeros. 

And now his peace were crumbling slightly, his master plan had been shattered, all because his wife had chosen to run off with a mockingbird. 

Tywin couldn’t deny he was angry at her. 

He was even furious. 

He did realize that there never would be any love between them. Their previous experiences in life denied them both that happiness, but he had grown to care for her. He was able to imagine a peaceful future between them, and he knew Elyana would love her children like any mother would do. 

Even he would probably love this child. If nothing else because he had seen how his other children had fared, and knew that their failure was because of his unloving upbringing and missing presence in their life. 

And he had no intentions of creating a fourth failure, and so he had been willing to change who he was slightly, if only for his future heirs sake. He had even promised himself he would be far more patient with the next boy, and that he would raise him himself…  

But Elyana had crushed all of those plans, when she chose to ran off. 

And Tywin felt such a huge anger toward her, that he almost couldn’t control himself. 

Perhaps it was because he hadn’t seen it coming? He truly hadn’t thought she was so discontent that she would run off, and so it had been a shock when one of his guards came to him, telling he couldn’t find her ladyship. Tywin had at first thought she had been kidnapped, forced to leave against her will, but the more he looked around in their shared chambers, the more he realized that there was no sign of a struggle… only the guards had fought, and Tywin himself had taught Elyana to fight, and knew she could have fought against Baelish if she wanted too. And so she must have went along willingly. 

And that was what angered Tywin the most, that she had betrayed him, that she had gone behind his back, but most importantly she had tried to take his heir away from him. 

And Tywin wasn’t sure what he was going to do with her when he got her back. Because he was going to get her back. He didn’t care how, but she would be brought back to him in one piece, and then he would quickly ship her off to the Rock, probably escorting her himself, so she couldn’t run off on the road. 

The question was whenever he actually could allow her to be near their child? He didn’t want to separate a child from its mother, but he was starting to fear she would turn their child against him, and he couldn’t risk that. But he would do whatever was necessary to keep his child safe, and he knew Elyana wasn’t on his side anymore. 

But he wasn’t scared whenever he would get her back or not. He knew it was simply a question about time. Jaime would fetch her back to King's Landing, before they departed together for The Rock, which she wouldn’t leave for a long time. And should Elyana refuse to come along, and should the Vale refuse to give her back, Tywin would simply starve them out. 

The Eyrie had to have a weak spot somewhere, it was just a question of finding it. 

And so Tywin, although he was angry, was relatively calm as he stepped into the sept, and looked at the oval room.

It was a custom that whenever a king or a royal member died, the person would be displayed in the sept for seven days, which was a day for each god, and Tommen had now lied in the sept for seven days, and was ready to be buried with his ancestors. 

And although Tywin had better things to do than visiting a dead child, he knew people would speak if he didn’t, and as the child's grandfather he was forced to show some kind of respect. And so it had to be today, which was the only reason why he was inside the sept, as he wasn’t a religious man in any way. 

But traditions were traditions, and so his boot’s echoed against the stairs, as he briskly marched down the staircase… dressed in black to show his respect.  

A few septa’s were of course praying by the stranger, as it was supposed to ensure Tommen got a safe journey to the next place. 

His body itself was displayed in the middle of the sept, lying on a covered stone altar, with yellow flowers all around him, to show his Baratheon heritage, although Tywin was unsure whenever he actually had been a Baratheon in the first place. But he didn’t comment such thing, as he walked close to the body, and drew a quick star in front of his chest, to show the accepted amount of respect. 

The head itself was pointing toward the stranger, while stones covered his eyes, with painted eyes on them, to show that he might have closed his eyes in this world, but they were opened up in the next.

“It isn’t fair…” a voice suddenly said beside Tywin, and for the first time he turned his head, and acknowledged Cersei’s presence. 

He had been told by several servants and informants that his daughter had been in the sept since her son had been moved there. According to gossip she hadn’t left once, and slept beside the altar if she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. And it was reported that she rarely ate. 

All while the king himself pretended that nothing had happened, and continued in his usual way, while his wedding once more had been delayed due to Tommen's sudden death. 

“Life is rarely fair,” Was Tywin’s simply reply, as he had nothing else to say. It wasn’t as though he had anything against Tommen, the boy had been sweet, but of no use, and he had held no feelings toward the child. 

And so Tommen’s death was the least of his worries. 

“But he was just a little boy,” Cersei whispered, broken, as she held her childs dead hand, which she had done for almost a week now. “My little boy,” she whispered, as tears threatened to spill, but she kept them at bay, as she didn’t want to cry in front of her father. 

Tywin really didn’t have much to add, and so he remained where he was, silent and stoic, while Cersei stared at her dead son. Tywin had been the one who got her away from the body at that fateful night, and covered in blood he had wrestled her from her dead son, and handed her to guards and handmaids, and ordered them to get her cleaned up. 

And his daughter had screamed and trashed, howling like a wild animal, as she tried to wake her dead son up. But nothing worked, and so she had been dragged away, screaming. 

And afterwards she had been silent for days on, while she guarded her son… and Tywin wasn’t sure whenever she had spoken before now. He knew Jaime had tried to speak with her several times, but without any luck, but now she had spoken to him. 

And slowly she turned her head to look at her father, and her next words were filled with anger and hatred. 

“It’s all her fault!” she hissed, and started accusingly at her father, and Tywin knew who she meant, although he disagreed. 

“I truly doubt it… but it is Baelish fault, so better point your anger toward him,” He said calmly, and gave his daughter a hard stare, which meant he wasn’t up to this kind of nonsense. 

“They killed my son… i want both of them dead, they are both guilty!” Cersei hissed slightly mad, as her father couldn’t see reason. 

“And you may kill Baelish as much as you like,” Tywin told her, and tried to remain as patient as he could, but he wouldn’t hear any talk of killing Elyana. “But stay away from my wife… she has been foolish, but she didn’t kill you son,” He said to her honestly. 

“I want both!” Cersei hissed back, as she tightened her grip on her dead sons hand. “I want her to feel how it is to lose a child you love!” she growled angrily, but now she had pissed her father off as well. 

“You will do no such thing, Elyana is my wife, and that child is mine as well, and you are my daughter… i will not allow you to become kinslayer, or harm what is mine!” Tywin threatened her rather angrily, as he hadn’t even thought she would suggest such a thing. 

“She killed my child!” Cersei screamed, loud enough to alert the septa’s, who quickly fled the room, as they didn’t want to upset the queen by their presence. 

“Littlefinger killed your son. Elyana had as little to do with it as you had,” Tywin insisted sharply, and warned her heavily with his eyes. He wasn’t going to tolerate this, and his hands turned into fist’s as feelings swelled up inside him. 

He was angry at Elyana as well, but he didn’t want her dead or harmed. 

“No!” Cersei protest angrily, and threw her hands frustrated up into the air. 

“Yes!” Tywin snapped back, and leaned slightly closer to his daughter, to seem more dominant and threatening. 

“She killed him, to make sure her own child would be the heir of the Rock,” Cersei snapped back, to deep in her own theories, to realise the truth. 

“Elyana didn’t want her child to be the Lord of the Rock,” Tywin sighed frustrated, as he knew his wife only wanted their child to be the Lord of Winterfell. “And i would never have allowed Tommen to be my heir,” Tywin told her honestly, although the truth was hard. 

“But why?” Cersei asked back frustrated and slightly loud. “You didn’t need that hore, you didn’t need a new heir, Tommen was there all along to take over!” she tried to insist, although Tywin wasn’t sure why that mattered to his daughter at this point.

“Tommen could never have been my heir, he was a Baratheon, and he was weak,” Tywin said without hesitating and without doubting his own words… and he knew it would be hurtful for his daughter to hear, but he needed for her to understand that Tommen never had a future as a Lannister. 

Even though that was what he was. 

“How can you say so about you own dead grandchild?” Cersei asked shocked, as she was so blinded by her love to her son, that she couldn’t see he indeed was weak, and unable to rule much. 

“Just because the truth hurts, it doesn’t mean that it isn’t the truth,” Tywin said calmly to his daughter, and knew he wouldn’t get much more out of this conversation. 

And with those words he turned around and began to walk briskly out of the room. He had showed the minimum respect he needed to show Tommen, and his presence wouldn’t make Cersei feel any better, and so he only wanted to leave. But just as he was about to walk up the stairs, he heard Cersei talk behind him. 

“I will find that evil monster you call a wife… and when i do, i will kill her. I will make her feel what i feel, as i rip the child away from her,” Cersei said through gritted teeth, but Tywin heard it anyway, and furious he turned around to look at his rebellious daughter. 

“If you do that,” he warned, as his eyes turned dark with anger. “I don’t care who you are, or if you were my daughter once… i will disown you, leave with every soldier i got… And i will watch while the city tear you and Joffrey apart,” he told her honestly, and turned around on his heel, to march out. 

He needed to get to Elyana, and soon, before his daughter killed her.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the long wait! Christmas is such a crazy time, but i did manage to get a chapter out before Christmas eve! So merry Christmas to everyone! And thank you so much to all of those who leave a comment behind, it's really what keeps this story alive! And what will happen... will get Cersei get her claws on Elyana first? And is Elyana carrying a boy or a girl?


	23. A Lions Legacy

Jaime would easily admit, that out of the seven kingdoms, the Vale wasn’t his favorite. Sure he would always hate the north the most, probably because the place froze your balls off… but the Vale wasn’t much better, as the wind seemed to attack his face from all sides, while he and his men rode toward the Bloody Gate. 

He, Sir Morgan and a hundred Lannisters soldier had been camping at Wickden for four days, before it finally became clear to everyone, that Baelish had gone ashore somewhere else, and by now would have to be at the Eyrie. 

Wickden had been the most obvious place for the ship to stop, but of course that alone should have explained why they went to any other habor than Wickden, and Jaime felt foolish for having waited so long. 

And now their plan was ruined. Jaime already knew that Elyana had to be at the Eyrie, where it would be hard to get anywhere near her, and their options were limited. He had two days ago send a raven off to King's Landing, to explain to his father that he more or less had failed his command, and that they had few options left. The original plan had been to snatch her at the harbor, before she could set a foot in the Vale, but now that plan existed no longer.

Jaime sort of cursed Elyana for running off, although he at the same time understood her reasons. He too would probably have done the same, although he deep down hoped he wouldn’t have been desperate enough to run off with Littlefinger of all people. 

But In Jaime’s eyes Elyana had brought some kind of peace to his family. Not that Elyana was a peaceful person, or tried to mend old wounds… but for a time, his father had finally stopped pestering him about being his heir once more. Jaime knew he never had been a very good heir to begin with, but his father hadn’t had anyone else, unless Tyrion was added to the mix, but Jaime knew his father never would let him inherit. 

And so Jaime was, despite Cersei’s opinion, happy that his father had remarried. He had felt slightly conflicted as he had promised to bring Catelyn Stark's daughter back home, but bringing Elyana to his father in marriage had been the best he could do. And Brienne had vowed her life to searching for the two younger Stark girls, not that Jaime ever though they were going to turn up. 

But for Jaime, Elyana’s pregnancy had been a fantastic event, as his father had stopped pestering him, and Jaime wouldn’t complain about that. It still saddened him that Tyrion never would inherit what was his by law, but he knew his father wouldn’t allow it, and Tyrion had come to a point were he accepted it wasn’t his. 

And so for a time everything had been great, except for Cersei who still thought Casterly Rock should have been Tommens, not that it was an issue any longer. 

But now things had been ruined by Elyana, who had run off… and although Jaime knew his father thought he could get her back in no time, Jaime was sceptical. 

But he still rode toward the Bloody Gate, wearing his Lannister armor, as this had nothing to do with the Kingsguard, and beside him Sir Morgan rode, just as serious as always, and Jaime respected him for that. He had served his family loyally for as long as Jaime could remember, and Jaime knew his father trusted him as much as he trusted Kevan, which was no small praise. 

“Shall you or I take the lead?” Sir Morgan asked politely, as they got close to the gate. It was a narrow beastly things, with Arryn soldiers on each side, high above them, who pointed their bows toward Jaime and the Lannister soldiers, and Jaime truly hated this place. 

He still recalled how his father once had tried to betrothed him and Lysa Arryn, and as he thought of how a hysterical and paranoid wife she had turned into, he could only thank the gods he hadn’t been ordered to marry her. 

“I will do the talking,” Jaime answered Sir Morgan back, as they stopped their horses in front of the gate, hoping to be allowed entrance, although Jaime knew the hopes were slim. Lysa Arryn wasn’t known for her love to the Lannisters, and even accused them of poisoning her late husband, and so Jaime wondered whenever he actually would be allowed to leave with his life today. 

“Who seeks to cross the Bloody gate?” asked one of the guards on top of the gate, and was clearly the one in command. 

“Jaime Lannister, and his men,” Jaime yelled back, as he took a step forward, to show he was the one in command as well. He wasn’t sure he would get out alive, as they all would be dead if the guards started shooting down at them… but he had to try. “We come in peace, I only wish to talk with Lord Baelish,” he finished, and looked up at the guard, who was a silhouette against the sun, which blinded him slightly. 

At this point Jaime’s best hope was the be granted entrance, and then somehow get into the Eyrie, and from there simply kidnap Elyana and hope for the best. There was truly no other way to get her, although he knew his father would make a siege soon, should everything else fail. 

Not that Jaime believed a siege would help much. 

“I cannot allow a Lannister passage, it’s against Lady Lysa Arryn’s orders,” the guard told Jaime honestly, and slightly reserved, and it was just as Jaime expected… there was no way for him or his soldiers to get into the Eyrie. “Now please turn around with your men, and you may leave in peace,” the soldier ordered, but Jaime became slightly stubborn. 

“Please!” Jaime said, and had no intentions of turning around. “I need to speak with Lord Baelish, it’s of huge importance to a great deal of people,” he pressed, and wasn’t ready to leave just yet. 

And despite the sun, Jaime could see that the guard was about to say something, probably another no… but just then, at the same time, the ground underneath them began to vibrate, as someone raised the iron gate just slight… and out came a person Jaime knew well. 

Baelish. 

The gate was closed immediately afterwards, so there was no way for the soldiers to storm the gate, not that it would have helped much… the Eyrie would still be impregnable. 

“Sir Jaime Lannister,” Baelish greeted in a loud clear voice, as he walked closer, a smile plastered to his face. 

All the guards seemed to be even more alert now, as their bows were directly pointed at Jaime, should he as much as think about drawing his sword. And although Jaime would love to kill Baelish on the spot, he knew it wouldn’t help much at the moment, and he wouldn’t get out alive.. back to Cersei. 

“Lord Baelish… i have come here on behalf on my father,” Jaime said, loud as well, as it was obvious that Baelish wanted witness for this conversation, and so he would have to play along, so no one could say he was the one who whispered secrets. 

“I didn’t know a Kingsguard still could serve his family?” Baelish asked, and tried to look as though it was an innocent question, as he walked closer to Jaime, his cloak flying backwards due to the wind.

“I am here in the name of the whole kingdom, my father was just the one who send me…” Jamie said swiftly back, and it wasn’t a lie. Westeros was already at war with Stannis, and so many people had died in the war of the five kings already… if Elyana wasn’t returned, there would be another war. A war between the Lannisters and the Vale… and a war between the North and the Lannisters, not to mention the Riverlands. 

“If you claim so…” Baelish answered, and stared at Jamie with his almost dead eyes, while he remained annoyingly calm. “What is your father's message?” he then asked, and raised his eyebrow in question. 

And deep down Jaime knew this meeting was pointless. He knew that his next words would be denied, that he would leave empty handed… but he still had to try. Because he knew if he didn’t try, then his father would surely make a siege around this place, and then there would surely be another war. 

All because of a foolish girl. 

Jaime couldn’t help but think about Robert Rebellion, which had been started when Lyanna Stark had been kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, and angered Robert Baratheon. This time another Stark had chosen to run away with Lord Baelish, and angered Tywin Lannister… and in a way it seemed as though things were going in a circle. Elyana and Lyanna even sounded similar. 

“My father wish for you to hand back his wife, Elyana Lannister,” Jaime stated simply with a loud voice, and pulled himself out of his thoughts. “He knows she is hiding here, and only wish to have her back, no harm will come to anyone, and we can all leave this in peace,” Jaime tried to convince Baelish, although he knew it was fruitless. 

And the smile Baelish showed, followed by a small laugh confirmed Jaimes worst fear. 

Baelish would never hand her over. 

“Never have i heard something so preposterous,” Baelish said, and shook his head like he was slightly shaken by the thought. “I believe Sir Jaime, that you father has been mistaken. You see, i do have a girl with me… who sailed with me from King's Landing, but it’s not Elyana Lannister, but my niece Alayne Stone,” he said with an apologetic smile, as though everything had been solved now.  “I am however very sorry to hear Lady Elyana is missing… but she must be hiding somewhere else,” he said, as though he was the most innocent man the world had ever seen. 

And although Jaime didn’t have the head for politics, he understood what Baelish had done. All of his men had now heard him tell of his niece, and so the rumor would go, that Jaime Lannister falsely claimed that an innocent man had kidnapped his stepmother. It couldn’t be further from the truth, yet it was the truth Baelish had created, and Jaime knew there wasn’t much he could do. If he asked to see said niece, Baelish would simply show him some common servant girl, who would act her part. 

“If you claim so Lord Baelish,” Jaime said out loud, as there was nothing else to say. If he started saying Baelish was lying, the guards would surely defend him, and if he threatened with a siege, they would most likely be taken hostage, or be killed. Therefore Jaime had done what he could, and knew another war was about to start. “We apologizes for our intrusion,” Jaime said with an sincere face, and bowed his head slightly toward Baelish, who smiled back and bowed as well. 

“It was no bother,” he smiled, and Jaime could see how this deep down pleased the vile man, and how he enjoyed all it. “I wish you the best of luck,” he then said, and Jaime gave a bitter smile, knowing exactly what he meant. 

“And i wish you the best of luck as well,” he said with a smile, before he mounted his horse, and with his men rode out of the Vale. 

He knew his father well enough to know that this wasn’t the end of it. Elyana carried his child, and so he would defeat anything to get to her, and the Eyrie wouldn’t be in his way. Therefore a siege would be the only option for now… 

And another war would start, all because of a women who ran away from her husband. 

 

...oOo… 

 

In Kings Landing Tywin Lannister sat at his desk, and stared at the letter he had received.

He had already read it a thousand times, and he could read it a thousand times more, while his hands curled into fists, and he wanted to yell in rage. 

It wasn’t as though he was angry at Jaime. No, not at all. He understood his son had done what he could, and he blamed himself for not having though it through… because of course Baelish wouldn’t be at Wickenden… it was far too obvious. But he had listened to Varys at that point, and had been far too consumed in his own anger to think straight. 

Not that Jaime would have been able to get near Baelish's Keep, but they could have confronted them before they reached the Bloody gate. 

But this was in truth Tywin’s own fault, and he could wonder too much about what would have happened, because none of it would become reality…. 

He had received Jaimes letter earlier that day, stating that Elyana wasn’t to be spotted at Wickenden harbor, and neither were Lord Baelish, and so they had to assume that they already had reached The Eyrie. 

Jaime had ended his letter by stating that they were riding toward toward the bloody gate, hoping to negotiate with Baelish… but Tywin knew that was fruitless. 

And so he sat in his chambers, wondering what to do. 

There was no doubt about it… he needed to get Elyana back. He couldn’t let her stay at the Eyrie, it simply gave Baelish too much power, and no one but himself was going to raise the child she was carrying. Tywin’s most important task would be to get his wife back, and he would have to think straight and be cunning in order to do so. 

Although he once had said to Elyana that nothing remained impregnable forever, he had no clue how to attack the Eyrie, unless he wanted to lose his entire army and lose Elyana as well, and so he couldn’t just attack… which Baelish knew, and it angered Tywin greatly 

Nothing would come out of talking to Baelish, and therefore Tywin could just as well prepare himself for war, because a war would come. 

They were still fighting against Stannis Baratheon, but he didn’t matter at this point, as there now would be a great war between house Arryn and house Lannister, and Tywin would win this war, and crush them to the ground for taking his wife. Castamere would be nothing compared to what Tywin was going to do to the Eyrie, and new songs would be written after this. 

And Tywin would have his wife back. 

Tywin didn’t need to wait for his son to write back, he knew what was going to happen, and so with fast steps he stood up from his chair, and walked to the door of his chamber, and told the first guard he saw to fetch his brother. He had plans to make, and there was no time to waist. 

And just like that his brother Kevan stood before him just minutes later, knowing whatever Tywin had to say was important… and Kevan was like the most loyal dog a person could ask for, he always came when summoned, and he never betrayed his brother. 

And Kevan was at this point the person Tywin trusted the most. 

“We are going to war, aren’t we?” was the first thing Kevin asked as he stepped into Tywin’s solar. Tywin himself wasn’t sitting anymore, there was far too many things to do, and far too little time. 

“Yes,” was Tywin's simple short reply, as he and his brother moved over to a nearby table, filled with a big maps of Westeros. “Jaime wasn’t able to get Elyana before she reached the Eyrie, and so it’s our only option left,” he said in a dark voice, as he stared at the map. 

“I suppose it’s going to be a long siege then,” Kevan said and shook his head, knowing he probably wouldn’t see his wife for a long while. 

“We will cut off their supplies from the outside, and prevent anyone from going in,” Tywin agreed, and completely ignored how tired Kevan looked by the thought of another war. He knew what his family required from him. “We can hopefully get some of our more skilled soldiers in, and destroy they supplies from the inside as well,” he muttered, as Tywin began to move figures around on the map. 

“No one has conquered the Eyrie before,” his brother tried to remind him softly, but a sharp glare from Tywin told Kevan that he couldn’t care less about the past. 

“I want two thousand of our men to ruin the surrounding villages and burn them to the ground… i am sure the Mountain will be more than qualified to led such an attack,” Tywin said thoughtfully, as Clegane more than once had proved himself useful, for the more vile tasks. “The people will become angry at their own lord for doing nothing…” he muttered, and would soon afterwards make the rest of the Vale tired of their Liege lord, whom Tywin knew would do nothing. 

He knew Baelish slightly after all. 

“You want them to hand Elyana over at last?” Kevan asked surprised, although the plan made sense. If the Vale was burning to the ground, they would at last be forced to hand Elyana back to Tywin. 

“Yes…” Tywin mussed. “Now call all of our Bannermen together on my demand, and prepare all of our soldiers to leave tomorrow as early as possible,” Tywin ordered him, although Kevan looked shocked. 

“All?” he asked surprised. “But who is going to protect the Red Keep against Stannis?” Kevan asked, as he hadn’t imagined his brother would remove all of his soldiers… the king would be left with very little to protect him. 

“The Tyrells for all i care… i don’t know brother, and i absolutely don’t care. Stannis is far too weak to attack anyway,” Tywin snorted, and couldn’t care whenever Joffrey lived or died. 

“But i… brother, are you going as well? Who is going to be the hand in your absence?” Kevan asked, clearly surprised. He had thought that he would have to take the army himself, while Tywin stayed and kept Joffrey somewhere in line… 

“I don’t know… i suppose the King will have to find himself a new hand, because i am done serving a mad child,” Tywin said completely straight and cold, as he removed the hand emblem from his chest, and threw it on his desk. 

He had wanted to leave for some time, but had stayed as he had hoped to maybe crown Tommen, but now the boy was dead, and there truly wasn’t any potential in Joffrey. And so Tywin saw no reason to stay. He had once thought Joffrey was the closest thing he had to a legacy, but what a terrible one he had been, and now… now he had a real lecagy out there, and he had no time for Joffrey anymore. 

It would end in chaos, and he would rather not be there when it happened. 

“My brother… are you throwing all of this away?” Kevan asked shocked, and looked around himself. “This is everything you wanted… you have build this you whole life!” he tried to protest, and couldn’t understand his brothers decision. How could a person reach high than a grandson becoming king? 

“There isn’t much to throw away… my real legacy is out there… taken away from me,” Tywin hissed, as he began to pace the room. “Joffrey has never been fit to rule, and i will die before someone is allowed to call him a part of the Lannister Legacy. I have been wasting my time as hand, that’s all i have, and i have left the West neglected far too long,” he said with a sour tone, and stared out at the rotten place, which someone called a city. 

“Brother, please, no one leaves the kings side like that…. you risk another war,” Kevan tried to warn him, slightly afraid his brother had gone mad. 

“He will be a fool if he attacks,” Tywin muttered under his breath in a dangerous tone. 

Joffrey had always been a sick and twisted child in his opinion. Just as Tommen had been too weak. He had more than once offered to foster Tommen, as there was no better hope for an heir, and had thought he could toughen the child, but Robert had said no each time. And now the Kingdom was left with a tyrant as their king, and Tywin was tired of trying to do something, and so he had decided to do nothing. 

How his daughter had managed to raise such useless children he had no idea, but they were no longer his problem, and if they as much as talked of war between the Lannisters and the Crown, he would crush them. 

For all he cared Joffrey was now in the Tyrells hands. 

“Is this truly what you want?” Kevan asked shocked, although he did somehow understand… he was just not prepared for it. 

“Without a doubt,” Tywin answered, and as Kevan looked into his eyes, he could see that his brother meant it. 

“Then i will prepare, every single Lannister leaves tomorrow,” Kevan nodded, and realized things were going to change dramatically once more. 

Because Tywin Lannister intended to rebuild his whole legacy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter... things are getting more and more thight... and be prepared, for the next chapter wer are going to skip a few months, as nothing interesting is going to happen during the beginning of the siege.   
> Anyway, thanks to all those who are reading this story, it means so much to me, and thanks for your comment, please continue with it, it rocks my world!   
> I will try to post another chapter before 2020, but who knows what's going to happen, so if i don't manage to post another chapter, then i wish you all a happy new year!


	24. A Trout Turned Mad

Six months… that was how long Elyana had been at the Eyrie. Six long months, she had stayed inside the castle like she had been asked too, and for six months her belly had grown larger and larger. 

It had been six months since she had seen Tywin, but as Elyana sat in the library, and stared out of the window, she knew her husband was dangerously close by. 

Elyana had never been told about the meeting between Jaime Lannister and Baelish, and so, she didn’t know everything. But no one could have hidden a siege from her, as Lannister flags for the last six months could be seen under the castle, far below on the ground in the distance. 

And Elyana knew what her husbands demands were. 

He wanted her back. 

Elyana was rather sure that most of the Lannister army, and all of Tywin’s bannermen were present, and the Vale would be outnumbered one to three, should it come to an actual war. But the Eyrie was known for being impregnable, and so Tywin was trying to starve them out, all while he had burned villages around them down to the ground. 

And Elyana felt slightly guilty for that. 

She knew how ruthless Tywin was, and she knew her husband wouldn’t stop before he got her back. However, she truly didn’t want to return to him, but she kept seeing all the innocent people whom had been killed because of her, and had more than once wanted to hand herself over, if only to stop the violence. 

But each time Baelish or Brynden had stopped her, both claiming she needed to calm down, and things were going as they should. And each time they reminded her that she was doing this for her child’s sake, which calmed her somewhere, and she once more tried to ignore the horrible things that happened outside the castle. 

But it was hard to ignore the smoke in the distance, which symbolized that another family had lost their home, all because of Elyana. 

And neither Lysa Arryn or Baelish did anything to help them. 

Because of the siege no lord or bannermen could get to the bloody gate, as the Lannister soldiers would kill them on the spot, and so they were all forced to stay at their own keep, while the Vale was destroyed day by day. They had no chance of grouping their soldiers together, and an attack from the outside would be fruitless. 

But they still send ravens, and those that managed to reach the Eyrie told of destruction, and begged for help. Baelish had for so long claimed that Elyana was his niece, and not the missing wife of Tywin Lannister, but the people in the Vale was starting to doubt his words, as the Lannisters remained on their lands, and ruined them from the inside.

And Elyana felt helpless against all of it. 

There were days where she truly just wanted to surrender herself to her husband, and allow him to take her away. She knew he would be angry, she even knew that he wouldn’t forgive her, but she would at the very least have peace at mind. 

But Elyana also knew she would be seperated from her little girl, as soon as she was born, and she couldn’t bear the thought of that. Her sweet little Elaine, who was growing inside her, and with each passing day was getting closer to enter this world. 

And just as she thought of her little girl, she felt how her little feet kicked against her stomach, and she couldn’t help but smile as she touched the now rather large bump on her stomach, and rubbed it soothingly.

She was sitting in the gardens, without much to do, except reading, and waiting, like she had waited for so many moons. A lot could be said about the Vale, but to Elyana it truly was one of the most boring places, and she could almost understand why her aunt had become slightly mad… because there truly wasn’t much to do. 

Elyana had already sown and knitted so much clothing and swaddles for her unborn child, and although she had wanted to make it all as girly as possible, Brynden had persuaded her to simply make it white, as there was a chance that it might be a boy. Although Elyana knew it was a girl, she could see it when she closed her eyes, and although the Vale’s Maester said it was a boy, she kept thinking of her unborn child as a girl. 

But she could only make so much clothing for her unborn child, and maternity dresses for herself, and now she had nothing else to do, but wait and read. 

The pregnancy hadn’t been too rough on Elyana, or at least she didn’t feel so, although the Maester still claimed that she had to remain sitting or lying most of the time, and that it was important not to over exercise… although she wanted nothing more than to move freely, and take long walks through the castle. 

But the Maester had said it was unhealthy for the child, although Elyana’s body wouldn’t mind it. Her little girl had overall been a gentle child, and hadn’t caused Elyana any problems, which the Maester said was the sign of a calm and mild tempered child.  

Which in Elyana’s opinion was a good thing. 

But in her time at the Eyrie, she hadn’t been sick, she hadn’t thrown up, and she had been perfectly healthy. It was only recently her back had begun to protest slightly, as it suddenly carried more than it was used too, but Elyana wasn’t going to tell that to anybody. 

Yet, as the birth approached her, she was starting to worry slightly. 

There was so much that could go wrong during a birth, and Elyana feared for the worst. She truly wanted to bring a healthy child into this world, but she also prayed for a painless birth, which would be quick and fast… but most of all she prayed that she would survive such an ordeal. 

One thing was if her child died before or during it’s birth… Elyana would mourn her little Elaine’s death, but would know she had traveled safely into the next world, where her own mother and father would watcher over her. 

But what if Elyana died during the birth? 

Who would take care of her little girl? 

She knew deep down that Baelish and Lysa would, but she didn’t want them to take care of her child, as she had grown more and more worried about their intentions over the past few months. Not enough to worry her, but she could sense that something was… off. It was as though they weren’t always honest with Elyana, and Elyana didn’t want her child to end up like Robin… the spoiled brat, who still fed from his mother's breast. 

And Elyana couldn’t allow Lysa to raise another Robin… and she knew Baelish wouldn’t truly show her child any love… he just wasn’t the sort. 

Which left Brynden as the only sane person to take care of her child, but Elyana knew that he wasn’t supposed to raise a child on his own, and Elyana doubted that he would want too, or was capable of such a thing.  

And that meant, that should Elyana die during or after the birth, there would be no one to ensure her child was safe. There would be people around her little girl, but she doubted any of them would truly be able to love her, and protect her. 

Which for a moment almost made her wonder if she should return to Tywin afterall. Because for just a second, she could see him taking care of their child… but it was just a second, and then she recalled Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion, and was reminded what kind of child he would raise. 

And her thought died before it could truly blossom. 

But Elyana wasn’t less scared for her child's future, as she had no solution, should she be unable to take care of her own child. 

But all of Elyana’s worries and thoughts were cut short, as she heard the iron gate to the garden being opened, and heels against the stone floor warned her that someone had entered the gardens, which made Elyana close her book, and look up. 

And only a second later her Aunt Lysa appeared between the bushes, and walked toward Elyana. Although Lysa had been nothing but kind, Elyana still wasn’t sure whenever she liked her aunt or not. She had helped her escape the Red Keep, and had kept her safe and offered her a new home… but Elyana just didn’t like her for reasons she couldn’t explain. 

“There you are!” He aunt said relieved, as she walked toward Elyana, and looked skeptical at her clothing. “By the gods child, you will get sick with so little clothing! Think of your child!” She chided, and removed her own blue scarf, which she wrapped around Elyana neck… and her smell instantly hit Elyana’s nose, and for some reason it gave Elyana goosebumps.

“Thank you,” Elyana said, unsure what else to say to her aunt, as the truth was that she wasn’t freezing. They were high up on the mountains, and it was indeed cold, but Elyana’s pregnancy left her sweaty and clammy most of the time, and so she enjoyed the cold wind against her skin once in a while, but Lysa probably wouldn’t understand it. 

And uninvited Lysa sat down on the bench beside Elyana. In the beginning Elyana had felt slightly offended when Lysa hadn’t spend much time with her, but now she felt slightly nervous and annoyed when she did try to speak with her, as there was something about her Elyana didn’t like. Perhaps it was her hungry gaze toward Elyana’s stomach. 

Brynden had probably been the one who had spoken the most with Elyana, being just as bored as she was. The only difference was that Brynden had thirty Riverrun Soldiers with him as well, who all lived below stairs with the Vale’s household, and he had to dedicate time to them as well. Which was why he always chose to dine with them, and play cards with them after their meal had been shared. 

And it always left Elyana lonely at the dining table. Sure enough Lysa and Petyr was there, along with Robin… but none of them ever really engaged in much of a conversation with Elyana. And she was supposed to be Petyr’s niece, and as such she was placed on Petyr’s side, stuck next to the Vale’s Maester, whom she had nothing in common with. 

But now her aunt was suddenly interested in her company, as she sat beside Elyana on the small stone bench, and uninvited she placed a hand on Elyana’s big round stomach, and smiled. And just as she did, Elyana’s baby decided to kick against the hand, almost as if to defend its mother. 

“Oh look, i think your child just kicked it’s feet against my hand!” Lysa said happily, as she caressed Elyana’s stomach for a moment, which Elyana found very disturbing.

“Your Maester said that it’s a good sign… it shows that the child is alive and well…” Elyana muttered, and just wanted Lysa to remove her hand from her belly. It was strange and unacceptable, and Elyana felt as thought Lysa was trying to get some kind of bond to her baby through her. 

“It is…” Lysa muttered, and finally removed her hand, as she placed her hand on her own stomach… missing the feeling of a child in her belly. “Jon and I tried to have a child so many times before i finally was blessed with my sweet Robin… gosh he was such a gentle calm child that he almost rarely kicked his mother inside the womb, and the Maester more than once thought that he had died inside me… but i kept saying no… i knew my sweet little boy was alive and well, and he was born into this world breathing and crying,” She said, and smiled mostly to herself, but it was no surprise to Elyana that Robin had been so weak inside Lysa that he barely had moved. 

“Was it hard… giving birth to Robin?” Elyana asked, slightly unsure if it was a rude question… but she had no one to talk to about her fears, and she truly feared the birth… she feared the pain, and she feared death itself. 

“Well… every birth is hard,” Lysa admitted after thinking for a few moments. “And with my Robin i was in labor for almost a day, while the pain only got worse. The Maester more than once thought that he was dead, but i kept pushing for my little boy, and then at last he came out…” Lysa said, as she stared into the thin air, clearly remembering the past. “And he was quiet for a moment… he wasn’t breathing, but then the maester patted his little back, and he started coughing, and then he wailed for his mother, drawing his first breath,” Lysa finished with a smile, and turned her head to Elyana. “I won’t lie to you Elyana, it will hurt, and it’s the pain a mother has to go through, the same pain your mother went through with you,” she comforted her, although it didn’t feel very comforting to Elyana. 

“I really wish she could have been here…” Elyana muttered sadly, as Lysa patted her hand… as thought that should make her feel better. 

“I will be there Elyana… all the way,” Lysa promised instead, which was even less comforting as Elyana didn’t want her to be there during the birth… she wanted Brynden to be there, and god, she sort of wanted Tywin to be there too, but she quickly got rid of that thought. She didn’t want Tywin, it was simply her imagination that played her a trick in her head. 

“Thanks…” Elyana muttered, knowing it would be rude to say anything else… although she wanted to say something completely different. “The Maester has thankfully said that the birth should be slightly easier, since my mother had an easy time giving birth to children,” she said with a small smile, hoping the Maester was right. 

“One can always hope…” Lysa agreed, and then remained silent for a second… almost debating with herself whenever she should ask the next question or not, but then she finally seemed to decide that she had to, as she turned her whole body toward Elyana, and took her hands in hers. “Has the maester said anything about the gender?” she asked, and suddenly seemed both nervous and excited… while Elyana was slightly puzzled. Lysa had never asked about the child's gender, and frankly, Elyana had thought that she couldn’t care less. 

She had frequently visited the Maester of the Eyrie, who more than once had assured her that her child was healthy, and that she had nothing to worry about. Yet Elyana worried about everything.

“Well your maester says that it’s a boy, because my belly is carrying it slightly low…” Elyana explained, and noticed how it almost seemed as thought Lysa was annoyed and disappointed for a moment. But it was only a flash in her eyes and features, and Elyana continued. “But i think it’s a girl…” She ended, and Lysa went from being disappointed to ecstatic. 

“You do?” she asked surprised and amazed, as she once more placed her hand on Elyana’s belly, much to Elyana’s discomfort. 

“Well… i don’t have a reason as to why… i just… i can see a little girl in my head. I… i can feel her growing inside me, i can’t feel a boy,” Elyana explained and her cheeks got slightly red in embarrassment, but Lysa didn’t seem to care.

“A mother is always right about her child Elyana, and if you think it’s a girl, it’s what she will be,” Lysa said to her reassuring, and seemed so happy, which Elyana couldn’t completely understand. Wouldn’t Lysa stand far better against Tywin if she had a boy to threaten him with? “What are you going to name your little girl?” Lysa asked excited, and had yet to remove her hand from Elyana’s stomach, while Elyana’s little girl seemed to be kicking over and over against the spot she was touching. Not hard… more as a warning.

“Elaine….” Elyana answered slowly, unsure if she should share it with her aunt. 

“Oh…” Lysa said, slightly surprised, and had clearly not expected that kind of name. “You don’t want to name her Catelyn, or Sansa perhaps? Or you could name her Minisa after your grandmother? My mother,” She tried to suggest, and had clearly hoped for a more familiar name, but Elyana shook her head. 

“It’s my little Elaine,” she said with a smile, as she placed a hand on her huge belly, and Lysa finally removed hers. 

“I suppose Elaine is a sweet name as well,” she smiled, and her facade returned once more. “Robin and Elaine Arryn… it has a nice ring to it…” she muttered to herself mostly, but it brought all of Elyana’s attention to the mad woman beside her. 

“What do you mean with Elaine Arryn… Her name will be Elaine Stark… or well, her true birth name is Elaine Lannister, but she is surely not a Arryn,” Elyana protested, and looked slightly sceptical at Lysa, unsure what was wrong at the moment, because something was off. 

“Oh of course my dear… she will be born a lion, but when she’s married she becomes a falcon,” Lysa smiled, like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Imagine when her and Robin has their own children. They will be both a lion, wolf, trout and a falcon… isn’t it amazing?” she asked excited, and for the first time it hit Elyana straight in the face what Lysa and probably Baelish's intentions were. 

They were going to marry her little girl of to Robin! 

They were going to marry her sweet innocent unborn girl off to a spoiled weak brat, who never would love or cherish her.

“But Robin is so much older than my unborn child… he should have a lady of his own age,” Elyana protested slightly, and would rather die than marry her child off to that strange child. 

“Oh… age is nothing. I assure you there was a far bigger gap between me and my dead husband, and it makes no difference. And Robin wouldn’t be able to be king if he married some simple noble lady of a lesser house,” Lysa said in a calm sweet manner, which confirmed to Elyana that this woman indeed was insane. And she spoke as though Elyana already should have known all of this… but Elyana had never heard of any of it before, and none of it made sense. 

But she knew Lysa hadn’t come up with such a thought on her own… Baelish had been involved. 

“King… Lysa i don’t understand, how can a marriage to my unborn child make you son king. Joffrey is still sitting on the throne, and our family have never had a claim to the throne,” Elyana protested, and couldn't’ make sense in any of her aunt’s nonsense… but she was starting to feel how her heart was beating faster, and her child was kicking inside her wildly, like Elaine didn’t want this marriage either. 

“Oh silly girl… don’t you see. Your child is the sole heir to Winterfell, girl or boy, and she will inherit the West as well, as soon as we have gotten rid of all those Lannisters, and the old lion has passed away,” she smiled, but Elyana couldn’t see the fun in it. How did Lysa think she could kill all of the Lannisters? “And Robin is the heir to the Vale, as well as to the Riverlands… you child would of course have been the one to inherit Riverrun, had it been a boy…” she muttered thoughtfully, but seemed to cast the thought aside. “And so, together in marriage, they will control four out of seven regions of Westeros. No one would be able to beat them in battle, and they can crown themselves king and queen… no one is there to stop them!” Lysa gushed happily, but the more Elyana heard, the more pale she got. 

She had never thought about how much power her child was entitled to, boy or girl, but now it hit her like a lightning, and in a few seconds a lot of things finally became clear to her. 

The most important was, that there was only one reason as to why Littlefinger had helped her out of the Red Keep. And that was the power her child could give him. 

Elyana realized he never saved her because he cared about her, or her mother, and she realized just what kind of cold bastard he was… trying to marry her unborn child off to Robin, to gain as much power as possible. And those children would be in his hands, she had no doubt about that. 

What she didn’t know was that unlike Lysa who prefered she had a girl, Baelish actually prefered a boy, for one plain and simple reason… it was easier to control one child. 

Because if Elyana had a son, he would by law inherit The North, the West and the Riverlands. At least as things were now… and should she have a son, Baelish could mold that child to his liking, as a child like Robin wouldn’t be much of a King. And should Robin under sad circumstances suddenly die, well his closest heir would be Elyana’s son… as all his other cousins were girls. 

And so Baelish would with one quick death have a child, who would be the ruler of four realms, which practically made him king. And Baelish would control him like a puppet. 

Elyana wasn’t smart enough to figure out all of this… but everything inside her screamed in anger and fear, and she didn’t want her son to be king of anything. 

Someone had already tried to put a crown on her brothers head, and she still recalled how that ended… how he was butchered at a wedding, never to breath again. And she wanted her child, boy or girl, to grown up safely, without being killed. 

But Elyana also realized another important thing.

No one was going to need her after she had given birth to this child. 

In fact, it would be far easier for Baelish to mold whatever child she had, if she wasn’t there. He role would be done from there, and they could just as well kill her, and claim she had died during the birth… which would make Tywin’s army retire some… especially if she gave birth to a girl. 

And Elyana was no longer doubting… she had to get out of of the Vale… and she had to get out of there fast.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i managed just to squeeze another chapter into 2019! And things are getting tight now! Will Elyana get out? And how? And will she fall straight into Tywins arms??   
> Anyway, thanks for a great 2019, you have been some great readers, and i hope to hear from alle of you in 2020, still reading this story!


	25. A Lion's Acceptance

War was always a bitter bloody affair, which required a great deal of sacrifices, and Tywin knew that. He accepted it as a part of a greater game, and sometimes the many had to be killed to win a battle. It was all about being strategic, and Tywin liked that… he liked when he was able to use his brain, and win over his enemy. 

What he didn’t like was when he had to wait, and someone had his wife and unborn child. 

And that was exactly what he was doing. 

It had been six months since he had seen his wife. Six months since she had been ripped out of his claws, humiliating him, and his blood had since then been boiling. He was a lion after all, and he sought revenge over those who harmed or took what was his. 

And by each day he waited, he wanted to torture Baelish even more, until he at last would suffer a horrible death. The world around him still thought that his wife had been kidnaped, taken against her will, but Tywin knew differently… and Elyana was surely going to pay for that as well. He had been too soft with her, and now he paid the price… another war. 

However, a war in itself had yet to break out. 

Tywin and all his men had camped outside on the field surrounding the bloody gate. There was no reason be at the gate, as the Vale’s soldiers would shoot them before they could react, and so they waited nearby. And the task wasn’t to stop any from the Eyrie trying to get out, it was to stop everything from getting in. 

And so the Eyrie hadn’t received any supplies for almost six months, as his soldier had stopped any from getting in, and had taken all their supplies for themselves. Tywin had even managed to sneak a few soldiers inside, who had burned the supplies on the lower levels… which had some impact on the siege, although not enough. But rumors were that some of the lowest servants and soldier was starting to starve, as their supplies had been taken… and Tywin knew that was enough. Soon chaos would break out from the inside, it was just a question about patience.  

And so the spirit among his soldiers were high. They were of course slightly bored, but shifts and a belly full of food was more than they could ask for, and so Tywin saw no reason for them to complain. 

He himself was of course stationed in the middle of the camp. His tent yellow and red with roaring lions, and it had everything a lord could wish for during a war. In the middle was a large table, where all his officers reported to him, and where he answered letters, and dined with his brother. 

And Tywin Lannister was always in his tent… and from the opening he could far away see the bloody gate. Each day hoping it would open, and that his wife may be handed over to him, so he could bring Elyana back to Casterly Rock, and let her have her child there. 

He wasn’t sure what should be done about their relationship, or how they should move on, as he clearly couldn’t trust her any longer… but could he rip a child away from it’s mother? 

He still had time to get Elyana back, although with each day she got closer and closer to giving birth, and it worried Tywin. One thing was for an adult to survive a war, but for a newborn… it was a dangerous place to be. 

And Elyana had to be eight months pregnant at this point… which gave him less than a months to get her back, unless he wanted to try and get two people out of the Eyrie. 

There was also the fact, that should his child be born without him being present, and without being delivered into this world by Lannisters… how could he know that it was the right child that was being presented? He knew very well that Baelish could find another child and snatch it from it’s mother, only to give it to Tywin, knowing he would raise a farmers child. And then years later Baelish could claim he had the real heir, which he could mold to his liking. 

He had to get Elyana before she gave birth, or it could get complicated. He doubted Elyana would be able to lie whenever it was her real child or not… but Tywin wasn’t so sure Baelish would let her live if she gave birth to a son. His foolish wife had taken a stupid decision by going to the Eyrie, and now Tywin had to get her out of it somehow. 

And time was Tywin’s worst enemy at this point. 

But there was nothing he could do at this point, except to try and starve them out. He didn’t want to starve his own wife and child yet, but if they lower staff were starving, they would give him his wife back at some point. 

And the whole Vale was starting to turn against their own Warden, as Tywin had made the Mountain attack as many villages and small lords as possible, who were crying for help… but none came. And he made sure every place knew his demands… the attacks would stop, as soon as they had given him his child and wife. 

And the Vale had slowly turned into a horrible place, filled with burned down houses and smoke coming out from everywhere, making ashes fall down from the sky. 

And Tywin knew it was a question about time before someone broke down, and a revolution would start in the Vale. 

It was a risky plan, but he had no other choice. 

And another day went by, without much happening. They had been here for six months now, and Tywin could hear the soldiers outside, cheering and playing, while they filled their bellies with food. It wasn’t dark yet, but the skies were slowly turning darker, and Tywin tried to answer yet another letter, while his food was left untouched. 

He was dressed in his armor, as a person never could be too protected during a siege, and it symbolized to all of his men that even he was prepared at all times, and so they should be. 

But he was starting to feel his muscles ache from carrying the heavy armor for all those hours, and had just begun to wonder if he should take it off for the evening, when Sir Morgan stepped in the tent and bowed. 

And Tywin immediately looked up and nodded to him. Usually he would ignore most people, being too busy writing, but this could be about Elyana, and so Sir Morgan had his full attention.

“My Lord, you have company from the Red Keep…” Sir Morgan began, knowing Tywin likely wouldn’t be pleased with what he was about to say, but he was interrupted as the guest himself stepped into the tent, completely ignoring the introduction. 

“Please, my father knows who i am, there is no need to be so formal,” Tyrion said, and gave Sir Morgan a charming sarcastic smile, before his father received the same, all while he managed to waddle over to the table, and sit down on his father's right side. 

And Tywin had no desire to see Tyrion at this point, none at all. 

“Thank you Sir Morgan, you may retire,” Tywin told him kindly, and Sir Morgan quickly bowed and left… knowing no one wanted to witness the conversation that was about to take place. “Has the brothels in Kings Landing run dry since you have decided to come here?” Tywin then asked, as he turned his head toward his disappointment of a son, who of course had found the pitcher with wine faster than Tywin could blink. 

“No…” Tyrion said, and took a huge gulp of wine. “But imagine my surprise, six months ago… when i wake up, to watch my dear father riding out of the city, taking all of his men with him… and leaving me behind with two monsters,” he said, and Tywin knew whom he was referring to as monsters… he himself thought the same at the moment. 

“Well…. i didn’t think you would prefer me over Kings Landing and all it’s… offers,” Tywin said simply, and it was true. He had seen no reason to bring Tyrion with him to war, as Tyrion had little to offer in his opinion, and he truly hated his son… although he had begun to hate Cersei and Joffrey slightly more, although he didn’t think that would be possible. 

“The Red Keep and Kings Landing is slowly descending into madness… can you believe Joffrey that fool named Mace Tyrell his new Hand?” Tyrion laughed and shook his head. It had clearly been under Margery’s influence. “And i should send my greetings to you from Cersei… she is eagerly waiting for an reply on your letter.” He added, and laughed himself. “And she is asking for you to return Jaime,” he added. 

Jaime had been with Tywin since the beginning of the siege, and Tywin had no desire to return him anytime soon, knowing how madness was breaking lose in the Red Keep and Kings Landing. He already knew all of it, as Cersei had send him at the very least forty letters with ravens, wasting paper and ink, and begging Tywin to return to the city. 

Joffrey had more or less gone mad on everyone and everything, as expected, and Cersei knew he wouldn’t survive long. Their only defence was the Tyrells, who by a miracle had decided to stay, and Margery had at this point married Joffrey, and was now the Queen… which had removed Cersei’s power completely. 

But the Tyrells soldiers were the only thing between Joffrey and the angry mobs who wanted to get rid of him, and Tywin was confident that the Tyrells would get rid of Joffrey as well, as soon as Margery had given birth to a healthy boy. 

And so he had no desire to send Jaime back anytime soon. 

And as thing was now, there was no war between the Lannisters and the Crown… as Tywin had done nothing officially to offend the Crown. It was more like a royal divorce.  

“Jaime will remain here, and i am well aware of your sisters letters,” Tywin said with a sighed, as he poured himself a cup of wine, knowing he wouldn’t get rid of Tyrion anytime soon. 

“Good… she has gone just as mad as Joffrey recently,” Tyrion sighed, and shook his head. “One moment she hates you and curse you to hell… the next moment she drinks, and then she cries, knowing she has lost all power… and has lost her little Tommen as well,” Tyrion muttered. 

“And are you telling me this to make me feel bad for her?” Tywin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Not really… she dug her own grave long ago, and she deserves what is coming. Rumors has had it recently that the Dorne’s are planning to kill Myrcella, if they haven’t already done so… and so Cersei naturally turned her anger towards me… since i was the one who shipped her of to Sunspear…” Tyrion trailed off… and suddenly Tywin couldn’t help but laugh loudly as he stared at his son. 

“So that’s why you are here… running to me, when you get in trouble with your sister?” Tywin asked with a laugh, as something finally made sense to him. 

“Well… i admit it was partly the reasons as to why i have come… but also, i don’t intend to be anywhere near Kings Landing when the people get tired of Joffrey,” Tyrion admitted, and looked down for a moment. He was slightly ashamed that he had to come crawling back to his father, but the truth was that there was nowhere else to go, no one else to ask for help. Because Tyrion had no money, he had no fortune, and he had nothing to inherit. And so he was left at his father's mercy. 

Tywin was silent for a moment… as he looked at his son… thinking. But then he finally seemed to have thought long enough, as he sat straight up in his chair and looked at his son. His eyes stone cold, like the dead.

“And what in god's name should i use you for?” He asked with a harsh voice, as his hatred toward his son never had died.

And Tyrion couldn’t deny that the comment hurt. That his father couldn’t see any use in him, when he without a doubt was the smartest of the lot. But, he had to brush the pain off, as he had done so many times before, and be brave. 

“Well… you know, last time you and i spoke in a tent, was when you were at war with Rob Stark… and there, you send me to Kings Landing, to be hand in your stead,” Tyrion began, and Tywin sighed, as he nodded. 

“I recall just fine Tyrion,” Tywin muttered, as he wasn’t old and senile yet. 

“Well… i went to Kings Landing, on your command, and i was actually good at being hand,” Tyrion stated, and straightened his chest with pride. 

“You brought a whore into my bed!” Tywin reminded him coldly, and gave him a hard stare. 

“I did… but i also did what you asked of me, and may i say, that if your greatest critique of my time as hand was bringing a whore to your bed, then i have done a damn good job, and you know it… or you would have told me of all my faults!” Tyrion argued back… and it was a strong argument, and they both knew it. 

Even Tywin couldn’t deny that Tyrion had done better than he thought he would. He had actually managed to keep Joffrey somewhere in place, he had gotten rid of those who weren’t loyal to him, and he had led a battle against Stannis at Blackwater, which was close to genius. Tyrion wouldn’t have won without Tywin’s army, but he kept them at bay… and he couldn’t deny it had been a smart plan. 

Something Tywin never would say out loud to his son… he just couldn’t, but in his head, he had to admit that Tyrion was smarter than he had thought. He had the mind for politics, and he had the mind for being strategic… and it pained Tywin to say, but Tyrion was the one who reminded him of himself. At least on some points. 

“I will never let you have the Rock, you know that,” Tywin said instead, and for a moment he could see the disappointment in Tyrion's eyes. Not because he wouldn’t let him inherit, but because he couldn’t recognize and praise his achievements for just a second.

“I know” Tyrion said, his voice far stronger, as he once more stood up from the spot Tywin had pushed him down, mentally speaking, as he looked his father straight into the eyes. 

“Then what is it that you want?” Tywin asked slightly confused, and surprised. He was sure Tyrion would have used this moment to beg his way to becoming the next heir, knowing Tywin had no one else. 

“Believe it or not father… i simply want to help you where i can,” Tyrion said, and shocked his father slightly… to the point where Tywin wondered if it were a joke. 

“You have never cared for the family’s legacy and my work,” Tywin said, slightly defensive, as he truly thought Tyrion was trying to play some kind of trick with him. 

“I know… it’s not until recently i started caring,” Tyrion admitted, and it was the truth. “Look father,” he said, and looked honestly up at Tywin. “I don’t expect to inherit anything… i know it isn’t going to happen, and i accept it… but let me help you where i can. You know i have the head for strategic thinking and politics… and you know i can help!” Tyrion argued, but Tywin wasn’t convinced. 

“And how do you see yourself helping our family’s legacy?” Tywin asked him slightly curious, as his disappointment of a son actually was starting to argue for his case, and convincing Tywin. 

“Well… let’s be honest… you are in your fifties, and Elyana hasn’t even given birth to the child yet. By the time a boy is born, and has become old enough to rule, you might as well be buried under the ground,” Tyrion began, but Tywin interrupted him. 

“I intend to live for a little while longer thank you,” he said with a angry glare, as no one dared to call him old to his face. 

“But even so… wouldn’t it be nice to know that there was some else who could help, and guide him, should you die before time,” Tyrion argued, and Tywin seemed to stare at him for a long time before he said something. 

He had thought about it more than once, as his problem was that there was no one to help his unborn child, should he die before that child could grow up. He couldn’t trust Elyana any longer to do so, as she had clearly proven not to be trustworthy… and so, as it looked right now, Tyrion was actually the only choice. 

“How can i know you won’t use any of this to get the Rock yourself?” he finally asked after some time, and Tywin took a sip of his own wine. 

“I know this sound unbelievable to you… but i don’t want the Rock,” Tyrion slowly replied, and Tywin gave him a raised eyebrow. “And if it makes you believe me, i will happily announce so publicly, and sign away any claim to inherit the Rock and it’s lands,” Tyrion said, as he stared straight into his father's eyes, trying to make him understand that he truly wasn’t lying. 

And Tywin leaned back into his chair, as he stared at Tyrion for a moment… thinking. 

If only it had been Jaime who had wanted what Tyrion wanted right now, but Tywin supposed his youngest son was better than nothing. This was in no way a forgiveness in Tywin’s eyes, or even a way of showing love… Tyrion was just right for once, he was useful, and Tywin could just as well use that to his own advantage. 

“There will be no whores at the Rock, and you will limit your drinking to something acceptable,” Tywin finally said, which was the closest he ever came to say yes, and praise his son. 

“I can’t promise too much regarding the wine… but i am done with whores for a while anyway,” was Tyrion's response, which was the closest he came to agreeing, but it was enough for both of them. Tywin was slightly curious as to what had made him stop whoring, at least for now, but deep down he knew he wouldn’t get an answer to it… but he could only suspect his son had fallen in love with another whore, and she had somehow broken his heart… as she was what she was. 

“Good… i suppose that’s the best i can ask for…” Tywin muttered, hoping he truly would stay away from the brothels. It didn’t become a Lannister. 

“Also… i do have one condition,” Tyrion then added… slightly worried his father wouldn’t agree. 

“I didn’t know we were negotiating?” Tywin asked sarcastically, but at the same time made it clear he wanted to hear it. 

“I don’t want to be married… ever,” Tyrion said, and as Tywin looked into his eyes, he realized that someone had made a deep cut into Tyrion’s heart this time… his eyes couldn’t lie. 

But what Tyrion didn’t know was that Tywin had no interest in Tyrion getting marriage. He doubted any of Tyrion's children could be considered normal or fit for much, and finding him a willing bride would be a problem. And so it suited him just fine. 

“Agreed… you will leave for Casterly Rock tomorrow, to act in my stead until i return,” Tywin nooded, and took a sip of his wine. Things were settled, and it seemed as though his son for once had chosen to be of use. 

“I thought you would want me to be here?” Tyrion asked confused, although slightly relieved… his father had agreed afterall. Which Tyrion hadn’t thought he would, he had only hoped.

“I have no use for you on the battlefield… and see it as a test. I expect Casterly Rock to be thriving when i get back from this bloody siege, and i expected you to get everything under control,” Tywin told him honestly, and Tyrion nodded… slightly proud. This was the most trust Tywin ever had showed him. 

And perhaps the beginning of something that could prosper to a proper relationship. 

“Alright then… however, before i do go… i managed to get some information that might help you in this siege,” Tyrion said, and Tywin immediately sat up straight, wondering why his son hadn’t said anything before now.  

“Which is?” Tywin asked curiously, and tried to hide it, but it was impossible. 

“Well… ever wondered how Baelish managed to kill your guards, a prince and Edmure Tully and his family?” Tyrion asked, as he himself had been fascinated by the riddle. How does one kill so many in so little time, and leave the Keep without anyone seeing him?  

“Of course i have,” Tywin muttered annoyed, and would prefer if Tyrion simply told him what he wanted too, instead of mocking him. 

“Well, it seems like our dear friend Baelish employed someone else to do the dirty work, and now he owes a huge debt he can’t pay… and let’s just say he chose to work with some rather dangerous people,” Tyrion trailed off, and for the first time Tywin began to wonder if Tyrion actually had found a way to beat Lord Baelish. 

“Tell me everything,” Tywin demanded… 

And so Tyrion did. 

 

...oOo… 

 

At the Eyrie, Elyana was trying not to run, as she searched for Brynden. 

She had somehow kept a calm facade throughout Lysa’s insane talk of future marriage, and crowing her own son king… but now Elyana couldn’t keep that facade up much longer. She was more than just scared, she was terrified, and she had excused herself as soon as she could… 

She had to find Brynden. 

He was the only sane person left, and Elyana couldn’t stay at this place for another night. 

It was too dangerous, and she now understood that Lysa and Petyr didn’t want her child anything good, quite the opposite, they wanted to use it, boy or girl. 

And so she walked quickly through the corridors, looking for Brynden’s room, which she knew was somewhere around here, but her body was pulsing with adrenaline, and she couldn’t calm herself down for much longer. Even the baby had started to kick faster against her stomach, feeling it’s mother’s worries, and Elyana placed a hand on her belly, trying to comfort her child. 

And as soon as she found the door she thought it was, she knocked hard and fast on it… once then twice… and when nothing happened, she knocked a third time, much harder… which seemed to do something. Or at least Elyana heard someone curse from the inside, and seconds later the door was opened by Brynden. 

“By the gods Elyana, you just…” Brynden was about to say, but never managed to finish, as Elyana pushed him back into his room, and slammed the door behind them. 

“We need to get out of here,” she told him in a fast voice, filled with anxiety. It was first after a few seconds her brain began to follow up with her, and she actually checked whenever they were alone or not… which they thankfully were. 

“What… out of where?” Brynden asked slightly confused. He had been taking a small nap, when Elyana had started banging on his door, and so he was still half asleep, but the terror in Elyana’s face was enough to warn him that something was going on, and so he quickly locked the door behind Elyana, as he had no desire to be disturbed. 

“Out of here… out of the Eyrie, Brynden we need to get out of the Vale,” Elyana gasped, as tears threatened to spill, all while her breathing got faster and faster. Elyana was in a state of shock and panic, scared for her own and her child’s life. 

“Elyana please calm down…” Brynden said slightly scared, and still rather confused. He hadn’t dealt much with panicking ladies, but he managed to make Elyana sit down in his room, by the small table he so graciously had been offered by Lysa… although it was a small dark room. Just like Elyana’s. 

“We need to get out!” Elyana repeated, while she tried to get her breathing under control, and Brynden gave her a cup of water, hoping it would help her. 

“Elyana this is the safest place we can be, the world outside is a chaos, and we are both wanted people,” Brynden tried to reason, as he took her hand. He wondered if madness had gone into her mind as well, which made sense, considering how much she had been through. “We are both safe here dear,” he tried to repeat, and almost wondered if he should fetch Baelish, as he more than once had calmed Elyana down. 

“No no… Brynden… Lysa and Baelish… they have lied, they want to use my child,” Elyana gasped, as tears ran down her cheeks, and Brynden was surprised. 

But then Elyana began to explain everything. She told of her conversation with Lysa, and what the woman had said about their children and marriage… and slowly Brynden began to understand why Elyana was so afraid. 

He had never liked Baelish, but he had accepted him, as his niece clearly loved him, and had said nothing of their marriage. Baelish had after all accepted him and his men, and so he had tried to treat him just as nicely, although there was something about him Brynden didn’t like. 

But as Elyana finished it was like a puzzle finally had it’s last piece, and Brynden finally understood why he had been allowed to stay here. Why they had treated him and his men so kindly. It had nothing to do with Family, Duty or Honor, but everything to do with lust and greed, and it almost made him sick. 

And what made him even more sick was how they wanted to take Elyana’s still unborn child, and use his or hers claim, to get even more power. 

“Never in my life had i imagined that Lysa would become so… blind…” Brynden finally muttered, an hour later when Elyana had managed to explain everything to him. 

He was in shock to say the least. 

Never in a million years had he thought his family would become so divided… and so horrible and cold to one another. 

And he knew both Catelyn and his brother would have been disappointed, had they still been alive. 

“I think the Eyrie has made her insane… that and Baelish whispering in her ears,” Elyana muttered, all while tears still fell down her face, but at least she had calmed down some. 

“Hoster should never have married her off to Jon Arryn… they weren’t right for one another,” Brynden muttered, and shook his head. He had known Lysa since she was born, and had cared for her, and loved her. And she had been a sweet girl… but now she had turned into something beyond madness. 

“We have to get away from here… tonight,” Elyana whispered, and Brynden could hear the fear in her eyes. “Or i have too… i can’t risk staying any longer,” she muttered, and stared down at her hands, wondering what she even could do. 

“Elyana… if your going i am going as well,” Brynden promised, and a tear slid down of his cheek as well. The truth was that at this point Elyana was the last family member he had, and so she had to be protected at all cost, because she was afterall carrying his future heir, boy or girl… he would make sure that child was the lord or lady of Riverrun. Even if it was the last thing he did. 

“Thank you,” Elyana whispered, more tears forming in her eyes, as Brynden’s words meant more than she could describe.

“The only question is how to get out of here…” Brynden then sighed, and shook his head. They of course had to try and get out of the castle that was impregnable… no one had ever managed to get in, and so the question was if someone could get out from the inside. 

“I don’t know how we are going to do it…” Elyana whispered sadly, and looked down of her hands. She was slightly ashamed that she had brought herself, and her child into this mess. Tywin had never been a good person or a loving person, but he would never have tried to use her child… at least not like this. 

And she was ashamed that she had went along with Baelish, never thinking twice as to why he would save her. 

“I don’t know either Elyana…” Brynden sighed… although his mind was starting to work out a plan. He had an idea as to how they could get out, but it would be with force and violence, and there was no promising of who would live and who would die. “But… Elyana, you do realize you are in a fragile state? Right?” Brynden asked, and was referring to her huge belly, carrying a child. “Females have gone into early labor over less than what we have to do to get out, and unless you want to surrender yourself at the Bloody Gate to Tywin Lannister, then we are going to be chased over mountains, crossing them under hard circumstances,” Brynden warned her, and wondered himself if they simply should surrender to Tywin or not? 

Brynden had thirty soldiers loyal to him, which would be their key to getting out… although he was starting to wonder how many of those soldier would have to sacrifice their life to get them out? But thirty wasn’t enough to overthrow Baelish and all of the Eyries soldiers, it would only be enough to give them a chance of getting out, and Brynden saw no reason to stay. He knew the food supplies were running low faster than Baelish had anticipated, as Tywin had managed to burn the lowest of them, which left no food to those of the lowest ranks… 

And Brynden was old enough to know how those things ended. 

But he couldn’t surrender to Tywin. He knew he would be executed on the spot, and Elyana and her child would be dragged away… and he hated that old man and his family. They had ruined his afterall. 

And so surrendering to Tywin wouldn’t be an option… he would actually rather die fighting than being taken by the red capes and brought to the old lion. 

“I know there is risks… but if i don’t get away from this place, i will risk even more,” Elyana finally said, as she had been thinking for a while, and finally made a decision. “I will just have to be strong… for both of us,” she then said, and looked down at her growing stomach, placing a loving hand on top of it… as if to comfort herself and her child. 

“Good…” Brynden muttered, and nodded to himself, as a plan began to form in his head. 

It wasn’t a good plan, and it was filled with risks… but it was the only plan he could come up with, and so they would have to pray to the guards for a safe journey away from this place. 

“Be prepared to leave at midnight,” Brynden finally said, and Elyana nodded determined.

She had to get out of here… for her childs sake.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the long wait... these chapters are a little hard to write these days, but we are getting here. Anyway a nice conversation between Tyrion and his father... and what is it that Tyrion knows about Baelish? Any guess?   
> And will Elyana and Brynden get out... will they run straight into Tywin if they do? Or will Baelish get them first?   
> Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a comment!


	26. The Mockingbird Who Tried To Fly

Midnight came before Elyana felt ready for it. 

But at the same time the hours until midnight had felt like torture, as there had been nothing to do, and at the same time too much to think about. 

As soon as Brynden had agreed to leave with her, he had convinced her to leave his room, or they would seem suspicious. And so Elyana had returned to her own tiny rooms, and had requested a servant to bring a meal to her, as she claimed to be too tired to dine with Baelish and Lysa. 

The truth was she simply couldn’t look at them without confronting them with what she had been told, and so it was better to stay away, or she might worry Baelish enough for him to realize something was wrong. 

Although Elyana feared her absence in itself was enough to warn him that something was off. 

But there wasn’t much she could do about it, and so she paced her room, waiting until it was time. There wasn’t really much for her to pack, as she hadn’t brought much along when she arrived here. Only herself really, and so there wasn’t much for her to take with her when she moved on. 

She had however in a small satchel packed some of the clothing she had made for her unborn child. Among those a small swaddle, on which she intended to stitch her little girls name as soon as she was born. 

And for her own clothing she had packed one of her maternity dresses, and then she had dressed herself in the clothing she had arrived in… which was Tywin’s clothing. It was almost strange for Elyana to wear it once more, but the white shirt had thankfully been lose, and she let the red doubtlet stay open, as it couldn’t be closed. But she believe it would be far more practical to travel in breeches and boots than in a dress, and Tywin's old breeches thankfully ended underneath her belly, and so she was still able to wear it.

And with a think grey cape around her shoulders, she was ready to leave, a small satchel at her hip, with everything she held dear. It wasn’t much, but it was the things that mattered to her, along with some food and water, if they should manage to escape. 

And so, at midnight, when the castle had gone silent, Elyana was prepared to leave. 

It was one of those nights when the skies had chosen to block the moon, and from what Elyana could see, they carried a promise of rain or snow… which wasn’t going to help them. But there was nothing she could do about it at this point, and she could only pray the gods would have mercy upon their journey. 

And for the last time she looked into the small room, which had been her room for a while now. She had almost thought she would become a mother in this room, but life had shown her differently, and now she looked at it for the last time. 

“I am going to get you out of here,” Elyana muttered, and looked down at her belly, as she was speaking to her little girl. Although it was just as much to calm herself. 

And so she silently walked out of the room, and into the long corridor. The door was closed softly behind her, as she didn’t want to alert anybody. She also made sure her cape was wrapped around her whole body, to hide the outfit and bag she was carrying underneath, or someone might grow suspicious.

And from the corridor she began to walk toward the stables, from corridor to corridor, and down several staircases. All while it happened she had to try and remain calm, although her heart was starting to beat heavily in her chest… afraid of being noticed. She most of all wanted to bolt to the stables, but knew it would give her away, and so she forced herself to walk slowly… step by step. As though she simply took a stroll through the castle, unable to sleep. 

She even passed one or two guards, who was patrolling the corridors… yet none of them seemed to say anything. She was after all of higher stand than them, and therefore they weren’t supposed to ask any questions… but Elyana’s heart couldn’t stop itself from almost jumping out of her heart each time she passed one. 

But luck had a tendency to run out… at least in her family, and so she couldn’t go unnoticed forever. 

And so, just as she rounded yet another corner, trying to walk as slowly as she could, she stopped mid step, as she realized she wasn’t the only on in the corridor. 

It was one of the kinds which were half open, as there was doors on one side, and a rail on the other side, with a great view of the Vale. Everything was of course painted in white, and it made a great contrast to the dark night. 

But there, leaning against the railing was no other than Baelish. 

“Elyana…” he said softly and calm, as he straightened himself while giving her a smile… and Elyana noticed an half eaten apple in his hand. Had Baelish simply been enjoying the night… or had he been waiting for her? 

“Baelish,” Elyana greated, and tried to fake a smile, and she bowed slightly to show her respect. 

Although on the inside her blood was boiling. She wanted nothing more than to tear this man to shreds, knowing he would use and abuse her unborn child, and had tricked her into all of this. 

“What brings you out so late at night?” Baelish asked surprised. All while Elyana quickly made sure that she was wrapped completely in her cloak, so Baelish wouldn’t see the breeches underneath, or he would grow suspisious. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Elyana quickly lied, and tried to pretend she was someone who was good at lying. Someone like Baelish, who could spin anything into a lie. “And i wish to pray in the sept…” She added quickly, knowing Baelish wouldn’t follow her there. 

And the comment did leave a small smile on Baelish face. He was afterall a man who had no faith and belief, and thought of the gods as a big joke, he afterall was more of a god than they ever would be. 

“My dear,” he said with a smile, as he slowly walked toward Elyana, and placed his hand on her face. Elyana’s heart was beating wildly, and she tried to remain calm, although the feeling was more than uncomfortable. “Don’t waste too much of your time on the gods, they rarely respond to our prayers,” he told her with an overbearing voice, like Elyana simply wouldn’t understand it. But he had seen the truth behind all of the septons lies. 

“One can never be too safe when it comes to her child…” Elyana muttered, and it was almost a whisper. She desperately just wanted him to remove his hands from her face, and tried not to breathe deeply in relief when he finally did so. But her baby was kicking in anger against her stomach, hating Baelish as much as she did. “And i just worry for my baby’s health… so much could happen,” Elyana whispered, and tried to look as though she was frightened for a miscarriage, but the truth was she was far more afraid of Baelish.

“You have nothing to fear my dear,” Baelish promised her, and seemed to have a almost heartwarming moment toward her, as he stared deep into her eyes… however, at this point Elyana knew all of it was a facade… and Baelish was nothing more than a wall, hiding a monster. 

“I just fear Tywin somehow will get to me…” Elyana whispered, as she pretended to look out at the Vale for a moment, where all of Tywin’s army was camped. She had to play this game well for once, and lie like she had never lied before. She had managed to fool Tywin the night she left, and if she could fool him, she could fool Baelish as well. Or at least that was what she told herself. 

“Elyana i promise… you are safe here, Tywin can’t get you here,” Baelish said with an overbearing smile, as he stepped even further into her comfort zone, and they were almost pressed up against one another. “The Eyrie is the safest place you can be… and no army would be big enough to get to you,” he told her with a smile. 

And Elyana tried to smile back, as if she had been comforted by her words… and could only beg that he brought her act. 

“It’s just so hard to believe sometimes… with all the soldiers waiting at the gate,” she sighed, but nodded, as though she truly understood what he said. 

“No one can get to your baby in here,” Baelish said with a promising smile, his voice low and soft, as though he was speaking to something delicate. However, the truth was that he could get to her baby in here. 

“Thank you,” Elyana whispered, and tried to sell him yet another fake smile, as he chose to kiss her forehead, which made Elyana want to throw up on the inside, but she kept her emotions in check. For her baby’s sake. 

“Good,” Baelish muttered, and looked deep into Elyana’s eyes. “I understand Lysa spoke with you today…” he then said softly and slowly, studying her intensely, as if to see whenever she would react or not… And Elyana couldn’t deny that her heartbeat picked up slightly, and she couldn’t help but look down, afraid Baelish knew what she was trying to do.   

“We did…” Elyana confirmed, as there was no way around it. She tried to keep her eyes to the floor, unsure what else there was to do, or where Baelish wanted to take this. How much did he know? Had Lysa told him of their conversations, or did he truly have spies at this place? And had the spies seen her run off to Brynden? 

“I also understand that Lysa might have said some things that could have seemed… confusing to you,” Baelish then said, truly trying to figure out what Elyana knew, while Elyana tried to figure out how much Baelish knew. 

And Elyana chewed on her bottom lip for a second, wondering what she should say to Baelish, but as she looked at him, she realized he already knew that she knew, and there was no way around the truth. 

“I can’t deny that,” Elyana finally said, unable to say much else. 

“I see,” Baelish said with a small smile, and once more tried to be the kind savior whom she could trust. But Elyana knew better now. “I hope that you know that Lysa isn’t always… “ Baelish began, but paused as he searched for the right word. He wanted to say insane, but that would be impolite. “Lysa is a delicate person,” he finally said instead. “And sometimes i am afriad that she can be rather dishonest. It’s important that you know that she doesn’t mean too… but things haven’t always been easy for her,” he told Elyana kindly, and tried to paint Lysa as a huge psychopath, although it wasn’t untrue. But Baelish had a way of twisting his words. 

“I understand,” Elyana smiled and nodded, as she tried to play along. But her thoughts was telling her that this was just another lie of Baelish, and there was nothing about his words that were true. 

“Good… good,” Baelish smiled, and for the first time Elyana could see in his eyes, that he brought her lie, as he seemed to be almost calm for a second. As though he had been tense about the whole thing. And so she allowed him to once more place his hands on her cheeks, as he stared into her eyes with a smile. “I always want you to come to me if you have any doubts, please promise me that Elyana,” he begged of her, although Elyana doubted her words meant anything truly. 

“Of course,” Elyana smiled, and simply played along, as Baelish brushed his thumb again her cheek… which was far too intimate for Elyana’s liking, and her baby kicked violently against her stomach. 

“You don’t look much like you mother…” Baelish muttered, as he studied her, and deep down in her stomach, Elyana felt as though something truly was wrong. “Not like Sansa did… but you do have her cheekbones,” he muttered, as his thumb ran across her cheekbone, leaving Elyana tense, as she felt his cold fingers against her face. 

And it took every bit of Elyana not to bolt away from him, to scream and trash, and claim he was insane. Tywin had warned Elyana of Baelish past with her mother, yet she had chosen not to listen, but now she could see with her own eyes, that Tywin indeed had been telling the truth… Baelish had clearly on some level been obsessed with her mother. 

However Elyana was for once, saved, as a pair of boots could be heard running toward them, and a person who breathed heavily, and clearly had been running.  

“My lord, lord Baelish!” The person called, and Baelish let go of Elyana and took a step back before a servant ran toward them. And so it would look as though nothing had happened. 

The servant came up to them, still running, and Elyana would almost say he looked slightly scared, although she didn’t know why. She hadn’t even seen him before, and he seemed as a normal servant with no higher titles… yet he had interrupted Baelish, and so it had to be important. 

“Speak!” Baelish ordered slightly harshly as the man came to stand before them, and the man seemed to try and catch his breath for a moment, before he finally said. 

“There is a man… a stranger who wish to see you in the grand hall. The… her ladyship and lord Robin is there as well,” the man tried to explain, and it finally seemed as though he got Baelish full attention, who had forgotten all about his anger toward the man for disturbing him. 

“A stranger?” he asked slightly confused, and the servant nodded. 

“Yes my lord… i don’t know how he got in, but there is a stranger in the grand hall,” he gasped, and Baelish nodded, before he looked toward Elyana. 

“I am afraid i have to go now… but do go and pray,” he said to her, and Elyana could almost swear that he seemed slightly afraid, but it couldn’t be true. 

“Of course,” Elyana smiled, and felt relieved as she had an excuse to leave, and so without further words she went in one direction, while he went in another. 

And as Elyana walked along the corridors, she felt how some of the weight on her heart was lifted, as she got further and further away from him. All while she got closer and closer to the stables. Baelish hadn’t followed her, no one had, and there hadn’t been any guards on the rest of her walk… which made her wonder slightly, but she chose not to question it. 

And when she came to the courtyard she didn’t see a single soldier either… and the castle almost seemed to be empty, as though a ghost had taken everyone. At least that was how it felt to Elyana, and so she quickly hurried across the courtyard, and into the dark stables. 

“Brynden,” she whispered in a low voice as she entered the stables, and looked around. She couldn’t see anything, she could only hear the horses deep breathing and their hooves against the floor… but out of nowhere a hand grabbed onto her shoulder, and she was seconds from screaming, when a voice said. 

“Elyana is it you?” 

The voice was slightly brisk and dark, and she knew without doubt that it indeed was Brynden, and so she sighed relieved. 

“By the gods you gave me a shock,” Elyana sighed, as she gave him a huge hug, and allowed him to hold her close for a few seconds. 

“I was scared you wouldn’t show up… what happened?” Brynden whispered, as he guided her through the darkness, toward the horses he had prepared for them. 

“I ran into Baelish… but thankfully a servant suddenly came and distracted him,” Elyana told quietly, as Brynden gave her the reins to one of the horses. A beautiful calm brown mare with a light brown mane and tail. “Where is all you men?” Elyana asked instead, as she suddenly realized they had to be the only one in the stables… the rest of the men would need horses as well. 

“They never showed up… don’t know why, but we can’t waste anymore time, we have to leave now,” Brynden told her roughly, and guided them all toward the exit, both leading their own horse. 

“What! No, we can’t just leave them behind!” Elyana protested, and stopped slightly… she didn’t want to leave the last men Brynden had behind. 

“We can and we will. They knew when we left, and if they aren’t here, it means they were held back otherwise… which is only another proof that we need to get out,” Brynden told her in a rough voice, trying to hide how much it hurted him to leave them behind. It was his last loyal men.  

“They are your men!” Elyana protested slightly louder, and refused to be moved. 

“And they knew the consequence!” Brynden told her roughly, as he stared straight into her eyes, and couldn’t keep his emotions bottled up much longer. “You are carrying their future lord or lady, and they have sword to protect that child. If they aren’t here, it means they did their duty,” Brynden said harshly, all while Elyana could spot the tear that threatened to leave his eyes. “Now come…” he suddenly muttered, and got them all out in the courtyard. 

Elyana really wanted to say something, or perhaps to comfort Brynden, but she knew nothing would help at the moment… and they really needed to get out. 

And so she mounted her horse, and looked up at the dark sky for a moment… wondering if they would make it out alive. 

But as she looked toward all of the towers, she realized there wasn’t a single guard on duty, which puzzled her, but at the moment it was what they needed. 

And almost as if they gods wanted her to leave, they had left the gate open, inviting her to ride away. 

And so they did, leaving everything behind. 

 

...oOo… 

 

Baelish walked down the hallway, with the servant tripping behind him, slightly afraid of his lords temper for once. 

And Baelish couldn’t deny that his emotions were slightly loose. He always managed to keep them at bay, and use them to his advantage, but this time he was afraid, and slightly angry. 

Afraid because for once, he wasn’t the master any longer. He had played with grand powers, and he had known the risk… yet he had as always thought he could squirm himself out of the situation, as he always had, but this time he might have played with something larger than even he could understand. 

And he was angry, because someone hadn’t done their job propperly, if this stranger had been able to get into the castle. He was angry because a useless servant had disturbed him, and he was angry because Elyana clearly was lying to him, but he couldn’t figure out what really was going on. 

Elyana was in general like an open book. She didn’t do much that couldn’t be guessed without using a brain, but back in the corridors Baelish had for once been wondering what she was up too. But before he could get closer to the answer, he had been disturbed. 

And now he walked down the corridors, and stopped in front of the grand hall’s doors, to look toward the servant. 

“Leave,” was Baelish's only words, before he opened the grand door himself, and stepped inside… slamming the door shut behind him. 

And the grand hall hadn’t been lit up by candles as he thought. There were actually only a few candles which had been lit, making the place rather dark, and so it took a few seconds before he actually managed to adjust his eyes to the dark. 

Baelish wasn’t the type to call out and ask if anybody was in here. He knew there was someone in there… and as he smelled the air, he smelled blood. The thick iron like smell filled the room, and he knew the smell well. 

And it wasn’t even with fear he walked up the steps… it was almost with fascination, as he got closer and closer to the throne, and the smell got heavier and heavier. 

And there on top of the throne sat Lysa Arryn and Robin Arryn. The child placed against his mothers chest, as though he was asleep, but his eyes were wide open. 

And a deep cut in his throat suggested that this wasn’t a sleep at all, unless he was supposed to sleep forever. The blood was seeping from the boys throat, onto his mothers white nightgown, where it was mixed with her own blood, coming from the wound in her heart. 

And they were both pale as snow.    


Dead, never meant to breath again. 

If Baelish had been a normal human being he would have felt some kind of empathy. He would have screamed in horror, and he would have cried, knowing he had lost his stepson and wife. 

But Baelish was a beast of the words kind, and he truly felt nothing, as he starred at Lysa and Robin bodies. He had after all wondered if he should kill them himself, had Elyana given birth to a boy, and at this point it didn’t matter whenever they lived or died… they had lost their use at this point, and so he had been relieved of a burden. 

“Valar Morghulis” Baelish muttered in his own uncaring way, as he stared at the bodies. 

“Valar Dohaeris, Petyr Baelish,” a voice said behind Baelish, and he turned around to stare at the man. 

He already knew who it was, or rather who it wasn’t… as this person had no name, and was no one. And so he was faced with a man, whose face didn’t matter. But it was the same man he had spoken with each time, with the same heavy cloak, and the same dead gray eyes. 

“I thought you wanted money, not lives?” Baelish asked him sceptically, and tried not to show the fear he felt. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he had to remain calm. 

“That was the agreement… but then the many faced god realized he had been cheated,” the man said, and seemed uncaring. He didn’t even care that he had been cheated by Baelish, he was simply here to do what he had been commanded to do. 

“And so you have taken your prize,” Baelish observed, as he stared at his now dead wife and stepson. He wasn't going to deny it. He would never have been able to pay such a ridiculous sum of money as the Faceless men had asked for, and so he had decided not too… which clearly had been a mistake  

“No… that was simply interest on your price,” the faceless man answered, and this did make Baelish pale slightly… he had after all hoped Lysa and Robin would be enough. 

“You have already taken two lives!” Baelish protested, and tried to seem as though he was offended by this.  What he didn't know was the the many faced god had taken much more than two lives tonight.   


“Those lives means nothing if they have no value to you,” The faceless man answered simply, and took the first step toward Baelish. 

And for the first time in a long time… Baelish truly felt it… fear. 

“What do you want?” He asked, and tried to hide the fear in his voice, but anyone could hear it. He was no longer calm and collected, because he was no longer in control. “I can get you the money… i… i can give you Elyana Stark, and her unborn child!” he offered, and took a step back, afraid of what the faceless man would do… as he for the first time eyed the knife in his hand. And Baelish had no weapon to fight now… and no skills to fight. 

“Money has no value… and Elyana Stark and her child still needs to serve,” the faceless man said, as he knew as little about their destiny as Baelish, but he knew it wasn’t over. “But the Many Faced god wants you Petyr Baelish… you have served and now it’s time to receive the grandest gift of all,” he told Baelish, as he walked closer and closer, his steps silent, while he slowly raised the knife. 

“I will give you anything you want!” Baelish offered, completely desperate now, as he backed further away, but in doing so he hit the rail, and had nowhere to run. 

“The many faced god wants you,” the faceless man simply told him, and walked closer and closer… and it was almost like hunting a blind rabbit… there was nowhere to run. 

“Please!” Baelish begged with a hoarse voice, looking up at the faceless man. 

And it was the first time in Baelish’s life that he had to beg for anything. He had always managed anything, but this time he had climbed further up the mountain than anyone had done before him, and now he was falling down… and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Valar Morghulis Petyr Baelish,” The faceless man simply said… 

And with those words he slit Baelish throat, and blood began to flow… slowly leaving his body, while he fell to the ground. 

And while he lay there, slowly leaving this life he realized that his biggest enemy had been himself.

His ideas had brought him to this place. 

And now he died like a fool, as he had been his own undoing in the end.  

His master plan had been his greatest downfall. 

And as the mockingbird tried to fly, it fell to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booom!!!   
> I hope someone out there is slightly happy about a certain death!   
> Anyway leave a comment with your thoughts, as i love to hear from you guys!   
> And what's going to happen with Elyana and Brynden now, all alone!


	27. The Burning Falcon

As they left the Eyrie, Elyana knew that she had to brace herself for a long journey ahead. She had after all taken this trip once, to get to the Eyrie, and so she knew that the journey down wouldn’t be anywhere easier. 

Brynden had thankfully managed to take two of the small sturdy horses, who were meant to ride in these high mountains, and so the journey should be more smoothly, than if they had rode on two normal horses. 

But it was still with a nervous mind that she rode out of the Eyrie’s gate. Not a soldier in sight, but she still expected for someone to call for her, and tell her to get back inside… but no one did. 

And so she guided her horse down the narrow path, Brynden riding in front of her… completely silent, which he would be for many hours. And it was just fine with Elyana… she had nothing to say for herself. Her nerves being far too alert, and she was saddened as well. She had left his soldiers behind to an unknown fate, and only the gods would be able to tell what would or had already happened to them. 

Which meant that Elyana and Brynden were alone. They only had one sword for protection, and there would be an entire army at the Bloody Gate… not to mention all the castle’s they passed on their way, before they reached the lower mountains. 

Their chances of surviving wasn’t that high, at least not in Elyana’s head… but she still had to try. The baby in her stomach kept reminding her of that, and so there simply wasn’t a choice… she would rather die getting to safety, than ending up in Baelish’s hands once more. 

And so, she would first of all have to face the Giant’s Lance. Elyana couldn’t deny her fear of heights, and so she had to take a deep breath, and trust her horse, as they continued, while her hands started to shake. It was strange for her to think, that she once had thought that she was safe when she reached the Eyrie, and now she was riding away from it… knowing she would be anything but safe. 

But she did it… in the end she managed to tame her fears, as they continued to ride. And the path turned into a less steep road, and her nerves began to calm slightly… they had already passed the moon gate, the Giant's Lance was behind her, and she had survived. 

What however did surprise her slightly, was the fact that there were no guards who told them to stop as they passed the Moon Gate. It was where Nestor Royce, Steward of the Vale lived… but as they passed his small keep, no one said anything. No one told them stop, and no one tried to shoot them with arrows… 

And it worried Elyana slightly, although she was relieved at the same time. 

Something strange was going on… and this night in general was filled with mysteries that Elyana never would be able to understand. 

Who was the man that Baelish had been called off to speak with? How had he even gotten into the castle? And why hadn’t Elyana seen a single soldier since they left the Eyrie? 

Was the gods truly with her? Was someone holding their hand above her, or was the Stranger guiding her away from the darkness she had thrown herself into? Elyana had always been so unsure about her faith, whenever she truly believed it or not… but she promised herself to be more faithful to the old gods and the new gods, if only they got her safely out of this mess. 

The ride from the Eyrie to the Bloody Gate was in no way a short ride, and so it took hours before they reached the low mountains at all. From there they only had to cross the Bloody Gate to be out of the Vale… however, before they could get anywhere close to the Bloody Gate, Brynden suddenly stopped his horse beside Elyana, and looked toward her. He hadn’t spoken since they left the Eyrie, and Elyana could only wonder what had gone through his mind… but now he spoke for the first time. 

“You have to make an important decision now,” he informed her, as his deep blue eyes stared into hers. His eyes filled with seriousness and sorrow. “We can either continue to the Bloody Gate, and surrender ourselves to Tywin Lannister, or we can ride away from the path now, and try to cross the mountains and reach the Riverlands,” he informed her, and looked to his left… watching all the mountains they would have to cross. It would in no way be a pleasant ride, and there was no guarantee of survival.  

“What happens to you if we surrender to Tywin?” Elyana asked slightly worried… she truly didn’t want to walk straight back to her husband… although she knew he wouldn’t harm her, but what about Brynden? 

“What happens to me is of little consequence, the question is what he is going to do with you,” Brynden said, as he himself had lived a long life, and should this be the end, he wouldn’t mind it. “Would he beat you?” Brynden asked seriously, and Elyana shook his head. 

“I doubt he would lay hand on me,” Elyana admitted, and Brynden starred wonderingly at her for a moment… thinking. 

“Then it might not be so bad to return to him,” he said carefully, and tried to say it as calmly as he could… knowing how Elyana felt about her own husband. “A lot of husbands would beat their wives for less than running away, and putting their house in danger,” he then added thoughtfully, and could think of a few lords. 

“Tywin would never be capable of loving his own child,” Elyana protested, and placed a hand on her stomach. ”And should i die during the birth, my child would be left in his cold hands,” she muttered, and couldn’t bear the thought. He would never be happy if it was a girl, and would recent her if she murdered her own mother upon entering the world. 

“If you die during the birth, and Tywin isn’t there… you child will have no one at all,” Brynden tried to argue kindly, as he knew it was a sensitive topic. “And you have just seen how people will try to use your child… and i believe Tywin is the only one who actually would try to protect what is your childs by birthright,” he tried to add… but Elyana couldn’t care less about birthright. 

“She will have you Brynden… if i die, she will have you, and she won’t need her father,” she protested, and a tear ran down her cheek. She had every intention of surviving that birth… but one could never know. 

“I won’t last that many years my dear,” Brynden sighed, as he reached out and squeezed her hand in comfort. 

“Why do you suddenly like the Lannister’s that much?” Elyana asked accusingly, as she couldn’t believe Brynden off all people would suggest they went into the lion’s den. “It’s the Lannisters who have caused our family so much pain!” she reminded him, and her anger boiled at the thought of it. 

And it seemed to make Brynden speechless for a moment, as he began to wonder how he could explain this to Elyana. She was still so young, and had so much to learn… while Brynden had learned some wisdom over the years. 

“Family, Duty, Honor…” Brynden finally said, referring to his houses words. “I know my brother always thought i didn’t take it seriously, as i refused to marry and thereby didn’t help the family… but i do take it seriously.. and Family comes first.” he tried to explain, as he looked Elyana deep into her eyes. “And at this point… you, and that unborn child of yours is what family the Tully’s have left. I don’t care if i die, or if i have to swallow my pride Elyana, i will bow to all of the lions, if only it means that you are safe,” he said, and although he didn’t cry, Elyana could hear how his voice became thick… like something was stuck in his throat. 

And it took Elyana a moment to think. She understood what he was saying… she ever thought about it for a moment, and she almost wanted to agree, because it would be so easy… she knew Tywin wouldn’t be pleased, but she was carrying his child, and so he wouldn’t be beating her anytime soon… but what about Brynden? There was simply no guarantee. 

“My father used to say, that when the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives,” Elyana finally said, and reached out to take Brynden’s hand. “I only got a Blackfish left in my pack Brynden… and i don’t need Tywin, i need you,” she pressed, and couldn’t help her own tears. 

“Elyana there is no guarantee we would survive such a ride through the mountains… and i don’t even know where we could hide, and you need to push a babe out of you soon,” Brynden warned her, although he himself would prefer to get out of this mess, without being killed by a lion. 

“I would rather die trying, than i would want to ride to the end of this path and surrender,” Elyana said with confidence, and she looked determined into Bryndens eyes… and the man sighed. 

“Then we better get going,” he said, as he began to guide his own horse away from the path, and into the thick forest which grew on the lower mountains. There was a reason why no soldiers had gotten through this mountains on the low ground, and that was because it was an unpredictable terrain they were going into. 

But into the forest they went. A wolf and a trout riding side by side, praying that the gods would be kind to them.        

 

...oOo… 

 

Hours later the sun finally rose above the Eyrie, warning of a new day… although there was no one in the Eyrie to see it… or at least no one who had called The Eyrie their home. 

What Elyana had failed to see in the darkness was all the bodies. Soldiers, servants and lords… all dead. Most of them had been killed in their bed, going from a state of sleep into the arms of the Stranger. Some of them had died fighting, although their fight had been short… and some of them had been taken by surprise, without any means to defend themselves. 

The fact was, that over a night, the Eyrie had been turned into a Keep for the dead. None of them had been killed in front of Elyana, and none of them had been left on her path, and so she would never know of the horror that had occurred in front of her. She would never know that she and Brynden were the only survivors of the Eyrie, and that a manslaughter had found place… painting the white walls red. 

She would never know how lucky she had been, and she would never know that she had been spared because her role in this world was unfulfilled. 

But as Tywin and his men rode up the Giant's Lance, and reached the Eyries gates, he could smell the blood. 

Tyrion had explained all of it last night… and Tywin had to admit he was slightly impressed with his sons skills for once. 

He also had to admit that Baelish truly had been foolish, as even Tywin knew that the Faceless men weren’t to be cheated, and he himself would never make a deal with them, knowing their price always were far too high. And never what you wanted to give. 

How Tyrion had figured it out, Tywin couldn’t say, but his son had clearly gotten the information of Baelish’s trade somehow, and had found means of contact… from which he had managed to prove that Baelish indeed never meant to pay his debt… which Tyrion as Master of coin had known everything about, being Baelish successor. 

And any lord knew what happened when you tried to cheat death itself… and Baelish had truly messed with the higher powers this time. 

And so the Lannisters didn’t even have to pay the faceless men to kill Baelish. They didn’t have to lift a finger, as the Many Faced God took what was his, and powers Tywin couldn’t even comprehend had dealt with what he couldn’t. 

And the Imprenable keep became a keep for the dead, with nobody to defend it. 

And so Tywin and his men had just rode through the Bloody Gate, as there had been no one to stop them, all of the guards dead, as their throats had been cut. 

A delegation had already been at the Eyrie for a few hours when Tywin’s horse rode through the gate, with Jaime by his side, while Tyrion had begun his travel to Casterly Rock, as he was of little use at this point. 

And the sight that met Tywin was… satisfying. 

In the courtyard his men had gathered all the dead soldiers and servants, Arryn traitors, who lay dead, row after row, with dried blood covering their dead body. Tywin didn’t feel sympathy for any of them, this had been a war after all, and now he could leave this as victorious, and the people would know what happened with they tried to taunt the grand lion of the Lannisters. 

“And Tyrion could guarantee that Elyana and her child wouldn’t be killed?” Jaime asked slightly unsure and impressed, as he stared at all of the dead corpses, before he and Tywin got down from their horses. 

“The Faceless men promised to spare Elyana as a thanks for Tyrion's honesty about Baelish,” Tywin said… although he felt slightly doubtful for a moment. Had his imp of a son actually managed to kill Elyana instead of saving her? It almost scared him that Elyana could be one of the corpses in the courtyard, with their unborn child inside her… dead at this point. 

“And can we trust this faceless man's words?” Jaime asked slightly unsure, as he narrowed his eyes… he had nothing against blood and gore. He had seen a battlefield before… but there was something terrifying about these bodies… their death almost felt meaningless to the young lion. 

“The faceless men always keep their words,” Tywin muttered, as that was what he had been told… although he was slightly unsure himself. It was a rumor afterall. 

However their conversation was cut short, as they walked down the ranks of dead corpses, and came to a handful of bodies which seemed… odd. They were clearly not carrying the Arryn sigil of a falcon, and on closer inspection Tywin realized that it was indeed soldiers, but they carried the sigil of a trout… 

“So Blackfish stayed here after all,” Jaime muttered as he looked at the dead corpses. “Although i haven’t seen his body yet,” he muttered, as he looked at all of the bodies. He had admired the man a great deal in his youth, and was silently thankfull that he couldn’t see his body anywhere… he deserved a better death. 

“I suppose it solves where he was…” Tywin muttered thoughtfully as he looked around, everyone had been guessing he was at the Eyrie, but no one had been able to confirm it… but now with the dead soldiers lying in front of them it was evident… there were no other Tully’s left, and so they had to be protecting Brynden Tully. 

“I wonder why they were dressed for battle… none of them other soldiers seemed to be carrying such an heavy armor,” Jaime commented, and starred thoughtfully at the soldiers, wondering what they had been planning too.  

“It doesn’t matter right now... now where is my wife!” Tywin yelled slightly louder, and all of his soldiers seemed to stare intensely at the ground in front them. 

This was after all the reason as to why Tywin had climbed the mountain, and why he had brought his soldiers in the first place. He wished to find his wife, and as soon as he had her, he would ride straight to the Rock, hoping Elyana didn’t give birth during the travel. 

“We have searched every single room in the castle my lord… no one has found a trace of her,” Sir Morgan said, as he stepped forward. He had arrived with the first men, and had searched from the lowest to the highest floor… but no one had seen as much as her shadow. 

“WHAT!” Tywin yelled, and couldn’t control his anger. 

He had without a doubt expected to see her at the end of this day. He hadn’t known what he would do with her, but he had expected to see her, and to take her home… to their home. He had expected to see his wife, living and breathing, with a large belly… and he would have taken her with him out of this place… 

But now his useless soldiers couldn’t find her. 

“I have looked at every corpse myself… she isn’t dead, that’s for sure, and no other corpse were pregnant… but she isn’t here my Lord. We did however find a bedroom, which contained baby clothing and maternity dress, which i believe was hers, but we have not located her…” Sir Morgan told Tywin carefully, knowing his lord had a temper at times… especially of late. 

“She must be here!” Tywin hissed, and wanted to squeeze the life out of Sir Morgan, although it wasn’t his fault.  

“I am afraid she might have left the castle already,” Sir Morgan said slowly, as he didn’t want to upset Tywin further. “Two of the horses seemed to be missing from the stables as well, and we have found no sign of Blackfish either… and so my best guess is that they must have escaped…” Sir Morgan told Tywin honestly… something few men would dare. 

“She would have run straight into our army,” Tywin protested… but just as he said it, he realized just what his wife and Blackfish had done, it was however Jaime who managed to say it first. 

“The lower mountains,” his son sighed, and both of them wondered if Elyana had no limit for her own stupidity. Tywin’s men had hardly been able to climb them, as most of them had been killed by soldiers… and now they wanted to leave through them? 

“Send soldiers into the surrounding area and the mountains themselves, see if you can locate them before they manage to kill themselves,” Tywin sighed, and Sir Morgan simply nodded, already on his way with the men he needed.  

“You truly picked a wild spirited wife,” Jaime sighed. He himself had hoped that they would have Elyana back before the sun went down, as it would give his father some peace… and it would bring Westeros at peace again. With the exception of Stannis. 

“I picked a foolish wife,” Tywin growled… as he watched Sir Morgan ride of with a hundred soldiers, ready to search the mountains… but Elyana and Brynden already had a great leap ahead of the group, and the mountains were a place were some people had managed to stay hidden for years. 

But although Tywin was rather convinced that his wife indeed had escaped, he still chose to look at all of the bodies himself. He would truly hate himself if he later realized that she had been among the corpses, and he hadn’t seen her, spending the rest of his days searching for her. And so he walked from face to face, looking at every single one of the dead corpses, never feeling any remorse or sadness… these people had crossed him, and this was the price they had to pay. 

And finally he stopped at the last three faces, and could finally conclude that none of them were Elyana… but at the least he got the satisfaction of looking at Baelish… his dead eyes staring straight into Tywin’s… and Tywin couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. The bastard was dead… a human although he had acted like a god, and Tywin had at last beated him. Or rather Tyrion had, but he would never make himself say that out loud. 

“You climbed too high without knowing if you could fly,” he muttered to Baelish, as his last parting words to a man who had been his enemy. And he gave a last glare at him… noting how pathetic he looked in his dead sleep. 

Scared even. 

“With Robin Arryn dead… you do realize your own unborn child is the next heir in line…” Jaime finally said, as he starred at little Robin and his mother Lysa. It was almost strange for him to think that there had been talk of marriage between him and Lysa… and Robin could have been his child, his now dead child. 

“I do…” Tywin muttered, and starred out at the Vale… another region which now belonged to the Lannisters, if only he had his child… his son. “The child hasn’t even been born, and is already the heir to four out of seven parts of Westeros…” he muttered thoughtfully, and wondered how the Lannisters could come into so much power, and lose it so quickly. 

“Then we better find that child,” Jaime muttered, and wondered what Cersei would think of the child's growing power. Actually he already knew what she was thinking… and he wasn’t sure whose side he should pick. 

“I intend to ride back down, and search for my wife…” Tywin finally said, and changed the subject slightly, as his green cold eyes looked straight into Jaimes. “I want you to stay, and make sure Baelish’s head is placed on a spike at the entrance of the Moon Gate, along with Lysa and Robin Arryns head. Let it be a warning that no one tries to trick the Lannisters without paying their debt,” Tywin told him, while he suddenly felt how his anger began to boil slightly. 

He hadn’t been able to kill the bastard himself, although he would have liked too… and so he had to go for the next best thing. His life was at this point his legacy, and he wanted to be remembered for this, he wanted to be remembered as the man who forced himself into the impregnable Keep, and did what no one had done before… and wouldn’t be able to do again. 

“And then i want you to burn this place to the ground… i want the Eyrie erased from the maps,” Tywin told him in a harsh voice… and he could see how Jaime’s eyes got big. 

This had in many ways some similarities to another war he had led once… with a different family who crossed the great lion. But it seemed as though the world had forgotten what happened when you crossed Tywin Lannister, and so he had to remind all of them. 

“What?” Jaime asked almost terrified. “But this is you future sons inheritance!” he protested. 

“No… the Vale itself is his inheritance… this is just a castle built in stones… it’s not his inheritance,” Tywin said firmly, as he began to walk toward his horse. “Take all their food and everything of value, but i want this place to be no more than ashes,” he ordered, and didn’t even look at his son as he mounted his horse, and began to ride out of the gate. His cloak flowing behind him, red as blood.

A mockingbird had tried to steal his wolf, and now he would show the whole world what happened to those who wronged him. 

And as Tywin hours later crossed the Bloody Gate, smoke could be seen high above him.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't the longest.. but it was needed! Anyway... Tywin still doesn't got Elyana, the question is whenever she and Blackfish will manage to escape his soldiers, or he will catch her!! And will they survive the mountains!!   
> Anyway, leave a comment with your thoughts, and sorry to those who thought they would be reunited in this chapter!! ;)


	28. The Strangers Aid

Elyana had always thought of herself as a strong willed person. She was a Stark afterall, and the Starks were known for being rather stubborn, and as a child her father had always told her, whenever she felt like giving up, that if she could imagine success, it would become reality. 

However, Elyana wondered if her father would have said the same to her, as she crossed mountains, wandering into the unknown? 

But the thing was, Elyana reminded herself, that if her father had been alive, she wouldn’t have been here in the first place. If her father hadn’t gone to Kings Landing, they wouldn’t have been at war, and she wouldn’t have been at the Twin. She wouldn’t have seen her brother and mother die, and she wouldn’t have been married off to Tywin Lannister. She had more than once wondered if her father would have warned her against Petyr Baelish… but she always realized that had he lived, she would never have met him. No, if her father had been alive, she would have married another Lord from the North, and she would have lived happily ever after. 

Or that was at least what she tried to convince herself, although she knew all lives were filled with challenges, it was just nice to think of one without. A land of dreams, where peace was ever existing. 

But she was still in the cruel real word, running from everything and everyone. 

Elyana had actually lost count of the days that had passed since she and Brynden left The Eyrie. She couldn’t tell how long it had been, although her guess would be about twenty-five days. 

And it had been the longest time of her life. 

The had long ago climbed the mountains, and had somehow managed to survive, although Elyana couldn’t tell how. The terrain had more than once tried to take their life, and only after one day, they had come to realize that they had to let the horses go, and continue on foot, as the horses couldn’t navigate in the steep unpredictable mountains. 

And Elyana’s feet were at this point ready to kill her, just like her back was sore from walking so far, carrying a child inside her. And her girl was kicking too, protesting against their plan. 

She knew Tywin would call her foolish for doing something like this. She knew even her father wanted to call her foolish, although she believed he would have felt a bit more empathy… but everyone would think of her as foolish. And even Elyana was starting to question her own choices. 

Perhaps surrendering to Tywin would have been a better option? She would at the very least have been comfortable… she would even have been clean, which was in huge contrast to her present state. Covered in dirt and mud, still wearing the same clothes she had escaped in. 

So perhaps surrendering to Tywin would have been the better option, most importantly because she was due soon. She had to be, and she doubted she would be able to keep this child inside her much longer. And now they were no longer in the mountains, but in the woods, and both of them had lost any kind of sense of where they were. They were just wondering in one direction, hoping to get out somehow… and if they didn’t find somewhere safe soon, Elyana would have to give birth in a forest. 

With Brynden as her only help. And although she loved him dearly, she doubted his ability to help her deliver a child. 

And she herself had no expertise. 

Elyana and Brynden’s main problem was that none of them knew where they were, and the forrest looked much like it did most places. Brynden had more than once said that he thought they were in the Riverlands, based on the fact that they had crossed more than one river… but he couldn’t say anything for sure. He wasn’t familiar with the forests, he was familiar with the roads. But they couldn’t wander on the roads, or they risked being seen… and at this point they had no friends. Even the Riverlands weren’t on their side anymore, as the Frey’s held the power at this point… although Brynden thought differently.

“I hate these stupid forest… filled with dirt and trees…” Brynden muttered, mostly to himself, as he walked beside Elyana, and brought her out of her thoughts.  

They were walking through the forest, close to the Gold Road, although they didn’t know that themselves, but they had walked far longer to the West than they had thought. 

“I wouldn’t mind a roof over my head either,” Elyana sighed, agreeing with Brynden. It was indeed going to be winter soon, and although both of them had been wearing warm clothing, Elyana could still feel the chill against her legs.

“And a bed…” sighed Brynden, but then looked at Elyana and smiled. He had lived under far worse conditions than these. “But then again, if we had surrendered to Tywin, i might have been in a cell.. and i prefer the forest above that,” he said with a smile, and Elyana agreed. Although she would have been warm and fed, she would have been in a prison. Captured against her will. 

“I suppose this is the price of freedom,” Elyana agreed, and looked around at the forest. At least it was a beautiful place. 

“It seems like everything in life needs to have a price for some reason,” Brynden muttered, and offered Elyana some water from his own bottle, which she accepted. They were thankfully wandering through a forest filled with streams and water, and not a dessert, and so they hadn’t been starved. Although they hadn’t eaten well either. 

“Then i wonder what the price for peace and happiness is,” Elyana mused out loud, as she took a sip of the water, before she gave it back. 

“I don’t know… but it’s probably too high,” Brynden said slightly joking, but they both knew it was true. “Right now i just want to pay the price for a place where we can stay for a while, and you can give birth,” he said instead, and once more brought both of them back to reality… to an unanswered question. 

“There isn’t going to be anywhere where we can be safe,” Elyana sighed, knowing her husband would search every single rock if he had too. And he had the numbers to do it. 

“But you do need to push that child of yours out at some point,” Brynden pointed out, which couldn’t be denied either. “And i would rather not be the only assistance at that point,” he added, and would never admit it out loud, but the thought of a birth scared him slightly, perhaps because he would have no knowledge or control. 

“I know…” Elyana sighed, and felt it was hopeless. “But where can we go… Tywin will at this point have closed all Harbors he can, so going to The Free Cities is not an option… and there wouldn’t be a single Lord or Lady who would actually help us… at least not without trying to use my child,” Elyana sighed, and couldn’t see a solution to this problem. 

“I am still the Lord of Riverrun, and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands,” Brynden reminded her, although it was going to help very little. “And you are the Lady of Winterfell until your child comes of age,” he added.  

“But we have no men to take either Winterfell or Riverrun, and The North is shattered… no Lord up there could offer us the protection we need, and Jon can’t help us either, as those who have taken the Black can’t support any house above another,” Elyana sighed, and dreamt of going North, to the wall, but she couldn’t put Jon in that kind of position. Because she knew he would help her out of his good heart, but she also knew that he would get in trouble with the Lannisters and his own men. 

“But people still know me in the Riverlands… i still have people who would hide us,” Brynden tried to convince her. “And from there i could reach out and contact other loyal families… who would come to our aid. And then we could take Riverrun… and then later the North as well!” he tried to argue… but Elyana suddenly began to feel how her brain couldn’t take anymore of his talking. 

“No… just no Brynden!” She protested, and stopped for moment, as she tried to stop her body from shaking too much. “There isn’t enough men in the Riverlands to take back Riverrun, and there is even less men to protect us against Tywin… we are better off hidden,” she sighed, and truly felt like there existed no solution to her problem. 

“Please Elyana… i know it sounds risky, but we need to do something!” Brynden pressed. “You child is the heir to The Riverlands, The North, The West and by all means probably the Vale as well, as i doubt Robin is alive at this point,” he tried to reason. None of them knew what had happened at the Eyrie, but they had seen the smoke, and could only assume Tywin had gotten in somehow. “You child could be crowned king or queen…” he tried to convince her, but just as the words had left his mouth, he saw the fire in Elyana’s eyes. 

“NO!” she hissed, as the fire flared up inside her… as horrible memories were brought to life inside her head. “My child is not the heir to anything… my child posses no power, because we have no soldiers, and my child shall never be King or Queen!” she hissed, and spat upon the ground in pure rage. 

“Elyana, please!” Brynden begged, but knew he had managed to hit a sore spot. 

“No… just no Brynden!” Elyana protested, and tried to keep her voice down… but it was hard. “If you try to take Riverrun we have declared war against the crown… and i don’t know if you have noticed, but my family haven’t done very well in the wars recently,” she hissed, although tears had started to stream down her face as well. She often tried to bottle up all the bed memories and thoughts, but today she just couldn’t keep them away. “And i have seen what happens when people crown themself king… and my child will not suffer my brothers fate,” she finally ended, and just stared at Brynden while tears fell down her cheek. 

Because Elyana could still recall the Red Wedding. She could still recall the moment her brother and mother had been killed, all because someone had to put a crown on Robb’s head and call him king. All because her father couldn’t stay out of the southern politics, and all because they had left Winterfell. 

“You might not have been there… running off with your men,” Elyana then continued, and Brynden knew what event she was referring too. “But i was there when they stabbed my brother, and cut my mother's throat. All because of titles and gold!” she cried, and finally broke down crying, with her hands hiding her face. She couldn’t bear the thought of her little girl, her little Elaine, being killed, just because someone had to crown her, and call her queen. Titles mattered very little to her at this point, and she just wanted her child to have a simple normal life. Without any expectations, and her little girl should be free to love whomever she chose. 

“Oh Elyana…” Brynden sighed, and began to walk toward her… but before any of them could continue, a voice startled them both. 

“Who is in there, show yourself!” A voice yelled loudly, and made Elyana stop her crying immediately. 

And a lot of things happened at the same time. 

Because suddenly Brynden and Elyana realized that they weren’t alone anymore… someone had heard them, and so, as a reflex, Brynden grabbed Elyana, and got them both down on the ground, hiding behind bushes. The forest were thankfully full of trees, thick ones, which made it hard to see far into the forest… and so the person hadn’t seen them… but as they got down, Elyana got a clear view of the man through the bushes. 

Or rather the guard, wearing red and gold. 

“Shit!” Brynden cursed lowly under his breath, realizing just like Elyana that Lannister guards had heard Elyana’s cries. 

“In the name of Tywin Lannister, i command you to show yourself!” The guard yelled once more, and Elyana looked panicked at Brynden, asking what they should do. 

“I can fight him long enough for you to get away,” Brynde whispered, but Elyana immediately shook her head, and used a hand to stop him from reaching his blade. 

“No!” Elyana hissed, still with tears in her eyes. “I don’t need to lose you too,” she begged… 

“SHOW YOURSELF NOW!” the guard yelled, far louder this time. “OR WE WILL SEARCH FOR YOU!” 

“There is no choice Elyana, i will keep them occupied while you get away,” Brynden muttered, but Elyana shock her head frantacly. 

“No… no i need you!” She begged desperately, and grabbed his shirt, hoping to keep him down.     

“You child needs your more,” Brynden whispered back, and managed to let her go of him. 

However… almost as though the gods did watch them, a man stepped out of the forest, right in front of them. 

“I am sorry, i believe it was me you were calling for…” the man said, his voice firm and rough… and Elyana noted that he was limping slightly. However what surprised her the most was his clothing, as most people didn’t wear white robes outside… and this man had a woven belt around his waist, containing seven different colors. 

“A Septon… “Brynde whispered confused, as he stared at the middle aged man, who bravely walked toward the guards.  

“Perhaps the gods do protect us afterall,” Elyana muttered, her heart beating wildly in her chest, as anything could happen. 

“Septon… seven blessings to you,” The guard said, as he realized it wasn’t an enemy, but a holy man he had interrupted. “We heard crying in the distance, and thought that someone might have been in trouble.” the guard then apologized, and the Septon nodded. 

“And seven blessings to you my soldier, may the warrior watch above you,” he blessed them, and the guard bowed gracefully. “However, i am afraid it must have been me you have heard, as these forests contain nothing but me and a few wild animals,” the septon explained, and Elyana could almost see how the guard’s cheek became red. 

He didn’t even question why he had heard cries, and if the septon had been crying… he simply accepted his words, as he was a septon, and a simple minded guard would never question a holy person, such as a septon. Not even Tywin’s men knew any better. 

“Of course,” the guard said, and almost bowed slightly, as he backed away. “I apologize for disturbing,” he muttered, and clearly was slightly embarrassed, or at the very least too embarrassed to realized something was wrong… all while Elyana and Brynden only could hold their breath, waiting. 

“You haven’t disturbed anyone… the gods are never disturbed my son. Now seven blessings to you, and safe travels,” The Septon told the guard with a smile, and the guard bowed once more, before he quickly turned around, and got back to the roads. 

And so, just seconds later, Elyana could hear the sounds of horses riding away, all while the Septon turned around, and began to limp toward their direction. He wasn’t limping horribly, but it was there, almost as though he had been injured long ago, and Elyana wondered if he hadn’t always been a septon. 

“I believe you can come out now… the soldiers have passed,” he said with his rough voice, and his warm blue eyes stared at their hiding spot, telling them that he knew exactly where they was. 

And so Elyana and Brynden looked at one another, for a moment silently debating whenever they should try to flee… but then they looked at the man, realizing he wasn’t much of a treat, and so far, he had helped them. 

And so slowly, they got up from their hiding spot. Both bruising the brown leaves of their clothing in the process, before they turned their eyes toward their savior, and they had eye contact for a moment and his eyes seemed… almost nice, pleasant… even friendly. 

“The gods have a strange way of changing our path, and intertwining our destinies,” the Septon noticed with a smile, as he took a step forward, and stretched his hand toward Brynden. “I am Torem, Septon at the Stoney Sept,” he introduced, and Elyana noticed how his thick lush hair and beard was almost as red as fire… making a huge contrast to his pale skin, freckles and white gown. He was in no way a lean man, with a low forehead, and a sturdy body, muscles showing on his arm.  

“We can’t thank you enough for what you did,” Brynden said, and shook his hand, relieved no one had gotten hurt, and wondered for once if those gods did exist after all. 

“I only did what i was supposed to do… i think the Strange aided you with my help,” he said, his smile pleasant as ever, and his eyes full of warmth and energy. Something Elyana hadn’t seen in a million years… and he almost made her feel at home. 

And his eyes reminded her of her fathers. Old and wise, yet kind and forgiving. 

“The stranger has been leading us down an unknown path recently,” Brynden muttered, and stared up at the sky, as though he wanted to curse all of the gods for their doing. And Elyana couldn’t help but agree slightly. 

“One could almost hear that from you argument earlier…” Torem said with a smile, but it fell, as soon as he saw how pale Elyana and Brynden turned. “Please… none of what you said will ever get past my lips… but i was in the area, and you were arguing well… loud,” Torem tried to defend himself. “But i swear in front of you, and the guards, i would never tell anyone what i just heard,” he promised them, and he seemed to be sincere… and so honest. Honest in a way neither Tywin or Baelish ever had been. Almost as though he was an open book. 

“If you heard our argument… i hope you understand that we are in a delicate situation, and a word to the wrong person could get us killed,” Elyana said slowly to him, hoping he would understand… and her pleading eyes looked into his, and was only met with understanding. 

“You have my word and my loyalty,” he promised, and bowed slightly. “Neither the Lannisters nor the King has cared about my Sept, and the town that i live in. And the Frey’s have only cared about themselves, and their own land… and therefore, me and my town is still loyal to the Tully’s…” he said, as he stared straight at Brynden, knowing exactly who they were… how couldn’t he know. “And their family,” he then added, as he gave Elyana another smile. 

“So we are truly in the Riverlands once more,” Brynden said with a smile, and was happy to be home once more… to step on known soil. 

“Indeed you are,” Torem smiled, and bowed toward Brynden. “And you are still our lord, although someone might chop our heads off for saying such things,” he said, and smile played at his lips, as though dying was a small price to pay for loyalty. “Now… i am not much but a simple Septon, but the Sept isn’t far from here, and we have food and beds for everyone, and you both look as though you could use a good night of rest,” he said with a smile, and the offer was almost too good to believe. 

And Elyaa and Brynden looked questioningly at one another.

Could they truly trust this man? Elyana could see that Brynden wasn’t sure, but then on the other hand he had just saved their lives, and declared himself loyal to their family. 

And they had nowhere else to go. They didn’t even know where they were going, or how they were going to survive. So perhaps, going with Torem wasn’t the worst thing that could happen… and Elyana could use a good night of rest. 

“Just until we know where we are going,” she said softly to Brynden, who clearly remained sceptical, although he liked Torem. 

“We can’t risk being seen by the town,” he then said to Torem, who nodded in understanding. 

“My Sept is on top of a hill, away from the town… no one but me and the septa’s will know you are there, and they would never betray you,” he promised… and although Elyana didn’t like the thought of more people knowing, she knew they didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Good… then we would very much like to take up your offer,” Elyana said with a smiled, and looked nervously at Brynden, but he nodded as well. They needed to rest, or they would be too tired to continue at some point. 

And Torem lit up in a smile, and began to guide them through the forest, knowing they couldn’t risk being seen on the road, as everyone was searching for a pregnant female, and a old warrior. And that was exactly what they looked like. 

“Thankfully i have played in these woods when i was a child,” Torem said with a smile, as they walked through the forest, the ground filled with dead leaves, which had fallen from the trees, and told everyone that winter was close. 

“So you were born in this area?” Brynden asked curiously. He and Torem was walking slightly ahead of Elyana, who was saking behind… he feet tired, and her stomach had started to complain slightly… probably from hunger… and so she placed a hand on top of her stomach, trying to calm her little girl. 

“Yes… my mother was a lady from one of the more prominent families at the Stony Town, and fell in love with a man, and had me… and so i have always lived here,” Torem explained, and Elyana was slightly surprised that he was a bastard, but didn’t comment it. It didn’t matter if you were highborn or bastard… at least it didn’t matter to Elyana. Not any longer. 

“And how did you end up as a Septon?” Brynden asked curiously, as his body shape suggested that he hadn’t always been a septon. 

“Well… i have always had a strong bond with my faith,” Torem admitted, as they continued to walk through the forest… although it was coming to an end. And far away, Elyana could see a small sept, just as Torem had promised. “However… in my youth i was trained to be a smith, due to my fascination with the metal, and my prayers to the smith.” He told, and it finally explained why he looked so strong. “But the gods choose another faith for me, as my leg got injured… and i realized i wasn’t meant to be a smith, but to guide people,” he told with a smile, as they began to reach the edge of the forest… all while the sun began to disappear behind the Sept. 

But at this point Elyana was no longer listening, as she sacked behind… and suddenly stopped completely, as she felt something. It was almost as though she was peeing, as she felt a small stream of liquid running down her leg, and onto the ground… and for a moment she wondered if she had peed. 

Until she realized that she couldn’t control it, and she couldn’t stop it. 

And then slowly… she placed a hand on her stomach, feeling her child kicking inside her, warning her… and then… then she felt the pain, as her muscle in the uterus contracted. 

And at this point there was no way back, and Elyana almost wondered if her body had been waiting, waiting for her to be safe and somewhere warm… but now it couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

And Elyana Stark was about to give birth. 

She was about to become a mother.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH! It's time!!! So a last chance to give a guess... will it be a boy or will it be a girl! And what shall the name be? Will a girl be named Elaine... or is the name going to be changed? And what about a boy?   
> Well i will try to update as soon as a i can, but please be patient, and thank you to everyone who makes an effort to leave a small comment, it means the world!   
> So leave a comment with your thoguhts!


	29. The Wolf Of Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a small warning, this chapter does contain a birth, and although it's not graphic, it's there. So you have to skip all of Elyana's P.O.V if that's not your thing.

In Westeros, the lords would never settle on which castle was the most magnificent of them all. Some would argue the cold North had its own beauty, while others would claim that there was something unique about the Dornish sand. Some would even have argued that the Eyrie was the most magnificent with it’s height… but that was no longer an issue, as the Eyrie had been erased from the maps, by Tywin Lannister.  

But no matter how much the Lord and Ladies argued of which castle was the most spectacular, they couldn’t deny there was something special about Casterly Rock. It did hold a certain beauty to it, although it was rough and undefined at the same time. And it certainly was a grand place. 

The Rock itself was facing the Sunset sea, which meant that at sunset, the Rock was bathed in warm colors, as the sun once more left the earth, only to reappear in the east. And so everything about Casterly Rock felt warm… the castle itself was carved out of giant hill, and so white stones where mixed with the hill, as the castle was inside the hill as well as on the outside… and it was truly amazing, with red rooftops that shined against the sunset. 

And the Rock was tall. Three times taller than the Wall and the Hightower at Oldtown, and could only be accessed from the Lion's mouth, a cave in the middle of the rock with a bridge connected to the mainland, broad enough for twenty soldiers to pass on a row, and shaped like a lion's head. And underneath the waves could be heard, as they crashed against the rock… just like a lion roaring.  

And so Casterly Rock was truly magnificent. It was in no way a place like Highgarden, with all their flowers and flags, but it had a rough beauty, like an unshaped diamond… and it could house more people than the Red Keep ever had been able to manage. 

And so on the highest levels of the castle, Tywin had once been a child, who ran around and played, like any child did. Just like his children had done not so long ago, and now he had intended that his unborn child should have been here as well… but the child wasn’t. 

Instead Tywin sat in his solar… waiting for nothing. 

His solar was one of the highest places on the Rock, as it was placed in the highest tower, on the highest floor, with his bedroom underneath. His solar had the great advantages, that he could watch Lannisport as well as the sea, as the tower had windows and a balcony that was wrapped around the tower. And on the inside the Solar was filled with bookcases between the windows, and Tywin desk resided in the middle of the room… at this point filled with maps of Westeros. 

He had arrived last night… after searching for his wife for weaks, but with no luck. Tyrion had until then taken care of the Rock, and had done well enough, but now the Lord of the house was back… and so Tywin stood against his desk, his fist leaning against the table, while he stared at the maps… searching, as though Elyana’s name would show up on the map somehow… but it didn’t. 

“We should perhaps send more men to the North?” Kevan tried to counsel his brother, while he and Tyrion sat in front of Tywin, both knowing his temper wasn’t too well. 

“The North is ruled at this point by the Bolton’s, whom would chop her head off is she got anywhere near them. She won’t go north,” Tyrion tried to argue, as he took a sip of wine, all while his father stared judgingly at him… but said nothing. Tyrion hadn’t been as drunken as he used too, so there was nothing to complain about. 

“I just don’t see where she can have gone off too… The Vale wouldn’t want anything to do with her. Dorne have never had a relationship to her or her family, and the Reach has far too much invested in Margery to help her hide... “ Kevan tried to argue back… and it wasn’t wrong. None of those places would help her, no Lord or Lady would dare help her… yet they hadn’t been able to locate her yet, or even get a clue as to where she was.  

“Well i agree she won’t be any of these places…” Tyrion muttered, and stared at the map. “I suppose the Riverlands still would be a reasonable guess… yet i can’t see where they would be able to find support, as most of the Lords are too scared at this point… and our soldiers have searched most of the Keeps, and i truly doubt the Frey’s are hiding her,” he argued, but it was mostly to himself. Tywin had seen how the Frey’s had treated his wife before he got to her, and he knew that she wasn’t there… she would never willingly go the the Twin’s ever again. 

“We have soldiers at every port, but none of them has seen a pregnant women, or a woman with a newborn that matched her description… however, should we have some soldiers cross the Narrow Sea, and search?” Kevan suggested, although he was sceptical. Every known harbor had at this point Lannister soldiers standing guard, checking every ship, and every passenger, although several lords had send ravens to Tywin, complaining and claiming it was their land, but Tywin couldn’t care less, and no Lord actually dared to defy his order.  

“I suppose it could help…” Tyrion mussed, while Tywin remained silent, staring at the map, as though it would give him an answer. “Have we considered Stannis could have gotten her somehow at this point, that perhaps she has managed to get to him somehow?” Tyrion then suggested, knowing Stannis and Eddard Stark once had been friends and allies, and Stannis wouldn’t mind being close to Tywin’s unborn heir. “Or perhaps she is trying to reach the Wall afterall?” Tyrion suggested, knowing Jon Snow was there. 

“Her brother can’t help her, the Wall isn’t supposed to favour one house above another,” Kevan protested, although he knew that families sometimes bend rules for their loved ones. 

“But the south didn’t support the Wall with men for years, most people at the Wall has no love for the south, and would probably support Elyana and her child, despite their holy promise,” Tyrion argued… and so they continued to talk back and forth. 

However, Tywin had yet to say a word, and for each passing minute his fists got tighter and tighter. All this talking, yet he didn't see any action. He hadn’t been given his wife back yet, he hadn’t seen Elyana for so long, and all that they did was talk. His soldiers hadn’t returned with any news, and Elyana could just as well be dead. No one had seen anything, heard anything, or even heard a whisper of her existence. 

“Leave…” He finally said, and didn’t even look at them, his eyes burned into the maps. He couldn’t take more of their talking, or their incompetence… he wanted his wife returned, but he had been given nothing, and Tywin Lannister was no longer a patient man. 

And so he listened as the chairs moved, and boots crossed the floor, and the door finally closed behind them… or what he thought was them, because as he raised his head, he realized his annoying son hadn’t left, but had chosen to stay… looking at him… 

And for a moment Tywin thought that he was going to brag, that he was going to tease him, that he would annoy him somehow, but Tyrion didn't. He didn’t even smile, and Tywin noticed what looked like empathy in his eyes… although he quickly brushed it of. That was not how their relationship worked.  

“Do you think she has given birth yet?” Tyrion asked, but it wasn’t to mock him, it was simply in curiosity, and because Tyrion had been wondering. Did he have a little brother or sister out there?  

“It’s likely…” Tywin admitted with a sighed, and slowly sat down in his chair, taking a sip of his wine. Over the years he had faced many great challenges, but this time he truly began to feel helpless. He had managed to destroy the Eyrie, but he still didn’t have his wife. “She is due now… at least that’s what the maester said,” he sighed. “But i doubt she and the baby has survived a birth in the wild…” he muttered, and drank the last of his own wine, drowning his sorrows. 

“So you think they are dead?” Tyrion asked surprised… he had never thought his father would be the one to give up hope, not when he had ordered thousand of men to search for her. He had always been realistic, but he wouldn’t have wasted this much effort if he thought she was dead, would he? 

“No… i don’t think so, or at least i don’t hope she is, but the possibility is present,” Tywin muttered, staring into the empty space ahead of him. He had planned for so long, and went to such extremes to create peace, and to create his legacy, and a young girl had ruined it. “But i still have to search, until she is brought to me, or i have seen her dead body…” he sighed. 

“I truly doubt she is dead… someone must be helping her out there… her child presents far too much power for most Lords to resists,” Tyrion tried to almost comfort him, although it was a poor comfort, but it was true. 

“But that’s the thing… the child isn’t worth much, unless he or she’s heritage can be proven. If there is no maester or likewise to record the birth… well, the child could just as well be a bastard,” Tywin said, without much hope in his voice. He had truly lived these last few months, fighting to get his wife back before their child was brought into this world, so he or she could claim their name and legacy… but Elyana had to run off once more, destroying everything. 

“I truly doubt Elyana in any way would switch her child out with another child… if we find her, we find your heir,” Tyrion tried to argue, but could sense that at this point his father didn’t care. 

“But that’s starting to be a big if…” Tywin muttered angry, as he poured himself another cup of wine. “I have spent so much time trying to create peace… i even married that god damn girl to get the North back into the folds. I did everything for this family, and for our legacy, and all of this is destroyed, just because a foolish girl chose to run off… chasing some goddamn fantasy!” Tywin hissed, anger boiling in his blood. He wasn’t even sure he could forgive Elyana, should he be able to find her, because she had destroyed so much. 

And Tyrion allowed a silence to settle between the two of them for a moment, while his father took a sip of his wine, and Tyrion wondered if his father for once had consumed more wine than him. But he didn’t say his thought out loud… knowing his father wouldn’t react well. 

But then after a few minutes he finally managed to gather enough courage to ask something he had been wondering for a while. 

“Do you love her?” he asked carefully, and the glare Tywin gave Tyrion told him he knew exactly who he was talking about. 

“She is not your mother,” Tywin answered back harshly, never giving a yes or a no. “I do care for her, as it is my duty as her husband though,” he added, although Tyrion doubted he did it only because duty told him to do so. His father had never cared much for those kind of duties.  

“It is however possible to love more than one person in your life,” Tyrion pointed out, being careful as he was stepping on thin ice. He knew his father was slightly drunk, which was the only reason why he hadn’t been kicked out yet. 

“And is that something you have a great expertise about?” Tywin asked, and had gotten a slightly mocking tone, as he referred to Tyrion catastrophic marriage and his recent disastrous scandal with Shae. And Tyrion could once more recognize his father, ready to mock him when he could. 

“Oh far more than i would like too,” Tyrion told him honestly, although his tone went from somewhere series to slightly joking. It had after all always been his defense. “Actually i have recently considered if i should cut my dick off, balls and everything, and become a eunuch like Varys… should save me quite a lot of heart aches in the future,” he said with a smile. 

And for a moment Tywin was simply silent, staring at Tyrion with a strange expression until the old lion did something he rarely did. 

He laughed. 

Loudly, and for long, and more than once Tyrion could spot a smile, wondering what had gotten him in such a good mood. He hadn’t laughed for years… or at least Tyrion couldn’t remember if he had. 

“And here i thought the old Tyrion had vanished,” Tywin finally said, and shook his head. “But i suppose a rebel never really dies,” he then added, and stared out of the window, as there was nothing else to say. 

Because a rebel never really died… and that was the root of his problem. The north had rebelled against the crown, Elyana had rebelled against him, and it would never die. The peace he had tried so hard to create was a fantasy, because the north would never truly bow to a lion. 

And now his child would probably rebel against him as well, should it survive. 

But Tywin wasn’t just anyone. No Tywin was a lion, and Tywin had dealt with rebellions before… the Rain of Castamere wasn’t just an old story, it was real, and Tywin would crush anyone he had too, until he got his wife and child back. 

It didn’t matter under which rock Elyana had chose to hide, because he would find her at some point, it was just a question about time… time and patience. And he was a lion, he could wait as long as he had too.                           

 

...oOo… 

 

Stony Sept was a town in the southern Riverlands, named after it’s Sept, which had been build ages ago… in stones. The town itself was known for very little, and was in itself little… and unknown. Most people traveled past it, but very few actually went to visit, and so the town had mostly been undisturbed… 

At the very least until war broke out once more, and the Lannisters began to raid the Riverlands. 

And so now the town was not what it once was. The market square had been destroyed, along with the fountain in the middle of the square, which once had portrayed a leaping trout, in honor for the Tully’s… but now there were almost no one to honor any longer, and the trout had been destroyed. 

The people however, were still present, living their daily lives as always, and although several people had lost their homes, they still managed, and tried to help one another rebuild what once was. If anyone asked where their loyalty was, they would all answer the King and the Frey’s… but the truth was they couldn’t care less about the King who had allowed the Lannisters to raid and destroy their lands, and who had been in war with their Warden. Not to mention the Frey’s who had taken as much as they could, and had killed another Warden and his family. 

They were all simple minded folk, and they knew their opinion mattered very little in the great game, but they still believed in the old warden… the still whispered the Tully name when everything had gone quiet, and they still knew who they would support. 

And to the West, on a hill above the city, the said sept was. It had been build long ago, before all these wars, and before one king ruled all of Westeros, and before the Targaryens came and changed everything with the dragons. 

And so this Sept had seen more than most, and survived more than most buildings had. No one really knew who had build it, but it had been build it white stones, which made it shine, even in the darkest of nights, while it’s roof was made of copper, which once long ago had been shining as well, but with time it had turned green, like copper does. 

As all septs it was round, with seven towers pointing to the sky, one for each god. And while the Sept only contained the gods, the towers were meant as living quarters for the Septon and his Septa’s, to take them high off the ground, just like the basement below were meant for storage. 

The Stony Sept had, all though it had been there for many years, not been witness to much. It had most of all just been there, as a small Sept for those who came past, and those who needed to be blessed… but on this very night, things were about to change, and The Stony Sept would be a place people would sing about for years. 

But no one knew that yet. 

But what Elyana did know was she was about to give birth… and everything had become chaotic after her water broke. She wasn’t even sure how Brynden and Torem had noticed she had sacked behind, because she had been so caught in her own pain, that she couldn’t remember if she had screamed, or if she had cried. But suddenly Brynden had been by her side, and it hadn’t taken long for them to figure out what was going on… and from there, things had gone wild. 

Despite their long journey, Brynden had somehow managed to lift her into his arms, carrying her from the forest, across fields, until they reached the sept. The pain in Elyana’s stomach had died down, only to return, just as strong, while her water still slowly fossed out of her. 

And Brynden had almost sprinted through the fields, the Septon Torem going just as fast, despite his limping leg. 

And so the had arrvived at the Sept, just as the sun disappeared beneath the hill, and Elyana couldn’t help but whimper as another small contraction hit her, and she felt as though something was tearing up inside her. 

“Brynden i am not ready for this, please!” Elyana begged as he carried her inside, not entirely sure why she was begging Brynden, as he couldn’t do anything. But he nevertheless looked down at her with the most calm smile he could muster, as he kissed her forehead. 

“It’s going to be alright… Torem is fetching the septa's and they will guide you through everything, don’t worry,” he tried to comfort her, as he carried her into the circular room, all of the gods staring down of them… each one made it white stone, and standing in its own corner, ready to be worshiped. 

Alle the status stood against the wall, so that the room itself were empty, which made the room seem far more grand than it actually was. It was not as grand or spectacular as the Sept in King's Landing, but it was special in it’s own way, as everything was build in white stone, while someone had managed to make a golden seven pointed star on the floor. Fully decorated in metal, with a strange pattern surrounding it, while it pointed toward the gods. 

And it smelled of flowers in there… as all of the gods had been decorated with different flowers, even the stranger. 

“I can’t do it… i don’t know how to do this!” Elyana tried to plead with Brynden, as she gripped his shirt tightly, while another series of pain hit her stomach, as her little Elaine was trying to get out. 

“It will be just fine, no one knows how to do it the first time,” Brynden tried to comfort her, although he was slightly nervous. He tried to look up at the statue of the mother, who held her own child, and asked for her help and for her blessing, knowing there wasn’t much else he could do. 

“I can’t!” Elyana cried, ready to give up. She love this little girl inside her deeply, but she was so tired and so outworn, and she wasn’t ready. “I don’t know anything about being a mother… i don’t even know how to hold her or feed her… or how to raise her!” she cried loudly, as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to pretend she wasn’t pregnant at all… but it was hard to keep the truth away. 

“Elyana it’s going to be fine,” Brynden told her with a firm voice, all while he looked panickedly around himself. He knew nothing about birth, and Septon Torem had run off to fetch the Septas, and so he was alone with Elyana… who clearly was frightened. “Everything is going to be fine… and i will help you, remember?” he tried to comfort her, as he wouldn’t leave her, he had promised himself that, and he would help raise this child until he either died or the child grew up. 

“I want my mom!” Elyana cried desperately, while the pain died down slowly. And she truly did. She wanted her mom to guide her, and to comfort her, because at this point she had no idea of what she was doing, or how she was going to get that child out. 

“Shh i am here Elyana… it will be fine… everything will be fine,” Brynden promised her, although he wasn’t that sure himself. 

He did however, not have time to say much more, as footsteps could be heard through the grand sept, and behind the statue of the mother, two septa's and Torem appeared. Both of them were dressed as any septa, wearing a plain grey dress, with a scarf around their head, and a belt made out of white rope. And for Brynden it was hard to tell how old the Septa’s were… although one of them seemed far older than the other, her face filled with wrinkles, while the younger one seemed to have black hair, although Brynden couldn’t be sure.  

“Seven gods… what have you brought home Torem!” The oldest septa said in shock, as she stared at Elyana in Bryndens arms, clearly pregnant and about to give birth. She was the oldest in the sept, and the wisest, although she rarely shared her wisdom, knowing the youth wouldn’t listen anyway. 

“I met them in the forest, and they were seeking shelter… and then her water broke,” Torem explained, as he himself hadn’t prepared for this to happen. It had been obvious that Elyana was pregnant, but he hadn’t expected for her water to break so suddenly, but here they were. 

“Well that’s kind of obvious… well there is not much we can do about that,” the younger one snapped, and spoke for the first time. Although Torem was the septon and she was the youngest, she was without doubt the leader of their tight pack, and so she began to give orders as the leader she was born to be. “Torem go get as many linens, blankets and pillows you can carry, Avena, got fetch as much water as you can carry,” she ordered, and Brynden noticed that she had an accent of sorts… and had clearly not been born in westeros. Her darker skin suggested she was from across the Narrow sea as well. “And you,” she said, and pointed to Brynden. “Place her on the floor here,” she ordered, and pointed to the middle of the room. 

“She can’t give birth here, it’s holy ground!” the older septa Avena protested slightly, as no one had given birth surrounded by the holy gods. 

“Then she will give birth to a holy baby,” the younger Septa simply snapped back, before she once more pointed to the floor in front of her, and Brynden carefully went over, and lay Elyana down on the ground, carefully. 

“I can’t!” Elyana cried, and although she hadn’t felt a contraction in the last few minutes, she still recalled the pain, and couldn’t comprehend the thought of another. 

“Nonsense, you are already doing it,” The young Septa told her, as she sat down beside her on the floor, and brushed a few hairs away from Elyana’s face. “Now i am Septa Shela,” she told, her accent clear. “And that old hag was septa Avena. Now none of us is a maester, but i assure you i have helped bring more babies into this world than most maesters have, so no need to worry… you little child and yourself are safe here,” She assured her, and Shela and Brynden got eye contact for a moment, and Brynden realized she knew whom they were. 

“No one outside this sept can know we are here,” Brynden told her with a warning voice, as he couldn’t tell where her loyalty was placed. Although she didn’t seem as the type that was loyal to anyone. 

“And no one will know… by the seven gods i had never thought i would help deliver a king or a queen,” she said with a smile, as she patted Elyana’s hair. It was clearly to everyone that Elyana was so caught up in her own pain that she hadn’t heard most of what was being said, but she did hear those last words. 

“My child is no queen…” she said with a weak voice, although her eyes were firm, as she looked up at the Shela. 

“Oh so it’s a girl,” Shela said calmly, as she had heard far worse from females giving birth. She had actually heard what there was to hear. “Well… we are all born with a destiny to fulfill, and the gods are moving us around on their maps, making sure we are where we are supposed to be… and the gods made sure i was here tonight, to bring your child safely into this world, queen or not,” she said with a small smile, and Elyana starred questioningly at her, not sure what could be said. 

But she didn’t have to say much, as Torem returned with all the blankets and pillows he could carry, and together, Brynden, Torem and Shela helped Elyana get comfortable. Brynden wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to say or do… but slowly, while Torem bolted the door to the sept, he sat down beside her. Shela had somehow managed to get Elyana’s clothing off, and dressed her in a plain white nightgown, as breeches wasn’t ideal when a woman gave birth. 

“It hurts!” Elyana cried, as another contraction hit her, this time far worse than the one before, and she squeezed Shela’s hand tightly, and grabbed Brydens as well, who swore slightly as Elyana almost crushed his hand. 

“It’s supposed to hurt… it’s a battle we woman fight in the bed, while men fight on the battlefield,” Shela told her calmly, and Brynden had decided that Shela truly was a blessing from the gods, as he wouldn’t have known how to prepare Elyana for the birth. “That’s why i chose to become a Septa, so i didn’t have to feel that pain,” Shela then added, with a smile, although it didn’t seem as though Elyana thought of it as nearly as funny as Brynden did. 

“Arghh!” Elyana simply screamed instead, and kicked with her legs, while she crushed their hands, trying to get rid of the pain. 

And so the hours went by, all while Elyana began to feel weaker and weaker, and most of all wanted to sleep. But she couldn’t, as the contractions got worse, until she thought it wasn’t possible to get more painful… but then it did. And for the first time she truly realized that giving birth was it’s own battle, a battle she hadn’t been prepared for, but it had come anyway, and now she couldn’t do much but go along with it, all while she screamed. 

Torem was there as well, watching from the distance, while Avena helped Shela, giving Elyana water, making sure she was comfortable, and comforting her when she doubted herself. Torem had never watched a birth before, just like Brynden hadn’t either… but it didn’t stop him from watching with fascination, as he was about to witness something that would be remembered in a thousand years. He was sure of it. 

And so, to Elyana the birth seemed endless. Her back was at this point in so much pain she couldn’t describe it, and the sun had gone down long ago, while she screamed as another contraction hit her. And they were coming more frequent at this point, and lasting longer, which made Elyana wonder if she was going to be mad at the end of this. Or if she even survived long enough to see the sun rise once more. 

“Brynden!” She suddenly said, and grabbed his hand harder, to make sure she had his attention, all while sweat ran down her face, and her eyes seemed slightly glossy.  

“Yes dear,” Brynden said softly, and squeezed her hand to show that he was there. He himself was exhausted, yet his body was pumping with adrenaline at the same time. 

“Promise me you will take care of her, should anything happen to me!” Elyana begged. Her sight was at this point slightly blurred around the edges, and she could barely focus on Brynden, the pain being so intense. 

“You won’t die, nothing will happen to you,” Brynden promised, and hushed her slightly. He himself wouldn’t know what to do if Elyana died… he couldn’t raise a child on his own, and so he was determined to make her survive. “Soon you will have your little girl in your arms, and everything will be alright,” Brynden assured her, although it was a weak assurance, as he himself had no idea whenever she would survive or not. 

“Promise!” Elyana insisted, and held his hand tight, almost at a breaking point, as she found a new power within herself she didn’t know existed. 

“Argh… i promise Elyana, i will take care of the child boy or girl, if something happens to you, but nothing will,” Brynden promised, and cursed slightly as his hand began to hurt from her squeezing. 

And so they waited another hour, in which the contractions continued, and Elyana continued to scream as well. It truly felt as though something was tearing her up from the inside, or eating her alive, and she just wanted it to end. She wanted to push this child out, but Shela and Avena kept saying it wasn’t time yet, and so she had to listen to their advice. Although she at this point just wanted the child to get out. 

But then finally, several hours after she had arrived, Shela finally claimed it was time for her to push. 

“ARGHHH!” Elyana screamed, as she lay on the floor, sweat running down her face. Shela was at this point placed between her legs, ready to deliver the baby safely into this world, while Avena had taken her spot beside Elyana, running a hand through her hair, as she assured her it would be over in a moment. 

“Push!” Shela ordered once more, as she kept Elyana’s legs spread and bent by holding onto her knees. 

“I am trying!” Elyana cried, all while her breathing had turned erratic, and she held so tightly onto Brydens hand that he couldn't feel it any longer.  

“Mother have mercy upon this mother and her child…” Septon Torem was praying, as he was staind before the statue of the mother, praying for Elyana and her child. He couldn't do much at this point, and so he went from god to god, praying for a safe birth and a healthy child. 

“Then push harder!” Shela ordered, her voice firm and harsh, and Elyana gave her a hard stare… but it didn’t matter.  

“Come now Elyana,” Brynden tried to convince her. “You are so close, soon you will have your little girl in your arms… just push a bit more,” he tried to convince her, and for a moment Elyana closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. 

And then with every power she had left in her body, she pushed. 

It felt like her body was being split in two, all while she screamed and cried, tears running down her face as she gave everything that she got. 

“I see the head, keep going, push!” Shela yelled, as the baby’s head started to appear, and Elyana screamed louder, suddenly being so close to deliver, so close to it being over. 

And sweat was running down her face, mixed with tears, while Avena dabbed her head with a wet cloth. And Elyana fought with ever single fiber in her body, as she pushed and pushed, ready to deliver this baby into the world. 

And almost as though she was searching inside herself, she found the strength that she had been missing. Almost as though it had been hidden inside her all along, waiting for the moment when she alone and weak. And almost like an explosion she pushed harder than she ever had done before, and screamed louder, and then in just seconds the baby’s head came completely out, and Shela pulled the rest of the body out… and just like that, Elyana had finally given birth.  

“There we are!” Shela said with a smile, as she held then baby in her arms… but then her smile faded.

And they were met by silence. 

Elyana didn’t know much about birth, she couldn’t even see her own child, as Shela held it in her arms… waiting. But she knew they were supposed to make some kind of sound, they were supposed to move their legs and arms, and they were supposed to breath. 

And her child didn’t do any of those things. 

“Give her to me!” Elyana rasped, still trying to catch her breath as she stretched her arms out. 

The child's skin was slightly pale and blue, and not at all what Elyana had imagined it should be, and for the first time she wondered if her child hadn’t managed to survive all of this. If all of her ideas and plans in the end had killed her little baby, although she had felt it kicking inside her this very morning. 

“Come now… breath,” Shela muttered to the little baby as she held it close, and dried all of the blood, water and slime away from its face. Elyana couldn’t even see her baby’s face, but she held her hands out, desperate to hold her little child. 

And the Sept was for once silent. Even Torem had stopped praying as he stared at the scene in front of him, while Avena had closed her eyes, and silently prayed to the mother for mercy. 

And Brynden’s face was pale, but determined as he stared up at the Stranger, daring him to take away this newborn child before it had had its first breath. 

And so it was only seconds, but it was the longest seconds of Elyana’s life, as she stared… unable to do anything. 

And then… finally, the baby coughed… once, then twice, as it emptied it’s lungs for water through it mouth and nose, followed by a loud wail, as her little baby cried. 

“There we are!” Shela said smiling, as she removed the worst blood and slime from its body, before she wrapped it in blankets. 

“Oh god!” Elyana sighed relieved, and had for a moment forgotten everything about her own pain, as she stared at the child, eager to hold her little girl.

And so everyone relaxed, and Brynden once more breathed as he had held it without knowing, looking at the little child and Elyana with a smile. 

“And here is your mother,” Shela said with a smile, as she placed the child in its mother's arms, and Elyana stared down at her child… her very own child, who at this point lay in her arms, with closed eyes, still adjusting to the light.  

And Elyana, so afraid she almost lost her child held it close, and kissed it’s forehead, as she smiled… her heart full of happiness, as the baby’s skin turned pink as it was supposed too. 

“I was so afraid i almost lost you,” She whispered to her little baby, and couldn’t care less about the outside world… at this point she had everything she needed, and she had never felt more happy. She didn’t even care about her own pain, because suddenly all of the pain had been worth it, as she held the child… her child.  

And the baby kicked its small legs and fussed as she held it. 

“My lady… there is something i need to tell you,” Shela suddenly said, as she had given mother and child a few moments to rest, and Elyana took her eyes away from her child for a moment, to look at the Septa. 

“Yes?” She asked nervous, afraid something was wrong. 

“That child in your arms… it isn’t the little girl you were expecting… it’s a boy,” She told Elyana dead serious, knowing how mothers sometimes deeply wished for a specific gender. 

And for a moment there was silence, as Elyana looked at Shela, and then looked down at her child. 

Her little boy, who for the first time chose to open his eyes slightly, staring up at his mother… and then what almost seemed like a smile, along with a fussing sound came out of him, and Elyana found herself smiling. 

“Of course you are,” She whispered to her little boy, and laughed slightly. 

Because she couldn’t care any less. 

She had been so afraid that a boy would end up just like his father, that she would give birth to a monster, a cold monster like Tywin. 

But as she looked down upon her child, she realized that this was her child, and he would never be a monster. 

And slowly the thought of her little Elaine faded away, a fantasy she had created to shield herself from the reality, and to shield herself from her loneliness. But she didn’t need it anymore, because as she stared down at her son, she realized that she had everything that she needed. Her life wasn’t about her anymore, it was about the little child in her arms, whom she would fight for until the day she died. 

“Look it’s snowing,” Brynden whispered, and pointed out of the many windows, where indeed the snow was falling down slowly. He himself were filled with happiness, as his familyline would continue after all, and a new member had been added, which he vowed to protect, until the day he died. 

“I suppose winter is here,” Elyana muttered, as she stared out of the window, watching how the snow peacefully fell down to the ground. 

And then she looked down at her son again… born between the edge of summer and winter, in a sept where all of the gods had witnessed his birth. 

And just as winter had come, the Starks had been given a new wolf to the pack. 

A wolf of winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the gender has now been revealed! It was a little boy after all... and in next chapter the name will be revealed, but what do you guys think Elyana will name her son? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and leave a comment with your thoughts! Then i will try to finish the next chapter!


	30. The Seven Gods Whispers

Even as a child, Elyana had always known that she would be a mother one day. She wasn’t like Arya who dreams of swords and knighthood, and she wasn’t like Sansa who dreamt of being a princess. No she had been the realistic one of the three, and she had known that one day she would be married to some lord, and she would give birth to his children. And she would love them and take care of them, and she would be a proud good mother and wife. 

That had been her dream and ideal as a child… if only she could tell that child what the world really was like. 

Because she had been so wrong in so many aspects. 

She did indeed get married, as she had imagined as a little girl. It was however not the wedding she had planned in her head, with her family dead, and an old man waiting in the sept to take her hand in marriage. Although a lot of alternatives could have been worse than Tywin, and he had treated Elyana well, he just wasn’t ideal. In her head it had always been someone at her age, someone from the north with the same values as her. 

And she didn’t end up living in the lords castle by the fire as she thought. Instead the last few years had been chaotic. First going of to war with Robb. Then watching as her family got slaughtered at a wedding, before she had been kept prisoner by the Frey’s for god knows how long. At the very least until she felt completely broken, and from there on she had just tried to survive, without knowing why she still fought. 

Then she was saved by Tywin, only to be his prisoner, with her chains being their marriage. And while they had been married, the King had tormented her and tortured her in the dark cells underneath the Keep, but Elyana had continued surviving, although she still questioned why. 

And then she had run off with Baelish, whom she had chosen to trust, only to realize that he wanted nothing more than to use her, to use the titles that she possessed, and now she could only be thankful that she managed to get away. 

But all along she had wondered why she continued to cling onto life, when there was no one left to love, and no one left to fight for, to care for. She had fought for so long without knowing what she was fighting for, but now she knew why. 

Because as she looked down at her son, her child, her one and everything, the world once more made sense. Suddenly all the horror, all the pain and all the suffering hadn’t been for nothing, because she had all along just fought for him, for his right to live, and now he was here, with her, and everything was as it should be. 

She had barely been able to hand him over to anyone else after he had been born. So desperate to hold him close, to feed him, and to rock him to sleep… to sing for him when he cried. Even Brynden had barely been allowed to hold him, although he had managed to do it once in a while, when Elyana had become too tired to stay awake. 

And so these last four days of her life had been her happiest, as they had stayed at the Sept, sleeping in the Mothers tower, where Torem had offered them two small rooms, while he himself slept in the Fathers tower, and Avena and Shela slept in the Maiden's tower. 

Although it only had been four days, Elyana had never felt more at peace, as she focused on being a mother to her little son, and as she looked down upon him now, she couldn’t help but smile. 

She and Brynde was standing in the sept in the center, waiting as Torem, Avena and Shela went around to each god and did their prayers. It was almost strange for Elyana to think that only four days ago, she gave birth in this very room… blood covering the floor, which now had been cleaned up, and every trace had been erased. 

But it was once more nightfall, and Torem had closed the sept for the night, so they could show themself without being seen. Elyana and Brynden had been forced to stay hidden in the Mothers tower these last few days, afraid that Lannister soldiers would see them, or someone from the town would start to gossip. But Elyana didn’t complain, she had been so exhausted and tired that she had no desire to step outside, and Brynden had felt the same. 

Not to mention that being a mother was harder than Elyana had thought. 

But now for the first time in four days they had ventured down the stairs, and waited, while every god received it’s prayers.

And Elyana held her child close, her little boy garbling up at his mother, as he once in a while smiled, and tried to reach her with his tiny hand. He had been dressed in white clothing fit for a newborn, and had been swaddled in the white blanket Elyana had made for him, and had brought all the way from the Eyrie. 

“Are your truly sure this is what you wish to name him?” Brynden asked once more in a hushed voice, as they waited for the ceremony to being.  

Brynden loved the little boy just as dearly as Elyana did with all of his heart, and he couldn’t care less if the boy had a father who was a lion. Actually as he looked upon the little child, softly cooing in his mother’s arms, he wasn’t even sure who the boy would end up looking like. The bit of hair he had, had a soft light brown color, not light enough to be a lions, but also not dark enough to be a Starks. It actually almost reminded Brynden slightly of copper when reflected in the sun but sandy at the same time, and so it was a strange mixture, and Brynden wondered if the Tully’s looks had affected the child after all.  

And then there was his eyes. His sweet little eyes which was blue, just like Cat’s had been when she was alive… but Brynden knew well enough that it wouldn’t last forever. He had seen enough infants to know that the color would change over the next few months, and as Elyana’s eyes was grey, he suspected that it would be Lannister eyes after all. 

But it didn’t matter… this boy was a Tully and a Stark, and his eyes were simply a color. Because his heart was already at the right spot. 

“He deserves to be connected to his ancestors somehow,” Elyana said in a low hushed voice, as she placed a kiss on her son's forehead. 

“You say that, but at the same time you don’t want to give him what is his by right,” Brynde pointed out, a discussion that had occurred more than once over the last few days, and Elyana glared at Brynden for a moment.  

“It may be his by birthright, but we don’t have access to any of it, and he doesn’t need it,” Elyana insisted, as she didn’t want her son to become lord of anything. She didn’t want anyone to crown him king of any land, and she didn’t want him to ride off into battle, never to return.  

“Elyana we could give him access,” Brynden tried to press once more. “People are desperate for a new King, and i could get enough support in the Riverlands to become Warden once more, and from there we could get the North back, and the Vale… it’s his, all of it,” Brynden tried to convince her, but Elyana sighed and shook her head. 

“He is just a baby Brynden, he doesn’t care about crowns and gold… and what good will it do him when someone assassinates him before he becomes a man?” She asked wisely, and could barely take the thought of her little boy being killed. Not while he was this young and tiny, laying ever so peacefully in her arms, happy and content. 

“But he will care about it one day,” Brynden tried to convince her. “One day he will want these things, and we should have them ready for him,” he almost begged. It hurt him so deeply to know that he could get all of their lands and titles back, he could even create a new future for their house, but Elyana wouldn’t listen.  

“Who says he needs to know,” Elyana muttered, and looked down upon her little boy, as he slowly closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep against his mother. Motherhood truly changed once priorities, and Elyana couldn’t care less what she was entitled to. All she needed was this little child in her arms. 

“You don’t mean to tell him?” Brynden asked rather surprised, even shocked. The child would one day deserve to know who he was, where he was from, and what he was entitled to. He wasn’t just a common boy. 

“I don’t see what good it will do him,” Elyana whispered, as she rocked his tony body forth and back. “Titles lead to power, and power leads to jealousy, and jealousy leads to all sorts of horrible things. Being lord of something has never brought much good to those i have seen, and i just want him to be happy Brynden, i just want him to be happy and free,” She muttered, and couldn’t take her eyes of his little face… her own life and comfort couldn’t matter much less at this point. Her sun and moon was this child, till the day she died. She couldn’t even imagine it was possible to have a second child and love it as much as she loved him. 

“So you want for him to live like a peasant?” Brynden asked with disbelief, as he raised an eyebrow in shock, not entirely sure he understood her at all, or if motherhood had turned her slightly insane. 

“No, but i do want him to be happy,” Elyana muttered. “I want him to be free. I want him to find the girl that he loves, and marry her because he wants too, not because he has too. And i want him to father children because he is ready for it… and if he wants to have a farm, he can be a farmer. And if he wants to sail the seas, he can be a sailor,” she told Brynden honestly, as that was all of the things she never had been allowed to chose, it was the things that had been taken away from her, because of her birthright. 

“And if he wants to be king?” Brynden asked her with a skeptical look. He understood where her thoughts were coming from, but he didn’t like the sound of them. He also understood what Elyana had been through, and why she wanted something different for her child, but Brynden just couldn’t let go of all those he had lost himself, and what he owed to them. 

“Nobody actually wants to be King…” Elyana whispered, and couldn’t imagine a crown on her son’s head, it just wasn’t right.  

“So what do you intend to do now?” Brynden asked, slightly baffled by all of her words. It was so far away from what he had thought they were going to do now, but Elyana clearly wasn’t thinking like he was, and he had to respect it was her child, although he would have done things differently. 

“I intend to raise him, and love him,” Elyana answered honestly, as that was her intentions. She had been running for so long, and now she simply wanted to take care of her child, and give him a happy safe childhood. 

“But Tywin Lannister and all of his men are searching for us, where do you intend to do those things, if you don’t want us to barricade yourself behind the thick walls of a castle?” Brynden asked her slightly annoyed at this point, as Elyana didn’t seem to get his point. 

“Here..” Was all Elyana said, as she was too busy rocking her child forth and back, and didn’t see Brynden’s shocked face, as he looked around himself, as if he hadn’t seen his surroundings before now.  

“Here?” He repeated, disbelief written across his face. “In this sept?” he asked shocked. “Elyana Tywin Lannister is looking for us, we can’t stay here!” Brynde protested, but all he received from Elyana was a smile, as she patted Brynden’s shoulder with her free hand. 

“And that’s exactly why we should stay here,” She tried to explain to him. “I have known Tywin for some time… and he won’t even think of this sept as a hiding spot, which is what makes it perfect. He will think of the North, and the Wall, and he will search at every harbour and at every castle… but he got no reason to look at a sept,” She tried to explain, and although it made some sense to Brynden, he just couldn’t see it work out in his mind. 

“Elyana, we aren’t a Septon or a Septa… we got no right to be here,” He tried to explain to her, as if she hadn’t understood. 

“I spoke with Torem yesterday, and he was more than happy for us to stay… he didn’t want my son to grow up in the sept, but he said there is a small house, down on the other side of the hill, which belongs to the sept, and he would happily let us live there,” Elyana explained patiently, as she had thought of this for long, she only needed Brynden to see it her way. 

“Elyana, people from the town will see us if we move there!” Brynden tried to warn her, and although he tried to keep his voice down, it was starting to get harder for him to manage. Everybody knew Tywin Lannister was searching for his child and wife, and if they moved in with a newborn, people would surely notice. 

“No they will see us… two people who just as well could be married, and they won’t have to see him anytime soon… he is too young to go outside of the house, and so they won’t see him before he is at the very least a year old, and by then people won’t think anything of it,” Elyana tried to explain to Brynden, although he was sceptical. 

“So you want to pretend we are married?” He asked sceptical. “Elyana, i am far older than you!” he tried to protest, but Elyana couldn’t care less.  

“I have married an older man before… and it’s just what the town will believe, you are still my uncle, and his,” She said and nodded toward her little boy, sleeping peacefully in her arms. “And,” she continued, a bit more serious. “I would never force you to go along with my plan, you are a free man Brynden, and if you want to take Riverrun back, do so. I just beg you, please remain silent of my whereabouts,” she begged, and meant every single word. She didn’t want to hold Brynden back from what he wanted the most. 

But the truth was that what Brynden wanted the most, was to protect what he had left. 

“Elyana, i could never leave you,” he protested, and tears almost threatened in his eyes, afraid she wanted him to leave. “Please, i want to stay with the two of you until my last dying breath,” he begged, and Elyana quickly grasped his hand with her free hand, and held it close to her. 

“And i want you to stay as well,” She reminded him. “We both do… i just can’t agree with your plans of war and crowning my son king,” she told him honestly, and Brynden nodded, defeated. He would rather stay here, and live a mundane boring life, than he would leave them behind to get Riverrun. It wasn’t worth much if he had no heir anyway. And it was just stones… they didn’t matter. 

“Is this really what you want? To live such a normal life?” Brynden asked, just to be sure he had understood. “There is no guarantee Tywin won’t find us,” he added, warning her… because he couldn’t protect her if he came.  

“There is never any guarantee, no matter where we chose to hide… it can just as well be here, and then we must be thankful for the time that we get,” Elyana insisted, and smiled as she looked down upon her son. “But this is what i want….” She whispered. “For the both of us,” 

And Brynden gave up with a sighed, knowing this was how things were going to be, at the very least for now.

“Alright,” he muttered, and used a finger to stroke the little childs hair, while he slept peacefully in his mother's arms, and a strange peace settled above Brynden. “You know, for someone who wish to hide from the old lion, it’s a bit strange to give your child such a northern name,” he muttered, and didn’t wish to argue the other subject further. There was nothing more to say, and a decision had been made, whenever he liked it or not. 

“He deserves to be connected to his family somehow… all of it,” Elyana argued in a low whisper staring at her beautiful baby. Because in her mind, a boy had never been more beautiful than he was. Such perfect feature, with such a soft skin in a pale healthy hue, and with the cutest little round nose. And small eyelashes.  

“But still… naming your child after a King and a deceased family member isn’t going to hide his identity?” Brynden tried to warn her, although he knew that she was settled on the name… and he understood it. It was indeed a good strong name, a name fit for a King even, although he didn’t dare say it to her. 

“We will give him a nickname… that will hide it well enough, i just want him to know his roots somehow, give him a connection to all those people he couldn’t meet,” Elyana muttered, and thought of her father and mother, her brothers and sisters… she so desperately wished they could be here, that they could see her, and that they could be proud. She knew her parents would be, if only they had lived. 

But then again, she wouldn’t hold this child in her arms if they were. And that made her feel conflicted… but perhaps it just meant that all of this suffering was worth something in the end. 

And so, soon afterwards Torem, Avena and Shela was done with the prayers, and together with Brynden and Elyana they walked toward the middle of the room, now surrounded by the gods, Avena carrying a tray with all the necessary oils. 

“Ready?” Torem asked with a smile, while Shela placed a kiss on Elyana’s little boys head, blessing him in the process. 

“Ready,” Elyana smiled, and looked into his kind blue eyes. They were all dressed in their uniforms, ready as ever, and Shela had even tried to decorate the Sept with more flowers, but it was hard to find any in the snow. 

“Very well,” Torem said, and took a moment to compose himself, before he began the child's anointment. “ My Lord and Lady,” he began, and looked toward Elyana and Brynden. “We stand here in the sight of god and men to witness the anointment of a young child, taking his first step into the light of the seven. So that this child may be one heart, one flesh and one soul with the seven, and so that they may guide him in the darkest of times,” He proclaimed, and looked toward the sleeping baby, who slowly began to wake up and open his eyes, curious as to what was happening… but he remained quiet, knowing everything was alright. “Now what is the child to be named?” Torem asked kindly, although he already knew the answer. But it was a part of the anointment. 

And Elyana took a deep breath, knowing this was her last chance to change her mind, to give her child a different name, a different fate… but she knew she had chose the right name, and looked firmly into Torem’s eyes.  

“Rickard Stark,” She told with a strong firm voice, and held her child close. 

She knew it was a northern name, but she couldn’t care less. She wanted him to know his roots somehow, and she couldn’t bear naming him after her father or brothers, but she wanted him to be named something familiar, and so she settled on Rickard. It was a strong name, and he was going to be a strong boy. 

And she had settled on Stark, because although Rickard had a lions blood in his veins as well, he would always be a wolf, her wolf.  

“Rickard Stark,” Torem repeated, and Elyana stretched her arms out with Rickard, so Torem could place his hand on Rickards small forehead. “ I hereby name you in the light of the seven gods, and bind you to them in all eternity.” he proclaimed. 

And Avenda then took a step forward, holding the tray in front of Torem, who dipped his finger in the first bowl, made of wood, which contained the first holy oil, smelling like pinewood.   

“May the father show you justice and protect you in your darkest hour of need, so that you may show justice to those who wrong you.” Torem proclaimed, as he placed his finger with oil on the child's forehead, and drew a tiny line downwards.  

He then dipped his finger in the next bowl, made of white ceramic, containing a lighter oil, smelling of lavender.  

“May the mother show you love and keep you safe, so that you may show your love to those who have none.” Torem then said, as he drew the next line, starting at the end of the first line, going back to the top of his forehead.   

And then Torem dipped his finger in the bowl made of metal, with a far thicker oil, which smelled slightly like blood.  

“May the Warrior give strength to your sword, and fill your heart with courage, so that you may ride safely from the battlefield,” He continued, drawing a new line on Rickards forehead.  

He then dipped his finger in the bowl made of copper, all while Rickard looked silently up, lying completely still, and Elyana swore he almost smiled for a moment, like he understood what was going on. But he didn’t complain. 

“May the Smith lead your hands into the unknown worlds of creation, and put his hammer in your hands, so that you may mend what is broken, and put the world of men to right.” Torem proclaimed, drawing the fourth line on his little forehead.  

He then went back to the tray, to dip his finger in the bowl made of white marble, almost as white as snow. And with a delicate oil, smelling like roses.  

“May the Maiden show you forgiveness and purity, and guide you away from the earthly sins, so that you may remain pure and loyal to your faith,” Torem proclaimed, while Brynde huffed slightly behind Elyana. When boys reached a certain age, they rarely remained pure.  

But Torem chose to ignore it as he drew the line, and went to the bowl made of silver, dipping his finger into it.  

“May the Crone show you wisdom, and with her lantern guide your mind away from darkness, so that you may understand your fellow man and bring him into the light as well.” he said, as he drew another line on his forehead. 

And then he dipped his finger in the last bowl, made out of black stone, as dark as the night, with a very dark oil inside it, which almost turned purple, as he began to draw the last line on Rickards forehead.  

“And may the Stranger guide you when you are lost, and lead you safely from this world to the next.” he said, and finished the prayer, just as he finished drawing the seven pointed star on the little child's forehead. 

He then looked up at Elyana, who once more held her child close, as the star had been drawn. 

“Elyana Stark, do you accept the faith of the seven on behalf of your son?” Torem then asked, and without hesitating Elyana said. 

“I do,” 

“ _ Father, Mother, Warrior, Smith, Maiden, Crow, Stranger _ ,” Torem prayed out loud, as he once more placed his hand on Rickard. “Let it be known, that Rickard Stark is one heart, one flesh and one soul with the seven. from this day, and till all eternity,” He proclaimed, and everyone bowed their head for a moment to pray for Rickard Stark. 

To pray for his health. To pray that the gods would guide him, and to pray that he would live and long and happy life. 

Then at last Torem finally said. 

“I hereby name you, Richard Stark,” 

And for a moment everything went quiet, as Elyana looked up at each and every statue in the sept, thanking each god for everything she had been given. And then almost as though the gods wanted to answer her, she felt a strong wind blow through the sept, and almost as a whisper, just a tiny whisper against her ear, she heard the words. 

_ Long may he reign.      _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a few things to say here. 
> 
> 1) GOT has no description for an anoinment in any religion, but i read somewhere that the seven actually does sort of anoint the child somehow. This was my take on the cermony, and my creation, feel free to use it ;) 
> 
> 2) This is sort of the end of part one. Don't worry you guys won't need to find part 2 as a new story, it will be published right here on this story. But the thing is, the next chapter will be somehwere between 7 and 11 years ahead... i still haven't deicided entirely, and so i would like to name it part 1 and 2. But this is where we leave Elyana, Tywin and Brynden for now, so say goodbuy for now... they will be older the next time you see them. 
> 
> 3) Now the reason for this time jump, which has been planned for some time, is i would like for Tywin actually to be able to interact with his son, a son that hasn't grown up by his side, and has diffrent ideals. And so the time change is nessecary, so bear with me. The reunion will happen soon... at least in our time. 
> 
> I hope you guys understand my decision, i can't thank people enough for the support you guys give through your reviews and kiddos, it means the world, and i hope you guys will continue on this journey with me.  
> And leave a comment... it ended up being a Rickard? are you guys excited or disapointed?  
> Have a great day everybody!


	31. Part 2

* * *

...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...

* * *

_**Part 2** _

Nine years later

_Year 309 AC  
_

* * *

...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo...

* * *

 


	32. The Wolf Of Dreams

“Come on Callan!” Rickard yelled, as he ran through the water, his friend following close behind. 

It was a warm day, with the sun shining above their heads, and splashes could be heard as they ran through the water of the nearby stream, which was connected to Blackwater Rush and all the other rivers in the Riverlands. 

“I am right behind you!” Callan yelled, although he seemed slightly short of breath, as they ran wet and barefooted through the stream, trying to get rid of the farmboys. 

It was a game they played… a small war actually, between the Town children and the Farm children, and it had been going on for years. Actually for as long as Rickard could remember, and today they had in his opinion been rather successful, or at least he thought so. Nobody knew why the farmers children and the Town children had this war, it had just always been there, and it would probably always exist. But Richard had always been a part of it, ready to attack and defend the town with his fellow children, whenever the farmers chose to strike against them. It was simply the way it was, although it was a simple child's game, and most children stopped playing when they reached eleven or so, suddenly having better things to do. 

The adults knew of the game too, having played it themselves when they were their age, and so they only laughed and shook their heads whenever a war broke out between the rivals in the city or on the fields, and mud was thrown everywhere. 

And today the town children had won, or at least Rickard thought so. He and a handful of children had together managed to sneak out to the fields, and crawl through the high grass, until they reached a group of farm children, who held a small lunch break, but had been interrupted when Rickard had thrown the first cake of mud in another's boys face… and after that the war had broke loose. 

And so they had fought forth and back, until all of them had been covered in mud from head to toe, after which the town children had ran off in different directions, and Rickard and his best friend Callan had run off to the nearby stream, and now ran through it, as they tried to reach their way back to the city. 

“I think we lost them!” Rickard finally said, as he himself stopped up for a moment, to listen and see if anyone had followed them. 

But no one had, and so Rickard and Callan stood in the middle of the small stream, water reaching to their ankles, while the rest of them was covered in mud. 

“Are you alright?” Rickard then asked Callan, as Callan tried to breathe deeply and get his breath back under control. 

It wasn’t as though Callan was in bad shape or fat in anyway, although he did love his mom's meat pies, but Callan simply had a heavy build structure. Even though he was only nine, just like Rickard, he had rather broad shoulders and strong arms, not to mention his cheekbones were very prominent for his age. Most children was slightly scared of Callan due to his size, but Rickard rather liked that about him, and he knew Callan’s father was a blacksmith, and so it only made sense Callan had the body of a blacksmith. Or at least that was what Rickard thought. 

“I am fine!” Callan said with a sighed, as he managed to get his breath back under control, and then he gave a huge smile to Rickard, showing his dimples, before he then looked down upon himself, and sighed. “My mother is going to kill me…” he muttered, as he was covered in mud… just like Richard. Even Callan’s blonde hair seemed almost brown at this point, and a lot of his freckles had disappeared behind spots of mud in his face. His eyes however were still clear and grey. 

“Don’t worry, i am sure she will be fine… and if we walk through the river back home, we can wash a great deal off!” Rickard said enthusiastic, although he knew his mother was going to kill him as well, but he wasn’t going to say that. 

“Yeah… you're probably right,” Callan muttered, as they began to walk back toward Stoney Sept together, knowing it would be supper soon, and none of them wished to anger their mothers. 

The water was thankfully lovely warm against their bare feet as they walked down the stream. Both of them had been born just before winter came, and so they had been raised in the snow. Rickard hadn’t even seen green grass, before the winter finally ended just five years later, and he was surprised to see the world was full of so much color and flowers he never had heard of before. 

And so, although he was a winter child, he did without doubt prefer the summers, as he loved to swim in the rivers and climb in the trees, and he did in general love to be outside. The first five years of his life had been so dull and cold, and things seemed to almost vibrate at this point, and so he would prefer it was summer forever. 

The last winter had also almost been one of the longest. Five years of snow and cold weather had taken many lives, and had starved several villages to death. Even Rickard could recall nights were he had gone hungry to bed, because there were little to eat, but they had thankfully survived at his house, but he still thought of winter as something bad. 

And so he was happy to walk through the water, and enjoy it’s feeling against his feet, as they found their way back to stoney sept. Rickard did however not live in the town itself, but rather behind the actual Sept, but he still chose to follow with Callan, not wanting to leave his friend before time. He and Callan had been friends since they were five, as they had met each other at the Sept by coincidence, and had stuck together since then. Callan did however have two older brothers, who had taken Rickard under their wing as, and had taught both of them many bad habits and tricks any parent would prefer their child knew nothing about. 

And so Rickard was in many ways a wild child, and a dreamer. 

“We really did well today…” Callan finally said, as they walked toward the city. “Did you see how shocked Rorik was when we attack!” he asked, and they both laughed as they recalled his expression.

“Yeah, he had just taken a bite of bread!” Rickard gigled, and couldn’t help his own smile, which showed his dimples as well. “Maybe we should make some sort of plan tomorrow?” Rickard then suggested. He knew it was important to attack again soon, before the farmer children could make their own plans. They had once allowed them too much time, and suddenly one day they had chose to attack the Sept, knowing Rickard lived nearby and was there that day… however what the hadn’t expected was that Shela, the Septa at the sept had been furious, and so the farmer children had never dared again, as she had forced them to wash all of the mud off again. 

“I don’t know… i really want too, but my father needs me in the shop tomorrow, says that i should start learning how to be a good blacksmith,” Callan said, and gave Rickard a sorry smile, knowing they would have had a great time, and Callan really wanted too… he just didn’t have the time. 

“Oh… that’s alright… my father needs me for the army soon anyway, so i just sort of wanted to do it before i left,” Rickard said, and tried to sound as though he wasn’t hurt… but he was. 

It wasn’t because Rickard was sad that Callan didn’t have time, no it was because he had to spend time with his father. Because although Rickard had Brynden, who in every sense acted as his father, and treated him as his son, it just wasn’t the same. Rickard knew that he was his uncle, and he also knew that his father was dead. 

His mother had told him that much, although he had asked several times, before he actually got an answer. But he knew that his father had served the army, the army in the Riverlands, and had fought under the Tully’s, but had been killed by the Lannisters. And that was all Rickard knew. His mother had never wanted to tell him what his fathers name was, or if he actually knew of Rickard. 

But just knowing of his father's existence was enough, and the few things that he knew had made the wheels in his mind spin, and he would often dream about his faceless father at night. And through the days he would think about him. He would think about how he came riding into town on a big horse, dressed in an expensive armor, because he had save some lord during a battle, and he would take Rickard with him, and teach him everything there was to know about fighting. 

And to all of his friends, he felt embarrassed saying his father was dead, and so he simply always said that was off to fight in the wars, which one didn’t matter, but he was going to come home soon, or had send word for Rickard to join him. It truly was a lie, and Rickard knew it… but the truth simply hurt too much to say. 

But Callan knew it wasn’t true, he was just kind to his friend, and he knew it hurt Rickard that he didn't have a father. Although he had Brynden, who in town wasn’t known in as Brynden, but rather Byron, but Rickard simply thought it was a nickname, and no matter what he always called him uncle, and so no one knew Brynden’s actual name. 

“Wow, he asked for you?” Callan asked excited, although he deep down knew it wasn’t real, but he tried to pretend for his friend’s sake. “So you are going off this time?” he asked excited. 

Callan’s mother had explained the truth to him. That Rickard’s mother and uncle had moved here after his fathers dead, and so Rickard had no father, but Callan could easily pretend if he had too.  

“Yeah this time he means it… he is going to come and get me, and then we are going to fight against Lord Stannis at Dragonstone!” Rickard told proudly, and puffed his chest in pride. “He wanted to come and get me before, said i was ready, but his lord needed him to stay,” Rickard explained, as it wasn’t the first time he had claimed his father had asked for him. 

“So you will get a sword and everything?” Callan asked excited, and almost thought of it as real for a moment. However the truth was that the war hadn’t been active for as long as they had lived, as Stannis had lived in some sort of exile for years on Dragonstone, too weak to attack King's Landing and with no allies.

“Of course!” Rickard said proudly. “He has promised that it will be just as tall as me!” he lied, and gave Callan a big grin. 

“No it’s not! You can’t swing it if it’s as tall as you!” Callan protested, and knew his friend was lying. 

“No, but then it will fit me when i get older, and stronger!” Rickard lied once more, and these lies almost came like an impulse to him. He had done it for so many years that he was practically a master at lying at this point, and sometimes he had even managed to fool his mother. She surely got angry when she caught him in a lie, but he had gotten good over the years, and it was almost like a hobby to him.  

“Oh…” Callan said, suddenly unsure if it was a lie or not, as he for a moment had forgotten it was a lie in the first place. “Do you think it will have diamonds on it?” He asked curiously, and Rickard shrugged… a bit unsure himself. 

“I don’t know… they are a bit expensive, but yeah maybe… he did mention something about rubies or sapphires,” Rickard muttered to himself, wondering as he imagined the sword in his head. He had actually never been that close to a sword, although he knew his uncle possed one, but he had searched for it a thousand times, but the old man had managed to hide it well, and so he had never seen it up close, but god he really wanted to. 

“That would be truly beautiful…” Callan muttered, as he as any other boy dreamt of swinging a sword as well, and become knight. But before he could ask any other questioned he realized they were as close to the town as he could get, and he turned toward his best friend. “Well Rick, i better go home now… but will i see you again before you go with your father?” he asked curiously. 

“Well yeah… probably, i mean, it takes some time to get here, even though he has a horse,” Rickard said thoughtfully. “But i will come and say goodbye if he comes before time,” he promised his best friend, and so they hugged, before Callan ran toward the city, leaving Rickard behind. 

If only Rickard had known that it was their goodbuy. 

And so for a moment he just stood there, in the middle of the water, as a wave of sadness hit him… thinking of the father he didn’t have. It was only natural for him to think so, as any boy his age would want a father, and although he loved his mother and uncle above anyone else, it just wasn’t the same as having a father, or at least he didn’t think so.

But he shrugged the feeling off, as it didn’t help being sad when there was nothing to do about it, and so instead he tried to wash the worst mud out of his face and hair, before he he walked back onto land, and began to walk towards home. 

Rickard had lived here his whole life, from the day he had been born, and so he knew every area and every hiding spot well. But he had never been outside Stoney Sept. He had always wanted to explore and see the world, and every night he would look out of his window, watching as the sun left the earth once more, and he would wonder what was behind the forest and the mountains. Of course he deep down knew what there was, but what did it look like? Was it like Stoney Sept, or were people acting differently, and was there a place that was bigger than this small town? 

He had more than once begged his mother to go to the annual festivals at Wendish Town or Hollow Hill, but each time his mother had said no, and his uncle had agreed. And so at nine years old Rickard had never been outside the small sleepy town, which he had been born in. 

And so deep inside Rickard there was a need to explore. He wanted to see and hear everything, and he wanted to discover something, and walk where no man had walked before. But instead he was so far stuck in this place, as his mother claimed it was safe here, although Rickard didn’t understand what they were trying to stay safe against. 

But deep down he loved his mother too much to protest, and he could always sense how sad she became whenever he spoke of leaving Stoney Sept, and so he remained silent. 

But overall Rickard was a happy child. He had always been well cared for, and had never been denied everything he deserved, and so Rickard was overall glad with how life had turned out. He had a loving mother and uncle and more friends than he could count, and so life was good as it was. 

And when Rickard finally got back to the small house that they all lived in, he was as always met by his mother, who with a smile ran toward him as he entered their small yard, and hugged him as he got close enough. 

“I was getting worried about you!” she told him, and gave him a warning glare for a moment, before she broke out into a smile, and hugged him close. 

Despite nine years Elyana hadn’t changed that much, although she had aged like any person would. Now twenty eight years old, her skin wasn’t nearly as tight as it was once, but she was still just as beautiful. Her eyes still held the same warm grey color which Rickard was so fond of looking into, just like he loved to run his hand through her dark brown curls, and he loved her smile, which she send to him often. 

“Don’t worry, i was just playing with Callan,” Rickard told her with a calming smile, and kissed her cheek in affection. 

“Well i can see that, your completely soaked,” Elyana laughed at her son, and then narrowed her eyes as she looked at his hair. “And is that mud?” she asked him suspicious, and then sighed, although she couldn’t help but smile. “Do the two of you have to play with it all the time?” she asked tiredly, as she took his hand, and dragged him over to a nearby bucked with cold water, determined to get the worst off. 

“But we were fighting the farmers… we couldn’t just stop because we didn’t want to get dirty!” Rickard protested, but allowed his mother to take his once white shirt off, before she washed his face, arms and hands, and then scrubbed his hair. 

“You and all your wars,” She sighed, and shook her head. Although deep down she was slightly pleased with him as well. Rickard was in every sense the child she had hoped to get. He was wild and free, but he was also a kind and loving child, who in many ways reminded her slightly about Rickon, although he had been slightly more wild than Rickard. 

“But i had the perfect plan as to how we could ambush the farmers!” Rickard tried to explain to her, and although Elyana smiled to her child, the sentence saddened her slightly.

Because despite the fact that he never had met his father, he had some of his traits. He had the same kind of cunning nature as a Lannister, and she knew he lied often about several things, which was something that worried her slightly. And just like his father, he loved all kind of strategies, not to mention all his talk about being a soldier, which would have worried any mother. 

“I am sure you did, my clever boy,” she smiled, as she kissed his forehead, being done with the cleaning. “Now go inside and get changed into something dry, supper is soon,” she told him, and winked at him, before she allowed him to run inside, as she stood up with a sigh, and shook her head. 

She truly loved Rickard. He was her sun and her moon since the day he was born, and he was the blessing which had made her feel alive once more. 

But he also worried her immensely. Because each day when he ran off to play, she was scared something was going to happen to him, or that he would disappear without a trace, never to return again, and although they had befriended the town well over time, one could just never trust them. None of them of course knew their true identity, as Elyana went under the name of Ann, and Brynden under the name of Byron, while Rickard just often were called Rick. But one could never be sure whenever people knew of their real identity or not, and so Elyana was always afraid Tywin’s men would come some day and take Rickard away from her. 

Because she knew he was searching.

Everyone knew that the great lion was searching for his child and wife, and had done so for nine years, almost ten, and he clearly had no intention of giving up. More than one mother and child had been dragged to Casterly Rock over the years, only to be thrown out, once Elyana’s husband had taken a look at them, and realized it wasn’t her and Rickard. People didn’t even know if Rickard was a boy or a girl, they just knew Tywin was looking for his child, which just as well could be dead. 

And even worse there were those who claimed they were Elyana, in the hope of a better life. And those who had tried to sell their own children, claiming it was Tywin Lannister's son or daughter. However Tywin Lannister hadn’t paid for a single one of them, unless they could bring further proof, but none of them could, and so they were thrown out the gate. 

And then there were the whispers, and rumors, and although no one said it out loud, more than one had called this unknown child their king. No one actually dared say it out loud knowing what terrible punishment such a crime could result in, but people whispered it, from ear to ear, when no one heard them. People couldn’t say whenever it was a boy or a girl, but everyone knew of what lands this child was entitled to, and so this child had more power than the King himself, which made him self proclaimed king. 

And the political scene where to put it mildly, a mess. Joffrey had never been a good king, and still wasn’t a good king. Even during the harsh winter he had done nothing to help his people, and especially in King's Landing, the people had died liked flies, because of starvation. 

And so the people were desperate for a new king. The Baratheon hadn’t been kings for long, and so there was no respect with them to begin with, and no one would shed a tear, should Joffrey be defeated. It had been different with the Targaryens, as they had been kings and queens for so long, but the Baratheons had no support, and even though Stannis wanted the crown as well, there was no support to his claim. 

It was however not the noble people of Westeros who spoke of this child king. No they had chosen to remain silent on the subject, until there was more information to gather, as no one had found this child yet. Not to mention that the Tyrell still protected the King in King's Landing, and no one wanted to be on bad terms with the Tyrells or the king himself. 

But the people spoke of this King. The unknown child, whom they all dreamt would come and save them one day from an endless nightmare, and in their heart they believed the gods had given them this king, who would be kind of bring peace once more. And so it was them who kept the story alive in their homes, and it was them who prayed for his arrival, although they knew he had to become a man first. 

No one actually knew if this child was a boy, and no one knew the said boy was Rickard, but they had come to call it _ The People's King _ , as they truly believed he would bring justice and peace to the smallfolk once more. 

Elyana knew of all these rumors and talks, and she heard of them each time she went into town… and each time she shuddered, thinking of what they wanted to do with her boy. Because it was everything she was trying to keep him away from. 

But the story was kept alive, because Tywin kept searching, and she knew her husband, whom she hadn’t laid eyes on for ages, wouldn’t stop. Not before he found them, or he found their corpse. And so there was nothing she could do, but keep her child as far away from the truth as possible. 

But apart from all these rumors and tales, Elyana and Brynden’s life with Rickard had been a peaceful one. Rickard had from the first day on been an easy child, who smiled and giggled all day long, and he had brought so much joy into everyone's life. 

And together, Brynden and Torem had managed to repair and rebuild the small house they lived in, which had been their home for nine years. It was close by the sept, and was shaped like and L, painted white with a thatched roof, which kept them warm at night. And in front of it Elyana had her small garden, where she over the years had managed to grow all kind of vegetables, something she had found joy in doing, and which had saved them a great deal of money. 

Because Elyana and Brynden was in no way rich any longer. Although they each had their own small room, even Rickard, they didn’t own much. Brynden had managed to gain work in the town, helping different shops whenever they needed him, but none of them had actually ever gotten an education, which gave them much when it came to a job among the smallfolk. They of course knew how to read and do math, but they couldn’t let the town know, and so Elyana had only taught Rickard in secret, knowing her child might need to read one day. And Rickard had thankfully been a good student. 

And so they lived a much simpler life, which in many ways suited Elyana well. She had never had much need for a royal court, or to gossip with the ladies, she much rather preferred all of this. That, and she often went with Shela when one of the wives in town needed to give birth, and helped the best she could, as Avena had become too old for all of this, and so Elyana had gained experience in that area as well. 

And Elyana couldn’t complain about a single thing in her new life. She was happy, and was surrounded by the people who meant the most to her. Even Torem, Shela and Avena was a huge part of their lives, and had over the years taken good care of Rickard as well, whom had grown to love all of them, as they loved him.  

“Mom! Mother! Look Uncle is back!” Rickard said happily, as he once more got out of their house, now in clean clothing, and brought Elyana out of her thoughts. 

“So he is,” Elyana said with a smile, as she ruffled Rickards hair, and looked tenderly at him, before he ran away from her, and over to Brynden to greet him, as he came into their garden, having worked at the bakery all day, moving heavy bags of flour and sugar into the storage.  

“There you are you my little troublemaker!” He laughed, as he placed his bag on the floor, just in time to catch Rickard who ran straight into his arms, smiling and laughing. 

And although the sun was going down, it managed to reflect Rickards curl, making them shine like copper. He was truly a beautiful child, no one could deny that, and Elyana could only be thankful he had kept his beautiful shade of light brown hair, which at time almost seemed like it belonged to a Tully. He had his mothers curls as well, as a mess on top of his head, which Elyana couldn’t do much about although she tried at times. 

And he was a lean child as well, something he probably had from his father, who was lean and tall… and Elyana didn’t doubt Rickard would be tall as well. Although he thankfully had her nose, and most of her more soft facial features… the only problem were the eyes. 

They were green. 

Of course they were, Elyana had known that from the very beginning, but it still filled her with terror, as she was afraid someone would recognize them for what they were. Because they clearly belonged to a Lannister. They had the same sharp green hue every Lannister owned, and Elyana could almost swear that specks of gold could be seen in the as well, but she tried not to think too much about it. Because Rickard was perfect the way he was. 

And so as the sun went down, the small family went inside to eat their supper, and afterwards Rickard curled up against his mother, while Brynden told  old tales of the Targaryen dynasty and their dragons, and Rickard dreamt himself into another world, a world filled with adventures. 

If only he had known his own adventure would begin soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to those who thought i had updated with two chapters, but i sort of wanted to make a chapter (chapter 31) that made it clear we had reached part 2! Anyway, this was sort of a chapter to show how life has been for the past nine years, and what kind of child Rickard is! Next chapter will be more about the state of the Kingdom, and how Tywin is doing!   
> But leave a comment on your thoughts of Rickard so far! And how Tywin is going to take his personality!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
